When supers collide
by jbabe16
Summary: Sequel to my superhero story. Time to experience more drama, action and heartthrob moments.
1. It's hero time

**Hello everybody. I'm back and proud to say with a new story for you all. I've had a lot of help from Mickey, as you know she's and I are a writing duo and she helped me so much with this. So now I'm bringing it to you all and I hope u all enjoy it too.**

*Tv reporters* 'There was great Panic today across the world when scientists discovered a meteor rapidly approaching our little planet. Mass Panic has been declared worldwide and survival looks uncertain. This might be the end of life as we know it.'

Watching from his 72 inch TV Nick Fury slammed his coffee mug on the panel "Not if we have anything to say about it boys you know what to do" *He turns to his faithful Avengers*

"Don't worry Nick we're on it"

Capt. Grabs his shield meeting them all inside the elevator "Alright team time to suit up and u know what to do and who to call for help *smiles and Nick knew who he was talking about*

Meanwhile at the girl's HQ, they were just finding out about this meteor coming toward Earth. Tgey were observing it from their surveillance system that was connected to their orbital space satellite brining the images down to them. The meteor was twice size than the planet so no doubt it will destroy the planet if not stopped.

"This is bad, girls. Bad that not sure we can take it out alone *says the petite red brunette*

"Of course we can't look at that thing! It's enormous! We'll never be able to stop it from hitting eartg! We're all doomed!" *freaking out and panicking*

"Snap out of it, girl! get a grip! We still got an hour before it reaches the gravity shield. We just need to go into space and figure something out to destroy it

"And if we do get up there you expect us to handle this alone?"

Their attention shifted to a suddena knock on the door. Tgey weren't expecting any visitors today.

"INTRUDERS!" *in a flash grabs her arrows and aims for the door* "Let the scumbags in and I'll waste them in one shot!"

Juliet rolls her eyes and turns on the security cam. "It's just the guys Mickey!"

Man when am I gonna have a chance to shoot something in here? *i mumble and we great the guys and Black Widow with Vision & Scarlett Witch who is new to the team*

U girls are already aware of the situation and we're here to assist u, ladies *Tony brings in his charm*

"Yes we were just waiting for you boys to catch on" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Well we're all here now! So we can get a move on!"

"Uh Does anyone have an actual plan here?"

Jule's suggested we go up there before it reaches the gravity shield in an hour and then we will find a way to destroy it

"Then we have no time to lose! Let's go people"

"Hey! Who Died and made you leader of this Get-together?"

"Mick can we not do this now we're wasting time"

"Let's go now. Catch a ride with us *pulls on the girls on a rope tied to his suit and flies up into the skies and the others following behind into the skies that were flying into the cloud and the air was thick cause we were reaching the out space*

"Wait a second! We're superheroes not immortal Gods, we can't breath in Space"

"No worries I came prepared!" *Iron man pressed the little button on his suit and shoots out large oxygen bubbles for us all to breath in.*

"Brace yourselves we're breaking through the atomosphere" *They feel themselves push through the air barrier and after burst into the vacuum of space

"WOW! This is awesome! We should go in space more often! *we all float around having having fun for a few seconds in the zero gravity space, until the glow of the enormous meteor was approaching us*

"Focus everyone we didn't cone here for fun and games. We need to get rid of this thing now"

"No problem! I'm on it!" *She pulled back one of her biggest arrows with the attached detonator. "Sayonara space rock" She let's it fly and explode, but it didn't do enough danage*

I have been saying this for a rainy day and let's hope this works *the arrow flies off in hyper speed hoping it will do something but to my surprise and everybody's it it only got stuck in the rock making a few cracks only*

"That wasn't enough we need more!"

"How's about something more destructive?" *I focus all my energy into a supersized laser orb and let it fly like a bullet. It hits Making more cracks but not enough to totally destroy it*

"We need somethings stronger because if we just keep shooting it, it will just be making cracks and it could take us many hours to break it thru. Breaking it is not an option, maybe we just need to push it away from the Earth's course, have it miss and fly pass it

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"And also where else do we shoot it too?"

"We send it into the Sun. It'll burn up at over a gazillion degrees" I say.

"That's brilliant! We just need a strong massive vibrant punch or several to push it off course and on to the Sun's course. In exactly 25 minutes it enter Earth's atmosphere, ladies.

"I say we get Thor and Hulk to help us out on that

"Stand Back ladies this is a job for the men!" They say all heroic and we just roll our eyes.

"And yet hat guy is ur brother in law *u mumble to me*

"Don't remind me please *i sigh and roll eyes hard irritated by that fact*

The boys fly up to the meteor using all their strength to hold it back. Iron man used his anti-gravity ray to pull it back but it showed little resistance

So what do we do? Let the guys do all the work and take all the glory?

"Nope When they realize they can't do this alone they'll be asking for our help"

"We can't do this alone please help us girls!

"Right on cue ladies. Men, right? *all all laugh by that true statement and fly over to help them push the massive space rock of course with our powers, even overloading them with all our strength*

"When are you boys going to realize that you're nothing without our help. Girl powers is far superior, it's sad but true" I smirk.

"Less gloating more helping!"

"So did I ever tell u, CA that Stars and Stripes on u a very sliming on u? *flirts and grunts as pushing on the rock*

Yeah u guys can flirt later Pen. *i grunt as well, shooting the damn rock with the arrow repeatedly that help a little*

"This things is too heavy to hold back!" *grunts* "We have to keep trying" *we all struggle with all our might*

"What else can we do in a few minutes this thing is going to flatten the earth"

"I think I have an idea! *she looks around seeing A line of asteroids close by floating by and then eyes the planet Saturn* Jazz, Mick, come with me! I got an idea! *flies off and u and I follow her a little confused as the others kept pushing*

"What's up, Jules?! What u have in mind?!

"We're gonna create the universe's biggest sling shot ever, guys! Just follow my lead and fast!

We looked at each other but just shrugged. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?!"

"I'm 90% sure besides what other choice do we have"

"That 10% makes me nervous still les try it!

"First Jazz go steal a ring. From Saturn and Mick follow me to kick those medium sized asteroids in the Milky Way, ready? Break! *she clams like if she was a football coach and we do as she says* *while u were getting a ring that was like a enormous hula hoop, she and I were jumping and kicking smaller and medium sized asteroids to get them in line as AMO for the BIGGEST sling shot ever!

I fly over and get the largest outer ring and it was incredible how light it felt "Whoa this thing is surprisingly light" I break it in half and fly it back over to Juliet. "I got the ring"

"And I got the Amo!"

"Perfect one u guys hold it and I'll charge it off *she picks one asteroid that wasn't as heavy as the one they had to destroy, they load it* let's hope this work, guys! *she load the first one and we had to shoot them ont he speed of time, one after the othe rin less than miliseconds, shooting them in a row toward the enourmous meteor and it manages to push it aside, it was actually working*

"It's working keeping going girls" She says shooting back more arrows.

The others moved out of the when they saw us pelting the thing hard.

"Good thinking Jules" He smiled

*winks* "Thanks but the rest of you can help just keep pushing it in the direction of the sun"

"Man, why I never met u before, little red? *flirts a little and they go back to pushing the meteor but also making sure they don't get crushed by the other smaller asteroids and they almost had it*

"Just one more massive push u guys!

"Hurry, we're running out of smaller meteors here too!

"Maybe this big one will do the trick" *rolls over the biggest asteroid in the pile. Juliet pulls as far back as it would do waiting to aim it's sweet spot"

"Out of the way guys! This one is going to be rough"*they all get out the way and Juliet lets it go that even she falls back in the gravity, the asteroid was on flire, flying acorss the spaceand a comic vibrant pushes on the eve larger asteroid that finally manages to push it out of course and floats right by planet Earth, their world was saved!*

They all huddled together watching it zoom into the Sun and POOF burn up "WE DID IT!" They all cheered in victory. Back down on earth they were doing the same.

"This was a gran victory! *raises his hammer in the air and attracts lightinging which creates a black out but the emergency lights come on* P "And a grand Victory deserve a grand celebration"

"PIZZA IS ON ME! & Chocolate cake for all of us! I want a Meatlover! *we all eat and party all night with so much fun like there was no tomorrow*

Back on earth in the outer parts of the city of heroes and villains, a majestic mansion was beautifully and majestic looking with fountains outside, that manipulately looks to be owned by a rich yet good person but it wasn't*

Monica Vilain was a multi-billionaires in all of New York City. She was known all over for her vast wealth she played the simple minded by coming on as a kind, giving humanitarian but behind closed doors she was a snake a greedy, vile, self-absorbed snake who blackmailed and brides her way to the top.

"Mom? Mom? are u in here? *calls her middle son, she had 3 sons who she loves dearly out of anything in the world even if se had the soul of a greedy snake and her love for money and power was a pinch not greatesr than the love for her sons and father*

"Mom?!"

"Oh come in child come in" She says as her son Mason walks into the room. He was the guy version of her with his bleach blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Sweetheart do you want something?" She smiled walking up to him.

Yeah some of my friends are going out later so I'm going to need the car"

"You know I don't really like you borrowing my car. Where's Mauricio? Can't he take you into town in his car?" She asked referring to her oldest son.

"Mom! I'm almost 19 stop treating me like a child!" He huffs.

Yes but u can will be very immature and irresponsible and the last car and motorcycle I gave u u brought them both back busted the next day. And I will not let u borrow my car, son. So let one of ur brothers take u

"But Mom!" He whines.

"That whining doesn't work on me!" *puts her hands on her hips*

*grunts* "Fine!" *Mason turns around slamming the door on his way out*

Monica rolls her eyes. "He's just like his father!"

"Mom never let's me have any fun or anything *he takes the keys of her car anyway and drives off in a super awesome Ferrari car*

Monica was back in her office again filing through some papers on her desk. Her assistant Nellie comes in with a drink for her as she goes through some junk files.

"Nellie don't forget to clear off my agenda today"

"Yes Ma'am" *She takes a sip of her cup and spits it out* "Ugh! What is this stuff?"

"You're spring water like you asked"

"I asked got Camamille tea you fool! You can't do anything right the first time I ask you!" *slams her cup as it breaks*

*soon there was another knock on the door*

" I said I didn't want to meet anybody today! Please leave me alone and do my business!

Then u will have to see me. Hello Monica *says a familiar low voice she never heard from in years* Hello Monica *she looks up to see the man she hates yet lives since teen years*

"I don't believe it! That can't possibly be you can it!" *she acts surprised*

"Don't act so surprised you knew I'd come back someday!"

"What are u doing here, Redbrick after all these years. 20 years

"21 actually but who's counting

I'm calling my guards! *takes her phone but he grabs it from her hands and smashes it against the wall*

"Don't bother you and I have unfinished business and this time you won't be able to get out of it!"

She rolls her eyes "I have nothing to say to you"

"Well I do and you're not going anywhere!"

He grabs her by the arm hard. "HEY LET GO OF ME!"

"I'm not letting go of what happened that day! I'll never let go! U ruined my life!" *he said with so much anger*

"Get out of my house worm! U and I have nothing to talk about! What happened in the past is dead and buried so get over it now!

That's a lie and you know it!

"Oh just wait until I get my husband in here you'll be sorry then!"

Then call him and he will finally know what kind of snake he matured and had children with! The kind of monster she devil he has for a wife! And I perfectly now that what happened to Marina was no accident, but a murder and I will find enough evidence to let everybody know of ur lie. That u claimed her dead of an accident and u know it's not true!

"Oh get over it! She wasn't all that great!" *that only made him madder*

"Plus she dug her own grave that day when she dare had the nerve to confront me. She crossed the line with me and got exactly what she deserved and if It wasn't for that minor setback I would have taken you both out that day!"

"Marina was with child! My daughter has lived far too long without her mother and she deserves to know he truth of her mother's death and ur the only one who knows the truth! And I know ur going to crack sooner or later, just a fair warning, I will find enough evidence to prove I'm right and u commuted a fraud, that is a promise, my dear. Have a good day *glares at her as she did the same and he turns to leave*

She shakes her head. "Fool! He'll never stop me! I run this God-fearing town. I have more power and money than I know what to do with. And I'll sooner lose it all then let him stand in my wzy"But I can also being u down. The more elevate to the sky, that harder the fall will be my dear. Remember that *he says lastly leaving the place*

She didn't fear that much. She had kept this under lock and key for 20 years and would continue to do so until her final days *she takes a special key heading down to a secret room in the attic that the door was hidden behind a wall paper in a far part abandon part of the house, where she had her largest secret the last 2 decades, she opens the door to find inside a woman in white clothing, in a vegetable state paralyzed lost in her own world, influenced by the medicine her sister always gives her to keep her under controlled* hello, little sister

The woman appeared to be in her 20s with long brunette hair. Her skin was pasty with void of life and she was cold to the touch. "Oh my sweet little Marina! You're my greatest and darkest kept secret. Noone, not even your idiot husband and daughter must know the truth"

Marina was lost in gaze staring out the window, lost in the thoughts and also by the effects of the drugs, she didn't speak and barely blinked*

"You know that everybody think ur dead by an accident but ur stupid husband think u died by murder but he doesn't know ur right here under my possession. For the last 20 years, remember that last time u saw him? He left u with child and after u gave birth, he still wasn't here and didn't know yet he had a child. After all he did leave u so u should be thank ing me

Her unblinking fish eyes seemed to twitch under the light beaming down on her. "Don't worry sis one day you'll be free again. When I'm dead and have lived my life controlling this town or when I have your husband and daughter sent on a one way ticket out of the country and bomb their ship to the ocean floor *sadly Mariana could do anything but stay still and be in blank*

"I'll come back later to give u ur happy pills baby sister. And maybe one day I'll meet my long lost niece who I hear is doin just fine without u. Looks like ur abandon hasn't screwed her up *girns and exits leaving Marina in her vegetated.

She closed her back up and puts everything back as it was. She goes back to her office as she finds a voicemail on the phone. *listens* 'Hi mom it's Mason so Uh even though you said not to, I borrowed your Car and on my way into town...Let's just say there was this little incident involving a few hooked so anyways I need to be bailed out of the holding cell and your car is in the impound lot...Okay bye'

"Oh Mason why must u always get on my last nerve *takes her purse to go down there to bail her son.

At the police station Juliet and I were on duty there. It was a slow day all we had to do was babysit the creep we apprehended earlier and wait for him to get bailed out.

"Ok pretty boy, that's enough of ur phone call come on back to ur cell

"Yeah Yeah I know" He said going back as they lock him up. "Why you bring me in here I'm only 18?"

I look over at him "What's an 18 year old doing driving through the slum part of town with two prositutes and dirty needles?!" *I glare*

"HEY! I was picking them up for a buddy's bachelor party, that I wasn't even invited too"

"Yeah right! Just sit here until your parents cone kid"

Oh come on, can't a young guy have some fun once in a while with some girls?! Cause protitude a or not they're still women like both u are and not bad either *looks at u both in a pervy spoiled rich boy way*

"Sorry Junior but I'm married and way out of your age zone"

"I like my women mature, the older the better" *winks*

*Juliet hits him where his boyhood is cause he wasn't even a man yet and he grunts holding in the pain* now be a good little boy and wait for ur mommy to come pick u up

I fists bump her. "Good girl"

"You know it's a little sore now But still in good condition. So if you darlings ever want a really good time with some young fresh meat. I'll be there"

We both roll our eyes "Ugh! Someone should give you a good beating"

He smirks looking me over "As long as you got your hands on me gorgeous you can beat me any hour of the day"

Ugh, let's get out of here, Jazz. To our real men *sounded a little weird saying that but it was just to get out of here that the other girls were waiting for them*

So how'd it go, guys? The guys already left and we wanna know if we're done for today

"Yeah we're done as soon as this brats mother shows up we can all go home" *Just then Monica broke through the door*

"Okay! Where is he? Where's my no good son Who's in a world of trouble"

Monica looks at Juliet and gets a strange feeling. She looks so familiar to her. "Listen I'm a busy woman so if you don't mind!" *pushed them aside going to the back*

"Hey! You can't go back there!" *but she already did*

"Hmmm, nice lady"

"Ma'am! Ma'am u can't just burst out like that! U have to wait ur turn like everybody else if u want to see whoever u want to seen

"Well girls, let me deal with this woman. U guys can go home now, u guys all this awesome as always *hugs them goodbye and we all take our separate ways* Juliet perks through the tiny door window she could see Monica was in the holding cell chewing out her son. "

"Charges of driving drunk and in a night club that ur not old enough to get in! WHATS THE MATTER WITH U?! *slaps his head*

"But Mom all my friends were going why can't I?"

"If all your friends decided to go grave robbing would you do that too?"

"Well if it has a good reason maybe" *says stupid and she slaps his head again*

"Ma'am are u going to pay the bailing fee? I haven't got all night please

Monica looks back at her. She couldn't put her finger on it but she looked so familiar to her.

"Uh hello? I have a life to get back to"

"Yeah yeah so do I" *reaches into her purse and pulls out a pile of cash*

"Thank U. Ur free to go, kid *opens the cell and let's him out* "and I don't wanna see u here anymore cause ur the most annoying guy I jailed and I'm married to a criminal which I jailed all the time but ur more annoying"

He stands up smirking at her "I had a feeling you were attracted to bad boys. When you get tired of your husband I'll drop you a line" *winks*

She glares and zaps his toes with her laser eyes* "Just got out of my prison, kid

"You're in big trouble for this young man and just wait until your dad hears about this!" *pulls him by the ears. Juliet follows them, locking up the place.

"Have a nice night ma'am" She said to be polite

Monica glares her way "It will be if I never see your kind again" her tone was bitter as she pulls off still glaring at Juliet from her rear view mirror.

"Rude much!" She huffs going on her way. Juliet goes back flying back to her home last at night, the garden was quiet and lighten up a few lights which was a little strange that she doesn't see none of her 10 children or her thievish husband, not even inside when she goes it, everything was too quiet.

"Kids? Gnomeo? Hello anyone home?" She didn't hear or see any of them at

The house was entirely empty and she gets mad because they didn't even bother to leave her a note.

The hours go by and she had already cleaned up the house, did the laundry and dishes and her dinner was simmering in the oven. She cuddled up in her blanket with a bucket of ice cream and watched her favorite shows.

She goes to the fridge for a cold drink and comes back to catch a news flash on TV. A high spped chase of several theives who robbee city hall. The video showed it was watch her husband being surrounded by cops. Her phone rings again this time it was Nanette

"Jules are you seeing What's on the news right now?!"

"If you're referring to my no good husband and misbehaving children I'm aware of the situation" *sips her drink*

"Yeah and just a heads up the cops are heading ur way to ur house cause they're stupidly running back to ur house"

"They better not!" *she hears sirens and sees flashing lights outside her house*

"COPS! Lock the doors! *they burst in like crazy thru the doors and windows!"

"Kids remember what I trained you for. Jr. and Vanessa Block the doors seal all exits, Violet lock up the goods and get rid of any fingerprints and Tyler get the tear gas out of my sock drawers" Gnomeo was barking orders like crazy, but completely ignored the horribly glare Juliet was casting.

"Hi mom!" her oldest villain kids smile and she's just mad.

Gnomeo was holding back the door "OPEN UP WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"NEVER!" *he sees Juliet glare towards him*

"Hey babe*smiles nervous as she glares* "I know you're mad but it's not as bad as you think" *she folds her arms*

"What exactly did you do this time?"

"Robbed the key of the city *says kinda stupid, cringes*

"Anything else u took this time?

"The kids broke into the treasure room and stole $2 million worth of gold and silver"

Jr. Looks at him "HEY! YOU MADE US DO IT!"

Tyler finish off by saying "Yeah we wanted to rob the video game store but Dad said he'd punish us if we didn't help him!"

"I would have liked them better if they robbed the grocery and The video game story and the baby store too"

"Whatever are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

"Sorry I'm off duty, this is your problem" She smiled watching him hold back the calvary.

*Banging* "OPEN UP OR WE'RE COMING IN BY FORCE!"

Juliet rolls her eyes and rubs her temples in aggrovation "Look on the bright side, at least it's not the military Who's after him this time!" Vanessa says and Juliet just glares*

"All of you to your rooms now! You're all grounded!" She orders and they do as they're told.

Gnomeo was getting impatience and desperate. "Babe please please help me here and I'll do the house work for a week"

"2 weeks and change the baby's diaper for a month *she grins showing her evil side too*

"Okay fine. I know exactly what to do" She goes to unlocks the door.

He stands in her way "What are you doing?! They're after me!"

"Babe trust me and give me your hand!" *she said with those pleading eyes. He smiled back and holds her hands. In a cruel twist she opened the door and pushed him outside* "There he is Cops take him away!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE U DOING, JULIET?! *screams in shock he was being given in by his own wife*

"Consider this your punishment! & last warning" whispers evilly in his ears.

Juliet you better. .." Before he gets another word in the helicopters spotlights shine on him and the cops surround from all corners.

"Hands up! There's nowhere to run!"

"Officers please take him away! He broke into my house and threatened me and my children. I felt so scared and Violated" *starts fake crying to make him look bad*

"Take him boys!" *They all run over and jump him*

"NO! WHAT?! What are u doing?!,! *glares at her* are u really gonna let me get jailed again like this in my own home, Juliet?!

She smirks evilly. "I told you I'm off duty so I don't have to protect you right now. In fact, I don't even know you right now" *whispers *

"You are so dead!"

"Oh! He threatened me again! Please take him away from here officers I'm just trying to raise my children alone. I don't deserve this!"

"IM GONNA GET U FOR THIS! *screams to her struggling to break free*

"Don't worry about it ma'am he won't bother you anymore"

"I appreciate the help thank you so much officers"

"Juliet please! Help me! I'll do anything please! *calls out to her pleadingg* She blows him a kiss and waves goodbye as they put him in the back of the car.

"Mom! Aren't you gonna do something?!"

"I'll get him out but it's the weekend. He can stay there till Monday Morning"

"I'm gonna get u for this, Juliet! *screams as he was pushed into the police car*

"Don't count on it!" She wasn't at all scared of him. Soon they drive off and she goes back to the house. "And as for the rest of you!" *glares at her bad children*

"IT WAS HIS/HER FAULT! ME?! YES U! STOP THAT! *they all shout and argue at the same time*

"SHUT IT!" *her voice made them all quiet* "I don't care who started it. You all had something to do with it so your all grounded for the next month. That's means no mischie, no vandalisms, no robbing, bullying, stealing, counterfeiting and absolutely no late night crime spree-ing.

"BUT MOM!

"No butts, and I'm not mad because u guys got caught by the cops, I'm used to that but I'm mad that u guys didn't leave me a note to tell me where u were, so as soon as you finish your dinner go straight up to ur rooms"*points sending her baddy children up*

"But I don't want to go to my room!" Tyler protest and his three older siblings agree.

"Would you rather stay with your father in the cold hollow prison cells. Because I have no trouble sending you all there right now myself!"

"FINE! *they all huff and float up to the kitchen mad and annoyed but at least got stolen stuff out of this*

"They're hopeless just like their no good father!" *she feels the vibration in her pocket. It was a collect call from prison*

"Of course he's using his one phone call to get back at me!" *she answers the call* "Blueberry residents how may I help you?"

"I'M SO GONNA GET U FOR THIS, RED! *growls and yells at her and she expected it*

"You know when most husbands call their wives it's to greet them happily, instead of trying to threaten them" She teased sitting on the couch watching her program.

"Yes I am feeling very happy with u right now! U double back stabbed me Juliet!

"Thank you! But you have to admit you had it coming to you I mean, the key to the city. You couldn't just steal diapers and groceries"

"U know I stole those every week for u and the baby! Can u please come bail me out darling! What's a guy gotta do to go home to his kids and wife and not spend nights in here?

"Oh baby I would but after that performance I did to get you in jail. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until the weekends over" *giggles to herself*

"JULIET PLEASE! Don't leave me in here! U got ur revenge now and ur fun but please u want me to beg I'll beg even if I lose my dignity

"Then I suggest you start begging. I'd love to hear you gravel for mercy" *smirks kicking back and relaxing*

U know I'm so gonna get u for this, u know that right?

"Ooohh I'm so scared. Let's see how you feel about that in a few days" *hangs up*

"NO JULIET WAIT..! *but she already hanged up* damn it I'm so gonna get back at u for this!"

"Good work Juliet another perfect day" She congratulations herself with some leftover ice cream and heads up to bed for the night.

 **Micky pov**

That same night as always for the last 3-4 years, I got back to what seemed to be my "home", the world of Asgard by obvious reasons, being married to one of the son of Odin and so he can be with his grandson who was 4, I Took like an elevator to get up there*

The servants greeted me like they would any day of the week. And I was very grateful to have them around even though it wasn't totally necessary. I walked through the end of the long hall to my little boys room. He had all his toys on the floor and clothes everywherr *but to my surprise he wasn't there* Victor? Victor darling? *i start looking for him until I bump into somebody large with a long beard and in golden godlike, literally clothing* oh King Odin, I'm sorry, I was just looking for my son, have u seen him ur majesty? *i bow to him a little*

"No I haven't and I haven't seen Loki today either. He was at breakfast and I haven't seen him since. But if you do see him tell him I'm looking for him darling

"Of course your majesty" I smile as he walks away.

I look around trying to find either one of them but more importantly my son, not really, dare I say it, my husband* I look all over inside and out of the Castle but no one knew where they were. I go inside my room and notice a small opening in the corner. "Where'd this come from?" *it looked like it went straight down under the Castle but I couldn't see the bottom* "Hello!" *I listen for a reply but all that comes out was a loud BOOM. it startled me and I fell straight through down into a secret lair*

"Ugh! I had painful falls than that but it still hurts *i get back up, rubbing my arms and shoulder from the dust and I look around finding a dark with green lighting lair with old books and potions and at the end of the room, I see a very familiar golden and platinum staff with a powerful stone inside*

"Wait I've seen this staff before!" U walk over and try to touch it. The alarm goes off and suddenly u get caught in an electrified cage*

"Seriously?! He's gone this far really?! *holds in the bars but they zap me away, luckily I had my arrows and quiver around my waist still and I intend on using them to short out the electricity with the steal of my arrows*

U hit the lever and it turns off the electric defense. Unfortunately it triggers the other traps that you have to avoid. "Seriously?! What is with him and all these defense traps" *u fight ur way through it but almost fall into a trap door until he grabs you at the last moment*

"Whoa! Calm down my Dark Rose!" *claps his hands to turn his defenses off and walks towards me* I sighs frustrated* "really? All of this for this *i held his staff in my hand and go easy on the traps next time, ok?

He smiles taking his staff. "Baby I do love your surprise visits but I am busy with important some business..of course maybe later tonight we can get down to a little business of our own" *flirts trying to kiss you*

*i pull a hidden knife from my belt and put it under his chin* no, no what did I say about that, horns. And plus I wanna know where is my son? *says with a serious glare, with the tip of the blade on his skin that I mean business*

He smirks. "After three years together you're still being hostile towards me. What did I ever do to upset you so much?" He said playing all innocent

Just tell me where my son is, I have a lot of stuff to do and I'm exhausted from destroying a enormous meteor that came out of nowhere *put knife away, rubbing my neck*

"Oh does my dark rose need a neck massage" *puts his hands around your neck gently massaging it*

"Do that and I will be strangling urs *smile with threat but serious*

"Mmmm that sounds good especially if you're doing it" *u elbows him in the gut*

"My son! Where is he?! Before I get mad"

"Relax, He was with me out today, we were having A little fun together

"Doing what? *i raise my brow at him with a serious glare with my hands on my hips*

He smirks and whistles. "Victor come show mommy the surprise you have for her" *he runs out and u get shocked. He was dressed up exactly like Loki with the robe and staff and even the big devil horns.

"Oh my...

"Mama look at me I'm just like Papa *jumps and cheers excited adorable and I was surprised but had to admit he did look adorable but it worries me a little seeing him like this*

"Do you like it mama huh? Do ya?"

You smiled nervous saying "Yes, mi amor u look so adorable I admit that. Now give me a hug and kiss *kneel down to him and I kiss and hug him tight but I eye a little to his father wanting an explanation of what she feared off*

"Doesn't he look so much better this way...all the girls will be after you now son." *u gave a fake smile*

"And look what else I can do mama" *rolls up his sleeve and starts doing dark magic like making things levitate and/or explore*

"Whoa, put that away please Victor! Be careful with that! Did ur father teach u that?! *i jump with caution and looking toward Loki getting worried of the suspicious I was right about*

"Yeah Daddy taught me to do all kinds of fun magic tricks"

"It's actually Dark magic son, but you know details aren't important" *u glare* "What is important is you're going to be a fantastic little warlock one day. And all the girls will be after you."

"Ok baby, let's go upstairs and get u out of those clothes and go to bed cause it's late even up here pick him up but first walk over to my husband* and u and I are gonna talk later *whisper to him and walk away with Victor*

He grabs ur waist. "When you say talk do u mean actually talking or...something better?" *flirts rubbing up and down ur hips*

I step on his foot that hurt him and walk away without saying a word with my son, I tuck him in bed taking off his little adorable costume, his little devil horns and his cape and change into his PJs* oh one for bed baby. *kiss his cheek and tuck him in* tomorrow I'm taking u to school and u can learn really normal kid things

"Yes Mama!" *he sucks on his thumb holding his teddy bear in his arms.

"Té amó mi hijto. Buenas noches" *kisses his cheek as he falls asleep

*i leave the room, closing the door behind me and heading back to my room to finally go to bed* what a day *sigh, taking off my belt with my quiver and arrows and knives, then my leather jacket, then letting down my long chocolate brown hair*

"Finally. I've been waiting for you my sweet" *he walks up behind holding on ur shoulder2

"Why r u teaching my son dark magic and dressing him like that, Loki?! *look at him as slapping his hand away* behind my back after I always told u that I don't want him learning this stuff. U promised me u wouldn't turn him into ur image

"Baby I love Victor, I just want What's best for him. I'm only giving him a glimpse of what he could be"

And what's best for him is for u to turn him like u?! U didn't even told me, u could have just told me *sigh rubbing my temples*

"I'm not trying to turn him into anything except what we both want him to be; A strong, independent, brave boy. But he has so much power and such great potential Darling, why hold him back from achieving greatness" *he takes ur hands*

I sighs and look away a little " look, I don't care if ur doing ur same antics and destroying planets and ur the God of Mischief, I don't forbid u to stop being that but just let Victor be himself. He can admire u in a way but don't show him how to kill and take people's eyes out, ok? Or I will take ur eyes off and not with any device, with my own claws, got it?" I stick my arrows under his chin so he gets the message.

"Okay I promise. I live to serve you my Queen" *kisses her hands*

"Don't be so funny, I got bruises on my arms by that fall into ur lair and u should give me that staff to make it up for it *roll eyes laughing*

He smirks. "Only if you promise to use it to change into something sexy. Cause I have a feeling this is going to be a good night!" *he smirks holding her waist*

"Wait wait hold on there! don't get any ideas cause u know we have to talk about us. So I don't know if I'm gonna get to where u wanna go *but that didn't stop him*

"Oh come on my little angel of darkness. It's been so long since I've had you all to myself. Just one night

"Yeah but I'm exhausted from saving the world from destruction one again that I don't doubt that u caused it but ur into more serious powerful things so what do I know? *laugh a little and he takes his staff again and uses to change my clothing into a more hotter outfit of his version with his horns with a long elegant black as night dress with a dark green cape* (the one I drew today) and he always like to use his magic to change me in different outfits of his liking* what...? Again with he horns?!

"Hey you love the horns and so do I...come on give us a turn"

"No. I'm not ur little horn model *i say to annoy him but he thought I was playing hard to get as I look at the dress and cape*

"Yes you are. Just one little turn" *grabs ur hand twirling you around as the dress and Cape twirl with you* "Divine. Simply Divine...and this dress sure brings our your assets" *looks at ur front and back in two certain places*

Yeah u always like putting me in these fun dresses for ur fun and pleasure right? I admit u have taste for an "older" man *i joke and laugh cause he's EXTREMELY older than me, say thousands and I was only 25*

"Well pussycat an older man like me has plenty of tricks up his sleeve for you" grabs myr waist pushing me on the bed*

"You never change do u hhmm *smile a little by how he is after 4 years of marriage* and do u expect me to wear this outfit every time I come back to Asgard?

"No I'll make slight improvements to it every once in awhile until you realize you don't need to wear it when I'm around" *he twists his bony curly finger around ur cape loop and pull it off showing off more you chest area On second though I wouldn't mind wearing this around up here or for Halloween *i stop him pulling up my front a little nervous since we haven't done this in a long while and didn't know if I wanted too either*

"Well Halloween isn't for months but we can still have some treats tonight" *leans down kissing your hand and arms up to your cheek and then lips*

I didn't push him away but I didn't respond either and I just let him continue, I didn't feel disgust or anger but any lust or love either but I just stayed quiet and let him continue for the rest of the night*

 **Well there you have it. Let me know what you all though in ur reviews. Until next time**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	2. Wonder Mother

**Hi guys once again it's me. I know I'm updating things at a slower rate now but creativity only works so fast plus I'm focusing on other things that keep me busy. I'm sure you all can relate. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it and Mick you can stop jumping on me now!**

 **Happy reading...**

 **Mickey pov**

The girls were back the HQ just relaxing and hanging out, checking for any news in the world, until I come In dressed in my black dress with cape and horns that felt kinda embarazzing*

"Well good Morning Mrs. Loki"

"Say what you want Bri. I'm wearing this by choice"

"Uh huh by choice that you love him" *teases*

"Shut up. He's making me wear this in and out of Asgard. He made our son wear his tinier version too and now me. I need to get out of this, I feel like the Overlord Queen and these things are giving me a headache and my neck is gonna snap *go over to hand into my real clothes, taking these horns off and dress and cape*

"So did I miss anything?"

"Nope just checking the city wide surveillance system for anything dangerous"

C "Great idea installing these cameras throughout the city Jazz" pats my back happily.

I blush. "It's what I do"

"And so does it hurt u to sentence all those people to death or thru a black hole *jokes and I glare and push her back to the floor*

"One more joke out of u and I will do that"

"Settle down girls we've got trouble" *we all huddled around the monitor* *We see a small group of five masked individuals setting up explosives out by the city damn*

"Oh no they're going to blow up the damn. The whole city will flood"

"No time to lose girls it's go time!"

I take my bow and arrow in my quiver latching it snuggly around my waist "So good that I'm back in my own clothing. I love my pants so much and my weapons. And with u girls *

"The damn was all the way on the outside of town where all the cities water comes from. Those goons were placing bombs on either sides. "Explain to me again why we're doing this?"

"We're bad guys We don't need a reason to do bad things. It's just for fun!"

"Then you wouldn't have a complaint in sending you to jail! *shoots them with her powers to knock them away while Pen tried to disactivate the bombs*

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GOODY GOODIES KNOW?!"

"Please we're superheroes! We know these things psychologically!"

"Plus we have technology duh! *says Carrie, fighting them off and creating a crater to imprision them in there*

"Well that was so easy *but it wasnt*

"You haven't won yet heroes! Once those bombs are activate nothings going to stop them!"

"We can always disactivate them. We're just that awesome suckers while u guys rot in jail

"Well if you're all so clever then prove it just try to stop those bombs and we'll see who the real fools are Hahaha!" *I take my laser and zap their mouths shut*

"Thank you"

"They were getting on my nerves."

"You know Jules in a way they're right because this was all too easy. Maybe there's something that's coming worst and they were just the opening act

"I don't know. They don't look so smart enough to pull off anything professional"

"That's what u think, flossies *suddenly a large vacuum cleaner from the sky sucks them in their bag and flies away getting sick into a large scary looking ship, getting tied up and hanged over a shark tank*

"Ugh seriously?! What is it with baddies and shark tanks? You wannbees don't scare me"

"Oh no!maybe this will" then there were electric eels and spiders and snakes coming into the large pool along with the sharks*

"Seriously?! Anything else?! Is that all u got" *the girls glare at me to shut up. Next they dump in a bunch of jellyfish and piranhas*

"That's nothing! I've seen scarier things on televinsion...why don't you throw in a giant swordfish as well!"

"If you insist" *sure enough they send in the swordfish too*

"On second thought forgot the swordfish, a sting ray not that might be...

"MICKEY SHUT UP!"

"WHO R U?! Show urself right now and give ur face to us u coward! *screams struggling to break out*

He laughs hard. "I'm right in front of you. You just can't see me!"

It's he invisible Man!

It's the Boobeyman!

It's the Invisible Boy! *the girls all guessed wrongly and stupidly making the unknown villain annoyed*

"Wrong wrong so wrong!" He said. "I guess it's true what they say pretty girls are dumb"

"HEY! Well you're not a vey smart girl either! So jokes on u sucker HA!"

"It's a shame to dump you all in to your watery grave but I can't have you all ruining my plans

"What plans?! Who are u?! And what do want to destroy all of us for what reason?! We don't even know u, weirdo!"

"You don't have to know me! Besides even if you did you won't be sticking around long enough to stop me!"

The hook they were hooked and hanging over the large pull started going down and we all started panicking as the killed sciatic animals and mammals were raising up ready to eat us*

"What do we do, Jules?! What do we do?!

She looks around and then it hits her. "I've got it! I hope you girls like seafood" *uses her laser eyes to fry the sea life into a a smoky grilled crisp*

"UR A GENIOUS JULES! *she zaps the ropes they were tied and flies off*

WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?! SHOW URSELF TO US AND DONT BE SUCH A COWARD!

"It's no use he's probably miles away by now! He's invisible remember"

"But where is he going? And for what purpose?! We have to figure this out?

"I doubt he's invisible. He's probably was just hiding in the shadows pretending he was Invisible and didn't wanna show his face, that coward. So what we do know?

"First we have to figure out who or what he was? Second we need to spread out and find out just what it is he wanted to do!"

"If we can't find a way out. We'll make one!" *I shoot my lasers through the roof making am easy escape*

"We have to Split up. Mickey, Carrie Bri and I will look out for the madman behind all this. Jazz, Penny, Widow and Scarlet see if you can find anything suspicious"

"Got it, boss. *

Widow's and Scarlett get alerts from Nick Fury wanting to return back to SHIELD*

"Sorry girls but Nick is calling us back"

"We understand. You guys are still trainees afterall"

"Keep us in the know if you find any leads and we will also tell Nick, ok? Good luck! *they bid goodbye and storm out into action catching a helicopter back to SHIELD HQ*

B "Great now we're two teammates short"

J "That's Okay the six of us can still work it out. Mick, Bri and I will look for the invisible man now. Carrie, Penny and Jazz go and look out for anything unusual"

We all take our separate ways and look around that wasn't a large interesting place, it was more just an abandon storage place building of one story and it only had boxes and crates of strange things*

"So what are we looking for cause there's nothing but junk in here"

"Just look out for anything unusual"

Just then I yell looking in a box!

Juliet runs to my side "What?! What's wrong, Mick?!"

"This?! *i pull out records and CDs* old timey music from the 80 & 90s! Who still uses CDs no a days *throw them aside and they get a little annoyed*

B "Mick you're such a diva!" *teases*

"No, I'm serious. What is this?! 2007?! Man people it's all downloading now, no more CDs *i say as we still walk around not finding anything much until I step on something crunchy, seeing they were pieces of broken glass and old big cigars*

B "Judging by all these cigarettes buds I can tell you either A. This place was once a smokes factory or B. Whoever we're dealing with is a major addict with lung cancer now"

"Nice theories Bri but That's not really something we can go on right now" *they keep looking around under all these boxes and crates* "Ugh I'm starting to think there's nothing here!"

"Yeah I'm with you. Let's get out of her-" *you trip over a loose plank and unearth a secret hidden safe under the floorboards*

"WHOA! What's that?! Pull it and let's see what it can be *we break the rest of the floorboards to make a large whole in the floor to get the safe out in teamwork and obviously it has a spiny code* so anybody have code suggestions to get it open?

"Why use codes when u can always... *go over to fire extinguisher taking out an axe* u can always smash and destroy things to get them open!

"Smashing is a good way to open things" *Juliet just rolls here eyes*

"Whoa! Check it out!" *inside the safe were a lot of money and jewels and blueprints*

"Looks it a blueprint drawing for the assistant mayors office"

"And that's not all...there's also a file in here, about all his medical records, birth certificates and ID cards" *she turns it over and there was a detailed schedule his weekly schedule*

"Why would someone have all this stuff about the assistant Mayor...unless

"Unless what... Ur not thing that this guy could be the mayor of the city, right Jules?

"No if anything I think he's trying to take out the asst. Mayor!"

"But why?!"

"I don't know but we can't let that happen"

"So what do we do now?! To who we take all this stud. Too as evidence?! The person behind this could be spying on us right now and it could be a trap or wants us to find this stuff

"Well let's not stick around to find out! *grabs all the stuff and puts it in her bag* "Let's get out of here and find the others. After we regroup we can take this evidence to the authorities

"What if the authorities tell the mayor and do as the mayor says so none of this gets out?

"Mickey right I think it's safe if we take this matter into our own hands"

"Okay well hammer out all the details later let's just find the girls before anyone find us here"

"Then let's get out of here and Penny will research and analyze all this let go *we take the stuff and fly away back to HQ*

"Jazz, Penny and Carrie were already back at HQ. "So I take it you girls didn't find anything either right?" *Carrie asks*

"You guys didn't have any luck?"

I shake my head "We flew all over town and nothing. When did being a heroine get so hard?"

"Today wasn't a total loss girls, we struck a goldmine of information" *u take Jules bag and dump out all the stuff*

"Whoa! I guys hit the evidence mother load! I'll check all this out right now! *takes all the stuff and takes it to the lab*

"Good now we can all relax and take a long nap *takes a soda from the fridge and throws herself on the sofa*

Penny looks over the stuff "I'll contact Nick and see if he can help me analyze this stuff.* *takes the stuff into the next room for analysis*

"So what do we do now? Cause I gotta go pick up my kid from his school *check my watch*

"Me too!"

"Nah you three go take care of your families. We'll all meet up tomorrow after Penny has analyzed all that stuff"

"Okay see you guys later" *three of us turn to go*

"Mickey don't forget your Queen of the night dress. I'm sure Loki will be looking forward to peaking at your assets again" The rest of them laugh thinking it was amusing but not to me.

I get so annoyed and take out one of my fake arrows and shoot it right at her muth to shut her up which she gets mad* Thank u that felt very good *I smile and just walk away without the Asgarian clothing cause I didn't want it.

"Adios chicas!" First off Juliet & me go to the preschool to fist pick up our littles toddler children, well I picked up my only one and Juliet picked up her 2-3 children*

"Hi mama!" *Victor runs into your arms*

"Hello mi precioso *kiss* how we're u today

"Mom! *Juliet's boy twins and daughter com out as well and hug her to death as she hugs and kisses them*

"I drew a Castle in art class" Kelly smiled holding it up for her. "It's for you mommy"

Awwwww thank you sweetie pie" *kisses forehead. "Did you boys do anything today?" She looks at her sons

"I ate a bug today during recess!"

"And I ate three mud pies! One had a worm in it. It tickled in my throat *the boy liked eating bugs and dirt which was funny*

*I look to Victor* "lemme guess you were out eating ants with them?"

"Aww how did you know?" *you out both laugh* *Just then their teacher walks up to you*

"Mrs. Loki may I have a word with you"*I cringe every time people call me that & sigh* why, God? why? *sigh frustrated & Jules noticesd that*

"Just wait for me outside Okay"

"Sure I'm going to call the jailhouse and see if my trouble making husband hasn't lost his sanity yet" *giggles taking her kids with her*

I take in my strength to go over to the teacher and pray that my son wasn't in any trouble* "So Miss Flake? u wanted to speak with me?" I sit down in my chair.g

"Yes it's about your son, Victor"

*gulps* "Victor, what about him?!"

Miss Flake adjusts her glasses "Well to get right to the point here. It seems your son has been using dark magic all day" She frowns on the inside seeing her worst fears are coming true.

"Dark magic, no, I'm sorry but there has to be a mistake, my son doesn't know any dark magic. well, he did learn something but he forgot about this trick and I forbid him not to do it. there has to be some kind of mistake. what happned?"

"Well latest take a look Shall we" *holds out a clipboard*

9:30 am Morning Exercises - he levitated all his classmates into a twirling tornado.

11:00 storytime. He made the monsters in his book come to life.

12:15 snack time; started a massive food fight

1:45 nap time- setting off fireworks & sparklers indoors.

3:15 recess- firing off cannonballs that destroyed the playground equipment.

I lower my head rubbing my temples disappointed and mad with who was really responsible for this* Mrs. Flake please let me handle this. Please don't kick my baby from this school. I promise I will handle this and he will stop doing all this dark magic, I blame his father. He thought his all this behind my back and I had a really harsh discussion fight with him but I promise Victor will behave and be a good little boy I know he is

"Just consider this a warning Mrs. Loki for you and him"*i nods feeling disappointed and angry* I will not happen again I promise

I pick up Victor in my arms. Juliet was watching for me like I asked. "I have to get home now Juliet!" *u said trying not to sound angry

"What's happened? Everything ok?

"Not really. Right now I have to go find somebody and u know k-I-l-l him *i spell it out so the kids won't hear me say it*

Juliet nods. "I get it. I'll see you later then" *you both fly off and you don't say anything the whole flight home too upset

*when I get home to Asgard, I send my son away to go play with his grandfather, my father in law while I go look for the idiot of my husband who I had urged to kill, no once again I was in my Asgarian clothing that always magically appeared on me now whenever I come back to Asgard, I go down the stairs to his lair with the dress and cape following behind me* LOKI!

He magically appears by your side. "Sweetheart home so soon.? Couldn't stay away from me too long I see" *lifts my chin for a kiss

I push him away by his nose glaring hard mad* first off all, I'm losing the horns *i take them off fixing my hair by staying in my dress* and second we have to talk

"Of course Dark Rose" snaps his fingers as a two person couch appears and we have a seat. "Champagne?!" *pops the cork as fizz spills out.

"I'm not here for a dinner date, Loki. I'm here to talk about something serious about our son and I should hurt u right now because of this *he gives me a glass and I takes it anyway but don't drink* you're always doing dumb stuff and now it's putting my baby I'm all sorts of trouble too."

"Okay what exactly happened?"

Victor got in trouble at school today

"Why? Did he try to impress a cute girl?" *nudges you*

*roll eyes annoyed* no but could have turned her into a snake or a bug. Victor was using dark magic today at school. The kind u taught him!

"Really? Hmmm Interesting...but it couldn't have been that bad"

"Making Explosions, creating monsters, causing chaos and confusion. You call that not bad?!"

He shrugged. "It's beginner level stuff, but still that's pretty impressive for his age"

I don't care! I don't want u teaching him this stuff! I don't wanna see him become the World Overload by he's 8. I mean it Loki, don't yeah him anymore of ur tricks. Teach him other things but not to use this kinda stuff in public, he could end up hurting somebody including U and me

"Calm down. If you're really that worried I promise I'll only teach him useful things like healing spells and parlor tricks. Is that better?"

I raise my brow at him with a suspicious look* it's not funny and I know u, i know ur not gonna resist but I can tell u that I can also teach him to do things I do, even if he is a demigod

"And of course you should. I mean he already has my good looks charm and power. But why keep you out of the glory. He deserves to be exactly like you too, because you are perfect" *kisses your hands*

Hhmmm well deep down I admit it is kinda cool that he can do dark magic like u. Makes me wish I can do some, u know for emergencies *take a sip of my glass*

"You know I'm an all powerful God...I might be able to make that happen, then you'll be just like me!" *grabs ur waist pulling you on his lap*

Yeah isn't enough with the dress and the horns? That were giving me such a headache, I don't know how u can stand them

"Oh but you look so much better this way. & admit it you're just as dark and stubborn as me.." *holds ur cheeks to look at the sly grin he was giving you* "I find that very attractive"

Even if I can get u jailed at SHIELD or sucked down a black hole if I push u in? *grin evilly to mess around*

"And I'll see gladly take you with me. Youre mine forever, you and I are forever soulmates"

It's funny because ur immortal and I'm not since ur WAY WAY older than me, old man *laugh a little*

"What's so funny? You love older men and I'm the only older man you'll ever have"

U must use a lot of moisturizer to not get so wrinkly huh? And in 2 months is my birthday so I will be a year older and maybe catch up to u

"And I have such a great birthday present for you...you're going to love me until the end of eternity" *kisses ur neck* That's the plan no? *that made me a little nervous but he didn't notice* "When the time comes you'll know *winks* Now since we're alone, I have something we can do right now"

No no, no not today cause I have a lot of things to do still including helping our son with his homework. Why couldn't u have giving him the gift of book smarts too? *laugh getting up and drinking the last of my drink*

"Oh I haven't let him read any ancient books yet. But when he does he'll be a genius"

Yeah but let him get an education first and then more super powers and skills. I'll see u later and try not to blow up a planet before dinner ok?

L "Fine I'll just enslaves some people and harvest their souls" *you glare at him* "What?! I'm not blowing up the planet!"

Haha funny and stop looking at me from the back *roll eyes shaking head, going up the stairway to leave*

U go back upstairs to find your son and Dad-in-law playing outside. Victor was in his swimsuits playing in the big pile of mud

Hi Mama! I made u a mud pie! *holds it up for me and I think it's kinda cute*

Thanks mi amor, come on time to get u cleaned up and do ur school work and then u can play in the mud again *pull him up* ur majesty *i bow to King Odin*

V "Bye bye grandpa" He skips away tracking mud in the Castle. Odin stands up beside you.

"Have you ever thought of having another child?" He asked

*i gulp a little nervous* well ur majesty that's a little too soon to have another child with ur son, I really don't know

"Is it because of Loki? Because if it is I understand."

Well I hate to tell u this but I really don't see me and ur son much longer today, there's no chemistry anymore. And right now, I'm starting to think that's a bad influence on my son. Even if he is his father but u will always be part of my family too, ur majesty. I would never deny the love Victor feels for u and his uncle Thor

"Honey don't give up on him so soon. I know he can be a little full of himself, all the time. But he loves you and his son. You make him a better person

I don't know, I'm worried he will come back or never stopped being who he was and I really don't want that for Victor

Loki might be not be the ideal man but he has good intentions. He wants what's best for Vic and you. Just give him a chance dear"

Ill be think about it more. Thank you and I'll see you later ur majesty *bow and leave with Victor and somehow Loki has listen to our conversation and didn't like it one bit how I spoke about him* L "No! This can't be happening. She can't leave me, I need her. I won't let her take away my son either, they both belong to me and always will.

*after getting Victor cleaned and dried up, I started helping with his kindergarten homework* ok, so what letters are these and numbers are these, amor? *i show my flash cards but he was distracted in playing with his dark magic*

V "Mama look what I can do" *uses his powers to make all his toys come to life and move on their own* "isn't that fun"

M "That's cute honey but you need to focus on your work"

"And watch this mama" *twirls his finger on the table making a little tornado that goes spinning around the room like a top.

Victor Victor Por favor u need to focuse! Get us down now! This isn't fun or funny!

"Sorry mama!" *claps his hands and everything goes back to normal*

M "Oh Honey this room is a mess! You're going to have to clean it all up!"

V "Yes mama. I know what to do" *opens up the windows and uses his magic to make a mini sized black hole to suck up all the mess. But the more it sucks in the bigger it gets*

SHUT IT OFF! Shut t off! SHUT IT OFF VICTOR! *hold on to the door handle to not get sucked as I hold on to him too, seeing this was getting of hand!*

"I'm trying mommy. I can't fix it anymore it's too big now" *he slips out of your arms and grabs your cape getting sucked in as well"

"MOMMY HELP ME!"

VICTOR! *scream in horror trying to reach out for him, for his little hand but he was too far and about to get sucked in* hold on baby!

"Where Daddy he can fix this?!" *he said holding on with his little bitty fingers*

M "LOKI GET IN HERE?!" *in a snap he was right beside me*

L: u called darling? *says sassy yet a little mad at me by earlier and by being a God he didn't get sucked in the hole, just stood there like nothing*

DADDY PLEASE HELP US!

He snaps his fingers and tge blackhole shrinks into nothingness.

V "You saved us Daddy thank you!" *hugs his legs*

L"Son I'm proud of you for embracing your dark powers but from now on. Creating blackholes is an outside game okay"

*i get up with big hair but I try to brush it down and I was still pretty mad at them, especially Loki* ok thats it, I can't take this anymore *i mumble angry and walk out stumping, taking my weapons to go back*

L "Oh no! Wait right here Vic" *he goes after you walking down the stairs* "where are you going baby doll?

Anywhere but here! I can't take this anymore! I'm sick of all of this and I need some air, I need to clear my head! *say angrily stunning down the stairs with my bow in my hand*

"Baby don't be mad at Victor he didn't know what he was doing. He's just a baby!"

That's the reason! He's just a baby! And he's already creating dangerous black holes and tornados that can hurt him! I need some air, need to shoot things and hit prisoners to calm down

L "I'm sure it was just a one time thing. He's just trying out his newfound powers, nothing wrong with that

Don't try to talk me out of this, Loki. I just need to clear my mind right now, I'll be back after sunset *I keep arguing with him until I bump King Odin again* I'm sorry ur majesty,i need some air right now, please watch out Victor when I get back *I only say and walk pass him to the exit out of Asgard*

Odin looks at his son with a raised eyebrows.

L "What?! For once she lashed out at me and it wasn't my fault"

Oh yeah, and why do I get the presence and energy that there was a black hole in my castle? that's very dangerous to control and u know it, Loki!

Victor accidentally made a blackhole but it's all taken care of now

Amd who could have taught him that, hmmm? no wonder the girl is enraged and I don't blame her cause that's so irresponsible, I can stand u doing all ur antis as always but teaching ur son to create all these monstrosities is out of the line! my grandson deserves better

*Loki Sighs* I know I'll find a way to fix this...somehow" *Loki went back to find his son and think about everything*

Papa, is mama mad at me cause I made a black hole and all those mean things I did today in school? *looks so adorable and sad*

"No Victor if anything she's mad at me. I'm the one who taught you all those things. I should have known better, you're just a child and you still have a lot to learn

But I like learning all these things, I want to be just like u cause ur really cool. Mama to but I like being like u too. can u teach me moe please!? please please please! I promise I will be good at it

He smiles at how much his son admires him and wants to be like him, but he also didn't want to go behind Mickey back and make her even more mad.

"Okay I'll make you a deal; I'll teach u to master the tricks you've learned so far and when you get older I'll teach you the more advanced stuff okay?"

YES! Yes, I want to be like u and learn everything and be just like u! *the father did like the idea of his son to be like him deep down inside and this was his chance, even if his wife won't like it but he'll take it out with her but right now it will be behind her back, a secret and show her later that their son has mastered these powers*

Later that night you come home from letting off steam. You were tired and sweaty and still mad but not as much as before

Got I need some aspirin right now *I mumble pacing back and forth in the room and I sit dwn on the bed, rubbing my temples and sighing until I take my arrows and a knife to harpen them up to see if that helps calms m down*

*there's a knock and the door creaks open* "Hey, you! How was your day?" He walks on a subtle but you ignore him. "So you missed dinner so, I brought it up for you and...I'll just set it here when you're ready to eat" *sets it on the nightstand

*I still ignored and didn;t look at him, keep sharpening my arrows at the end to make it easier for a faster kill, still furioius and angry*

He sits besides u "I know you're still angry with me but I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have taught Victor all those spells, he clearly wasn't ready to handle power like that

*still silent and sharpening more in a rough way with a deadly face* *that was annoying and making him nad no*

"What else do you want me to say. I was wrong okay , I admit that! I was wrong and I'm a loser for it!"

*I start laughing and chuckling shaking my head* oh, so sweet words, wow, the God of Mischief and Evil saying that he is a loser after everything he's done. bring on the headlines! tell me something I didn't already know! ppfft

He looks at u "You just love seeing me degrade myself don't you?" Scoots closer to ur side smiling

and u just love making me deadly furious always, don't u even when u always kidnapped me and turn me into ur puppet, right? *I growl but he didn't stop as I kept sharpening*

"I only did it to win over your heart and now I have" *takes ur knife and arrow out of your hands*

Give them back, Loki. NOW *grit thru my teeth angry and now was when he lets all his anger out by what he knows*

"Why do u spend your time using arrows, this isn't the Medieval times anymore. I have powers you wouldn't believe and perhaps I could give some to you, if you want"

Not interested, thanks cause I love my arrows and knives. and my arrows are very powerful that can go thru u with a single pull, just saying, so yeah, I'm going to bed I had along day

"I know what you mean bur tomorrow if you're not too busy pouting we can go out together and have a nice family day with our little Victor

*I get so confused and weird out by how he's talking, it's very Loki like & I look back at him a little confused and I got over to him, toucg his forehead* r u feeling ok? ur not warm or hot. cause u never speak like this ever, not very... Loki like

"Of course I am. Want me to prove it. I can reach into your soul and take your heart" *reaches for her chest*

DON'T! *slap his hand away but he gets frustrated, as he grans me by my shoulders* what are u doing? let go of me now *struggles to break out but grips tighter*

"Sorry but I can't anymore. You've been giving me hardship all da!"

What!? what are u talking about!? Let me go now! *I look over to my weapons, bow and arrows on the other side cause he was getting pretty violent hurting me with his grip and glare*

"Don't play dump with me Mickey. I'm not stupid I know what you said about me I heard everything

Heard what!? Let go of me, I swear that if don't let me go, I'm gonna... *he interrupts me, yelling furious*

"You're going to what?! Leave me?! Take away my son?! Go away and leave me with nothing. I don't think so!

LOKI LET ME GO! *I kick him inhis manhood to finally break free and didn't wast time to run to my bow and point him with a shrpen arrow to keep him away*

He looks up his eyes were glowing. "I swear of you come any closer to me!"

"You don't dare shoot at me!" *he walks closer

DON'T U DAR ECOME NEAR ME I SAID! *I scream and let go the arrow but it only pinne him against the wall by his cape as I pull out another arrow*

He laughs hard. "You think you can stop me with a few little arrows!" *holds his hands up and forces ur arrows out of your hands*

What's the matter with u!? DOn't come near me cause i can kill u which i really don' want to or Victor will hate me for it *pull out my dagger toward him*

"I don't think so!" *uses your own arrows against you and pins you against the opposite wall and u drop your dagger. He pulls off his cape walking towards you now, furiously

*I pull on the arrows to get myself down* Damn the day I let u have me wear capes! what's the matter with u!? don't come nea me, get away from me!

"Not so fast!" *pulls ur own dagger under your neck*

The tip of the blade touched your chin and he slowly drags it down ur neck as you feel the slight tingle "Oh Baby what am I going to do with you now?"

M "Let me go!"

"Hahaha you'd like that but I don't intend to let you go ever again"

What's the matter with u?! Why are u acting up like this!? what did i now to u!?

"It's not what you did its what you're thinking of doing...you want to leave me don't you?!"

Loki, listen to me... please don't do anything will regret for reals later. think of Victor, think of our son, i know this is in ur being but we can talk without killing eachther

He still held the blade on you "Mickey you know I love you like crazy & I don't want to hurt one part of you...but I don't wanna lose you either

*i look down serious at him* i won't let my sn be ur spitting image, u say u won't teach him but i know u all too well that u won't resist that he puts on ur horns *& she was right*

Okay so maybe I did want to make Victor just like me. But why shouldn't I? You saw him Mickey he loves his powers and he loves me

HE'S A BABY! I won't let u turn him into what u have become! I rather be killed than first let u teach him these things! I won't be the mother that has to jailed her own son!

"I only want what's best for him. He's just a baby who needs his father to show him the road to a full life"

Then u first have to kill me first cause i won' allow that! *glare and growl at him, wanting to choke him*

"Just because he has my powers doesn't mean he'll be like me. He could use his powers for good like you do, nothing says he has to be evil like me!"

I don't believe u. i know u all too well, and what can u tell me about the little outfit u mde for him, i could swear that u really wanthim to be like u! ur not an idiot, Loki. u may be older and more mature, WAY WAY more mature than me but u don't fool me for one bit

If Victor wants to be like me that's his decision not mine. I can't control his life for him. But I do want to be happy. You want him to be happy too don't you?

But u want him too. u already taught him all these things that are destructive and dangerous. but i won't let u turn him into u, u insane if I'm gonna let u and let me down so we can have a fair fight about this and i can choke ur eyes balls out! *struggle to get out and growling*

"I can't let you go just yet...you have to promise me you won't try to leave me first

I can't promise u that Loki cause I know, u and I both both know that u one day soon are going tosap for good and I don't want to be present with my son when that happenes. a leapord never changes his spots and ur the worst of them all no matter how much u say ur changing for me and him. and I really did and still do love u but I can't live witht that fear of u...

He covers her mouth. "It won't happen again I promise, I swear on my own immortal life that I won't defy your wishes ever again. Please if I lose you and Victor I won't have anything else in my life. You two are all I have please

I just can't risk that, I'm sorry. And u can even kill me if u want but we both know there's a risk u can turn back to who u were. It's something logical, maybe we should take some time apart to think about us

We don't have to do this baby we can work this out right now. I don't want to be who I was before, just give me a chance to make it up to you

I'm sorry *pull on the last arrow falling to the floor in front of him* I can't risk this, for his sake. It'll be just for a time I promise *walk away but it still made him mad and furious*

"NO!" *used his magic to block the doors and windows* "I tried to be nice with you Mickey but if you want to do this the hard way"

Loki what are u doing?! Let me out! I'm serious! *he was getting that deadly look in his eyes again*

What are u doing? *my worst fear of what we were talking about right now was coming true as I back away* remember what we talked about. U can fight this as u always did Loki. Don't let it control u and listen to me please...

Listen to you?! _And_ you won't even listen to me? Why should I?

Because I know what's good for u please listen to me and let me help u

He was still mad but he was willing to hear you out. He let's you go so you can talk. "Fine but I'm not unlocking the doors

I look at him and honestly didn't know what to say so I just practically threw myself on him, attacking his mouth against mine making out to make him forget about everything even if I was still with this fear and pressure but right now I had to calm him down and make him forget his anger, I pull and hanged from his neck pulling him in, making out crazy and passionately* He was shocked and didn't fuller understand but he wasn't trying to complain about it. He grabs ur waist pulling you closer and pushed you against the wall so you couldn't escape. We both moan by how fast and wild we were going and started to get undressed, taking off his cape and his vest and armory and then he starts taking down my black dress. He pulls you up so u can wrap your legs around his waist. He falls backward so you were on top of him.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still right about you having anger issues"

"First you yell at me for our sons powers now your badmouthing my anger issues. What will it take to make you happy?!"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me before I tear your head off!"

You're turning into me already" He smirks clapping his hands and surrounding you in darkness.

.. _to be continued..._

 **And there you have it another chapter down and trust me theres plenty more where thay came from. Hope this satisfied you until the next chapter, Mickey *eyes you***

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	3. More Forbidden love

**Today is a day that we celebrate the birth of someone very close to my heart. The one girl who I may not have known for a long time, but the time we spent together is always treasured and cherished. That's right Mickey I'm talking about you and giving u another HAPPY BIRTHDAY shout out. *blows party horns* 20 years ago you came into the world and 4 years ago I gained a true and loyal friend who I have have so much in common with.** **I know u don't want to be 20 but age is nothing but a number. You can still be that fun loving carefree 90s child you are and that I care about like my own wacky sister. I couldn't send you a gift this year so I'm giving you this chapter instead and I hope you love it, as the rest of you will.**

 **Happy reading and another happy birthday to you my Best Baddy. *birthday hug and punches*b**

 **Mickey pov**

It was a long long night but it was worth it if it meant Loki would finally be calm enough to talk to and there was still a lot to talk about**U wake up early sleeping beside him and get up quietly to check on your son before he did*

I was nude under the sheets, I gently get out bed to not wake him up and I quickly put on my underwear and robe to go out the rom*

The servants who were already up greeted you as you greet them back. You go down the hall to your son's room. "Victor mi hijto are you up?" His bed was empty but the door to the bathroom you could hear running water. You open it up and the whole bathroom was flooded up to your waist.

"Victor? Victor, mi amor? donde estas? *I look over for him, knowing he was gonn abe late for school*

He pops up from the water with his snorkel and mask. "Hi mama. I made my own swimming pool"

that's funny, amor. but u have escuela in haf hour and need to get u dressed now and go before ur father wakes up *picks him up naky to take him back to his room*

"I can dress myself mama" He goes to his closet grabbing his clothes and comes back our wearing his Loki look-alike robe and horns. "Okay I'm ready!"

"Oh, real Lord give me strength *I mumble at this* Victor, bebe, why don't u wear ur own normal clothes and wear this for Halloween in a few months? *I tried to take it off him bu he refused*

"No! I wanna wear it to school today. So everyone will know my Daddy is the bestest Daddy in the whole world!"

"Victor, por favor. *I complain but he still refsed and take his own little staff with his backpack*

"Why not mama?"

"Honey other kids don't understand you're 'unique powers' like your daddy and I do. Just promise me you won't use it in class anymore"

"Yes mama I pwomise!" *He kisses your cheek*

"Ok, come on let's go

"Mama, can I go say adios to papi? *asks adorably*

"No no papa's sleeping. You don't want to disturb him honey"

"Oh he wouldn't be disturbing Mr at all" *you turn around seeing him leaning by the door*

"Papa!" *Runs into his arms*

"Don't u look evil and mischief and adorable. it's like looking in a mirror *pats his head*

"Mama says that she doesn't like it *says and I'm nervous*

"Mama just doesn't appreciate powerful men like you and i"

"Victor amor come on we have to go now *i take his little hand and tried not to look at his father* *i take him along with me to his little school, he's still dressed like his father and hoped that I didn't get any comments about this but I was wrong cause I started hearing them from other mothers and parents with their kids, even u and Juliet noticed when they dropped their kids off*

"Okay mi precioso be a good boy and remember no owinh-shay your owers-pay *pig latin* (Oh!) *i kiss him goodbye and send him off but still kept hearing rumors around me about me and my son and especially who his father is*

"She's such a terrible mother for letting her son become a little monster

"It's her own fault for being such a tramp and getting involved with the craziest disgusting. God villain in the history and universe

"Look at her face and she dare calls herself a heroine."

"She's a slutty she demon herself" All the idiot mothers kept gossiping behind my back and I just tried to ignore them going over to the girls.

"Hi girls"

"Uh Mickey I don't know if you noticed but your son does know it's not Halloween yet right?" I whisper.

Mickey rubs her templates hard I'm frustration "Don't remind me please he wanted to wear this today. I'm afraid that Loki is being a bad influence in him and I just don't know what to do, guys"

Juliet pats her shoulders "I'm sure it just a phase all my kids went and/or are going through ones of their own"

"And that's not all that happened last night *sigh* but I don't wanna talk about that right now. So what's up Jules? Anything new at HQ?"

"Not really were still waiting for Penny and Nick to get back to us on those papers but so far nothing to report"

I nod until the bully gossip mother come up from behind us* Hey! Lady Asgard! Is ur little brat gonna wear his daddy's horn and then destroy us all like how his father tried to many times?! *they call to me and I cringe rolling eyes*

"Don't let them get to you Mickey, Victor's a sweet little guy and Loki...well the point is you keep him around for him.

"Your little bastard son is gonna kill us all by the time he reaches 5! *that really made me snap*

OH THATS IT PLASTIC FACE! *i charge at them with my fists cause I don't need my weapons for this for a fair bloody fight killing them to the ground, screaming and clawing and pulling and punching*

The girls were encouraging me but the security guards ran from outside the school to pulls us apart.

"LADIES THIS IS A PRESCHOOL NOT I'M FRONT OF THE CHILDREN"

Juliet pulls on me hard getting me under control "ok! Mick! Come on let's go they're not worth this! *pulls me away from them with messed up hair and scratched up face with blood coming out my nose*

"Let just get out of here, guys! Before ur kids see this *i wipe angry my face and walk away with the girls. They take me back to HQ and try to calm me down. "Just sit here and relax!"

"I need a day off" fall face first on the couch.

Juliet goes into our big screen room where all our gadgets and surveillance monitors are kept. "Pen? Penny have u found anything?"*calls to her as the other relaxed and played paddle ball and playing with lasers and grenade bombs*

P "Well Nick and I have been conferencing all night and I can tell you one thing...these files were obviously stolen. I ran them through the scanner and two sets of fingerprints showed up

"Have u figured out who those fingerprints belong too? Who could be who captured us?!

"I tried to but it came back as invalid. I sent the file to Nick and he's going to get back to me on it. But for now, Everything seemed normal today. We could have a day off today girls"

"Thank goodness I have to get back home before Benny blows up the house...he smuggled radioactive plutonium in our basement and it's highly unstable"

"yeah and I have to go get my husband out of jail today before the kids come home, he's probably boiled up inside ready to kill me but he knows that I can kill him back and quicker and painfuler

"I'm going to hang out here for a while. The last thing I need is to go home"

"What? Ur not gonna go to ur throne, ur majesty goddess? *laughs and jokes as I take my bow with a suckshion cup arrow and I shoot it at her without looking and shuts her up again*

"I'm gonna take a nap *cuddle up in the sofa with a pillow*

"Okay but if you ever need us we're only a phone call away"

"Sure thing have fun with ur criminal husbands *yawn and fall asleep on the couch and I was alone at HQ* *Juliet goes over to the police station to get her husband out which was a monthly errand but to her surprise, from across Gnomeo's cell was the same bratty kid she jailed last week*

"whoa look who came back. Hey baby u come to take me out of here? That I totally don't mind getting arrested by u again *whistles at her*

"HEY! Back off shrimp she's my woman!"

He looks over at him* "You're sure not much to look at! I'm guessing you didn't have much to chose from back then. But now that I'm around you can have a real man around"

"HEY! Ur gonna eat what makes u a boy tonight, shrimp! *wanted to charge at him by she hasn't opened the cell yet by the reason*

"Gnomeo calm down! And sorry kid but I love the man I have...even if he is a pain in the butt"

"Thanks for the compliment... I think *gets confused as his wife les him out and didn't waste in pulling her for a long passionate kiss in front of the kid*

"EW GROSS!

You know I'm still going to get you for what you did" *whispers still kissing her lips*

"Yes I do but u can't get me if u can't catch, Blue boy! *flirts and zooms out like a rocket out of there creating a WHOOSH GUSH pull them in and then back!*

Gnomeo looks back at the kid one last time. "Sorry Junior looks like I'm going home with the trophy this time" *smirks evilly following after her*

"Man I wish I had a woman like that *frowns*

"You have a woman Who's furious with you right now!" *Monica walks in glaring again*

"Hi mom *and one again his uptight mother had to bail him out again but that didn't stop him from living and getting into more trouble* *

That night back home, the older kids of the star crossed red and blue lovers were getting ready for the most AWESOMEST and most illegal party at the most AWESOMEST club in the city, they're weren't old enough to get in but that never stopped them duh, JR. And Violet were going with their dates u til Violet's date had to cancel at the last night after she got ready in a flashy short sparkly black skirt and to gut tank top with high heels and smoky makeup*

"This is going to be the most epic night of our lives!"

"Or it would be if I had a date to go with" She sighs putting on her shiny dark lipstick.

"Ah who cares if you go alone sis we'll still have tons of fun!"

"Yeah but it would have been awesome to go with a cool dreamy guy with a nose ring and dragon tattoos with rich parents too

Jr. Scoffs "Keep dreaming. *looks at his watch* come on we should have been there half an hour ago" *since their parents were home they had to slip out the windows* *their parents were too busy in their room trying to make another little sibling, the screaming and moaning was now used to them hearing it all the time so it was easier to sneak out, they fly downtown where super heroes and villains went to go party under one roof, the goody heroes got in with IDS and age of 21 whilst the baddy kids just sneaked in with fake IDs and identities under aged, not a big surprise* The lines were always super long since literally all the young adult heroes and villains go there but it was worth it to have an awesome night.

"This is gonna be so wicked awesome! Can't wait to drink 26 alcoholic margaritas and tequilas and text while flying!

The club was so wild and vivid and loud with an enormous dance floor with colts, a fog marine and lights shinning down with a huge disco ball, people dancing, making out in corners, a large bar with illegal drinks, it was any young hero bit mostly young villain's dream hang place*

"See u later sis cause I see my girl over there *fixes his hair and checks his breath and goes off leaving his younger sister alone*

Violet goes to the back of the room to get to the tattoo stylists. There was a long line for both of them and they took a whole hour just to do one.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this" She turns around to go to the piercing parlor and check out some new body piercings "Hey Vicki are you open I was hoping to get a new piercing on my-" She bumps into some guy in front of her.

"Hey buddy watch where ur... *the guy looks back at her and her eyes go big and paralyzed by how gorgeous he was and how he thought she was too, as they both stare at eachother in frozen gaze* ... going. Uuummm, I'll have to call u back Vicki *hangs up* Hi

She gets tongue-tied by his good looks. "H-Hi."

"Wow! Ur cute. I mean, hi. Wow ur cute *says staring more at him lost in his perfect face and eyes, shinny smile and perfect shiny brown hair and his good looking body too*

"Violet name is my...I-I mean My Violet is name..no I mean" *he grabs her hand making her stop all her gibberish*

"I'm Mason. Nice to meet you Violet"

"I never seen u around here and I come here a lot of times. How come I never seen u here until tonight?! *blushes a little*

"This is actually my first time here. My older brother brought me with him or rather I came with him...not with him like with with him he's my brother so that would be you know, he, ewwwww right" *she was babbling on like an idiot*

"Relax relax u wanna go dance? *takes her hand in his* She nods. He takes her hands and they hit the dance floor

"So what's a pretty girl like u doing so alone at a nightclub like all alone *asks as they dance twirling her around using one of the oldest pick up lines in the book*

"Technically my brother is here too but we're trying to avoid each other-like everyday- but it's mostly because I didn't have a date to come with"

Well if it's ok with u *pulls her by her waist and arm to him* I can be ur date tonight, My Lady ;)

She smiles and blushed bright red. They dance for five whole songs and then decide to stop.

"I could use a drink right about now"

Got it 2 large strawberry margaritas for me a the lady please. On me *gives the bartender a 100$ dollar bill that shocked her*

V "Hello Benjamin Franklin *looks over to him deducing he's very rich* "So your must be a rich boy to be carrying 100$ Hmmm?"

"Technically my mom is rich she's a multi-billionaires and im her son, who just happen to have his own private jet, yatch, servants and aroma therapy pool inside my two story room with the built-in skate ramp and climbing wall"

Now she was falling more for him even more. He's the total package, good looking and pockets full of billions* oh u must have girls falling for u every time don't u? *acts jealous to play hard to get*

"Well I'd be lying if I said no...and call me a shallow cliché but I'm more interested in bad girls" Violet almost chokes on her drink*

"Especially blonde ones with blue eyes"

"Well ur just saying that and what makes u think I am a bad girl? *eyes him so can get all flirty with her knowing she is a young villainess with pure danger and flawless beauty and a rocking body to go along with her mischief and evil beauty just the way he likes them*

"Well you are a minor in an adult only club and besides all that smoky black and purple your pulling off. " *he leans in closer to her* "You're a bad girl and I like that"

Well I don't think my boyfriend would like hearing that from a cute guy like urself *she lied to test him on if he really did like her and wanted to flirt more with her*

If your boyfriend cared about you he wouldn't have let you come alone. Where guys like me to take you as my own." *wraps his arms around her torso*

Easy, pretty boy cause u really don't wanna be around a bad girl like me I can be a very VERY bad influence on u. I rob, steal and cheat almost every night for the fun of it *smirks evilly locking his arm and giving him a nice flip over her shoulder*

"You just described my dream girl. I think this was fate that brought us together like this" *rubs around her stomach and just under her chest*

*she pulls out a knife and her eyes glow scary bright* I can also cut out ur tongue and feed it to the squirrels but that would be mean to the squirrels *grins and soon the DJ starts playing the playlist of the night which are to be couple dancing tango*

"You wouldn't by any chance know how to tango would you?"

"Tango, Rumba, and Salsa. I can do it all"

Well then ready to put ur money where ur mouth is, u black beauty? *pulls her in flirting*

Only if u will *literally and he takes to the dance floor as the very sexy flamenco and tango music began*

Violet starts by tapping her feet to the slow beat and when the songs gets more vibrant she moves her hips to the rythm *he pulls her out and then back in, holding her by her petite waist and her legs as he twirls her around, the heat and passionate moves to the beat and rhythm were so hot that their faces got so close from inches away, feeling the attraction and heat between them*

Violet bends over backwards raising on leg and resting it over his shoulder. He got completely struck by her flexibility and poised dancers legs "I've never seen a girl who can flex like you" He says pulling her back up and twirling her around and then back to his arms.

U can be very reflexiabke when u run away from cops almost every week night *smiles as he keep twirling her around and spinning her up in the air by her waist and dipping her down in her arms, taking in her perfume and scent*

"Well maybe you and I could run from the cops together someday" He takes a few steps back as Violet takes a running start and leaps above him as he spins her around in mid air and tossed her back up as she flips into a split as the music ends

Ur one impressive dancer, not bad for a good boy like u with a bad girl like me *smirks and flips her hair to his face that he catches her scent to make him go gaga*

She walks to a nice dark booth in the corner and they sit together. "

V: So where u from? An goody 2 shoes or a totem to the core baddy?

M "Oh I'm bad homey. Like you wouldn't believe" *grabs a handful of walnut cracking them in his fist to impress her with his strength* *that didn't really impress her cause she's seen this from her father and brothers and even herself* u sure ur bad cause u don't seem like it cause first of all ur well dressed and permed

"Yeah well if my mom saw me wearing smokey makeup and body piercings she'd skin me alive. To her it's all about image"

Oh so ur a mama's boy, huh? Thanks for the dance and drinks but I have to go now *she played hard to get and believed he to be a real baby boy even if he was a rebel but that wasn't good enough*

Go?! Why so soon I thought we were having a great time together you and I"

Yeah but I only like bad guys and ur not exactly my type sorry. Maybe u will find some nice porcelain doll good girl around here or try the soup kitchen

"But I am bad I'm the baddest you'll ever see! I was born bad!"

Yeah and what's ur criminal record, baby? What are u in for?

Well Baby, I've gotten jailed for reckless driving, pedestrian endangerment, DUI, and constantly sneaking into the playboy Mansions

Yeah that's typical for guys *scoffs and rolls her eyes*

Oh really?! Well what exactly have you done that's so bad, Missy?"

Lets say that u really don't want to mess around with me, pretty boy. I have done the most despicable things at a young age like mine. So what u have done is just the tip of the iceberg while I already sank the Titanic *smirks evilly toward him*

Oh you're not just bad your despicable...I have never been so turned on before in my life

That's right, pretty boy. I'm too if my class at my school on being the baddest of them all. There's no doubt about that so I'm giving u a fair warning if u don't stay away, I could be ur worst nightmare

"No! You could be my dream come true. I've never been so smitten about any girl. You're evil, you're nasty, you're cold and black hearted & I love that! I don't know where you've been all my life but I'm glad you're here now!"

U know that opposites do attract when good and evil always become the perfect match. And maybe there's some things I can teach u on being like me. U think mommy will allow u too?

*Scoffs* please my mom doesn't control me anymore, she cant even keep me out of Jail anymore. I'm just keeping up the good act until she hands her fortune to me

Then u ready to get out this dump and have some real funny, pretty boy?

He grabs her waist. "I thought you'd never ask"

And evil lesson 1#, *pulls out her knife to him* a villain manly flies and works solo *smirks and flies off leaving him behind*

"She's just so irresistible!" *he said and flies off with her

After a long night of vandalizing, breaking and entering, pranking, stealing, running from angry store owners and the cops and goody heroes and causing the best trouble if their lives, they chills down to a hillside looking down at the city, sitting next to eachother*

"Now that was a night to remember and it's only 1am, the night's still young but I need to catch my breath *exhales*

He sits besides her smiling. "I Never thought I'd ever meet a girl like you" *she looks at him* "You're just so hardcore and determined and stubborn... and very irresistible" *he leans over towards her*

"And I can also hurt and injure u where u wish not to be hurt and injured there *smirks backing away a little smirking*

He playfully growls at her* "Feisty! Nothing turns me on more than more than a girl with an attitude"

"And what u expect? A little porcelain doll with pretty bows and a rainbow and unicorns attitude and annoying sparkly face? I rather die than become like my goody sisters *scoffs* please you know I only have eyes for the bad girl types...specifically you"

"Yeah u say that now then u meet an evil mistress. And I would be proud to grow up to be some guys' mistress while his wife is busy shopping and taking take of the kids *says despicable and to him it was hot*

"Hmm so mayve i should find another girl and keep her occupied 24/7 I could be wrapped around your luscious body until the end of time"

"Does one of those rules involve you and I finding a nice private place because...I'm thinking of a few things I'd like to do to you right now" *fingers her curves* Hey! Hey! Back away pretty boy cause don't even think about it. I may be evil and rotten to the core but I have limits too and rules of my own

She grabs his fingers to nearly crush them* no no. Be a good boy now and don't play with fire or u will seriously get burned and turned to ashes. I'm the she devil herself u know

"I know and I love that about you." *holds her cheekbones* "Just one kiss to hold me over for the night

"Do u want a dog kiss? *jokes and smirks in his face, pushing him by his nose*

"I'd prefer the French style or just the classic kiss would be fine"

"You're still not gonna get it cause I'm just that evil, pretty boy *strokes his hair and chin to make him come forward and fun gold and then drop him to the ground*

He looks up at her. "Sneaky I like that!" *grabs her legs and pulls her down and drags her underneath him

"I wouldn't do that if I were u if u know what's good for u *grins with her eyes glowing scary again*

"Or what you're going scratch me with your claws kitty...because I would love that!"

"U would like that wouldn't u? But I'm not very easy to get *flies out his grip and backs against a tree to flirt and play hard to get*

"Oh yes you are you're just playing hard to get with me!" But you can't resist my charms forever

"I can and I will. And it's best u don't make me anymore angry cause u don't want to see that side of me *smirks slowly hiding behind a tree*

He quietly approaches the tree being as quiet as possible. "Oh I do I want to see every side of you. You drive me crazy and you know it"

"But u barely know me and plus I'm younger than u and ur an adult but I like mature guys *smirks*

"All girls love older men! And I fancy a girl who so developed at such a young age

"And I like guys who get jailed but right now I don't want u jailed if u get involved with me that way only cause I then I be bored and sad waiting for a decade for u to get out but yet so more attracted to u "Please in case you forgotten I'm the heir to a billionaires, my mom can get me out of Jail as many times as I go in.

"Yeah what a mama's boy u are *teases and still moves around the tree teasing him* "If I'm a mama's boy that makes you Daddys little princess right?

Ur just a goody goody in the end. And I like a goody goody to then turn him like me, come here pretty boy *pulls him by his neck collar and start making out fierce*

Mason smiled underneath that kiss, grabs her waist pulling her closer.

"So I'm guessing that means we're dating now, right? *says between kissing hard and getting hotter*

"Yeah it does and I don't think I'll be needed a mistress for you, you put all others to shame already!" *grabs her butt hard*

"Ur such a naughty good boy *moans getting into his car and they start making out like crazy in the back seat*

"Oh you haven't seen naughty yet my darling!" Reaches over her neck to untie her tank top

"Yeah sex with a stranger. This is definitely one of the baddest things we can do together" He holds her legs up unzipping her skirt and pulling it down her legs

"And especially in the back seat of a car! So bad! *pulls over his shirt and starts unbuckling his belt*

"This is insane and crazy! We're doing this with just meeting after one night. U better have brought a condom *laughs as they continued to get crazy*

He reached into his pocket for his condom. "Now I'm kinda glad my Dad made me carry these. Especially tonight"

"Now take me now! *pulls him back down and luckily the back of his car had none see thru Windows, they strip out of their clothing, protected at least and getting so hot and foggy that fogged up the windows and even a hand grips on the glass but goes back down, cleaning up the fog*

One hot and steamy love session later they finally stopped. Even for first timers they both agreed it was what they had always imagined.

"Wow! All those adult video my Dad has don't really compare to the real thing anymore"

"Whoa! We are definitely are gonna have to do that again wow *catches her breath with messed up black hair and all nude covered by a big sheet in the back*

"We can always go for a second round, but I don't have another condom...unless you want to go au natural"

"No, even villains have certain limits but we can always do it next time we meet *smirks and opens his mouth to slip him a paper with a phone #* give me a call and we can go somewhere bigger and more comfortable like a 4 star motel

"I look forward to our next encounter" *kisses on her neck getting all hot again*

"Down pretty boy. *kisses him back and licks his lips* I have to go now before my parents find out and start hunting me down *starts getting dressed again*

"Yeah I hear you I'm probably going to get scolded for being out this late anyways. But let's me up real soon and I do mean soon" *grabs her one more time*

After a while of making out. It was finally time for them to bid farewell.

Mason was sneaking into his house as well, his family was asleep, the servants were too and the lights were off, he walks in closing every so softly the door and tip toe across the living room, trying not to make any noise amor knock over anything until he hears another creaks and gets in a fighting stance and a lamp turns on as he sees his mother in her silky night gown and robe turning around in her chair looking pretty mad*

" where were u, Mason?

"Mother...w-wha-what are you doing up so early?" *smiles nervous as she stands up walking towards her with clenched fists*

"Young man when you're mother asks u a question I suggest u answer"

"I was... Ummm.. I was just going out for a beer but I'm sober *says and she goes over to him and sniffs his neck*

"You don't smell like beer or alcohol, u smell like women, a woman's perfume. Which who with u this time, Mason?

"Whore?...I mean yeah that's it! You caught me mother. Truth is I was out all night at the strip club with some tramps" *he lies because he didn't want her to know the truth*

She slaps his faces* then ur becoming a little dick cause no son of mine is gonna get involved with drugs and whores out there, and not especially with the lowest of the low people. U r a prince, a blue blood and it's time u start acting like it. I forbid u to get out of this house at these hours and smell like alcohol and be with any cheap prostitude u find in an alley, u understand me, Mason?!

He glares at her holding his cheek where she slapped him. "Yeah mother I gotcha loud and clear" *cross his fingers behind his back

Now go take a hot shower right now! And go to bed and tomorrow morning were gonna talk about some new changes from now on

"You know mom you can't keep controlling me all my life. I'm a grown man now I can make my own choices"

"I can and I will control u cause ur my son and as long as u live under my roof and keep living the slacker and delinquent life u want to live, u do what I say when I say. Now go

He was getting red in the cheeks but he knew yelling at her wasn't going to solve anyrhig. He rushed upstairs slamming his door hard making some of his nude posters fall off the wall.

"Of all the mothers in the world I had to have the Evil Queen as mine" He punch the wall making a hole.

Both teenagers sat in there room surrounded by darkness thinking about what the other was doing right now.

V&M "II'm not going to let my parents run my life anymore. I can make my ownown choices...*pull out their phones looking at pictures of the other* "And I chose to be with you" This was the start of a new forbidden romance.

 **Another ccharacter down. I can't wait for your reply and Mickey I hope ur having a great birthday. Love you girl TWINISIES FOREVER! *fist bump* until next time.**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	4. Master of Illusions

**I'm very excited for you all to see what I have planned for this time. This idea was actually given to me by a new friend who was inspired by a popular TV show we both enjoy 'Miraculous' & for those of you who are clueless to what ot is i strongly advise you to look it up. Plus There's going to be a new heroine too who hopefully will join. We've talked for a while over our PM and I hope she really likes what I did for her. Kailey if you're reading this is for you and I hope we can get to know each other more soon. And to all my other readers as always Happy reading xx**

The past days had been slow with tbe forecast calling for nothing but rain. The streets were empty and the wind and rain were blowing hard Normally bad weather wouldnt stop us from doing our civic duties and keeping the town safe but today just wasnt that day. We had all been sitting around at HQ looking for something to do.

"Sooooooo... You guys wanna go catch criminals? Mickey asks on the couch upside down*

"Done it!"

"Stop a nuclear power plant?"

"Done it!"

"Get a cat out of a tree?"

Carrie scoffs "Let the fire department to that"

"Go spit in the lake?"

"Gross! It's bad enough we swim in water where Fish use the bathroom all the time"

"Jazz don't you have any spy missions you need to go on?"

"I wish. I haven't gotten anything from chief lately. It's like bad weather stops all crime in its tracks" I slouch in my chair painting my toenails.

Mickey slips off the couch bumping her head on the hard floor "Ouch! Thats it! We have no lives at this moment! If we don't find something to do, I'm gonna make up my own crime so I won't be bored!"

"Then we'd have to arrest you for it." Bri laughs. She takes another suction cup dart shooting it over her face.

Our computer system sends us a notice, Nick contact us at that very moment. "Girls. Cancel all your current plan I have your next mission"

"YES! FINALLY SOME ACTION!" She fall on my face but quickly flash got up to the weaponry while u guys answered his call*

"You're Mission is very simple I want you girls to infiltrate the lab of a mad science who's that's been grave robbing corpses and trying to reanimat them as zombies!"

"AWESOME! I've been dying to kill something already dead! Better get the big guns and the zombie bullets! I've been training for the Apocoloypse my whole life!"

"Hold up girls! It's going to take a little more to take down the undead and these Zombies aren't you're typical undead. That mad scientist has made them smarter and more than the average zombie"

"Relax, Nick. Mick here is Already dead so how hard can it be?" Bri teases

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Still you girls are going to need all the help you can get. That's why I'm sending over someone who can help you"

"Let me guess Thor and Iron Man?"

"Or better yet my precious Capt." Penny squeals.

"No the boys are on their own seperate mission. You're getting someone she's new to SHIELD"

Mickey scoffs "Great just what we need. Some thumbsucking newbie to slow us down"

"I assure you that's she just as experienced as all of you combined"

"Oh yeah who is she?" *there was a knock as the doors automatically open letting in the rain and wind but also a figure dressed in Orange, white and black leather jumpsuit.

Nick smiles "Well here she is now"

"And her name is and her resume?"

"I'm sending it in right now for you guys to see it now and I hope this works out and that you kill again those zombies and save the world from a zombie apocalypse. No pressure and good luck *He salutes and logs out as her inform papers come in and reads them of who she is and what are her skills at SHIELD*

We all look at her she just stands there in the doorway. Being leader Juliet introduced us all. "Hello uhm my name is Juliet and...

"I know who you are. I know all of you guys you're all my favorite heroine group and I want to be just like all of you" She smiled.

"Great okay well just give us a minute to look over some thing and we'll get back to you"

She was sitting on the couch while the rest of us huddled together reading over her Papers Juliet had.

"Okay so her name's Kailey. She's a superheroine that's a good sign and her powers are super flight super strength, and...Hmmm this parts a bit smudge here. Anyways what do you all think of her?"

Mickey speaks up first "I don't know. A girl we don't know anything about shows up wanting to be part of our team with no meetings or trainings that we know of seems a little risky and uncomfortable, guys? *u guys agree a little on that*

"Yeah but Nick said she was highly trained and experience and Nick is usually right about these types of things" *I bring up a valid point too*

"How does he know for sure? He's never actually seen her in action"

"No...but we can"

"I say we interrogate her. I call dibs on bad cop and u be good cop *that wasn't a bad idea actually*

"No! Mickey we're not doing that!"

"Please!"

"Focus and follow me!" We all walk behind Juliet and Kailey was messing with your bow and arrows.

"Hey watch what I can do!" *pulls back on ur bow but slips it in half with her super strength*

"She busted my arrows *i say gently but that meant bad and you guys knew what I could* she busted... My arrows

"Guys get Mick out of here... Now! *says knowing I was going to burst any second now and it won't be pretty*

It took all of us to carry you out and that just left Juliet and Kailey.

"Sorry I literally don't know my own strength "

"It's okay she's got a spare but before we let you on this mission with us we're going to put you through a little test"

"What kind of Test?"

"We're just wanna see how experience you are by putting you through some simulated circumstances. Test your reaction time, reflexes, superpowers the usual. Is that okay with you? "

Yeah sure!

"SHE BROKE MY ARRROWS! IM GOING TO KILL HER *they could hear me scream all the way from the back trying to break out from the steel room*

"And don't worry about Mickey she's, semingly harmless"

"Don't worry she's locked up good and we put some laughing gas in there to calm her down."

"Great. We have to head to the simulation chamber to test Kailey in action"

Minus Mickey we all walked out back to our training bunker. A large steel dome where we kept our most dangerous weapons and training area.

"So what you guys want me to do exactly again? *asks very nervous and playing with her fingers looking around but mostly her feet*

"You go into this blocked off area and Jazzy.."

"That's me. I'm going to generate a computer operated circumstances for you to solve; Stopping robbers, saving people from a burning building or even fighting off dinosaurs if you like"

"The overall goal is for you to finish whatever circumstances your in in the least amount of time"

"Why do we even have fighting dinosaurs in our system anyway? When did we even go back in time?

"You never know" I winked.

"That all sounds nice. Uhm may I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Sure down the hall"

While she was gone I was trying to pick out a good setting for her but everybody's had their own opinions.

C "I think she should be chasing down mole people and then blow them to smithereens.

J "No she should fight her way thru a swarm of cannibal banshees"

P"What's wrong with rescuing skiers from an avalanche?"

B"Let's put her in the dessert battling Sand people"

"You're all wrong. Where going to give her the greatest challenge of them

They all gasps!* "You don't mean...?!

"I do. Set it to level 2913! *that was the deadliest and most scariest level of them all and not even them could compete it or come out of it barely still on their feet*

"That might be a bit too extreme for her none of us could barely beat it. Even as a group"

"Yeah but in the end we all came out breathing and no doubt she will too...so as soon as she comes back we can..."

She comes prancing back towards us "I'm back!"

"Oh good I got the simulation all ready for you. As soon as you walk in it'll be all you. Are you ready?"

Carrie and I hold wrists "Oh this is gonna be bad!"

"I can't look! *Penny shields eyes*

Bree was all for it "I can. Pass the potatoe salad!"

Kailey look forward with determination masking it over the terror she was possibly feeling "Here goes nothing *shields eyes but peaks to turn the knob to the deadly 2319 and everything goes black all the sudden until it all comes back white and there was nothing but an endless enournous void*

While we were busy watching Kailey battle it out. You had finally managed to break out of your 'calming down' room.

"Oh great now where'd they all go?" You look ar but bump into...Kailey?

"Hey! Why don't you look where you're going?" She snapped.

 **Back in the simulator...**

We began observing Kailey through Everything was silent again until at her feet hears a little Whiner toy walking next to her that was the only thing around here in this white empty space*

"Are u serious?! This little wind up toy is supposed to be a threat" She grabs it and crushed it in her hands. "That was too easy I thought you girls were challenging me!"

We all look at each other "Wait for it...

"Oh come on you guys, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to scare me *tosses it over her shoulder like no big deal but doesn't notices what happens to it, it then comes to life and gets all creepy and many illusions with creepy deadly toys comes in, starting with Chucky*

"Oh come on girls you'll have to do...better...than...that!?" Now she could see what we meant. All the most famous serial killers dolls in one place. First the most adorable yet terrifying doll of all came wadling over to her.

"Hello I'm Chucky and it's time to die..."

Kailey went on instinct and just kicked him hard back intothe sea of terrible horrorible things. But they just kept coming "Ooohh I see what this is, well then bring it on let's see what you all got!"

"You heard her guys, give her more *turn the knob more for more out of controlness with things that terrifying like in all horror movies*

Mickey was back still in our lounge with the other Kailey giving her a hard time.

"You know I still haven't heard you say sorry?"

"For what?"

"For what?!" For breaking my arrows Duh! My babies"

Kailey blows raspberry "Oh those things they work better for forks and toothpick than weapons"

"Ok that's it! *roll up my sleeve to pounce her*

"Ooohh the duchess of darkness is getting mad. What are u going to do? Poke me with your fancy toothpicks" *teases grabbing another one and breaking it on purpose*

"I'M GOING TO TWSIT U LIKE A PRETZEL, NEWBIE!"

"Lucky the rest of us walked in just in time as Kailey made a run for it. "Yeah you better run!"

"Mickey great news about Kailey

"We're going to get rid of her?!

"No? We were just training her and she did awesome"

"She's not awesone she's a monster!"

Kailey walks back in whistling a happy tune. "Hey guys great training with you today!"

Mickey glares hard at her. "You're still paying for bow and arrow abuse!"

catch me and pull me back as I tried struggled to choke her hard!*

"Mickey cut it out!"

"And we have good news too. Kailey passed the test with flying colors!"

"NOOOOO! SHES NOT ONE OF US! SHE'll get eaten alive out there by the zombies! On second thought, welcome aboard. You will be the first to get beaten, I mean eaten, I mean... Yeah eaten

I thump you against the head. "You two be nice and I let's go!"

It didn't take us long to reach the Lair of the mad scientist an old but functioning Power plant on the outside of town.

"Yep this looks like the place" *We all huddled around the outside gate protecting the place*

"So how do we get inside without being seen?"

"Invisibility Cloak? Wrecking Ball? Or with this *pull out my trusty cross bow with teeny in sinks darts*

"Mickey the point of sneaking is is to not be seen or heard. We need a simple yet stealthy way"

"Yeah...And I know just the way. Follow me"

The henchmen posted at the gates when I drove up in a tank truck. The windows roll down and it a 'guy' in greasy thick overalls and dark shades looks down at them.

"What do you want?"

"I was told to deliver some radiation waste to this address" *deep guy voice*

"There was no delivery here"

"I got the clipboard buddy check it yourself" I throw it at them as they read through it

"See its all there in black and white. Now either let me pass or would you rather I melt your flesh off"

They step aside and let us through. I finally let my hair down and open the little slot to the back of the truck.

"We're in!" I said in my normal voice

"Good work Jazzy"

"Nice overalls? Where'd you get them, Jazz?

"Instant wardrobe change on my watch. Now stop talking and let's go!"

"So where to now, Jules? This place is huge. How we know which is the right lab, there's hundreds of them

"Easy. We find the guy we're looking for first and then we blow this place up with no trace of this chemical X

"How are we going to figure all that out?"

'It would help if we knew his name"

Kailey filled that in for us "Dr. Mirage he's a very dangerous and elusive criminal mastermind and an expert in stealth"

"Thanks Kailey. Alright ladies so as soon as we can locate his exact location"

"He's in the East wing in the underground dwelling space. It's guarded by surveillance and booby traps., but wed never be able to get past without alerting him. So I'd say our best strategy is to come up from underneath wait till he's alone and grab him" We were all silence and taken by her vast amount of knowledge and strategy skills.

"Wow Nick was right you are good" Carrie grins but Mickey wasn't impressed.

"Show off" mumble rolling my eyes cause I obviously didn't like her as we continued on*

"Kailey why don't you lead us this time. You obviously have much experience!" *we all agreed except you* *i mimics Jules on what she said and obviously I was angry, annoyed and jealous that it sticks and steam came out my wholes but didn't say anything to no jeapordsize the mission*

"Me?! Really Okay follow me!" We follow her inside and undetected. It was dark and scary inside with radioactive rats running around making little bit of glows.

"Whoa! That is freaky yet so awesome! Can we keep them, Jules?!

"Gross! Mickey those things could be deadly."

"We don't have time for that anyway"

"Someone's coming!" We all hide under a moving cart and get a glimpse of what's coming.

"Zombies!" I shreik in fear. I cover my mouth until they were out of sight

"I told you guys he's making zombies apocalypse here!"

"Man if these were ghosts, we be the Ghostbusters or call them. Anybody wanna call The Walking Dead?

"No time! We have to go before he Zombiefies everything and everyone else!"

"So make sure you guys stay away from the zombies and don't let them bite you or eat your brains *climb down the vents carefully and slowly and silently loading guns with zombie bullets just in case*

"Wait before we go any further I should have told you guys that there's another room on the other side of the plant. It's the main control for the entire plant and if we destroy it then everything goes back to normal. "

"Ok so all I heard was not get caught and shoot and explode, got it. Let's go Jazz

"Wait, Mick. Let Kay give the orders and lead here. Just hold your horses for a second *that kinda hurt*

"Thanks so anyway I was thinking we split off. You all go and take care of Dr. Mirage and deal with all these Zombies and I'll go and cut off their source of power"

"But they are zombie everywhere what if you get caught!"

"You say that like it's bad?" Kailey said earning a few odd looks.

"One of us should go with you just to be safe"

"Okay uhm Mickey you can come with me!"

"Wouldn't you rather go first alone as your first task, sweetheart? *i sass and obviously didn't want to go with her*

"That's a great idea! Mick go with Kailey and watch her back"

"More like Kailey should watch her back" *giggles and she starts to sneak and glare at us

"Play nice Mick and I'll buy up an ice cream pop"

"It better be a bunny one with gum for eyes *complaint but really wanted one and also really not wanted to go with her but had too*

"Great now just follow the hall to the very end and that's where you should find him. Mickey you and I are gonna take care of other buissness"

"I know what to do, sweetheart. I've done this more times before u were born so don't go around bossing me around. I've battled more monsters than you had imaginary friends

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me that much"

"She just needs time to get to know you better that's all"

"By the end of this well all be friends"

"Especially when we set this place off with a bang!"

Kailey smirks evilly "You have no idea!"

Kailey and Mickey head to main lab where there was a glow of green and chemical X around in bikes and a large glass tank* jackpot guys. Time to blow up this sucker *start to set up a small round but powerful bomb to on cue press start and count down button*

"So is the device all ready to go now?"

"Yep. This place is set to go off in 20 minutes and counting"

"Excellent...and now here comes the part where I double cross you" *evil smirks* She pulled on a lever on the wall as chains wrapped around you and pulled u up in the air.

"YOU FOOL! You fell right into my trap!"

"I KNEW FROM THE START THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING NOT TRUSTWORTHY OF U! I smell a rat from miles away because I'm married to the worst one of them all! But did anybody listen to me?! NOOOOOO! *glare at you guys that I told you so as she laughs evilly*

"This whole things was a setup! I was hired to take out Fury's precious little princess posse and now that I've taken care of you all that's left is to finish off your airhead friends"

"You'll never get away with this!"

"I already am! and just in case you have any ideas of escaping" *pulls a second lever and the walls begin to move in on you soon to squish you flat as paper*

" Mickey I'd say it's been a pleasure kmowing you...but it hasn't"

"I assure you the feeling isn't mutual"

"Have fun being squished into a pancake" *maniacal laughter and she exits*

On the other side of the plant the rest of us we're just about to bust in on this Mad man and take him down.

"Can you see anything?" Juliet asked me. We were piled on top of one another to see through the window. I could see him in there with his reanimated corpses. It was like something out of Frankenstein.

"Oh yeah he's in there. And he's alone" We hope off each other stretching our bones.

J "Perfect. Okay, on the count of three we barge in and nad him one..two...three!" We all bust in surrounding him as he goes on the offensive.

"HANDS IN THE AIR YOU'RE BUSTED DR. MIRAGE!"

"Surrender now you're outnumbered!"

"Oh no my children I believe it's you who are outnumbered!" He pulls in the lever and secret wall passages open up releasing a hoard of the undead all slimy and rotting making horrid moaning noises.

Juliet takes the first strike toward Mirage before taking out the zombies but as soon as she strikes him he vanished as if he was never there.

P "Did you see that?!"

C "I certainly did"

"He was an illusion!"That's when the entire laboratory vanished too and we were in a dead end room with no windows or way out.

"So was this laboratory!"

"Then these Zombies are too" Carrie blasts them with a puff of hard air at them hoping they would vanished into this air too but they didn't.

"Nope they're real!" Pennsylvania backs away into her holding her arm.

"But then if Mirage was an illusion then who..."

The door gets blown down by a powerful force. "You guys really haven't figured it out yet huh?"

"Kailey?!"

"Surprise!" She blasts us all against the walls knocking us out on the spot.

When we awaken we were all tied up in suspended chains along with Mickey.

M "Hey girls good to see you again"

K "I think you mean good to see you again for the final time" She walks out watching us dangling over for our lives.

But "Well Mick I think we owe you an apologize cause you were right about her."

"You guys can apologize with chocolate later after we get out and she's not as clever as she is a squirt because she forgot the first rule of being an evil mastermind: always leave your opponent disarmed *take out my cross bow and aim to the levels to first stop from being squished*

"Great so how are we going to find her now?"*i smirk and show you guys on my GPS tracker and see a dot that means her cause I secretly chipped a tracker on her without knowing*

"Bravo Mickey?"

"Now let's grab her"

"And let's make it quick we only got 17 minuets before that bomb goes off"

"I will enjoy gladly scratching her eyes out. I do love a good cat fight *crack knuckles and sharp my nails smirking evilly for a kill*

She was sneaking out the back door but we caught her easily.

"NOT SO FAST KAILEY!"

"You're all still alive!" She hissed reaching into her back pocket

"AND YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" She flings needles towards us that hit you all and instantly morphing you all into Zombies too!"*all expect me because I was already immortal and was immune to it and that shocked her cause she didn't know that*

"NOO!"

"Yes! You're friends work for me now Mickey. Now attack!" We followed her orders to attack you but very slowly.

"Brains!"

"Oh man THIS is so cool even if you guys are zombies but I'm sorry but I gotta take a selfie *take one holding up the phone with u guys behind me and get scared by the flash* ok fun's over! Now for some action *pull out my triple steal bows and aim to shoot capture you guys cause in the way way at end u guys were still in there*

"Well since your busy I'm going to take off now."

"And u know, this would be even cooler if you and I would right here and now dance to Thriller but guess for another time *i joke around capturing u guys and locking u up closets with large cabinets blocking the doors* and now for the pussy tramp *crack neck and knuckles and run down armed with my bow and arrow to shoot her* note to self, thank Loki for once a good reason for turning immortal *said to myself sneaking around the corners of the halls cautious and alarmed*

"Wait didn't I come down these halls already? Ugh I'm no good at navigating in the dark!"

She hears you coming and panicks. "Eeny Meeny Miny that one!" Goes through the door but it wasnt the exit.

"Crap! A dead end!"

You Burts through the door catching up "Yeah emphasis on DEAD!"

"You don't want to fight me Mickey I could kill you if I tried"

"Jokes on you, bitch. I'm already dead so looks like you're stuck with me *aim at her a shoot hut she dodges but I kept trying because she was still a rookie*

"Well then this will be interesting then..." She throws things at you to catch you off guard and set off a gas bomb that makes it hard to see.

"Where are you?!"

"Over here!" She was standing out in the clearing. You shoot at her but then she just vanished.

She came up from behind you and knocked you down "Gotcha that was just an illusion!"

Hey I could use that actually *grin and then pull up a small mirror behind me but played it of for now* ok fine. Since I can't win with that awesome power than I guess I have no choice that to surrender *acted to lost and drop my weapons and she actually buys it*

"Wow! That was easy and I actually consider you a threat"

You were right, so what you going to do with me now? *keep acting out as I was surrounded by her army of clones and zombies but was waiting for the right meant to act*

"Well I would turn you into a zombie but then I'd just have to put up with you more than I want too already...so I'm just going to play it safe and kill you!"

Yeah again good luck with that cause I'm not lung about being immortal. I can't even breathe the same air as you, literally

"Yeah but you see I have the one thing that can defeat even a God like you" holds up the large crystal dagger capable of killing even immortals and God's

Now I got nervous but didn't show any fear* fine. Go ahead, I have nothing more to watch than this should be an easy kill for you *open my arms to let it have it but she didn't cause this would a very easy quick boring kill, she wanted more excitement if she was gonna kill me with it*

"You know this would be too easy and not as satisfying and I like to watch people suffer" *she throws the dagger aside*

"What? No stabbing me or killing me? I'm getting kinda bored that even I would stab myself right now, sweetheart

"Please do. Then I won't have to get blood on my suit!" *smirks

"Ok fine go ahead *kneel down to await my fate end looking down but she didn't know about my extra secret weapon Thad just an everyday house hold but can be used as a weapon as the light of the moon finally came down on the perfect point for me to reflect its glow against the small mirror as I shined blind everything including the real Kailey and took the opportunity to stab her with one of my arrows that were shipped as needles in her neck to tranquilizer her as she went down*

"AAAH YOU BITCH YOU TRICKED ME!?"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. Never underestimate me again *all the zombies went down because of her as I handcuffed her and went into a deep temporary sleep which gave still enough time to get the antidote and disactivae the bomb and call for SHIELD back up especially Nick*

"Don't worry girls this will fix you all right up!"

"BRAINS!"

"Cut it out!" *you inject us all and it easily brings up back to our old selves*

"Ugh what happened to us?!"

"And why do I taste death and rotting corpse ewww"

"I had the weirdest dream about Zombies!"

"You guys were and it was so cool *show U guys the pictures and videos I took for fun and proof* but I found and the antidote and everybody will be just fine

"And what about Kailey? Did she escape?

You scoff. "She wishes" We all circle her as she gets up off the floor looking scared and defeated. But mostly scared

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh I'm going to do more than hurt you sweetheart. I still owe you that beating *crack about to go down on her until I feel a large hand on my shoulder to stop me and look up to see it was Nick*

"Stand down Mickey you've done your part! Don't taint your Victory" We all step aside as Nick walks towards Kailey who was still on the floor.

"Now the matter still remains as to what to do with you"

"Oh please don't put me in jail. I'm not a bad person I'm not honesty"

Oh really? Zombie apocalypse invasion global domination of innocent people and my agents and killing one of my best agent? What you call this? A harmless prank? A Pokemon capturing game? You're coming with me, missy *handcuffs her and his men take her away to the van*

"NO PLEASE! IT'S REALLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK. NONE OF THIS WAS ME PERSONALLY HONEST!" They closed her in as the van pulls away

"Not to worry ladies she's going to be in our holding facilities for a long time"

"I don't know something inside was telling me that she's telling the truth"

"Thanks Nick and we have to show you the labs where this stuff was created come on so the lab can analyze it *fhe girls escort him to the labs while I then remember something, look to the far corner something shinning and got down and grab it to be the same dagger that killed goes and immortals and held it how sharp and powerful it is* (he finds me with it too)

"Whatcha got there Mickey some really fancy Crystal sword" I snatched it from you.

"Ooohh I wonder what would happen if I stabbed you with it?"

"NO GIVE THAT BACK JAZZ! Be careful with that! *take it back and wrap it with a small blanket and put into my backpack* this is very dangerous and I got to keep it safe and please don't tell about you saw me with it

*zip lips* We rejoin the others Nick was examining the place where all this craziness started.

"What I just don't understand is what a girl like Kailey would get mixed into this stuff?"

"I don't know but we saw her red handed and she almost tried to kill us"

"But I'm still not convinced that she's really who she says she is"

"Even if she was saying that this wasn't her doing, she could have been working for somebody bigger but I could be wrong. Appearances can be always deciving, ladies

"Maybe we should talk to her. Finally get some answers out of her"

"I know how I can get her some answers and at this points it's logical that I use force on her this time

I grab a balled up newspaper and whack her with it "Mickey heel!" I order.

"We don't need to use force we're just going to talk to her and ger some answers that's it!"

"So I save all your asses from becoming eternal gross zombies from a little spoiled whore and this is how you thank me?! Some team and friends you guys are *get angry and upset that I grab my stuff and leave along with the dagger in my backpack*

"What's wrong with her?!"

"She's probably just tired from the mission"

"Yeah that's probably... no wait, NO IT'S NOT! No I'm sick and tired of you guys looking at me as some dog! As some criminal! Without treating me part of team as a heroine but a human villains GPS and now to track them down. And when I deserve to beat on the real criminals, you guys never let me saying violence is never the key but how we suppose to them catch them without violence, ate them mousetraps with cheese or glue?! I'm out of here!

"Wait don't slam... *LOUD SHAKING DOOR SLAM!* ...the door

"Ouch. Somebody's in a mood"

"You guys go back to SHIELD I think she needs to be alone. I follow you on the way out.

"Come on Mickey what's up with you lately? I haven't seen you this emotional since Robin Williams died"

"You have to bring that up now?! WHY U GUYS HATE ME?! *get all emotional now again*

"Calm down girl just tell me what's been eating you lately?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! I'm not crying! You're crying! *burst out out of nowhere like that and started tearing. Up* sorry, I was eating Pringles and my breath smells like onions

"Yeah I can tell" *gives you a breath mint* "But that still doesn't explain your moody behavior

I'm not moody! You are! U guys didn't even thank me for saving ur lives from being gross back brained and eye ball out skulls zombies!

I give a big hug "You know we appreciate all you do for us but sometimes you can be...and I'm only saying this cause I love you sometimes you act like Loki, your thirst for violence gets the best of you."

What?! I'm nothing like him! I don't kill for pleasure or give a bouquet of dead roses or destroy an entire civilazation just to write a huge love disturbing love poem on the side of the planet! I'm nothing like him!

"You know in a way those things are kinda romantic but I see your point. I'm just saying that you're usually this hardcore, stubborn and bad as girl

I am not, and I'm tired from today Jazz so I wanna go home and get some rest by all the... All the... *stopex when I suddenly feel sick and go to the nearest trash can and throw up my breakfast lunch dinner and desserts and snake I had today and yesterday*

"Eeeewww! I can smell it from here!" *hold my nose*

"Maybe you should go home now we'll check on you tommorow"

Yeah be best. Sorry if I go food poison just now and crossed you out today *was still being kinda harsh but it was just the hormones that neither didn't know I had yet*

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No it's ok I can go back fine. *was getting dizzy that could walk right and vision got blurry like if I was drunk but I didn't drink all night*

"What are you all going to do with me?"

"Nothing until we know why? Why you did this? Who are you working for? What's your game?"

"Please I'm just a pawn in someone's game. Nothing I did was intentional

"Who are you? And we want the truth?"

"My name is Kailey. I come from a neighboring town where I was born and raised and I live a simple life. About a month ago these people came to my house and offered me a large sum of money in exchange that I would help take down Nick Fury by getting rid of his best agents"

"So someone paid you off to set us up"

"Everything. They set up the plant and guards and even the zombies and then they sent the false report of a mad science noise to Nick, knowing he would send you all in to investigate all I had to do was get into your group and cast a few illusions and capture you all"

"So you were just a missing link in someone's plan

"Who was it that went through all this trouble just to get rid of us?

"I don't know. I only met up with them twice in person otherwise it was always through the phone.

"Wait! What do we do about Kailey now.

"Actually if it's not out of the question. Despite trying to destroy you all I really enjoyed being a part of your gang and we'll I was wondering if I could be you knojoin you girls?.

P "Join us? That's a pretty tall orderconsidering you did turn us into Zombies"

"It's just you are so awesome and I just really want to be apart of it all since I've never actually been apart of anything like this before"

B "If Mickey we're here she'd be saying heck no and for once I'd agree. She double cross us and who knows if she'll do it again

"But she's not really evil shewas just following the instructions of an evil mastermind

"Hello! This could all just be a part of her ruse to make us think she's good so she can really wipe us out. I say we lock her up until she rots

Carrie looks at her "Bri be reasonable"

"We should at least think about this. Bri makes a good point" I say.

"I do? Thank you"

"But that doesn't mean we should hold it against her. Everyone deserves a second chance right"

Juliet think about it. "Okay you all make valid point but I know just what to do"

Juliet walks back in there alone while we stand and watch. "Kailey went talked this through and for the most we're still not totally sure of you yet"

K "I promise you that I really am who I say I am and I'm sorry for any trouble"

"You have a lot of potential and I could see you as one of us too

"So does that mean I'm in

"Not officially but we are all willing to give you a second chance AND see if you're cut out for it. What do you say?"

She thinks before smiling "DEAL!"

This was the start of a whole new set of adventure with a brand new friend.

 **AND CUT..okay that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it I'll see you all next time xxx**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	5. Secrets still and Secrets out

**It is time once again to read another chapter. And grwat news guys im starting college soon. It was a long bumpy road to get in but i did it. Now ive got to start fathering my supplies and get reasy for it. I might not be able to work on my stories as much anymore but i can leave you with this until then Happy reading to you all.**

On the smoggy New England a Mazda pulled up to the gates of a deluxe new money estate, one whom belonged to the wealthiest family known. The passenger of the car glared with rage at the house, knowing it belonged to the wicked witch who once made his life a living hell.

"It's just you and me now you old hag" His anger pushed the gas pedal fast as it could go to the front steps. From there he made his way up the stairs to the large Doble door.

The butler opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes I'm a friend of the Lady of the house. If I can speak to her"

"My clientele are not seeing any appointments today"

"I don't have an appointment I just need to speak with her if I may..."

The man of the house was walking by to check on all the commotion "Winston, who's at the door man? you're letting a draft in here."

"It is a gentleman to see your wife Sir"

Ceaser comes to the door recognizing his guest who recognizes him as well.

"Well I'll be, hello my old friends long time no see"

"And to you as well Ceaser how long has it been?, 20 years?

"Feels longer do come in." The two men shake hands walking into the

"Pardon my intrusion, I just came to chat with the Mrs. If I may?:

"Of course you can, Winston wheres Monica?"

"In her private quarters sir"

He rolls his eyes hard glaring "That woman and her privacy, go and get her will you"

"Yes sir"

Monica or as most referred to her as Female Trump, was as greedy and evil as her heart was dark and nonexistent. She was the type of woman who made her money off of being a tyrant over those who worked for her and took extreme measures to get what she wants. But there were some secrets about her hidden behind her own walls, literally.

"Yes there's a good reason I'm calling. Why the hell are my stock Market sales down 7% from last week. Do I look like the kind of executive who gives two crops about the rules of economics? I told you gin head that if I don't receive top quota things don't turn out well for any of you. I don't care what you have to do or how dirty you have to get, just meet my demands or I'll finds idiots who can!" Slams down the phone hard.

"Madame, there's a visitor asking for you"

Who?

"I didn't get his name but he's an older chap, a friend of your husband I belive

"Ugh! Probably another one of his alcholic pervert colleagues again, today of all days" rubs her templates.

"Shall I make an excuse for you then Madame?"

"No. I'm coming just send them to the Parlor and I'll be there"

Her husband was making good conversation with the guest when she walks in all prissy and spoiled. She didnt think much about it until she hears his voice, it made her very unsteady. When she catches glimpse of his face her fears were confirmed. She was having very mixed feelings about seeing him again especially after so long.

"Oh darling, there u are and have u met Lord Redbrick? *presents & Redbrick grins at her making her nervous

He walks towards her taking her gloved hand "Oh yes how nice to see you again Monica!" *kisses her hands to be 'polite'

She grins nervously taking her hand back. "Yes so good to see you again too Redbrick" *plasters a fake grin on her face*

"So, what brings u over here, Redbrink at this early of the day? *she mentions his nae and it echoed thru the house thru the hallways and it happen to be heard to the hears to a certain woman lost in her world but she heard the name that seemed so familiar to her*

"Well I was just in the neighborhood enjoying this nice day and then I figured what the heck. I'll drop in on an old friend of mine"

"I didn't know that you and my wife were friends *says Ceasar*

"Don't worry, Ceaser, we're just gold friens nothing more, I have no interest in ur wife *grins and feels disgusted with her

"I know you're still hungover from your wife's untimely death. I know how it feels to lose someone you love"

"Well, one must move on, and the best medicine is the smiles and love of ur children, even grandchildren too, my friend. and if it's all right I wish to speak with ur lovely wife *gags in his mind saying that* aout a little matter we have in common, please

"Actually I have important matters to attend to with our son Mason so I'm afraid I can't right now" *turns to leave but Ceaser stops her*

"Monica really, if Redbrick came all this way just to talk to you the least you do is listen"

"But Mason..."

"I'll handle him! Redbrick needs you now" *pats his shoulders* "Take all the time you need good sir and be warned Monica can get a little seedy when she's annoyed"

"Oh I assure you I know all too well" *mumbles as he walks away *

They go to one of her studies and lock the door. "What at the hell do u want from me?! Do I need to get a restraining order from u to leave me live in peace with my family!?" She waste no time letting the demon in her out.

"You got a lot of nerve talking about family when you're the reason mine is a wreck you despicable snake!"

"When the authorities hear about this I'll be glad to see them put you away for life"

"And that is ur speciality to jail and kill the innocent so u can raise a step more to the top. But be careful cause the fall can be very long and painful with just one slip

"Making accusations without evidence is something serious and why are u threatening me cause that's also serious, Redbrick

"Not as serious as you taking away the only woman I ever loved! Because of you my child had no female role model to look up too and I've had no one to share my life with" *lowers his head thinking of his beloved Marina.

"OH COME ON! Let it go already! It's been 20 years! Marina is in the stomach of the worms! And my sister was nothing but a little diva, she was the favorite of my father, and because of her my mother died by giving birth to her! And I'm thrilled and over the moon Marina is as good as dead and I hope she roots in the flames of hell! *that really ticked Redbrick off now*

He grabs her arms tight in his grip. "Listen to me! You have no right to say that about Marina because if anyone deserves to be dead it's you! You're a cold evil snake Who's clouded everyone's mind into thinking you're good but I see right through you and I won't rest until you're locked away and get exactly what you deserve

"Look I did what I had to do that way. I've worked too hard to get to the top and I wasn't about to let her get in my way back then and I'm not going to let you take it all away from me now !"

She looks back at him glaring but for some reason she saw the younger version of him like when she was younger too.

But that wasn't the satisfied answer Redbtrick wanted "I just wanna know why?!

She stares at him before speaking "Because in this world Power is everything. The only way you get respect, adoration and everything you want is by being the best. And that means elimination of all obstacles even if they're your own blood." *grabs Redbrick by the collar and he could see the greed and darkness in her eyes*

"I have what I've always wanted Redbrick & if you know what's good for you and that daughter of yours you'll stay out of my way!"

Redbrick was not intimidate by her threats "Your nothing but a snake and I have met so many evil despicable villains in my life including my son in law but u, u have done the worst evil cruel deed that not even assassins do, u destroyed ur own family so u can rise to power

"That's it! I'm done with you! Get out of my house now or I will make your life a nightmare R: and just to let u know that I'm this close to finding out the truth and I swear that my own daughter will jail u after finding out what h did to her mother and for her disgrace and mine is her own aunt who killed her mother "You're bluffing! You're smart but your not that smart Redbrick. U can keep digging all u want but in the end you'll just be digging your own grave

"Are u threatening me, Monica?"

She grins to provoke his anger more. "And you better listen to me"

He clenched his fists tight like his veins would pop "Mark my words Monica this is far from over. One day when you least expect it I'll take it all away from you Redbrick made it clear he was not going to rest until she was behind bars but he had not much proof of her to put her away yet

"You don't scare me one bit, idiot. And I be careful with ur words cause the one who won't expect the surprise will be u. Now get of my house and never coma back here

What he didn't know is that Marina has heard his voice all the way to her room and now she remembers him, no powerful drug or torture could ever maker her forgery her live and husband* Re... Redbrick? *says a word after so long and tries to get out her wheelchair cause she can walk just fine but all those drugs still made her so weak, she had to make an effort*

It had been so long since she had done anything without her sister around but her determination was stronger than she thought C: always good to see u again, Redbrick. Hope to see u again soon

"For u, my friend. A cup of coffee and a nice talk is always good to start a good friendship *they shake hands friendly and Monica hated this so much*

"A dieu Monica I wish I could say that I enjoyed our little chat but I cant"

"I assure you the feeling is mutual!"

Marina was struggling with her feet to walk holding on to the wall but she kept going, she even tried to scream for help but her vocal cords were failing but she still kept trying* Re... Redbrick... Help! *she had a scratchy voice that can be barely heard or not heard at all but didn't give up*

"Well I suppose now is as good a time as ever to take my leave"

"Yes you do tgat! And don't bother setting foot back on my property afterwards"

"Monica where are your manners?"

"No, no, that's all right. I'll be seeing u all soon, my grandchildren are waiting for me *takes Monica's hand and kisses it to make her more angry and secretly grins to her* adieu Madame and u my friend *leaves the house just when Marina almost reaches the entrance to the living room with so little strength*

"Yes yes hurry on home to your daughters litter of rats. I'm sure they must be worried about you" *waves her hand smiling that fake grin she always had as he turns to leave.* *Marina was using all her strength to catch up to him before he left. "No stop!" Since she was in the halls her sound echoes and becomes loud enough to be heard

"What was that? *Ceaser look back to the direction of the voice and Monica knew what it was* it came from the down hall *starts walking toward it but Monica stops him*

"NO!" *blocks him & he gets surprised* "Uh no I mean don't you have some important things you have to do darling. Like out in the garden or on the other side of the house or whatever" *tries to push him away from the hallway*

"Please! Help me!" *her voice echoed again"

"Go! I'll take care of it darling and our sons later. Have a nice day at work darling *kisses him quickly goodbye and pushes him out the door* *once he was gone and nobody was around, she ran to the hall where her sister was on the floor weak and pale suffering* U! How'd u get out of ur room?! Who got u out, u tramp?! *pulls her by her face and hair to make her look at her* ur going back in there and this time I'm gonna double ur pills and ur drugs and lock u up until u root that u wish u were in prison, little sister! *grabs and drags her back to her room and throws her aggressively on the bed and slaps her to make her even more weak, it's very low to hurt somebody who can't defend herself. Back and less under the effects of drugs*

"Apparently I'm going to have to get aggressive with you to make you understand!" Reaches for her neck. "You're not as clever as me you little tramp and you never will be!"

Throws her back on her wheelchair and pulls out a sharp pointy needle with a very deadly drug to paralyze the body and injects it into her* there that should keep u quiet for a while until I know what to do with u cause I have to make u go disappear for good before u cause another scene like that. What u think?! That u can call out to ur old man and he'll come save u?! Fat chance, baby sister! Ur both extremely old to be playing these games and this is where u will die and rot for good and knowing that ur idiot husband, and ur daughter paid the price for ur stupidity just now. *slaps her head and leaves the room*

She checks to make sure the cost was clear and then covers up the doorway and walks out into the halls.

That little brat is not gonna get out of there again, have to think of something before Redbrick comes by again and gotta make sure there's no more errors if he finds out the truth *thinks\speaks out loud*

The truth about what, mother? *says Mason behind her finally dressed and ready to go*

"AAAH! for crying out loud boy didn't I warn you not sneak up on me"

"But what were u talking about just now, mom? What truth u were talking about?

"I was talking about some important business that is none of your concern" She snapped.

"You're hiding something aren't you mother?" He asked raising eyebrows at her.

"No I'm not son and if I was that's none of ur concern now get in the car, were stopping by the mall that I need to shop for a new dress and then we'll find something suitable for u and ur life and also nicer clothes than this monstrosity *refers to his teen tshirt and lose jeans and Converse, she grabs her purse and they head down to the car*

In the town shopping center the Blueberry-Redbrick family were heading down to the mall as well, to buy and also steal some new things*

"Ok, for the good kids, here's a list of things u need to buy *she hands her good children a list* and here's a list of things u need to steal for my bad kids *hands them a list with things that are more expensive like clothes, shoes, and new flat screen TV and new kitchen things*

"And what are you going to be doing mother?"

"Well your thoughtful Daddy reserved me a spot at the nail salon for a mani-pedi. You're such a sweetheart baby" She coos and kissed his cheeks.

"Honey not in public, please" He blushed a bit embarressed.

"Be good and bad and please don't cause any trouble, I need u baddy ones ok? *eyes them but hugs and kisses them all motherly* u guys buy and steal and I'll give u guys a break and reward later ok? Love u all my goodies and baddies

"Here's your free coupon for the spa darling I'm going to swing by the autoshop and liberate a few necessities of my own" *she grabs his cape before he makes any sudden moves*

"Baby please I beg you, I just want one day at the mall where I can relax. Just this once will you promise me you won't pull me away from my relaxation to bail you out of mall jail...or real jail for that matter?"

"Babe I promise to behave or at least not get caught on camera and tell u want, I'll steal something pretty just for u, maybe one of those cute sexy lingeries I always ask for u *smirks flirty in her face*

She scratched the sweet spot in his head and whispers "You pick out the sexiest one they have and I'll reward you like a king when we get home tonight" *grabs his beard pulling him down for a kiss*

"MmmMm if we were in public right now, I take u so hard. Let's go to the mattress store now, it's right upstairs! *says serious but laughs*

She rolls her eyes, loving his flirting "Why don't you just go do your thing before I make you my personal baggage boy for the day"

"I will be back *slaps her butt quick and zooms out to do his part of the errands which involves stealing too but bigger things as the oldest children were watching the youngest*

"Pick up the pace slow pokes we have to steal is a new crib for the baby then a stroller and then diapers and lots of them. Here, hold the baby while I go do that *hands her baby sister to her oldest baby sister while he goes in*

Violet waits being left with Autumn staring at her back. "So ur a baby. How's that working out for u?

She sits there sucking on her toes and reaching to yank on Violet ls hair braid. "OW! Don't do that you little pest" Autumn stares at her and gives her a raspberry showing to be mean and sassy.

"Sassy and have attitude, don't u? Well ur not so bad cause that means u will be a baddy and I will teach u everything. Maybe we're not so different, Autumn *smiles and from a near distance u aware that her dreamy hot BF was passing by with his mother to the dry cleaners so she can pick up her new elegant party dress.

Monica was busy on the phone bragging about herself as usual. "I just came from the dry cleaners with your suit baby now I'm going to go look for a new dress...yes it's going to be extremely and I'll wear a little something extra underneath just for you!"

"God please kill me now. Kill me now u will be doing me a favor, God *mumbles to himself and slowly tries to slip away even for a moment to himself and maybe go to stores he wants to go or the arcade or a while

"Mason look they're hiring here at this store!" He turns around gasping his mom was pointing to the lingerie shop*

"Wow! Mom finally seeing things my way. Lets go in now, I think I'll enjoy working with all these sweethearts" *she grabs his collar*

"Don't get your hopes up I was talking about there!" *points towards the boring storage wearhouse*

Mason whines out loud like a baby* NOOOO! MOM PLEASE! I don't wanna go in there! Plus u said me or my brothers will ever work at these places cause u say they're low class

"I know but there aren't many opening Jobs available. Let's just check it out" *she drags him inside and to the front desk* "Yes Hi my son is looking for a job, any openings positions?"

"We're having a seminar today for those who are interested" *hands her a pamphlet* "through those doors they're just starting"

"God please kill me now please please kill me *keeps mumbling to himself*

"Ok kid, what are ur special qualities? What can u do?

"I can drive, fence, fight, and I make pretty good pasta!"

Well u won't be cooking here. When can u start?

"Oh probably never!" *he whispers but his mom hears him and slaps him on the head*

"He can start next week and he will!" *glares at him*

Well I need people now. Tell u what, u can start today in an hour and I'll pay u a little extra by the end of the month for starting early, sound good?

"That's perfect! He'll be here!" *Monica answers for him*

"Great here's your uniform!" *hands him a uniform*

"Mom please don't make me do this. I'll do whatever u want! I'll clean the house for a week, I'll trim the hedges of the garden, I'll clean the pool, I'll even rub ur feet but please I don't want this! I beg u! *pleads on his knees holding on her casual million dollar dress*

"Forget it Mason! You have to learn to be responsible and stop acting like a spoiled brat! You're my son you reflect my skills as a parent and hoe do u think I'll look if everyone finds out my son is staying out late, drinking, gambling and running around with tramps?!"

"Ffine. Then I'll stop I promise to be better but don't make me do this! *keeps begging but no use*

"You can't change my mind Mason. You said you wanted to be treated like a grown up so now you're taking this job or else

"But other ways than this... *she started walking to not hear his spoiled brat pleads*

"Be man will u?! And stop whining. I'm leaving and ur staying here and u better not go anywhere cause then I will know and it'll be much worser for u! Do u make myself clear?! *growls a very strict serious tone*

Seeing as his mom wasn't giving in he had no choice* "Fine. I'll stay but I won't like it!"

"I don't care if u like it or not, I know what's good for u cause no son of mine will throw away his life like u were doing. u need to have morals and responsibilities and becom a real man. a man is not being out with protitudes and getting drunk, ok?

"It's called having fun mother! Not that you would know anything about that. You're as dry as a box of crackers"*she pulled on his ear and drags him over behind the counter* g *growlet to work nowand leaves the store without another wrd*

"Here work the Cash register while I go check in on delivery truck"

Reluctantly he puts on the store's uniform vest and mumbles cursing under his breath and startd to try and figure out how the cash register wrks and what to do, started pressing random buttons*

"Hmmm how do you work this thing?" *one button he pressed open the register drawer right in his manhood*

"OOHH! Yeah, that hurts! *goes down to the floor to moan in pain unaware that Violet and her middle siblings walked in with her to buy and steal* V: Ok, guys Dad wants us to get nw materials and tools for the house and shed so hurry up, cause I wanna go hit Hot Topic before we leave *says and the kids sprade out as Violet was still holding baby Autumm who was teething on a hammer*

She walked right past Mason going over to the aisle with all the flower seeds. She starts grabbing them and stuffing them in her pockets and purse.

Mason finally was able to stand back up just in time to catch Tyler sneaking tools into his backpack.

"HEY KID!" He shouts.

"ABOARD! ABORD THE MISSION! *cries out and his other middle siblings, good and bad started to run off, causing a mess and truble, throwing things to the floor to get away* TIME TO GO, Sis! *tells Violet and se just followed them, not knowing Mason was behind her and about to reach her*

"Stop right there, lady! *grabs her arm, seeing her only from behind with a baby*

"Hey Buddy get your hands off me!" *she kicks him in the manhood again and makes a break for it!*

"Really? Why do everyone go for that spot?" *rolls on the floor in pain.

"Guys, head for the exit! go go! *calls outto them as they were upfront and she behind them and baby Autumm was seeing his and being a little evil baby, she throws the slimy hammer and it nearly took Mason's head off!*

"Hey watch it you little brat!" *he shouts as she blows a raspberry at him*

"Oh good girl sis I mean bad girl I mean...you know what I mean!" *she was almost out until he grabs her foot making her trip and toss their sister*

"I got her!" *Van essay grabs her baby sister in time*

"Take her out of her, Nessa! I'll catch up wth u guys as soon as I break free of this joker!

"we'll come back for u, big sis! *shouts out to her and all her siblings ran off with stles stuff, so it the mission wasn't a total failure, Mason pulls her back by her legs*

"Now, I got u, u sneaky little *tyurns her around pinning her against the floor and paralyzes when sees it's her!*

"Violet?!" He said surprised and happy to see her.

"Mason?" She smiled glad to see him again and also relived she wasn't in any real trouble.

"Hmmm it appears fate has brought you into my arms once again" *tries to get witty and flirty with her*

She smirks* "It seems to be, and I apologize, not really for my baby sister almost taking off ur pretty head off. I have been teaching her since she was born to be like me

"Well you're doing a good bad job with her" *gets off her and helps her up*

"So uhm...is this really where you work?"

"Yeah but don't think that I like it cause I dn't. my mom is making me do this against my will, saying that I have to become a man in her opinion

"Wow you really are a mama's boy!" *laughs hard*

"Shut up! No I'm not!" *nudges her arms*

"That's why I'm a bad girl cause my only job is to steal and stay away from cops and sady babysit my little brothers and sisters but just that only

"Believe me! If I could get out of this lame job I would but..." *Just then the manager comes out seeing his store a skew*

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" *He looks over at Mason*

"Uhm...Hi Boss!" *he waves nervously*

"Did you do this boy?!"

"No! See these guys were robbing us and trashed the place"

"Okay fine. Then tell me exactly who was responsible for the robbing?" *he looks over at Violet but he couldn't just rat her out like this*

"Well boy?..."

"I-I can't tell you!"

So ur covering these thieves that robbed mystore?! that make su an accomplise, boy? and that's serious jail time, u know that righ?

"Oh come on now that's a bit excessive don't you think?" *His boss disagreed and called the cops anyway. Now he was right back in the holding cell waiting for his mom to bail him out*

"Three times in the same week a new record" He mumbles throwing stones against his cell bars. The cops come in towards him.

"You're parents are on their way. But you have a visitor!" *he let's Violet come in and speak to him*

"So this is what it looks like in the other sie outside the cell *teases in awe cause it wastrue*

"Yeah and Where's my thank you for not ratting you out?"

"U should know that baddies never say thank u or apologize but this time I'll make an exemption, thank u. Ow that hurts *groans but teases*

"Hmm u should consider yourself lucky you're my girl otherwise I'd hurt you"

"& I kill u back by hurting u so don't test me, pretty boy

"Hmmmm I love that attitude of yours. So fiesty" grabs her waist from betwixt the bars*

He smiled "It's too bad you're not in here with me. Or else we could. Pick up where we left off the other night" *traces his fingers around her curves. She giggles to herself*

"I could be. Just give me a moment" *she goes outside to one of the squad cars, using her superhuman strength, smashed it to pieces"

"HEY!" All the police come out surrounding her.

She puts her hands up "You caught me!" *They didn't hesitate throwing her in with him* "Hi! Now we're roommates"

*Mason smirks* "Smooth real smooth. I love it when u play sneaky and cheats and bad *pulls her in and they start making out crazy but also a bit passionate moaning against the walls*

They start getting a little too into it. Mason pulls down Violets tight-fitting blouse leaving her in her bra and jeans.* "This isn't really the right place to do this you know" *she whispers bit secretly loves how naughty they were being*

Yes but it's so tempting not too." *he takes off his shirt and undoes the zipper on his pants*

They kept going at it crazy and moaning unaware that the heroine of the hour was coming down the hall in her hero getup*

"Ok Richie Rich, I can't reach ur mother so ur father is coming to pick u up, just to let u... *finally looks inside the cell, seeing these pervy sex scene and quickly recognizes who was the girl inside there* ... Know. VIOLET!

Violet looks over hos shoulders shocked. "MOM!" *pushes him off her and covers her chest*

"I-I, what are you doing here?!"

Juliet opens quickly the cell and pulls her daughter, half naked away from Mason. "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I don't want u anywhere near here! She may be a bad girl and villainess but I don't want her wig u EVER! I rather her be with an assassin than with u! And now I'm keeping u in here for days until I say so to let u go! And u young lady are so grounded that u won't see the light of night for a long time!

"Mom wait! Can I just explain!" *Juliet tossed her her blouse and yanks her arms.

"AND YOU! get dressed cause it will get cold soon and ur gonna be here for a long while until I say so pervert! She's a little girl and ur a imbecile grown man taking advantage of her! And that's a crime so get comfortable perv. Let's go Violet *drags her out and Violet looks back at him upset*

Mason grabs the bars waving her goodbye as she was dragged out and away. Juliet takes Violet straight home and luckily it was still daytime so Gnomeo and all their kids were at home. She breaks through the door looking more ticked off than before.

"Babe I'm glad you're home. I can't wait for you to see what I got you at the mall"

"Not now Gnomeo I'm too upset with our child and you!"

"With me?!"

"You're negative influence had a huge part in all this" *pokes him in the chest while saying it*

*He moves back *"Okay what are you talking about?"

"Don't ask me...*reaches behind her pulling Violet forward* "Talk to your Whore daughter!"

"Mom I'm not a whore! I love him! *she just said the deadliest word of them all, shocking her parents*

"You just seriously crossed the line on that one! *she was about to hit her but Gnomeo held her back by her waist*

"Okay Okay what exactly is going on here?! You're going to have to explain it to me!"

"Your little baddy daughter was out giving out her virginity to a good for nothing, literally nOthing loser who's no good at being good,obviously and neither ris being bad!

"Mom! I love him! And you have no right to say who I can and can't give myself up too"

"I can when he's way over your age limit! You're 16 and he was in his 20s!"

"Your mothr is right! u like it or not, ur still achild until ur 18 & even if u were 35, ur notgoing to see this guy even if I don't know him but I ur mother says he's trouble in bothway, good or bad, then I believe her

"You two don't even know him! And I don't care what either of you say you're not the bosses of me!" *she runs past them back outside and flies off*

"WE ARE SO THE BOSSES OF U! COME BACK U LITTLE BRAT! *was aboutto go up there*

She flies off as fast and as far as she could go. By nighttime she was all the way in the forster mountains sitting over the cliff that overlooks into the valley. The lights of the city looked like ground starts from up there. The wind blew her blonde hair back as she just hugged her knees feeling tears on her face

"They just don't get it! They don't and never will! *mumbles to herself with tears* what am I gonna do now?

Just then her dark Knight comes up to her giving her a fright but warm feeling. "What's a pretty young thing like you doing all alone up here?"

"What are u doing here? If my parents know ur here with me, ur dead!

"So what? I just scolded our by my mom and dad for getting arrested and fired from my job on the first day" *he sits beside ger*

"Yeah but you're much better off without that dumb job. If you're going to work at least make it somewhere cool"

He turns towards her for a long passionate kiss. "Hey I know what will make you feel better, wanna go vandalize and Rob for a while?" *offers his hands*

Sounds good and tempting but I cant cause then my Dad will automatically know it's me and then take me back home

"Well what do you want to do? "

"We can go break into a motel and continu what we were doing the other night if u want? *flirts and strokes his hair and chest to make him hot*

"You read my mind you sexy little she devil" *picks her up bride style and drives them to the nicest hotel in town. They got the nicest suite on the top floor just for them

They spend the entire night there, making out and making love & sex in peace with nether of their families knowing where they are*

"That's it! I'm gonna go out and find her! I dont care if I have to drag her back *was about to head out to find her daughter but her husband stops her*

"Juliet I know you have your concerns but really what did you expect to happen. She's a Villainess that's what they do!"

"She's 16 Gnomeo you can't seriously approve of what she's she's doing?"

"I'm not! I'm just as angry by that as u ar but relax, she knows her way thru the night nd she will come back later or in the morning

"She's my daughter Gnomeo I'm bringing her back home now!" *tries to push him aside but he wouldn't budge. "She's a kid, a child, she's only 16 & that perv is 20 and is only taking advantage of he, how can u be so calm about this!?

"Okay clearly you're not going to let this go so you can go check the police station to see if she's there. I'll stay here and *before he could finish she was already gone* "Wait for her to come home!"

"Oh what am I gonna do with her? she's so stubborn, it's so... so... irresistible! *flies ut after her*

Juliet arrived at the police station in no time. She goes right to the back where she left Mason locked up. She pulls out the knife she kept hidden on her person at all time because she was going to slice him up "Okay get ready for it you little turd. I want my daughter back right no-" *but it was completely empty*

"DAMN IT! Who let this guy out!? I demad to know! *she yells furious at the lazy sleeping police guards and grabs them by their neck collars, showing her csary evil side for a heroine*

"Uh his father came to get him last night. He paid off the bail and everything"

"BUT I CAN SCARIER & SERIOUSLY INJURE U, U FAT IDOTS!1 *now her evil scary side was showing even more*

"Now tell me who is that boys mother? I demand you tell me!"

"Sorry we're under police code that information is classified even to super heroes like you" *she zapped them both in the manhood with her laser vision*

"You incompetents were saying?"

"Monica Vilain the billionaire who lives in the Private estate atop the hill"

"Then I think it's time to pay her a little visit" She huffs cracking her knuckles.

 **To be continued...well how was it? Until the next time my friends.**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	6. Lucky in love

**Hello my good friends school is getting to be a handful and it's only been four weeks but now I'M back with another new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Happy reading xxx**

The next day at Headquarters where there was usually a positive attitude in the atmosphere was surrounded by big funky dark clouds caused by Juliet. She was being a sour lemon instead of her sweet apple self.

"Jules? Jules? U feeling OK?" I snap her from her angry trance.

She shoots me an angry glare and crushed her mug in her hands getting boiling coffee everywhere.

"Not going to ask cause u look like u can tear my head off *back away a little scared of her*

She takes a deep breath and mildly relaxes. "I'm sorry girl the last few day have been stressful.

"Well maybe this will lighten your spirits" Penny ran in from the other room all excited " GIRLS I'VE GOT A LEAD!"

"Great what have you got Pen?" We all huddled around her.

"So Nick had sent the guys our to investigate that warehouse where we found these files and those same goons from before showed up, so after some interrogation turns out they were paid off to retrieve these files and send them off to their Boss"

"Well Nick and the guys are still in mid-interrogation of those goons. Still trying to find any leads on their Boss but so far nothing to go

"So while we wait, anybody want McDonald or Starbucks or, ice cream? I'm going for a run cause I have cravings and appetite for burgers today!"

"No thanks maybe later, I need a map, chasing my kid around and cleaning off his dark magic everywhere he runs is exhausting *lay down on the couch again to sleep cause I still got sleep in my eyes*

"Well we better enjoy our days off while we can. I heard Fury's going to make us take inventory tomorrow"

 **Mickey pov**

Later that day I return home from work and go to Thor to pick up my son. "Hey Thor, how u doing muscles? *i hug him friendly and family like since I am his sister in law*

Just then Victor comes running in. "Uncle Thor come back outside and play with me. We still have mud pies to finish eating"

"Not right now Vic, I'm still full from the last one" He said lying on the couch.

"Okay I'll go find you some worms, they help with the mud" He goes running off and Thor falls out on the couch.

"I've battled monsters, asteroid, even my own brother...but kids, those are the real battles. How do you do it?"

I snicker patting his arm "Just hanging in there. To be honest with u like I was with King Odin, me and ur brother are not in a good stable relationship *sit down next to him sighing* I'm scared that Victor is turning into him and pretty soon he will be like your brother is and also Loki will turn back to who he was before even if he says he won't

"Well a little brother to sister-in-law advice; people change people. Loki might have sworn to take all control but until he met you I've never seen this side of him before

"Yeah but don't u believe that there could be a risky chance that he could turn again what he was? I know that when that happens, I don't wanna be that day when it happens" I say sadly not knowing that Loki was behind us overhearing everything, getting real upset and mad.

"Loki how did you get in here?"

"That's not important now, what's important now is that my own wife still believes me to be a monster *glares at me hard and I stand up to him*

"Loki please calm down, I can explain and we can talk this out please *I say calmly but he keeps glaring and doesn't listen that Thor had to get in front of me to protect me from him*

"Mickey three years. Three years we've been together. I know that's not a long time but still, I've given up a lot our sin, and for you, for us and yet you still doubt me"

"Loki, brother calm down, just listen to her. She does love u but she's afraid if u turn to what u were, she's thinking of u and my nephew *stays in between us as a large wall*

"Excuse me brother but I believe this for my wife and I alone to discuss" *pushed him aside so he was standing by her. Still glaring"

"Loki honey i" *he grabs my hand before i say anything more.

"We can talk when we're home. Just grab Victor so we can go there"

"Loki let her go! Calm down and let her talk and listen to her. Cause u and I both know more than anybody that ur not in control of ur anger not even now *he kept coming between us to protect me but that only made Loki madder*

"Not until u calm down, Loki"

"I AM CALM! *burst in scream like he always does that scares me* NOW GET THE KID AND LETS GO! *pushes Thor out of the way and grabs me by my arm hard that was actually burning*

"Now wait just a second!" *Thor pushed him back* "This is my house and you don't mistreat people in my house!"

"I am talking to my wife not you brother! Now step aside!"

"No I won't cause she's family and I won't let u treat her like this or hurt her. So first calm down before u do something u regret now!

"I am calm!" He snapped again. "But unless you want to see what angry really looks like, I suggest you step aside and leave me and Mickey alone"

"No I won't. I know u all too well

"It's ok Thor, I don't wanna cause u anymore trouble. I'll just go get Victor and we'll go *I frown and walk away to go get my son while the 2 brothers were still glaring to death and anger*

"You're going to lose what u love all because of r anger and when u snap and create portals again

"Listen Mickey is my wife and I can do whatever I please with her. You just worry about saving the world with your goody goody friends and I'll stick to my family!"

"So u just think of her as ur trophy instead of a woman. Look I don't care what Ido with u but I do care of her and my nephew, and u better not hurt them cause I swear to u... *interrupts him*

He uses his dark powers and grabs Loki almost like he was choking him.* "Thor brother or not you will not get in the way of me or my love life. U still underestimate the power I possess. So I suggest you stay out of my way" *threw him against the wall and he fell out*

"Papa!" *ur son runs to his arms tight*

"Hey there's my big guy! *pucks him up hugging him and acts like nothing happens but I noticed Thor on the other side of the wall cracked*

What happened to u? *i had a pretty good idea*

He gets up dusting himself off "Oh it doesn't matter I hardly felt a thing!" *he lies*

"Darling let's go! NOW!" *he snapped*

"Before u do Thor grabs YOur arm. "Remember if you ever need me just scream and I'll be there"

I nod and sadly have to go with his PSYCHO brother, by the time we arrived to Asgard, Victor fell asleep from exhaustion of playing all day* here let me take him to bed *i ask but Loki refused*

"I'll do it you just go to our room and wait for me. We have a lot of things to discuss" *he said that bitterly walking away*

I got nervous and gulp hard but I was willing to find a solution without him setting me on fire or destroying the unites so I waited for him nervous in our room, pacing back and forth until I accidentally almost knock down a dresser but a strange black box came out of the dresser, it was actually hiding inside the wood of the dresser*

Knowing Loki it was probably something dangerous like a dagger or a poison or some powerful potion *it was all the above plus some old really old like from the Medieval times papers with story book pages and legends and scrolls with weird pictures about Greek gods, their meanings and powers* what is all of this?!

I take back the sheets to look at it more clearly but I couldn't read it since it was in old Greek language but an image speaks more than a thousand words* could he be...? I don't know what to think of him anymore now

"Mickey? Oh darling where are you?" *He turns the doorknob to get it open and you hide the book under your bed and Cloe up the drawer

I sit on the bed fast with my back at him acting casual like nothing happened as he comes in*

He comes in and locks the door looking at u with ur back at him. He sits beside you grabbing your shoulders gently. "Baby you know I hate fighting with you especially in front of family. But perhaps we can just put that all behind us"

If only it be that easy, Loki. That I don't know what to think of u. I do what to believe and trust u, I really do but one can never run from the past

"Look I know I've made bad choices in the past but I'm not the same guy I was before"

I accept that u were and maybe are still like this. I can be bad when I feel and want to but won't change the fact I need to protect the ones I love especially my son. And if I have to protect u from u, I'll do it

"Mickey this is just ridiculous! We don't have to dwell on the past, especially not my past...all that matters is our futures together l"

"And how can I trust u if u never tell me anything, ur always doing things behind my back and always hiding things from me. And this is how u expect me to trust u, Loki?!

You don't mean that. I love our son And how can I trust u if u never tell me anything, ur always doing things behind my back and always hiding things from me.

"Hey I'm a bad guy?" *you glare harder at him blowing hot steam* "Look I know I'm not perfect and I lie about a lot of things...but I would never lie when I say I really truly love you!

"Look I made choices back them the same way you did! I don't regret them but I also don't ever and I mean ever want you getting made at me for things that are none of your business Loki get off me! Get off me now or I'll swear that u will be known as the God unicorn!

He holds u down harder. "You're not going anywhere not now, not ever!"

"Let to go of me and stay away from me! I'm not happy with u! *glare hard and there was a long silence glaring at eachother until he touches my neck that me shiver*

"Relax baby I'm not going to hurt you, we have a son who needs us both...and if you promise to behave like a good girl I might take you out for a few drinks tonight"

First of all, never call me that, cause I'm anything but a good girl and second I'm thinking of him, and third get off me now cause my arms are starting to hurt me! And forth what makes u think I'm gonna go out with u for drinks cause I'm still angry with u!

"I'm angry too but I know just how to fix both of those problems!" He leans over in a passionate and loving kiss* *i protest in the kiss but I can't help but kiss back even if I was still mad at him*

You both make out for a while until you both start to calm down. You finally take a break for a while to catch ur breath, your hair and clothes were all messy and wrinkled and Loki had your lipstick all over his lips and cheek.

"Now that I think about it, a drink or 2 wouldn't be so bad *i finally say softly looking up at him with a blank face*

"Great I'm going to go check on Victor and then freshen up. Why don't you put on a nice evening dress" *kisses your forehead and gets up to leave*

I get a little confused by what just happened and how this always keeps happening that first we're telling and nearly about to kill eachother and then we end up making out or and in bed*

A little later, I was now wearing a long tight to the waist and body dark red evening dress with long sleeves fit for a Queen and it's obvious since my husband only lets me wear Queen like dresses when I'm in Asgard, I walk down the halls that had torches lighten up until I make it to the gran dinning room where he was waiting for me already with a dinner and wine*

He takes one look at you smirking that evil yet sophisticated smile. He gets up walking to you "So glad of you to join me milady" kisses my hand. "That dress certainly brings out your body."

'Gracias, u don't look so bad yourself *smile a little as we both sat down* everything looks nice *seeing the candle holders and the elegant dinner and chalets. He escorts me to the table and lets me sit in the big throne chair. "A seat befitting a queen"

I roll my eyes smiling cause he always make these tricks to impress me* I don't know, maybe much more that I don't know yet and u don't want me to know, u know? *i tried to confuse him a little being sly and clever smirking*

He grabs my hand surprising me. "I know I've been a jerk lately with all the secrets and anger and making you uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I know you deserve better than me but I want to change all now because you mean more to me than anything else more than all the dark power and all the riches in all the world."

I sigh a little looking at him, until I reach up my hand to strike a little his pale face and black hair* ok, I believe u. I just don't want u... I mean, u know. But I won't be afraid anymore because I believe in what u face, and I could never keep u away from Victor cause u r after all his father

He smiles hugging your cheek with his hand. "I promise you you're going to be seeing a lot of things changing with me and us." *leans in to kiss but you block him*

"I've also been wanting to talk to you about Victor. He's worn his costume to school three times already"

"well that's a good thing cause he is my son and... *i glare a little so he'll stop* ... That's bad very bad even if he looks fashionable and good looking like me but it's bad very bad

"Just talk to him that he can't be all evil and he needs to at least control those dark powers and not summon dead people or black holes in the middle of his class when he doesn't wanna take a test

"Alright I'll talk to him. But I'm telling you girls love guys with power" *gloat making you roll your eyes and drink your wine*

Yeah I remember that u took me in those war planets so I can be ur only woman soldier and kill all those skeleton on fire so u can get the golden powerful fire pin from their cave

"Yeah you looked so hot in those Leopard print bra and panties and the way you handle that flame sword making a camel glow against your body...I was so ready to take you right then and there!" *leans closer getting hot*

"Back back, God boy *push him away by his nose chuckling a little taking more sips of my red wine and licking my lips that had matching dark red lipstick on that didn't wipe away*

"Sorry but you have to admit you are one hot mama!" Reaches over pulling her close to him

Yeah one can be the first to destroy u and that would be so embarazzing for u in ur grave. Destroyed by a girl, very good speech at ur funeral *i joke laughing*

He gives a smug look. "How's about you just have another full glass" *pours you some more wine but this time with vodka too*

R u trying to get me drunk? Cause if u are then it won't work *sass but still drank down the wine down my throat and have a craving for more starting to get a little drowsy and drunk, drunk happy and goofy* u know what u want? People to give me money without doing anything for them back or the government sticking their nose in my business, why can't I be evil too. I can be both but no, I have to be more one and then other *hiccup* *i get all all wobbly but walking around* I don't know why people alway freak out when aliens or zombies come to take over the world, always at the end will be saved by dummy dumb heroes, and I'm different from them... *hiccup* u know in different right? U understand me, right?

Loki picks his teeth with his long sharp nails. "Baby you look a little flusteres" He smirks.

"I'm fine get off my back! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do I do what I do and you don't tell me Not to do the things that I do!" *u were talking gibberish now*

*You fall over into his lap, with your face looking all dizzy* "Oh you have such nice big strong horns, like a unicorn only you have two...you're a twonicorn" *you wiggle around in his lap taking the last of your mixed drink*

"Okay I think it's time we get you to bed now" *stands up holding you bride style*

NO! No, no, I don't wanna go to bed papa! And funny cause ur like my great great great great great and other greats grandfather cause ur many many many centuries older than me and I'm only *count fingers dizzy* this many *hold up 8 fingers giggling drunk*

He takes you to bedroom and locks the door. You jump from his arms wobbling around. "Whoa What's this thing?" *grabs ur perfume* "Ooohh can I eat this?" *spray in ur mouth but it was bad tasting* "Ewwwww no!"

"Let's go have some fun and incinerate people *i grab his staff and walk out the room all drunk and planning to break and melt things*

"No! No no no no no" *goes after you* "Baby no offense but you're just a bit unstable for this

What?! H calling me fat or something cause let me tell u something, mister! *i use my finger to make him come closer and then whisper in his ear* I like fried chicken haha. Now let's go kill people *take back his staff in my hand*

He blocks ur path. "Baby you're not going anywhere except back to the bedroom" *takes his staff back poking you with it* "Go on go away with you!"

NO! I wanna go kill and torture people u know u want too *stroke his cheek and play with his big horns being drunk and giggly*

"You're right I would but you're not because you're drunk" takes his staff back.

"No I'm not how dare you?" *swing ur fist only hitting the air*

"How many fingers am I holding up?" *holds up two*

"5? No, 3? No, pizza! Oh who cares about math! It's all a waste of living! And why are u rejecting me?! Don't u love me when I want to go be all bad, be all evil?! Don't u love me like this *i wrap my arms around his neck drowsy and giggly flirting drunk*

He holds your hands. "I love you so much darling but tonight isn't the best time to go out and be all evil" *turns u around going back to the room*

"Why not?"

"Because, because it's..." *loud thunder and lighting flashes* "There's a storm coming and it's too dangerous in a storm, even for bad guys"

"Who cares?! We'll just steal ur dumb brother's dumb hammer to stop that dumb storm! *giggle more until I fall down on the bed* oh this feels nice! Hahaha!

"Okay you're drunk and acting weird so..." *you grab him by the horns making him fall over you*

"You're so irresistible you know that right" *gets all flirty

Don't be such an idiot and just take me now *i take down the sleeves of my dress to show him my black bra and I also take off his horns so I can wear them* they fit like a glove *smirks flirty*

"You don't have to tell me twice" *gets on top of you buy you stop him.

"Wait a sec!" *grabs my staff and used it to change u into a lingerie and him into just his boxers* "much better" *u smirk tossing the staff aside*

Oh your always playing with that silly toy and never with me. It's like you love your staff toy more than me *huff drunk moving my head aside to "mad"*

"Well I'm all yours now and you're going to be my new favorite toy" *growls rubbing my hips*

Yeah always with the toy! Ur like a big man child! A big old man God child! But your my easy evil old man God child! *pull him by his neck down to start making out hot and passionately and wild despite that I stink of alcohol but that didn't bother him, moaning loud, tossing and turning around*

He didn't hesitate pulling the sheets over you both as you get lost in the passion and excitement

*we went on like that all night until morning that I wake up with a massive headache and no memory of last night, I was no longer drunk but I still had effects of it* OOOHHH my head! *rub sides of head hard like it was gonna explode* what happened? *look around seeing clothes all over the room and then to my side was my sneaky husband still nude but covered with sheet waist down, as if he waited for me to wake up*

"Good morning my Dark rose...well actually it's a great morning as it was an even greater night last night." *smiles looking over at you*

What happened? I don't remember anything and my head feels like it's gonna explode *rub my head groaning in pain*

"Oh Honey we were in Paradise last night and I got an exclusive all access pass to the private regions" *grabs your waist squeezing you*

I move away still confused covering my body and chest with the sheets* I don't remember any of this. Was I drunk? *look toward him concern*

He gesture his hands. "Maybe a little bit, but you were amazing all the same"

"And u took me while I was intoxicated? U could have waited until I was sober?!"

"Hey its not like you were so innocent you practical threw yourself at me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I was drunk! I don't remember any of this! I could choke u right now *sigh a bit mad and annoyed that he took advance I was drunk and not sober*

"Calm down its not like we did anything wrong. We're married what we did was perfectly natural

Yeah but we could have done it when I'm sober, not when I'm drunk. My head is killing me

He sits upright touching your shoulder "Do you need an aspirin? I'll get you one" *gets out of bed nude and looks in his medicine Cabinet for the aspirin

Oh! *cover eyes when I looked up* could you... Ummm... Maybe.. U know *turn red but didn't try to show it*

"Hmmm? What was that babe?" He asked coming back near you with an aspirin and glass of water

Could u please put in some underwear? Our son could come in and see us like this *still not looking and reach over for the aspirin and glass but I accidentally grab the wrong thing, I grab his manhood by accident and retrieve fast, turning more red*

He smirks setting them down and looking at me. "Victor can't get in the doors locked and besides. I think maybe just maybe you want a repeat of last night hmmm?" *

"Yeah now u say that cause I'm sober now, too late for that, big boy cause now I wanna rest. Good night *cover and go under the sheet and throw the the extra pillow at him*

He smirks and slipped under the covers with me. "Peekaboo!"

"AAAHH! Get out of here! *squeal and punch him in his chest but the sheets show that we were moving around down there and I somethings would be standing in front of the bed seeing and hearing this, it would so be very awkward*

"So hows about we take another round?" He grabs both your arms holding you beneath him.

Didn't u have already last night?! No really I'm asking cause I WAS DRUNK! *snap in his face squealing* I take a look over to the clock and it was almost a quarter to 8* is hat the time?! Oh man I'm late! I gotta take Victor to school and head to HQ today *push him aside and started to get dressed first with my underwear*

Loki looks up seeing the time too. "Oh come on baby My Dad can take Victor please come back to bed"

"No u can't stay Loki I have to get to HQ, the girls need me. But u and I are gonna talk tonight *i finished getting dressed in my normal leather jacket and pants and boots and grabbing my quiver with arrows and bow* *and also has another idea in mind when I say talk*

"And what am I supposed to do all day while you're gone?"

Why don't u go destroy old rulers of other dimension and planets to pass the time. Whatever u like to do in those places, But come back on time to pick up Victor from school, I'm coming home late tonight I think *buckle up my best with my quiver and zip up my boots*

"He used his powers to for e u back into his arms. "Just don't come back too late we're still finishing up where we left off" *brushes my hair back kissing on my neck*

I flip back out of his arms* "what did I say about using your dark magic to pull me in? *raise brow*

"Oh come on at least I didn't set you on fire like last time" *winks*

"Yeah cause then I'll set u on fire, horn boy!

"Your so gorgous when you talk tough!" He gets all flirty. I punch his chest playfully but hard* your such an idiot! Never taking me serious when I say that I will injure u for reals

"Sorry but you just make threats so irresistible to me!" *touches your behind*

*i glare and grab his hand to give him a nice flip over my to the ground and then choke him down* how u like me now, Your craziness? *grin evilly and superior*

"what can me better than staying here and being my full time Queen?

"Killings and destroying people and jailing them too. So u do Your thing and I do mine ok?

I laugh a little and pull his chin up to give him a soft kiss on his pale lips that could have been with love and passion until I pull away smiling* I'll be back soon OK? And be bad good *its the kind of being bad but also doing nothing to thick me off and I kiss his cheek before walking away*

"I shall await your return my sweet pumpkin pie" He bows playfully. U roll your eyes at his silliness and go down the hall to your son's room.

What a weirdo goofball he is *mumble and I go in to get my son who was sleep and his room looks like an actually tornado came in, literally*

"You walk over to your son snuggled up like a cutie pie. "Victor sweetheart rise and shine. Time for school"

I pick him up shaking him a little to wake him up and I sing him a sweet soft lullaby en español, stroking his black hair back from his forehead that he was starting to wake up*

"Mama" *yawn and adorably rubs his eyes*

"Buenos dias mi precioso" *kisses*

Mama I had a cool dream that u was taking over the world and I was king of my kingdom and everybody was doing everything I said. And u were my mama queen and looked very pretty *tries to soften me up and I kiss him by how adorable he is*

"Oh you'll always be my king sweetheart" *picks him up and takes him to the bathtub. U start his tub and get him in with all his tub toys.

"Mama watch this!" *uses his powers to turn his rubber shark into a real shark. It splashes around in the small tub. "And I can sit on it too" *climbs on top of its fin* Victor! Victor come on get off that fish! Or mammal whatever it is! It can eat u! Please get off and let me wash behind your ears now *try to get him off but the shark bites and "growls" at me*

"Bad sharky! That's my mama!" *he claps his hands and turns the shark back into a toy* "You get a time out!" *puts him on the back of the tub"

"Okay now come here so I can shampoo your scalp" *reaches out for him*

"Wait mama I wanna show you something else" *dips his hand in the tub and the water shoots up like a geyser! He got me completely soaking wet entirely and I stayed still with a very serious gaze*

"uh oh! *stops the geyser and he gets out the tub butt naked* don't worry mama I'll got get u new clothes and towels *he runs out butt naked and runs around the castle*

"Victor get back here! *i chase him all over soaking wet and the servants see him shocked but it was kinda adorable*

"Victor get back here this instant" I chase him around as he was having fun roaming around naked.

"Catch me mama!" *climbs on the stair banister and slides down* "This makes my butt feel funny"

"VICTOR! Somebody catch him! *Victor keeps running around until he bumps into his grandfather and hides behind him who he found it amusing cause his grandson is always so full of energy until I came*

"Oh your majesty! I'm sorry this little sneak got away from me when I was giving him a bath, Victor get over here now!

Odin reached over grabbing his grandson. "You remind me of me when I was his age. The time of innocence and merrymaking"

Hi grandpa! I wanna be king like too u! *takes his grandpa's crown and put it on himself that was big on him*

You both laugh at his cuteness "And a king one day you shall be dear boy. A fine one at that too!" *takes his crown back.

"OK honey now you really must get dressed mama has to get to work"

"And also cover yourself *I cover him with a towel but then he then runs off again when he sees his Papa*

"I deserve to be free and naked! *cries out like if he was doing a battle cry*

"You also deserve a good spanking!" *I said taking him in your arms*

"Easy love. He's just showing how his was made in this world and look at this *holds up his son butt naked like if it was the Lion King*

"Okay no one needs to see that!" *covers your eyes* "Ok give him here cause I still need to get him dressed now *i take my son back covering him* come on we're late mi amor

"I can get dressed myself Mama!" *he chose yet again to wear his Loki costume. "I'm ready!"

I shake your head and sigh. This was really becoming a habit and probably "No, honey we need to talk about this. You can't wear that to school anymore"

"What a pretty picture this is" *sees his grandson dressed as his son and that worried him like I was*

"I for one think he has a sense of style"

"No! Loki this is what I'm talking about! First the dark power and now hes dressing like you all the time. You're influence is making a bad habit that's not good for him!"

"the girl is right, son. My grandson can't be exposed to this

"What's the big deal? He's just looking up to his role. Me"

"My dear let me take my grandson to school. It's clear that you and my son need to talk *i nod and hand him my kid cause I trust him but I kiss my baby goodbye first before he takes him away*

"I love you mama. Bye papa!"

"See you soon my pumpkin!"

"Well now that we're alone why don't you and I roll around in the sheets for a few hours?" *leans in smelling my scent*

"Nope! *push him away* and what your smelling is fish and bath water cause your son created a geyser and a pet shark that almost ate me and got me soaking wet and now then my arrows will get rusty and my hair all puffy

"You act like you can't just buy more. Hello you're rich remember I can get you anything your heart desires"

"Don't change the subject here. Ur still not seeing how out of control our son is. Ever your father sees it, your brother, everybody alive and even the un-dead he concurs even he's playing outside!

He looks at u annoyed "Oh you're still on this" *that only makes u mad*

"Yes I'm still on this and you don't seem to be understanding what kind of path your putting our son on!"

"Loki please open your eyes at least for him. Please help him control this and so he will not turn into an Overload by the age of 8 or sooner?! Please help me *but he keeps ignoring and thinking it's not a big deal*

"I love Victor and I'm only doing what's best for him. You don't want people walking all over him do you?"

"No but... Do You honestly think that's best for him? To turn him your image and let him keep having these powers one dangerous after the next?! *cross arms raising my brow at him annoyed and mad now*

"You say that like it's a bad thing now but you're going to be looking pretty stupid when it all pays off *i scoff and glare and roll eyes harder turning around to walk away now cause now he really annoyed and made me mad*

"Try to understand, I know what's best for our son Mickey like a good father does" I keep walking away and ignoring him rolling my eyes mad and annoyed*

"You might not like my parenting style but at least our son will actually be benefiting from one of us!" I stop walking when I hear that and that made me even madder but he grins cause he knew that made me mad and that he means himself benefiting our son*

"I've been doing all the work teaching our son while you've been goofing off with your friends and my goody two-shoes brother. He might have my dark powers but you're negligent attitude is what's going to do the most harm

I grip my fist until I pull out my bow with my bow that was extremely close to his face, glaring hard. "Swallow your tongue before I cut it off and feed it to the vultures that will be the first thing they will never eat for leftovers *growl and grit thru my retry gripping on my arrow.

"Mickey I'm not intimidated by you and your only proving my point and making you look like the baddy here" *acts all smug now*

"My son always has been and always will be my greatest amor and you have no right to tell me I never watch out for him

"I just did. Our son looks up to me because I'm never too busy worrying about the safety of others and completely ignoring the one thing that actually matters

"That's my problem but I never put my son second place and I'm making his world better for him. You may enjoy being who you are but my son will not be like you! I rather be dead than let him be like you" my pager starts vibrating on my belt latch. Duty Calls. "I'm have to go!"

Loki scoffs "Of course you are. Yet another reason to neglect our child"

"Don't push my buttons, Loki. You don't want to see me pissed off *dig my nail under his chin growling*

He swiped your arm tight in his grip "I'm an immortal God sweetheart do your worst. But just remember who really holds the power in this relationship"

"Yeah but who's the stronger one between us and who actually wears the pants and who wears the dress *smirks sassy to make him mad cause it's true*

He smirks back. "You're lucky that attitude is what's keeping me attracted to you because if I wasn't so mad I'd be seducing you"

"You never take anything serious, don't u? *roll eyes* "You have been warned, got it?

He nods and grab your hand. "Until tonight!" *kisses your hand* "My Dark Rose" He takes a step back and then vanished into a puff of black-purplish smoke

I roll my eyes. "Why do I bother? Really why?" oh how love was a complex thing.

 **Stick around for the next chapter until then I bid you all adieu.**

 **Jazzy xoxo.**


	7. Sleuth or consequences

**HAPPPY THANKSGIVING. My second favourite holiday ready to chow down on all my grandmother Mac and cheese the best dish to eat ever!. But getting to other business. Guess whos** **back and with more for you all to enjoy? That's right it's me! so...enjoy. That's it not into the lengthy introductions anymore, Just read and tell me what you think of it.**

 **Happy reading xxx**

Mickey was running fast as lightning to get to work on time "My gosh I'm late I'm late. I hope the girls aren't to soar at me for this. I can't believe I had to help Loki capture all those gremlins he let loose. why me?" She dashed quickly to the front door almost knocking into the figure at the door. It was an old friend of Mickey's who had graced her with his presence. "Hey Mick come over her and say hi to u know you *smirks and tries to get flirty*

"Mick you remember your old partner from training, Aurelio *says and now I remember and u push me forward to him*

"Hola! Mickey Como estas? I must say it has been a long time since I've seen your sunny face

"Aurelio..." She was surprised to see this face after so long.

Carrie pokes her head out of the doorway hearing the noise and then sets her eyes on Aurelio. She instantly shoved her aside "Oh Mickey who's your friend. I'm Carrie, single BTW" She giggled. Mickey shoved her out of the way standing back beside her.

"YOU... Look muy bien, guapo"

"That's it?! that's all you have to say about this 170 pounds build of man candy" The rest of us all went gaga over him.

"Yeah but have you two forgotten that I'm married to the 1# PSYCHO on the face of this universe and the next. Should I give you two flashbacks of what he can do to people aka guys who try to flirt with me or are near me. He threw 3 at the sun, one of them was gay and was just giving. Me back my phone that I dropped!

"Yes I know but you and I are just friends no? You have nothing to fear"

"That's what I'm afraid off. I think it's best u and I... Well, the thing is that... *rub the back of my neck nervous a little*

He takes your arm and you blush looking into his chocolate brown eyes and the world seems still and quiet. "Forgive me but I must say you turn my whole world around

I grin blushing but pull away* Aurelio I like you but you should know that I'm married and have a bello Hijo who I love him over anything" She says referring only to her son

"Of course you are. The beautiful girls are always taken"

"So I'm guessing your single which I don't believe it"

He nods. "I've met many beautiful girls but none who I could call my own. I fear I'm doomed to a life a loneliness"

"If I wasn't tied up and in a very complicated marriage right now, I would glad accept an invitation to get un cafe and bagel perhaps?

He smiles. "Nothing says we can't as amigos"

"The thing is that mi esposo had sorta jealousy and anger issues and insecurity, maybe he won't like that

"Well I don't see your see him here anywhere. All I see is a beauty in need of a good time" *lifts your chin as he gets a little shimmer in his eyes*

"Uh, maybe after the meeting I could join u? *blush hard and started to walk away to go meet up with the girls*

"Mm someone has the hots for you?" *teases*

Mickey look down at her "Shut up!" gives her a good thumping. "And no you all know how he gets. he's just so jealous and overly possessive of me"

"Okay we can talk about Mick's failed marriage and new dating plans later

"My marriage is not failing...We're just on a rocky ledge"

"It's failing *they all say in union to annoy me more*

"Don't we have a mission to do?"

"Right. So Nick finally got back to me and we found out something. Whoever is targeting the mayor is not working alone"

"So where we off too today? *loads her gun to get ready for action*

Aureilo was watching from the other side of the room "That gun suits you. Did i mention I have a thing for powerful women" *u go red in the face*

"Before we do anything we better check on the mayor and make sure he's still around"

"Okay let's go Casanova! *grabs me by my belt pulling dragging me out to follow our beloved leader*

Mickey looks back at him. He blows her a kiss and She pretend to catch it. She look over at Breezy giving u a funny look. "What?"

"So where are you two planning to go on your honeymoon?" *teases getting on her nerves again"

"Focus ladies!" Juliet was right now as not time for foolishness now was the time for action. We head to City hall but there was already trouble stirring. Police and detectives were all around with the perimeter blocked off to any kind of traffic or pedestrians.

As authorities of the law we could easily slip into the crime scene "What's the deal here, Chief? *goes over to the police Chief*

"He's gone!" *that's when Mrs. Elmont the Mayor's Wife came running up* "He's gone!"

"What? Who's gone!?"

"My Husband. He's been kidnapped!" We gasp. This was shocking news, the Mayor was gone but why and by who?

"Let's go find him if that means blowing up and killing anybody to find the Mayor *Mickey was about to go in but I stop her*

"Mickey before you do any bloodshed we need to know exactly who's blood we need to shed and why" I walk over to the Mrs. "Can you tell us anything about the kidnapping?"

"All I know was when I got here this morning Mauricio wasn't here and his office was trashed"

"Do you possibly have any idea who could have taken him? Does your husband have an enemies?"

"Goodness no he's a very likable man"

Juliet walks up "We need to know exactly what happened to him. Is there a surveillance room?"

"Of course, follow me." We follow her to the basement. The walls were lined with TV that pictured every room and hallway in town hall including the Mayor's.

"Rewind the tape from yesterday" We rematch all the security videos but nothing suspicious yet, only employees walking around normal doing their jobs as did the Mayor in his office doing his work*

"Nothing suspicious yet, fast forward it" We fast forward through keeping a lookout and it's always funny to see people go in fast motion running around and doing this thing in the motion*

The video fast forwards to the Mayor in his office late last night. Then the door opens, an attractive blonde in a skimpy outfit walks over to him. The Mayor greets her with a kiss on the lips.

"And who is that slut? U guys think that she could have involved on the disappearance of the Mayor? He could have ran away with her?"

"Only one way to find out" I press play again. The slut was seducing the Mayor as she ripped off his shirt and tossed him against his desk getting more intimate with each other. The Mrs. had a major heartbreak that her husband who's she's been married too almost 35 years would do this and with another woman*

"I can believe this! I can't believe Mauricio would do this to me with 7 children and almost 40 years of marriage *sobs cries as we all tried to comfort her*

We all look at her. "7 kids? Where'd you find the time for that?" Breezy teased and We all thump Breezy in the head.

Carrie goes to comfort her. "Now now I'm sure there's a perfectly good explication for this!"

Penny nudges her "You bet there is...look!" *The video keeps rolling. While the Mayor had his arms locked around her torso. That mystery girl jabs a needle through his chest and he falls unconscious

"MAURICIO! *screamed out of impulse as we all watch as the woman looks thru his jacket to find his keys, his phone and a important legal document*

Pause there and zoom in that document she's holding up *they zoom in on the writing that says police declaration*

"That's one of those documents I analyzed. But what could she possibly want with it?" *fast forward the video to her breaking into the vault cabinets and stealing more files.

"Whoa she's like a master criminal"

"And she's not working alone"

Three goons break into the room accidentally trashing the place and taking out the guards who tried to arrest them. The last of the video shows all of them escaping with the Mayor.

"Okay this is seriously one sneaky chick"

"But who is she?"

" I may have seen her before but where? *thinks hard and gets flashbacks of talking to the woman at the police station when she was doing a bail and was rude to her*

"It's her! That wretch with the pervert son who tried to mess with my daughter. I should have known!"

"Fine. But if she's dangerous I get to drive an arrow through her heart & yank out her soul!" *you said all sinister yet seriously *

"I think Loki has finally gotten under your skin"

"Hold in there Mick! Let me deal with this woman. We can't just break into her house and start Rambling like crazy. We need a plan and I suggest I go first and talk with this woman but intimidate her if she's hiding anything and I'll let u guys know, ok?

"So what are we going to do now while u g interrogate that woman, Jules?

"Why don't you guys just lay low for a while I can handle this woman myself" *cracks knuckles*

"Can I come along? Can I see who u break?

"Mick as great a hero you are you're just a bit...and I say this with love...you just tend to overdo your part"

"I just wanna watch with popcorn, I promise that I won't do anything unless u ask me too. I promise *raise my hand*

Bri comes up saying "Yeah you say that now and next thing you know the morgue shows up" *teases and she thumped her head*

"OK you can come just don't do anything drastic until I say so"

"I promise, I just want to watch how you take down that wench and if you need any backup"

I go along with her, as we big goodbye to the girls and we fly off to the woman's mansion, I stood behind her cause I would be the quiet backup and she would do all the talking. They arrived at her Mansion atop the hill. It was a picture perfect classic rich girl Estate.

"Whoa! Looks like our Baddy has money on her side"

Juliet scoffs* "Figures."

"I wouldn't mind having a house like this *look around as we go up the many steps of he front porch and she knocks ont he door*

The Butler opens up the door. "May I help you ladies?"

"We'd like to speak to the woman of the house please"

"La Madame is busy at the moment doing business, can I take a message of who wishes to see her?

"No, u cannot come in, ladies. the madame is very busy and not wishes to see anybody today, good day *shuts the door in our faces*

"So... u wanna try it my way now?

"Is there any other way!" *winks*

Juliet knock on the door again and the Butler comes back. "I already told you Madame is not accepting visitors today. Now leave before I call the legal authorities"

Mickey stops the door with her foot and bursts through anyways "We are the authorities, buster. now step aside before I blow the crumpets off your kisser" She talks in her tough British accent with her bow under his mustache walking in*

We both walk inside getting a good look at the decorum. It was so refine and rich-tasting. Mickey walks the butler who had his hands up still with the arrows on his neck. "Now I believe that we requested an audience with the Owner" *pulls her bow back under his chin.

"I'll fetch her right away"

"Oh and can I have a vanilla milkshake and a bologna sandwich?"

He nods rapidly gulping "White or wheat?"

Mickey hold arrow up again at his mustache* surprise me " say evilly and he walks away nodding to do as he was told*

She puts her bows down still with the evil smirk "Man, do I love making men cry and wet their pants"

"Yeah I'm starting to see why you're still married to Loki" *Juliet laughs and you roll your eyes*

Monica was busy inside her work space inside her hidden room paying her sister another visit.

"Madame?! Madame?! Madame?! *the butler calls to her and she hears him and she stops what she was doing and goes out, closing the door of the room cause not even the se and will never know about this room*

"She peaks out and opens the door seeing her butler"

"This better be important! I warned you never to disturb me!"

"I'm sorry Madame but there 2 young women out in the living room insisting to see u and I cannot get them out or call the police because they are kinda the police, they're heroines and wish to see u

She glares at him. "You interrupted me for that. I should fire you right now, you fool!" *raised her voice in ignorance*

"Madame they just wish to have a moment of your time, please"

"Very well" *steps out locking her door*

*Jules and I wait until the butler comes back out to announce "the Queen" of the house* Madame Monica, ladies *announces and she comes behind him, being all ladylike*

What we suppose to do? Bow? *I whisper to Jules*

"Just let me do the talking Mick." *steps in front of you*

Monica takes a good look at each of you. Especially Juliet, like she's seen her before. "Leave us alone Arnold, girl talk!"

"Yes Madame" *he bows and exits*

"Good evening ladies"

"And to you Miss..."

"Vilain but, call me Monica"

"Okay Monica. I'm Juliet and this is Mickey"

"To what do I owe this little visit from you two heroine"

" We came to have a little talk to u about t inform you about the disappearance of the Mayor and according to our record you were the last person to see this the day he dissappered and we just wish to have your declaration, ma'am

Monica goes wide eyed for a moment. Thinking they might be onto her.

"Is there a problem Monica?" *smirks evilly*

"No, of course not but it sounds that you're accusing me of something

"Oh I don't accuse until I have all the facts you know 'innocent until proven guilty'" *says in a normal tone to not be discovered of her true intentions*

"And what do u want to know? I went to see the Mayor because he asked to see me, about some business I had with him: Talk about very important business *mumble that only Jules heard*

"Look I'm not trying to point fingers. But I've been tasked with keeping order and justice in my town"

"Alright, and what does that have to do with me? because I did nothing wrong, I only went to see the mayor for just business, in fact *pulls out her planner from her purse* this is what we talked about, about making a new hospital and buy more boats for my company *shows her evidence as receipts and contracts*

"Those are fake!"

"They are not! I'm a woman of business not a criminal and how dare you accuse me of such!"

"Okay calm down what my partner is trying to say is we're gonna have to look at these sheets at our labs and if you have nothing to hide than we won't bother you no more, god day, madame, let's go Mick" Jules stands up leaving

"But I never got my milkshake" *pulls me away with her and we leave*

Monica followed to make sure they left "And the next time you come to my house unannounced have a better attitude!"

"We shall see, goodnight ma'am *bid goodbye and we both go out, leaving*

"She's hiding something, Jules it's obvious, what do we do now?

"I know she is but they're is no way she's going to admit that and no evidence we have to claim that." *looks back at the mansion, seeing her figure watching them out the window. "Tomorrow let's round up the girls and meet back at HQ I think this calls for a little more sleuthing"

" How come she gave u the sticker look? did u notice that? she just met you and she hates u already? maybe there could be another reason?

"I don't know but I do know that whatever she's hiding is much bigger than I suspect

"When what do we do now? your gonna sneak in her house maybe and see what u can find? *I just gave her a cool risky but very col idea*

Juliet smile wide and evilly "That's exactly what I'm going to do, but not just me I'm going to need the assistance of another spy girl I know"

*Juliet goes back to HQ where the girls were waiting for her* P: so? How'd it go? What u find? And where's Mick?

"She had other business to take care of. And no I didn't find anything either" *sits on the couch beside me.*

"Well what did she say when you went to investigate her?"

"Nothing I could use against her. She claims she only went to talk 'business' with the Mayor"

"And how is this woman? Cause we already know she's a snake but what else could she be like?

"For one very snobby but then rich girls always are"

"And u think she's really behind the disappearance of the mayor? Or she could be an accomplice?

"I'm positive but I can't know for sure without evidence and I'm going to need help especially from u Jazzy"

I smiled "I'm glad to be of assistance!"

"Mick like always gave me the coolest idea to sneak in that witch's house and find anything that incriminates her with the disappearance of the mayor. U and me, tonight we roll

"No doubt! I'm so with you on this girl"

"Excuse me but what about us?"

"You girls try to find out more about those other two cronies who grabbed the Mayor any lead at all would be nice"

"She's ditching us. She likes Mickey and Jazz better"

"That's not true! She loves all of us we're one big team

"That's true! I love all u girls equally! *she hugs them all the girls in a group hug* it be bigger if Mick was here but this is great too *they all hug her back sharing the biggest sweet group hug*

That night Juliet and I were planning our master break-in, which was kinda my specialty. Juliet was changing into her black ninja costume and I was in my go-to spy suit.

"Let's find a quicker way into the bedroom or a study"

I pull out my spy shades with the multiple functioning lenses. I switch to the x-ray setting to get a look inside the house. "Well we can get into the foyer through the chimney and then up the stairs to the different wings of the house.

"Once we're inside move carefully. This witch has security everywhere and you never need that unless you were trying to hide something"

"Then we better take the high road" *We fly up to the roof and crawl on all fours around to the chimney opening.*

"Yeah, where Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke when u need them? *cleans off the ashes and smoke off*

"No time for that we have bigger things to worry about" *looks around the whole place was quiet for now

"I'm on it!" *I sit down at the computer and try to hack into her data files*

"Well we need to keep looking and starting with basics and obvious, files on the computers first

"So, any summer plans in a few weeks with your kids and Benny Boy? *asks casually while she does look out and u keep hacking in the system*

"Yeah we're sending the kids away to spy camp on the remote island where my sister Trixie works. She's the head mistress of the place"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same but for my kids to their camps. for my oldest ones, probably will be their last year of camp

"But Benny's taking me on our second honeymoon...for the fifth time.

"Wouldn't that be the fifth? Why? did he keep messing on the other 3 tries?

"Yes. The first time he got the flu the next two times he was arrested and last year he got shot" I said annoyed. "But this year he promised me two weeks of just me and him"

"Unless, he gets, what? hit by a truck? *makes a joke and u give her a look* sorry, it slipped out"

"Yeah well knowing Benny and his jinxed life I wouldn't be surprised" I sighed. "When i married Benny I knew it wasn't going to be a fairy tale marriage...I just wish he'd stop putting his villainy ahead of me all the time"

"I hear ya, bro. Gnomeo is the same with me, always getting arrested. and worst wen I'm the one who gets him arrested, he then thinks because it's me, I'm gonna bail him out and make it up to me with just a snuggle in bed and foot rub later

"I wish they'd realize that they have wives and families who need their attention instead of going off into the night for hours like they're still a couple of bachelor's

"You think we're bad, poor Mick must be worst but she's a tough girl. she'll know what to do and how to control that beast she has for husband, who's 100 times worst than yours. and bygones be bygones, at the end we love our guys, after all

I smile and nod. "It's true. I could never stop loving or leave Benny...Unless Channing Tatum gives me a call" *I tease and we both giggle* *Just then I pull up something on the laptop an icon of secret files*

"Bingo!"

"What u got, girl? any illegal files? suspicious bank accounts? tax frauds? anything that can help us in this case *stand next to me and see the screen as I search around the files*

I click through some old junk mail and into the new stuff. "Well she has her husbands bank account wired under her name and seems to me she's been making a lot of suspicious purchases...most recently she purchased a beat up windowless white van and a cheap speedboat

"Let me check!" *scrolling down and sure enough I find an entire file linked to the Mayor.* "Hmm interesting"

"What? What you find?"

"In the last year she's stolen more than millions of dollars worth of taxpayers money and the Mayor's been in cahoots with her about it, no doubt because of all the 'sexual favors' she's been doing for her"

"Perfect, put this on our flash-drive and send it to HQ an let's keep looking, and I will be looking thru her other folders in her drawers *move away and start looking thru folders in the drawers, that she first finds matrimonial certificates, birth certificates of her 3 sons, photos of her company's opening and nothing incriminating so far*

She walks over towards the corner where a large portrait took up most of the wall. "Hmm I wonder" *flies up and takes the painting down and build into the wall was a safe* "Now we're getting somewhere*

"It's a big cliché, to have safes behind paintings, so that's no surprise that everybody know that now" *tries to turn the knob with a stethoscope to open I*

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" *say still looking through her computer

"OK, I think I almost got it, another turn to the right to zero and then back to left to zero again *hears a click and opens it up that no surprise finds stacks of cash in big dollar bill and golds jewelry and very important documents* Hello, Benjamin Franklin and past presidents"

I click on one file and it has what we've been looking for. "Juliet come here quick!"

she puts down the other folders and runs over to u* 'what's up? what dirt did u find?

"Check it out. Monica recently hired some henchmen from two days ago and non coincidentally she showed up at Mauricio's office with the same posers last night"

"Really they make websites like this? You can seriously get anything on the Internet. And u think these guys would have kidnapped the mayor?

"Well certainly Monica wasn't going to do it alone. And he must have paid these guys a lot to do it too"

"We need copies of all of this things. We need to get as much information from her and the safe for tonight and we will come back another day and get more. Here *tosses u the USB*

"It's as good as downloaded" *plugs it into the flash drive and waits for it to download * *Juliet sees she left the safe open and goes back to close it* "This is heavy!" *it closed with a bang and next thing she hears it a sorta moaning*

"Somebody's coming we gonna get out here quick! It could be the witch or somebody out there and no doubt will come in here" *I grab the flash drive and close off the computer*

"How do we get out of here?"

"Same way we got in!" *I cup my hands boosting her through the chimney and I go up myself

*Jules runs behind me about to climb in and out but then hears the moaning continue and it sounded so ghost scary, that she even wondered what it was, could this house be haunted*

She presses her ears against the wall hearing it again. "What is that?" *lightly taps the wall with her nail

"Juliet? What's taking so long. Get up here"

"Hold on give me a sec *says and starts following the sound with her ear against the wall. It sounded like a ghost or maybe it was just the draft coming in through the cracks in the wall, either way it sounded like it was right beyond the walls.

She walks closer and close down the hall not pulling her eat away from the wall until she got to a dead end hallway* *she was about to touch the walk but then hears another door opening and she hides herself on the ceiling like if she was half spider or something and sees an older man walk out in his PJ's, half asleep to go get a drink*

He walks towards the kitchen but then stops when he noticed that the Parlor door was open and it was supposed to be locked during the night

"What's this doing open? I thought I told that woman to close it after she's done in here or more dust will get it *says with yawn closing the door and walks pass the living room and the chimney that u were still in there and see him pass by*

As soon as he was out of sight I jump out covered in more black than usual. "I'm going to kill Juliet when I find her" *use my hair clip to unlatch the door and sneak around the hallway

*Juliet swiftly comes back down and sneaks thru the hallway but as she runs and sneaks around, she acceding ally bumps into u* Jazzy?!

"There you are girl what gives? Let's get out of here before we're spotted"

"I think I heard... *looks back and there was still nothing and the moaning stopped* nothing let's just go before he comes back *fly up the flies on time before he sees u and he comes back with some warm milk and some cookies for a midnight snack and goes back to his room, unaware u guys were above him and in his house the whole time*

"Is it weird to say he actually looks kinda hot"

"Yes now let's go!" *takes my arm and we sneak back inside the room and up the chimney getting covered in ashes."

"I'm going to need a double bubble bath when I get home

"You can take a bath later and right now we gotta get out of here before the guards catch us and have to get this info back to HQ pronto!

"Fine! But you're paying for my trip to the salon and my manicure" I sass as we fly off to HQ

Everything was dark and nobody was there, until the lights go on. "Leave these stuff here and have Pen have this all examined and see what she can find here. Thanks for coming along with me"

"Anytime what are friends for if not to break into someone's house and violate their privacy in order to convict said person and lock them away until end times"

"Nice to have a little girl, once and a while. Next time lets go make men cry at the park or at local bars" *chuckle and u agree*

"I'd like to make Benny cry...or better yet make him crazy jealous with rage!"

"Let's make it a day to do that, Jazz *join fists pumps and give a quick hug goodbye* I'll see u around Jazz, goodnight and we'll talk later soon.

"Sooner than you think we live right next door to each other" *we laughed and fly our separate ways.

 **I'll see you all next time. Meanwhile I'm signing off for now and going to rest from my feast. I ate to much stuffing**

 **JAZZY XOXO**


	8. Truth and love

**Happy new years to one and all. Time to wipe the sleigh clean and start a new year fresh and clear. Last year was such a pain in the neck but hopefully this year will be much more mellow and fun.**

In a garden of 10 kids it's nothing short of ordinary for them to be arguing over every little detail. Especially in the very early morning hours.

Vanessa was slowly heading for the bathroom like always but get pushed down by her jerky sister. "Sorry baby older siblings get first dibs"

"HEY NO FAIR! Ur gonna be stuck there for hours putting on your Gothic makeup and piercings!

She looks back with at her. "You wanna do something about it!" *grabs her collar* "You might be evil like me but you're still the weakest one here"

"Yeah but your still not the quickest or fastest *freezes her sister's foot ice solid and runs down the hall to get to the bathroom first*

"Oh you're going to pay for that you little Brat!" *grabs the knife she keeps tucked in her pocket and chips away at the ice

Then their father comes up seeing his kids were running around, not that big a surprise* "Again with this traffic everyday! *grabs and fishes his youngest* I really need to get more rooms and bathrooms made in here

"What we need is a bigger house Daddy...one with a tree house!"

"And next to a big Bear cave in the forest so we can have one as a pet"

Gnomeo rolls his eyes "I will not accept more animals that are not domestics in this house, may I remind of what happened last time? *eyes his twin boys*

"You bring one rabid squirrel in the house and you can't bring pets anymore in here! *scoffs along with his twin brother*

"Just get all of u ready separately and no fighting, in front of your mother of course and no waking up the baby, got it?

"Yes father!" They all say in unison.

"And Nessa you have 'till the count of three before I break that door down and yank your head off 1...2...*before she says three she gets a phone call*

"Who's calling you this early?" Gnomeo gets suspicious as She looks at the ID it was Mason*

"nobody! Nobody Dad, it's an unknown number. U know people who are stupid and dial in wrong numbers *hides back her phone and struggles to get out the block of ice until she does* I'll go get dressed for school, Daddy

She backs up into the wall accidentally dropping her phone. Jake runs over and picks it up. "Ooh Who's Mason is he your boyfr-" *covers his mouth so Gnomeo won't hear*

She grab over him glaring "One word and I'll tell everyone you still wet the bed" She threatens

"What was that you were gonna say, son? He heard a little of what he was gonna say, eyeing his daughter

Violet glares at him until she let's him go. "I said Uh boy my friends must be waiting for me to get to school already" Violet gives him a nod still glaring

"Kids hurry up your waffles are getting cold!"

"WAFFLES! *they all come out their rooms and the bathroom like the cavalry down the stairs flying and running down and even using heir powers to get their first but Violet goes back to her room that she shares with her sisters, but was alone to answer the missed phone call*

She redial as it rings. "Pick up please pick up!" *then he answers*

"Good morning Beautiful!"

"Hey pretty boy. It was very risky cause u called me when my dad was talking to me

"Yeah my mom almost caught me too. Anyways I just called to say we still up for Friday night? I really miss having you around"

"Me too! I really wanna see u and I love our crimes together as a team and dates but I can also accept a nice date too this Friday

"Great! Shall we say downtown after dark?"

"I'll let u know when I sneak out cause my Dad has me in the looking

"Until then my darling" *Blows her a kiss through the phone and hangs up*

"Violet! Violet! Breakfast! Get down here already! *her father knocks on her door*

"Good grief Dad can't I have two minutes of privacy!" *swings her door open looking into his face*

"No, no u cannot cause I'm your father and I say it's waffle time so get down there now, sweetie and just to make your mother happy, can you please go and actually stay in school the entire day and week for what's left of the school year?

"Yeah whatever Daddy!" *walks past him joining her family for breakfast" "Morning losers"

"It's about time Vi I was this close to eating your plate"

"You do that it and I cut off your tongue!

"AHEM!" Juliet glares at them crossing her arms and all of them got quiet and just ate* thank u, okay, announcement for my baddy children. You guys have been behind in your school work and I know you guys are little criminals *to them it was a compliment* but I want to see ALL my babies graduate high school at least, so for the next few weeks left I want u all baddies to go to class and at least try and do some work or I will have no choice than to send u all too

"NO NO NO NO! DONT SAY IT MUM! *they all didn't want to hear those 2 deadly words come out her mouth*

"Summer school *she said them in a low slow tone that killed them*

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE MUM!"

"Oh yes I would! I'm I'm charge around here!"

"That's cruel even for us!"

"Dad! Do something about your woman!"

They see him stuffing his mouth with bacon and then swallows it hard* really Juliet isn't that a little harsh, they're already struggling 2 semesters, is it really necessary Su... Su... That cruel place. They rather be in regular prison than that prison where u have to... Learn *gags and the bad kids agreed nodding B and putting on their sad putty faces to her*

"Gnomeo maybe your parents didn't care whether you or not you finish school but I want my kids to be book smart instead of just street smart and it would be nice if you back me up on this!" *glares*

"Ok kids in a small way ur mother is right *she throws a muffin at him* ok mostly right *throws an egg at his face* ok slightly right *throws at pear at him* ok maybe right *throws a fork in front of him at the table* OK ALL RIGHT! Now put the knife down, Red! Ok tell u guys what, u guys pass classes and graduate and u won't go to summer school and I'll steal u guys a car, cool? *makes a fair deal*

"And what about us? *the good kids now say* we will cool things too *even the younger kids says even if they're too little to drive yetI

"If you all do well in school we'll send you all on Vacation to Disney world Resort. You kids always have fun there right?"

Both sides of the table, one side good and the other bad, look at each other and then huddled up, whispering to see if they agree or not until they decided*

"So?

"Okay but on one condition; We get the VIP treatment and use your credit cards for whatever we want"

Gnomeo had only one thing to say to that "Absolutely no.."

"DEAL!" Juliet agrees to her husband shock.

"WHAT?!

"YES! WE LOVE U MOM! *they all run over to her and hug her too death as they could cause they were 9 and she could resist in hugging and kissing them back, not caring ever if they were good or bad, she loved them all either way and always*

"Let's go guys We better not be late for school today, or for the next two months!" They all kiss her goodbye and leave out *she smiles watching them leave and then looks over to her husband who didn't have a happy face*

"Now that that's settled, I better get all these dishes cleaned *tried to get out of his mad mood and started taking plates and cleaning them up*

"I can't believe you just said that. Do you honestly believe they're going to keep their word"

"I trust them, all of them. Just the same way as I trust you. You do trust them, don't you"

"I trust them but I also know them too well"

"So do I. We're their parents to all of them, good or/and bad. I love and trust their word. Just like I trust u *wraps her arms around his neck smiling*

"Hahaha very cute! Now don't you have some chores to do!" *playfully drops her on the ground* "Oh and don't forget to starch press my capes and bleach my underwear"

He smiles hugging her waist. "I love you my goody red"

"Your such a goofball, u know that right?! *holds on to his neck pulling her up now on their feet*

"Yeah but I'm your goofball" He pulls her into her arms for another kiss. They hear a knock on the door making them stop.

"Ugh! Who's that?" Gnomeo said annoyed.

"Mom! Grandpa's here!"

"Please, tell me that u have a stepfather *asks her knowing how his father in law still doesn't like him*

She slaps him a but then walks downstairs to find her Dad on the couch. "Hiya Dad!" *goes over to him for a hug*

"There's my little girl! *picks her up, kissing her fatherly and sweetly* how's my favorite daughter?

"I'm your only daughter!"

"All the more reason you're my favorite!" *They both laugh and hug it out* *Gnomeo stands slouched over the doorway with an uninteresting look*

"Gnomeo, how u doing?

"Nice to see u again, Lord Redbrick *they join hands but soon Gnomeo starts to go weak on his knees by his father in law's strong painful grip*

"Daddy!

"What? it's my happy shake. which means there's an angry shake which u might get it one day if u hurt my little girl *threats*

"No, sir" says in shriek voice nervous*

"Good boy, and only be good with her and my grand kids *lets him go, but leaves a bruise on Gnomeo's hand but not as bad as other times"

"Well while you to talk I'm going to go soak my hand in ointment...and look for a retirement home far far away from here while I'm at it!" *mumbles that last part going off somewhere*

"It's been 20 years why won't you two just get along?"

"You should understand, love that a father will never like the man his only daughter married and had kids with. but I need to talk to u today

"Sure what is it?"

"Not here! Back at the Garden then, we need to be alone!" *his tone was serious and urgent. This made her nervous*

"Of course Daddy we can go right now...Gnomeo I'm leaving take the kids to school and no funny business"

"We'll wait for u to come... wait, ME?! TAKE ALL OF THEM!? *calls out to her but she already walked out with her father*

The second she was gone all her kids good and bad started making a mess in the house *he didn't know how he was going to manage this and get them all to school on time but he had to do it. Meanwhile Lord Redbrick took his daughter back to her old home and they sit down next to the side walk that they were alone so they can talk in private*

"So, what's up, Dad? u seemed a little pale and worried? something wrong?"

Redbrick looks at his daughter and back at the ground. At first he didn't say anything. All he could do was look at her face. How she looked so much like her mother from her chocolate brown hair to emerald green in her eyes.

"Juliet you remind me so much of your mother, you have her heart and spirit"

She smiles sweetly* Thanks, Dad. I wish I gotten to know her more and be like her

"You're already like her! In every way, you even have her saucy attitude" *

She smiles but was still a little worried about him* Dad, please tell me, because I feel that u didn't come here to tell me that I'm like mom, right *she was right and he nods to tell her the truth*

"Honey there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I should have told you before but I was waiting for the right Time

what? what is it, Dad? *she payed very close attention to him*

"Juliet, turns out that your mother didn't die by n accident, she was in fact murder *OUCH!*

Juliet was so traumatized she didn't know how to react. She wasn't even sure if what he was saying was to be taken seriously "No. No, no, no, no, Dad please don't do this, don't say that please. What are u trying to do here?! Why are u saying to me?! It's not funny!

"Baby I know this is difficult to hear and even harder to believe, but I now know the truth to all the grief our family endured and it was hail bloody murder

"No no no I don't believe u! My mom died in an accident, in a horrible accident! Why would anybody tried to murder her?! She was a hero?! I know that there could be criminals who she imprisoned but nobody is smart enough to to kill her, she was too quick for any threat big or small!

"I can't believe you would make up such a terrible thing Dad. I'm going home!" *gets up to leave but he grabs her arms*

"My sweet Juliet I know this is hard but take my word for it. I know what I'm talking about

"NO! I don't believe u! Can't believe u would do this to me, Dad! To play with my emotions like this and with something as sacred to me like my mother! I don't wanna talk to u anymore! *pulls away angry*

Redbrick could see this was more emotional for to accept than him. "Juliet no matter if you want to believe or not just know I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to grieve with a heavy heart like I have for so long

And that's why u have to say all of this to me!? That my mother was actually killed, somebody killed her. And u knew?! U knew all this time and u never told me, and worst lied to me about it?!

"Forgive me but I only told lied to you because I wasn't too sure myself if it was true. I needed to be sure it was true and now I know the truth

And how did that work for u, Dad?! Lies only come out in the air and always make things worst than a painful truth! U lied to me and I can deal with anything bad, killing, tricking, teasing, manipulating, anything but lying. And less from u

"Please honey if you just let me explain" *but she wasn't having it*

"NO! I don't wanna hear anything from u?! I except this anybody else even my husband but u?! Ur my father! R there any more lies I should know about?! Are my kids even mine?! *now she was exaggerating out of anger*

"Juliet please u must understand I only did it to protect you." *reaches for her but she pushed him away and runs off*

"LEAVE ME ALONE! *shouts screaming at him and she goes back home, crying up to her room and throwing herself crying away on her bed by this extremely painful news*

"Of all the low down dirty things...I expect this stuff from Gnomeo but Dad should know better than to mess with me like that!"

*there were knocks on the door* GO AWAY DAD! I DON'T WANNA SEE U!"

"It's me I come in peace!" He peaks inside seeing her all broken down and upset

"I'm not in the mood right now, Gnomeo. I wanna be alone right now *hides her face on a pillow with tears. This confused him, he's never known Juliet to be upset like this "Why do u look so exhausted and miserable all of a sudden.

"That's not you!" He sits down beside her. "What's wrong darling?talk to me"

"I'm not exhausted, and not upset, I'm beyond that *mumbles against the pillow* and I don't really want talk"

"I can't help but feel your Daddy-Daughter time was a big bust!"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Gnomeo please *moves to the other side hugging her pillow but he wouldn't go away*

"Honey you know I don't like seeing you like this" He lies down next to her hugging he'd from behind. "Talk to me."

She stayed quiet still not looking to him with tears* Gnomeo, can I ask you something?

"Of course anything my red"

"Do u prefer killing me or lying to me? *says with tears heartbroken and that shocked him*

"What? What makes you say something like that?"

"Just answer me to know, please. Which do u prefer doing to me?

"Uh well is neither an option?"

"But would u do it to me no matter how big or painful the lie is?"

"No of course not I would never ever do anything like that to you, my beloved"

"But if u would do either one by force or no choice, which would u pick? *she really wanted him to answer*

"Okay Juliet what is going on here? Why are you saying such awful things? Did someone hurt you? Because whoever did will pay a bloody price"

"Because my Dad did to me what I can't stand the most in the world. He lied to me about something too sacred to me *holds pillow tighter sobbing softly*

"What? What did he do to you honey? Tell me so I know if I have to teach him a lesson"

"No, no, please, just hug and hold me, Gnomeo. Please *scotches over to him and hugs him tight, sobbing on his chest as he hugs her tight*

"No please don't cry Juliet. You're not supposed to be broken down like this. You're strong and hardcore and a fighter"

But he had no right to lie to me like that? I could have understood but would he lie to me and hid this from me?! I just can't look at him right now *she felt weak and vulnerable right now and he understood*

"Juliet think about it your mom was his whole life and it must have crushed him to lose her so suddenly...so ask yourself would he really make something like that up just to hurt you? His only child?

No, I don't wanna see him right now, i can't forgive him for this. It's too painful and cruel to me *sobs hugging him tighter and he kisses her head*

I don't wanna do anything today. I just wanna sleep and lay down and think today. Can u call HQ and tell them that I cannot come today?

"Alright if you feel better tomorrow you should really go and hear him out on this."

He nods. "You just lay here, relax take all the time you need. I'll stay right here with you" She look up at him and kisses him on the lips, smiling*your the best, u know that? Thanks, my Blue *hugs him one more time, laying on his chest*

"Hey I might be a Villain but I'm always here to comfort the love of my life"

"And your the best villain with the biggest heart I ever met and know

"Just don't tell the guys that *makes her laugh a little and they share a sweet passionate kiss* I love u *they said in Union*

She moves up on his body wrapping her arms around his neck as they kept kissing with violent passion. "You know a long overdue snuggle session would distract me from my troubles" she flirts twisting his beard around her fingers

"You're such a bad girl and I love when u get all bad and naughty! *pulls her in his arms and they go under the sheets, squeaks from her and playful growling from him*

They go all out for the whole afternoon and end up napping peacefully in each other's arms.

"That really got my mind off things. Thank you so much baby!" *leans over kissing his lips with his eyes closed*

"You know that I'll always be here for u, babe. Especially when u need to forget all your troubles and relax *kisses her neck flirty and slaps her behind pulling her closer* ready for a 2nd round?

"Yes! But just let me freshen up a bit" *nuzzles their noses and gets up to go to the bathroom. On her way she hears her phone vibrant with two messages one from HQ and most recently from her Dad*

She still didn't want to talk to her father right now so she tosses her phone aside, covering herself with the sheets* She felt Gnomeo grab her shoulder. "Sweetheart you can't be mad at him forever you need to talk this out"

"I'll talk to him... Soon but not right now. Right now I just wanna relax and then think about it later to then talk to him

"As long as you talk to him soon. Putting it off will only make it worst on both your terms" She nods understanding. "But until then would Mrs. Blueberry care for another romantic entanglement?" He gets all flirty again

"And how says that I want to again? *smirks to play hard to get*

"I know u want to like I do especially when I wanna see that cute little birthmark u have on your right side close to your butt. Can I see it? *moves behind her flirting more and about to pull down her sheet*

"HEY!" *pushed him back* "What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

"Actually it was kumquat but since you asked nicely" *moves closer to him letting the sheet slide off her body* G: oh u know that I want this and u always will *didn't hold back and pull her in taking her, going wild and crazy as he is throwing her down on the bed*

"Try not to get me pregnant again, were this close to having a football team then a basketball team now *jokes cause it was true but that didn't stop them from making out passionately, arms wrapped around the other bared in bed*

They stayed that way until their kids return from school. The whole family gathered for dinner and for once her bad children actually followed through on their promise.

"Kids your teachers said you actually stayed out of trouble today and got to all your classes"

"On time I might add"

"I'm actually proud of u guys and as a reward *pulls out a large enough chocolate ice cream cake for them* this is your reward for all of u

"YAY THANKS MOM! *before they could all attack like animals to the cake she pulls it away* nope, first dinner and then your sweet reward. And if all of u keep this up, u will get another reward at the end of the week, deal?

"Deal!" They all asked. As they were eating Violet gets a phone call from Mason again it was a dead give away it was a boy since she had his ringtone set to Justin Beibers 'Baby'

"That such an old stupid ringtone by a has been singer *says eating his pizza*

"Yeah u should have mine *starts playing 1D's "What Makes You Beautiful" ringtone*

"What is with girls and boy bands, seriously?!

"You just don't appreciate good music from such gorgeous hunks"

" Even I have still my share of boy bands when I was younger *says but then Violet's phone rings again* Violet please no phones at the table, darling

"Sorry may I be excused I have to take this!" *Runs out of the kitchen and up to her room where she could be alone

"How'S the sexiest and baddest girl I ever met?! *he flirts being in his room, on his bed and shirtless, smirking to get flirty with her even over the phone*

"Who cares about her I'm only interested in the carnivorous hunk of a bad boy Who's talking to me?"

"Well duh! That's who I'm talking about and I'm wondering if you wanna sneak in my house and hit the pool or the hot tub. My parents are out to an important dinner and my brothers are out to parties so I got the house all to myself and I can bring in anybody in here and I choose my girlfriend *flirts* and I picked her in a cute bikini and a hot lingerie

"Hmmm all alone huh? Well we can do so much better than sit in a bubbly tub all night" *she first twirling a loose lock of her blonde locks*

"So is that a yes?" He hoped.

"Hmm gimme 20 minutes I'll be there!"

"I'll be here waiting for u, baby. Bring your sexy and bad self *hangs up and gets out and ready for his she Devils arrival

Violet rolls her eyes. "Sometimes even I have to question my taste in men" But she still had to figure out how she could get away without disobeying her parents orders

"Violet, come down, time for dessert and hurry cause it's going fast! *calls out to her but Violet was only packing her backpack with her best and smallest bikini and thong and even stole some provocative underwear and lingerie from her mum*

"Violet!?"

"One moment mother!" goes through Juliet closet and finds a lingerie still inside it's casing and puts it with her stuff

"Violet come on, I saved you a big piece just for u and if u don't come get it, ur little siblings are gonna eat it quicker than they can count!

"On my way!" Hides her bag under her cape and runs downstairs to find her cake waiting.

"Ooohh that looks delicious!" *scope up some frosting with her fingers, savoring the flavor*

Juliet says "wait hold on, what's the rush? Sit down and eat it calms so u can savor it, baby. *but Violet was in hurry to get out of the house to her man, but didn't want to lie to her mother*

"Oh no reason but would it be okay if I spend the night at my friends. She called saying a bunch of her friends were having a sleepover and she wants me to come too"

"They're aren't going to be aren't boys at this sleepover are there?"

"Of course not Dad. Not tonight. Can I, mum? *puts on her green eyes like hers and puppy face*

"Call me tomorrow when your coming back, ok? *kisses her forehead and hug* go have fun and be careful, And no stealing or vandalizing nobody please. Don't wanna go pick u up from your last sleepover, at the police station"

" Funny her sleepover buddy was a weirdo selling strange's hairs *laughs and Violet zaps him*

"Honey did you remember to pack clean underwear, you don't want to get an infected rash like last time"

"Yes mum! I gotta go now!" *She walks out and rolls her eyes* "Of all the families I got stuck with this one" But tonight was about her and her Mason

Mason was preparing the best dinner date here at the house that they were completely alone, that not even the servants were home and it was a candlelight dinner that it was even romantic for any girl, cause even bad girl like cheese romantic stuff too. He splashes cologne and breath spray in his mouth and fixes his perfect pretty boy hair and clothes.

"Now let's see dinner, check. Champagne, check. Hot tub setting, check. Condoms? *goes into his Dad's closet pulling out a few Trojan Condoms* "Check." He smirks happily.

The oven timer buzzed saying his turkey was done roasting. He goes over to take it out. It was a delicious golden brown. "Perfect" He placed it in the centerpiece of the table. "Now all I need is my guest of honor

"You called? *she iPod out of nowhere behind the kitchen door, in a spunky leather outfit with smoky hit makeup and ripped tight with leather boots and short pants and leather jacket but showing her stuff in the front*

He smirks walking over to her "It's about time you showed up. How long were you going to make me wait?"

She put her hand up stopping him in his tracks "Be happy I showed up at all"

"Just get over here! *grabs her hand and pulls her in* "your so sexy, u know that. And so mature than for your age, sexy girl

She stepped on his foot. "Control yourself don't make me have to cut you

"That's what I like about u. Sexy and dangerous, simultaneously"

In a flash she pulls out her knife. "Yeah Emphasis on Dangerous so you recognize" He nods getting the message and she puts the fork down

"So u wanna hit the pool, the hot tub or the bed first, you gorgeous she devil? *smirks as she kept pulling on his neck collar to come*

"Let's go for the hot tub all that hot steam and water will be the perfect mood setting for the bed later"

Then let's go before u get all drool and lose this chance *backs away, slowly taking off her shirt that she had her swimsuit bikini already under it*

*He drools over her from head to shoulder* "I'm starting to get horny all of a sudden" *gets all pervert flirty with her*

Hey, may I remind u that I'm still a minor. I don't say it for me but for my father if he finds out about u and literally kills u, relives u and then kill u again but harder

"Good thing were here where no one will be able to hear us. There's not a soul to be found anywhere near here" (irony)

*they ran out to the large beautiful patio with lanterns and torches to illuminated the large pool with tub tube next to it, he was already inside the pool shirtless and she was outside in bikini*

"U coming in or what, babe? the water is great!"He stretched his arms out over the sides sinking down, relaxing.

She gets a running start and literally cannonballs in next to him getting them both soaked.

"Nice!" He says annoyed shaking out his head.

Violet squeezed out her hair smirking. "Thanks it's one of my hidden talents to make the best cannonballs in my family *gloat, floating in front of him*

"And also the wettest" he reached out grabbing a little chocolate box. "Cherry Bonbons?" He offers her.

"This is an awesome big house, by the way. Perfect target for robbing too *smirks meaning that but he took it as a tease*

"Yeah the house is perfect. It's the people who live here who are the nightmares

"Try living in a big house but sharing 1 bathroom and only 5 rooms with 9 other brothers and sisters

"Ouch! "That's rough!" *you should be getting your own place soon, I mean you're old enough"

"I'm 17, sadly I can't leave the house yet for 10 more months

"Harsh! Too bad because it would be pretty nice to have you here all the time 24/7 just you and I. You know? "

"Me you and your mistress, right? *smirks her evil grin, teasing*

He grabs one of her butt cheeks smirking evilly.

"HEY! *backs away and pushes him down on the water, playing* No touchy

"Well I think it's time we take this night into the bedroom for some real fun!"

"Why? I'm having a nice time *giggles* in this big bathtub *

He stands up with the water up to his knees and water dripping down his body. "We'll have a lot more fun when we're in the bed for some privacy

He smiles "Not yet! " He picks her up bride style and carries her along to the bed

"That's more like it. So u... *pushes him in the bed smirking* stay here and don't move cause I can and will hunt u down and kill u, for reals *grins so evilly meaning that but he loved it all when she's like that*

"Hmmmm Okay don't take too long then" She blows him a kiss and locks herself in the bathroom for a while changing into something more suitable

Violet?! Are u still in there or are u that evil to ditch me or what?! *calls out to her in only in his pants on the bed waiting for her, bored*

The door jiggles and she stepped out wearing a goth black lingerie with spider web print pattern and skulls on the bra and panties.

His eye balls popped out his head, drooling eyeing her and more drooling her from head to toe* whoa mama... It ms hard to tell that u are a minor, your a full woman and so unbelievably sexy and curvy *licks his lips and Hawks drilling her thick curves and abdomen and how that bra lingerie framed perfectly her perfect size breast and butt too*

She turns around shaking her butt in his face and proceeds to gently sitting on his lap with his hands around her torso

He was getting so hot and girly hat he was paralyzed and didn't know what to do and she just continued to seduced him on his lap*

"Why so shy all the sudden, baby? *strokes his hair and face and under his shirt*

"You're so gorgeous and irresistible! Oh God where have you been all my life!" Cups her boons in his hands massaging them in a circular motion.

She moans with her head back closing her eyes* oh yeah. I could ask u the same question as well too *holds on to his neck and kisses him there as he kept touching her curves and her chest*

"Your so GOURGEOUS! I want u so badly! Ur so mine, just mine and nobody else! *pulls her down to him, holding the other and started making out hard but also passionately*

She felt her bra come loose and come off her body exposing her slightly more than B+ cups. He lays her down with him on top of her

"When you turn fully adult, I want u to be my mistress, my queen, my wife, my everything and mine. All mine that no man will be alive if they get near u *go back to making out and starting something passionate and fierce*

"Mmmm I want you so much. Just take me! Take me now and forever!"

I will and always will *pulls her harder to him, making out more and squeezing her chest as he also starts to get undressed and obviously was protected*

They spend the entire night going at it like rabbits in heat. They knew it would always be like this between them and nothing would stop it!

 **And cut!**

 **That's it for now I hope you all have a Happy new years with many good tidings and such!. Until next time.**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	9. can't help falling for you

**Hey everyone it's me again. I know it's been a while but now I've got more time to post and edit my stories so you'll be seeing more updates now starting here.**

 **Happy reading xxxx**

The sun rising over the eastern Horizon means another day of who knows what was upon the everyday commoners as for the superheroes another day just mean more time well spent keeping the world safe from evil.

The luxury Mansion atop the hill where the residence resided inside doing their usual morning relaxation. While their servants cleaned and went about their usual never ending list of chores Monica and Ceaser were curled up in their parlor room along with their eldest son.

"Look at this darling my stocks broke record from last semester a whole 9%" Ceaser was a well-respected entrepreneur and CEO of his private business.

"It's always only ever up 9%" Monica snuffed feeling that 9% wasn't going to fill her purse with money anytime soon.

One of the servant girl comes in with a message "Excuse me, Madame and sir, but you have a visitor"

"So that means you can but me a Mercedes Benz with that 9% right father?" Felix smirked.

Ceaser gives him a stern look "Wrong you're old enough to earn the money to get it yourself. I'm not going to just hand it to you"

One of the servants walks into the parlor with news. "Sir, Madame you have a visitor at the door"

"Who is it?" They both say at once.

"Mr. Robert Redbrick" Monica almost choked on her tea at the sound of his wretched name.

"Good old Robbie please send him in!" Ceaser was excited to see his old friend.

"No no no! Honey I don't That's such smart idea" She tried to talk him out of it but it was too late.

"NONSENSE! send him in Gladys post-haste"

Redbrick comes in normal as always and shakes hands with his good friend* "Redbrick, always good to see u *smiles and shaking hands friendly and brotherly*

"Ceaser always nice to see you too"

"Oh and this is my eldest son Felix"

The two exchange nods and greetings "A pleasure Mr. Redbrick"

Redbrick gazed over to Monica who was giving him a death stare while slowly sipping on her tea cup. "Monica my dear no greeting from you?" He asked all polite.

She gives a smug grin to act in front of her husband and sons, she gives her hand to LR and he kisses her, feeling disgusted in the inside.

"Always nice to see you too, Madame Monica" he grabs her hand kissing it like a gentleman

Monica felt like gagging but not this second "Forgive me if I sound pushy but, why are you here, Again?"

"I wish to speak about something we have been 'negotiating' with. May I?"

Monica growls like a rabid frothy cat. Ceaser noticed quickly "Is everything alright love?"

"It's find Ceaser I just want to talk to Monica business wise you know"

"Oh that! Come on Felix we'll leave you two alone" The two men exit the room not realizing all Hell was about to break loose.

As soon as her husband and her son's were gone and they we're alone, Monica slaps Redbrick in the face. "Don't you ever touch me, you creep idiot!" she scrubs her hands off with a napkin and sanitize. "Why the hell do you keep bothering me when I made it perfectly clear to stay away?"

"I'm not letting this go until I get my closure you poisonous serpent"

"Then you better stop because that's it, today I'm gonna get an order of restriction against u so u never have to come near me ever! Cause I've had it with it!"

"That makes two of us! You might have everyone else in this town fooled but I know the poisonous venom in your veins. You're nothing but a bloody murderer and have a heart of greed

"Oh again with this. Your sick in the head you know? No wonder Marina dumped you hard

That really ticked Redbrick off now to the point of actually straining her by the neck. "Listen to me you porcelain Bitch and listen well. I know what you are and I know what you do behind closed doors. You might be able to cloud the minds of other and twist the truth like pretzel dough but I'm not easily swayed by your toxins. I don't care how long and how much of my times it takes. Until my final breath I will find the evidence to bring you to justice"

She grins and smirks evilly chuckling* r u always this pathetic, seriously? Ur this pathetic and stupid that no woman can stand u. Now let me go cause there are too many witnesses her to send u to prison until u rot which won't be too long

"Enjoy your glory days now Monica because I sense justice and downfall in your future and I will love it when u finally get What's coming to you

Redbrick frowned his usual frown "And right now I want to only speak with u like civilize people, or whatever u r and let's talk *puts her down but glaring*

"Civilized? After you come into my home, threatening and physically assaulting me

"Fine let's speak *she had no choice and sat down to "speak".

Meanwhile, a servant with orders to get the breakfast to master Mason* Mason was still in bed with his mistress after a whole night together they had no idea they were no longer alone

"Master Mason? Master Mason, sir *she knocks but nobody hears it by the deep sleep so the girl just opens the door thinking there was nobody in the room, intended to leave the breakfast on the desk but she gasps in horror when she sees them in bed and let's go the tray of food that everybody heard the crash and waking up the couple and getting everybody's attention

"Nellie! Didn't anyone teach you how to knock before entering a room!" He shouts upset as Violet hides herself under the sheets.

Soon his brother came in seeing this "WHOA?! Where'd you get the little girl, bro? Elementary school?! *mocks and laughs to make him mad and angry*

"Get out of here Felix before I twist you like a pretzel!" Grabs heavy object throwing them at his head.

"HEY WATCH IT OR AT least work on your aim, idiot! *then his father comes in seeing this*

"Mason! What's going on here?! Who is this girl?! *he quickly notices how that girl looked very young compared to his sons*

"Dad I can explain she's...she's a girl who I work with from my job...yeah that's it, and this was all just part of her initiation into the business industry"

"Son, this is a child. It's obvious she's very young. How old r u, child?! Never mind that! She has to go before ur mother...

"WHATS ALL THE SCANDAL IN HERE?! *too late she already came in and her smears grew shocked by this but not as LR coming in too seeing his oldest granddaughter like this*

When she noticed her son with some younger girl a lot of things went through her head, mostly angry things. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!"

"VIOLET?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WITH THIS IMBECILE?!

"Grandpa! *covers herself more feeling ashamed and scared* what are u doing here?!

"I COULD ASK U THE SAME! LETS GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I'M TAKING U HOME RIGHT NOW! Wait til ur mother hears about this! *grabs her by her shoulder covering her well and dragging her along*

"Oh I should have known something like this would happen. Get your Whore of a granddaughter out of my house. You are no longer welcome in my estate!"

"DON'T U DARE CALL MY GRANDDAUGHTER A WHORE! Why don't u call your son a big perv! She's just a child and he took advantage of her! She may be a villains but she's still a child and your son is a perv and I will definitely denounce him for child rape and abuse against a minor! *threats very serious furious! more than ever!* "Do what you want I have enough money to put your whole family in the poor house. Speaking of which leave mine and never return her ever again!"

"THAT WILL NOT BE A PROBLEM! Say goodbye to this imbecile, Violet cause after your parents hear about this, u will be getting ur own cell in ur own house. Let's go now! *pulls in her but she refuses*

"No, grandpa, please! Let me go! STOP! *tries to break free with the sheet covering her completely and won't fall but LR picks her up and carries her off on his shoulder and she looking very depressed*

Naturally they both got scolded by their parents when they got home.

"Violet I warned you specifically to have nothing more to do with that pervert whatever you had between that boy is over with and you are grounded indefinitely!"

"Seriously now u really crossed the line this time! If I wasn't so angry and mad at u, I would so go beat up that perv for touching MY little girl! And what's worst is that u want this, not surprised I expected anything irresponsible from all my kids who are influenced by me BUT NOT THIS!

"What exactly were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I love Mason and you have no right to come between us. None of you do! And you're not going to keep me from him

"YES WE DO! U LIKE IT OR NOT, UR 16, u under our rules and we still decide over u, young lady! And if I say we get your virginity back, WE DO IT!

"You know that we can't actually...

"NOT NOW GNOMEO! *snaps going on a roll here* UR NEVER ALLOWED TO SEE THAT BOY EVER AGAIN AND IF U SNEAK OUT AND LIE AND SEE THE PERV AGAIN, we will have no choice than to give u the biggest punishment I never thought I would do, Violet! And not even had in mind for your father or my other bad children but I'm starting to consider it for u cause u really crossed the line this time!

"Mum u can do whatever u want to me but nothing is gonna change my mind about how I feel about Mason! I LOVE HIM! *stands up to her*

"Oh what do u know about love, u little brat?! UR 16! UR A CHILD! Ur a child and men love having minors girls around and u wake up the disgust and perv feeling in him. U may not see it not because your hormones are messed up right now but one day u will see it and thank for it! And right now I'm not gonna hold back like I did last time and I'm gonna take that guy jailed and make sure he never gets out of the filthiest cell I can find! *she was really blowing a fuse in anger here that was scary!*

"You can't do that! Dad tell her she's going off the deep end!"*he stayed quiet and crosses his arms serious, a frying with his wife in most of what she said* G: I lied to us, Violet. And even for a baddy, u know our rules, and u like all our kids, u have to obey our rules. So go to your room and we will be deciding YOur punishment later and don't bother sneaking out cause I blocked the windows and doors and even the mouse holes with a shield that will prevent only u sneaking out. So go now

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She runs up to her room slamming her door and tossing all her stuff around the room. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY ONLY HAPPEN TO ME!?"

"I'll be back! Don't wait up on me *was about to head for the door*

"WHOA WHOA! And where do you think your going, Red?! *pulls her back by her waist*

"I'm going to give that perverted bastard a piece of my mind and then jail him for taking advantage of my daughter!"

"Will u just calm down and relax so we can talk about this and then go destroy people!?

"NO! No one disrespect Juliet Redbrick children that perv is going to get what he deserves if I have to drag him our with my own two hands!"

"JUST CALM DOWN! U won't be killing or jailing anybody for this until we talk this first! *pulls her by her waist but she was like a vicious female Panther, struggling to break free of his grip*

"LET ME GO BEFORE I JAIL U! *he hand no choice than to handcuff her to the sofa, laying down*

"Juliet you are under a lot of stress and pressure right now. You need to I don't know take a relaxing bubble bath or have some tea or something

"I AM RELAXED! *burst out, being not relaxed* now let me go now! *her eyes were glowing red ready to shoot* I promise I won't bursts out again but if u were in my place, u would be the same insanely furious right now like I am

"Juliet the difference between u and I is I know how to control my temper. You're just a loose Cannon waiting to blow!

"And should be blowing with me *glaring* now get me out of these now

"Sorry honey no can do!" He tossed the key away out of her reach. "Now be a good girl and if you fell better before lunch time I might let you go" tickles her chin and she bite him

"Gnomeo I'm not joking. Let me out of here now!

"I'm sorry Juliet but I cant be persuaded that easily!"

Juliet gets red in the face but then remembers she knows his one weakness. "Baby if you let me go I'll show you that brand new lingerie I bought it's the sexiest one I ever had you knows" winks trying to get him to let his guard down.

"No, no, I know what ur doing. And it won't work even if I would so love to see that but it won't work. I'll have to resist until ur really calm and not wanting to tear off people's head off their bodies even if I think it's so hot

"Honey I love you! You can trust me not to lose my temper again. Besides I am getting into a pretty sexy mood all of a sudden"

"No, ur tricking me and u know that I can't resist that but it's not gonna work. Ur not getting out of that *crosses his arms standing his ground but not for long cause she kept giving him flirty looks and makes her sleeve go down a little*

"Did I mention that I'm not wearing any underclothes either. I had feeling I wouldn't be needing any today" reaches over with her free hand and pulls him down the floor. Since she was wearing her skirt he could see up her legs, sure enough there was no underwear covering her either.

"And why... Ummm... Not that I mind or complaint but... Why u... Not wearing... Underwear? *hesistates feeling hot*

She smirks evilly. "Does that really matter to you right now? I know you'd rather be doing something with me right now

"No, I mean yes, but I know that your trying to trick me to let u go but it won't work even if I really want u now but I won't fall for ur tricks *she needed just one more strong push for him to break*

"Don't think of it that way honey! You and I both know how this is going to end, the way we both want it too" *she pulls the top of her outfit down so it shows just the top of her chest

He reaches out to give in but then pulls awa but he kept looking at her, resisting but not for long* No! cause after I let u out, u will zoom out here and do something crazy instead of the crazy thing I have in mind andwant so badly

"Stop being so difficult baby I won't bite you. Just let these chains off me and I'll make your most intimate fantasies a reality" whispers seductively in his ears

He was so caught in her act of seductiveness but shakes it off. "Uh you know baby I have to be somewhere so I think I'm going to go..." Before he finished she grabs him by the shirt and pushed him on the couch with her.

"Nowhere!" She finished for him climbing on top of his chest. "Sorry but if I have to suffer so do you!" Leans over stroking his chest and kissing on his cheeks.

"So what? are u finally gonna let me go? have I convinced u that I want u to make me yours tonight? *moves her hair side to side with a flirty grin and smirk that made him gulp just a smidgen more to finally break*

"Well if I wasn't restrain then maybe but since I am...let's just see how long you resist now!" Pulls down her top exposing her chest they weren't the biggest but they were perfect enough to make him drool

He was a bit mesmerized by her slender waist and perfect figure. She was no model but she was the vision of perfection to him. "Oh baby.." He reaches to touch her chest but she slapped him away.

"Uh Uh no touchie the merchandise until I get my freedom" She plays a little dirty now and uses her free hand and grabs hold of his manhood with a gentle rub.

"What do you have to say now baby?"

"UGH! I say... *groans and moans in pleasure and getting weaker and weaker* I saw... that you... that you... *gulps hard getting hotter* GET OVER HERE! *grabs and pushes her down on the couch and breaks the handcuffed and goes down on her like an animal at her neck and chest, quickly making her squeal and scream*

Her plan had finally worked now she was free. "Wait! Baby wait a second" She pushed him off her. "You were right we need a more private setting for this" claws at his chest getting all flirty again

"Your right, *stands up and picks her up bride style and run fast to the room but without stop making out, going into the room, holding each other close and tight making out passionately*

He drops her on the bed holding her tightly in his grip as she closed her eyes feeling his warm moist lips on her skin.

"I knew I would break u soon enough, Blu boy * smirks against his lips and they talk wile kissing*

"You're just so lucky I love you so much. But in a way I'm impressed to see how deceptive and self-absorbed you're getting. Now if only you were into wearing black and stealing I'd be head over heels for you

"What? u don't like when I'm only bad for u? u want me to be bad 24/7? *licks his lips, holding him closer and pulling him down on top of her*

"Oh I do! Just like I know you love having a real man around you. Like me!" Pulls off her skirt and his pants leaving him in his boxers.

They started screaming and squealing mostly from her under the sheets, going crazy and wild at each other until they were bared nude, making out and teasing each other, in the other's arm until they broke down tired and now relaxing as he hugs her from behind, kissing her neck and shoulder softly & she smiles, loving it, covering herself with the sheets, they both were covered but not much.

"Now I feel so much more relaxed. You're a real miracle worker blue!" She scratched under his chin like an animal

Only cause I have the greatest woman by my side who also happens to be the mother of my 10 children *kisses more her neck and shoulder until she moves and turns around now resting on his chest, holding each other calmly and relaxed*

"And I have the most wonderful man in my life...who I hope can forgive me when I do this!" He gets confused until he hears a click and finds himself chained to the bed frame.

"HEY! WHAT?! Juliet, what are u doing?! let me out of this?! *growls angry trying to break out*

She sits upright covering herself with a guilty grin. "I'm sorry darling but I still have unfinished business to take care of and I can't have you stop me from it" She gets up to put a fresh clean outfit

"NO! Juliet, get over here! Don't u dare leave me here! just get back here and let's take about this! Ur gonna do something ur gonna regret! GET ME OUT OF THIS! *Struggles to break here now furious when he got fully dressed now with a sad look toward him, going up to him to calm him down*

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this but my top priority is protecting the ones I love and now more than ever that's you and our children" She kissed his lips for a second "No hard feelings right baby?"

Juliet, get back here and untie me right now! u need to control yourself, u can't just do this craziness! we will punish Violet later but don't do something that she will end up hating you forever and your only gonna make things worst with her if u do this, let me out of this and we'll talk *struggles but he kisses him again to calm him down and as goodbye*

"I'm sorry baby I really am. But there comes a point when I just need to get justice against those who have wronged me or in this case my daughter." Gives him one last look of guilt before walking away

Juliet?! JULIET! JULIET GET NACK HERE! JULIET! DONT U DARE GO OUT THAT DOOR! JULIEEEEETTT! *it was useless, she already walked out and flew off, leaving him there chained up and nude of course as he struggles to break free*

"When I get out of this tgat woman and I are gonna have a serious talk!" struggles to get out before it's too late. Meanwhile Juliet was passing overhead the city still angry and upset *but didn't get distracted to her real objective, while she was on her way, Mason was getting the most annoying and harsh argument from his parents as well, especially obviously from his mother*

"OUT OF ALL THE STUPID AND IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS U HAVE DONE, THIS ONE REALLY WAS THE CHERRY ON THE CAKE!

Mason rolled his eyes out of disgust and anger. "YOU'RE GOING TO ANSWER NE WHEN I SAY WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?

"I WAS THINKING THAT I WAS WITH MY WOMAN! THERE! U happy now!? *snaps at her and she growls hard and slaps him for back talking*

"look Dad you know I love you but I really feel bad for you cause you chose this viper to be your wife and my mother

"That's it! Ceaser let me go right now! I'm going to do what I should have done with this brat a long time ago!"*but Ceaser doesn't let her go* Monica, calm down right now! Let me talk to him, u calm down and go eat some bom bons

She blows hot steam still glaring at her son. "Fine! All this tension is giving me wrinkles anyway. Nellie fetch me my moisturizer cream please" She walks out leaving Ceaser to his son

Mason slouched back Inn his chair knowing whatever his Dad was going to do would change nothing.

"Son..." he starts before interrupted

"I know what ur gonna say, Dad so just drop it cause I don't wanna hear it now from u that u already heard it from her

"Mason you're mom has a good point! Loving her is fine and all but she's only 16 and you're a grown man. Don't you find that taking advantage of a naive young girl just a little bit?

But she's not that naive and innocent, Dad. She's a villainess, she's a bad girl *this surprised him knowing the good heroe and bad*

"What I'm curious to know is how you even met this girl?

Ok I met her a night club. She got in with false ID and we danced and did a lot of fun things as a first date. But she's not always all bad and evil and all troublemaker

"Of course not that's your influence" He folds his arms tight. "But why would you keep this from us?"

"Because have u met mom?! She's a complete perfection PSYCO. She wants me and my brothers to be what she wants and she's always getting insane" Even Ceasar to admit he was right.

"I know you're mom can be difficult sometimes but she means we'll she only wants to help"

"Yeah help herself and maintain her perfectionist ego in societies eyes

Mason, please, listen to reason. I understand that u like this girl but u have to look at the consequences of this. She's a minor! U can get jailed for 10-15 years for this!

"But Dad we only do things in privacy away from public eyes. So unless you or mom rats me out I haven't legally done anything that wrong

"It doesn't matter, private or not, she wanted too or not. A minor can't legally give permission to have sex with anybody and less with a man who's 4 years older than her. I'm trying to help that if somebody to find out and press charges, u could go to jail and that's something I don't want to see

"Dad I know you're worried but trust me on this I know what I'm doing. I'm doing this for love which is what I have for her, you know the way you still love mom"

*Ceaser sighs processing this* just be careful because even if I talk to u mother which impossible to reason, her family would try to go against u. Remember that detail

"Don't worry Dad I'll be careful what's the worst that could happen"

There was a knock on the door but knocking desperately and aggressively* "I'll get it sir!" Arnold the Butler walks to the door "How may I help?" He freezes when he recognized Juliets face from last time.

"You again?" He said a bit fearful

"Yeah me again. And right now thank me that I'm not my husband and not killing you right now but I am gonna have to take you in, pretty boy *holds up the handcuffs to him* *she says directly to Mason who saw her from the living room*

"I warned you, money bags. I warned you to stay away from my daughter and you didn't listen, so looks like I'm gonna have to take in for a longer period and this time ur Mommy's or Daddy's money is not gonna save u this time *turns him around and handcuffs him as Monica comes in*

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing with my son and in my house?"

"This is police buissness ma'am and I apologize for the intrusion but your son has been engaged in inappropriate content with my daughter, who's in fact a minor. You're son has to go to jail for this!"

"Listen here you little brat heroine faker! Get your hands of my son and get out of my house! And you should be thankful that I go to the supreme officers to report that ur little brat is nothing but a little whore! *oooohhhhh this just got real*

"Excuse me! My daughter was just fine until your perverted son took advantage of her innocence. You're lucky I can't jail you!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try!"

"Now ladies can't we all just act like grown-ups for a se and"

"Stay out of this Ceasar!" She pushed him aside.

"Listen Madame of porcelains dolls, ur son committed a crime and he has to now face the punishment of the law! Sex with a minor is a criminal and it's a 5-10 years of jail time and he's already done it twice!

"More like 5 times" He mumbles to himself.

"Either way he's coming with me." She tightens the cuffs around his wrist.

"You're not taking him anywhere, tramp! *pushes her son away from him and slaps Juliet, for this reason and others that nobody knows because she knew after Juliet was her limb last niece and wanted to hurt her more because she remind her and has the face of her idiot younger sister!*

That sparked Juliets inner anger and tge cat fight began. Julie of course was the one to strike first by tackling her and then they began to slap, kick and even bite like wild animals.

"WHOA WHOA! Stop this! Ladies stop this please! *Ceaser tries to separate them and get between them, getting as well but was able to get them separated* this is no way to solve this problem!

"Stay out of this Ceasar! I'm pissed off enough without you getting in my way!"

"Your husbands smart to pull you away from me. A second longer and your neck would have snapped right off"

"OK STOP! Will u 2 please behave like civil women and talk about this about this like normal people. And Monica, I agree with the girl, our son commuted a crime and he has to pay the price of the law. At least we will work something out and he has to go. Or let me speak with the girl

Monica was shocked her own husband was taking another woman side. "What? You're taking her side on this? Really?"

"You're husbands a smart man, I feel sorry he has to settle for a barbie doll like you!"

"Now please, miss, no need to be disrespectful. My son will go with u because I'm a man right and he needs to learn his lesson and I'm very sorry this happened. I had no idea my son was with a minor girl, miss

"And I didn't know about my daughter until a while ago. This is certainly not how I raises her"

"Not I with my son"

"Alright Junior let's go! And say goodbye to your featherbeds, heated toilet seats and caviar dinners. From now on its cold metal beds, bucket toilet and gruel"

"PUT ME DIWN, U TRAITOR! LET ME GO! IM NOT LETTING THAT TRAMP TAKE MY SON AWAY! FIRST A SLUT GETS IN HIS EYES TO MEZMERIZE HIM AND NOW THAT TRAMO TAKES HIM AWAY!

"Give it up Monica. Mason needs to learn this the hard way!" His father was showing him tough love.

"Alright Junior start walking and don't think of making a break for it I've got allies waiting for you in every direction" She was lying but he didn't know that as she flies him off to the jailhouse

A few hours have passed when her kids were now all asleep and she comes in, leaving that perv boy in that dirty cell & her husband heard her come in* "Welcome home Juliet!" He stands over her with crossed arms.

"I see you chewed ur way out of your hancuff" *teased*

"Where were u? you were going after the boy, didn't u? u jailed him, didn't you? Didn'tyou!? *stumps over to her, mad but he walks away to not tolerate him*

"Look I don't know about you but I've had a long day so I'm going to get into the tub and go to bed

"OH NO U DON'T! *grabs her by her arm and pulls her to him* ur not getting away from this time! U and I are going to NOW! !Unless u want me to tell Violet that u jailed her boyfriend and that will end up breaking fo for good and hating u for life *glares angry and furious*

"Gnomeo don't test me! I had a bad run in with that perv's snobby mother and I just want to forget this whole day

"Juliet, we have to talk and I'm not letting u off the hook this time and no flirting or sex is going to forget this! So stay here!

She looks at him with a glare "Can't this wait until tomorrow! I'm tired and irritable right now" she cracked her next proving her tiredness.

"NO! Now sit down! *she sighs and rolls hr eyes and sits down as he stood infront of her with arms crossed like if now she was one o his daughter or her child which was kinda ridiculous*

"I really don't wanna talk about this and this is kinda stupid u snapping at me like this *crosses her arms, annoyed*

"Well Juliet this wouldn't be happening if you didn't insist on being so stubborn hardheaded and unreasonable"

WHAT U WANTED ME TO DO!? Have my arms crossed and let that perv take advantage of our daughter! And seems to m that I'm doing ur role because ur all calm wit this!

"Juliet I swear sometimes you make things so much more difficult than tgey should be. You act like you know how to solve every problem but you dont. You just complicate things for yourself our children and me"

*she was about to talk back but then realizing that he was right but then her angr drops until she lowers her head and starts sobbing softly* ur right, ur right. I'm out of control thinking what's best but I really don't what to do *hides her face in her hands, with tears* I just snapped, Gnomeo. after seeing that, our daughter and that... guy. I just snapped and was blinded by my anger. i thought i was doing the right thing but she's a child, sh's only 16. u know i never cared if my children are good or bad, i love them all the same but i don't want them, none of them to be in these situtations that can destroy their lifes. i can't *cries more on his chest*

"Baby it's okay. You were doing what you thought was right, no one can blame you for that. The best thing a mother can do for her babies is protect them and you do a perfect job of that. You're the perfect mother and the perfect wife"

"No, now she hates me. She hates me and that's something no mother wants to hear from her child, not even the bad ones. i can't, she won't listen to me. what am i gonn do now?

"Look she's still grounded tomorroww. First thing after Breakfast go and talk to her, make things right. She might be hurt with you Juliet but she could never stop loving you

"How can u be so sure, Gnomeo? I was angry with her but i saw the seriousness in her eyes and it really hurt, so deep

Juliet u have to try for the sake of our family. We both know how Violet is but a young girl like her will only always have one true mother to be a role model for her and Juliet that's gotta be you

She looks up to me because evil in in her genes but she'll need you to teach her to be a strong, independent, intelligent woman. No one is more qualified for that than you"

That made her smile and hugs him tight* I'm sorry, I'm sorry i snapped at u too. i lost it and u were trying to help me but i ended up chaining u up to the bed, I'm sorry

"Don't worry ill get my payback soon enough" He holds her close kissing her forehead. "Come on let's go to bed you need some rest" He picked her up in his arms carrying her and kissing along the way.

That day Juliet woke up snuggled under her husbands chest and weight. He looked so peaceful she slipped out of his grip to not wake him. She puts on her robe and walks into the halls, it was quiet since all her kids were probably still sleeping well except for Violeta who was too upset to fall asleep

Juliet could tell she was still really upset about this and walks in to her* Violet, honey...? *whispers to her calmly and also trying not to wake her other children*

Violet looks up seeing her mother and then just slump back in her bed ignoring her

"Violet please I just want to talk. No arguing, no insults, just peace and talk this out calmly and also apologize to you. I now realize I was way out of hand with u yesterday. Please let's just take, love

As mad as she was Violet couldn't ignore her mother forever. She gets up from bed walking out the door into the halls with her

"Violet, u know I love u like I love all your brothers and sisters equally but u need to also understand that a mother would do anything for her children, good or bad. I may have been a little out of hand but I was only trying to protect u *makes her look toward her*

Violet was still getting over the heartache which was even more hard because her mom had caused it

"Please talk to me, Violet. If ur gonna yell at me then do it. I deserve most of it cause I did went a little crazy but I was only thinking of u! She crossed her eyes to her mom. Juliet looked on the verge of breaking in tears. But Violet beat her to it when she grabs her by the waist for a hug softly crying

Juliet was surprised but she can never refuse or reject a hug from any of her children and less the one who need her the most at the moment, she hugs her back sweetly and motherly and kissing her head* I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry I snapped at u

"No mom I'm sorry I lied to you and Daddy. I knew you would be angry but Mason is not how you think he cares about me like I do he's the first boy I've met I actually feel something for

My love, I know that your growing up too fast on me. But I can't get over that u and that guy were... U know. Ur still a minor and he's an adult, it's a wrong thing. If u wouldn't have done and at least waited until u were 18, I would have given him a chance. And not saying that as a heroine or a cop or nothing, I'm saying it as your mother that I only want what's best for u

"Yeah I know. Deep down I kinda knew I was too young but Mason is just so perfect

"I understand your going thru your tough one in being a teenager and your hormones are driving u to do all this things unlike u always normally do. But u need to also know about some limits that r my only wish of asking for u and my kids, good and bad. Please tell me that u at least protected yourself please Violet. Don't lie to me

"Of course I did mom. Mason's not awful and he treats me very well

"Violet, you know I never cared if my kids are good or bad, I just want them all healthy and well, including u. And all I asked of u is not to lie to me

"I'm sorry mom. I promise I won't hide or lie about things like this again

"That's my girl. Just please promise you will be careful and you will do things right, just this once and there's one thing I'm gonna ask that guy to do if he really does love you

"What's that?"

"That if he wants to be with you he has to ask for your hand in marriage when you're 18" she grins

Violet gave the biggest smile and jumped into her arms "MOM I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I love you too sweetheart" Juliet brushed her blonde pixie cut hair back.

"Now if youll excuse me, I'm going to call my man" she kissed her cheek and runs off all girly happy.

Julie rolled her eyes happily it was great to see her baddy baby girl happy again. But there was still a little more that concerned her with the secrets she knew were being hidden beyond the walls.

 **And that's the end of that! I will see you all again next chapter**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	10. Mama come home

**I'm back and with another new chapter so let's get to it and I'll see you at the bottom. Happy reading.**

Juliet was down in her private study for a little detective style sleuthing. She had pretty much confirm that Monica was up to no good and was determined to find out everything she could that would finally put that snake in her place and lock her away for good. She had been up all night finally collapsing after 3 cups of coffee and gets shocked awake gets started by a knock on the door making her shuffle her papers to hide them.

"What? Who is it? *yawns* I'm busy" pulled papers and a pencil that got stuck on her face

Gnome walks in seeing his wife a mess from trying to pull an all-nighter.

"What is it Gnomeo? I'm busy right now and I don't wish to be distributed"

"Sorry your majesty but I request an audience with you" he closed the door standing beside her. "So what are you doing? You've been locked down here all night" he looks at all the paperwork on her desk.

"I've been working on a very important and complicated case to put away a villainous snake"

"A snake huh? Is he better looking than me

"He...is a woman" she smirked. "And she is a thorn in my side for far too long.

"So what exactly do you have on her?

"Oh plenty, I have documents and files all towards her, but mostly I know that she is hiding a secret, a big one right under our noses and I'm this close to figuring out what it is"

"Maybe she's hiding a corpse" he teased for a joke, but in a way was on the right track

"Hahaha very funny but no its something else something bigger than I could ever think...but what?

Gnomeo comes up behind me rubbing my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I looks over at him.

"You seem tense so I'm just here to relax your he smiled and continue

"I don't need to relax I need to focus" I go over all her files again but nothing I could use came up. "Ugh! I just feel like I'm one piece away from cracking it"

I grabbed the picture of Monica that I had glaring with hatred. "What are you hiding you poisonous viper?" I hissed crushing the picture in my hands.

I felt Gnomeo pulling down my shoulder strap kissing at my neck, getting flirty. "Julie maybe you should take a break now" he whispered

"Not yet I just want to do a little more research.

"Research smesearch, you've been working your butt off all night." He turned me around to face him. "Hello beautiful *winks*"

I give him a smug look. He pulled me by my hips onto my desk wiping all the paperwork too the floor.

"Gnomeo come on I really don't have time for this

"Yes you do you have more than enough time" he pulled my arms from my dress and reached behind loosening my corset.

"No please stop..." I close my eyes begging but also giving into it too.

"Don't fight it you know you can't win" he climbing on top of me kissing my neck and pulling the rest of my dress down to my waist showing off my bra

"But did you promise the kids to spend the day with them I'm sure they're looking for you and..." he cuts me off with a kiss and I found myself pulling into it too. He always knew just how to throw me off my game.

He let me go running against my cheek. "We'll continue this later" he gets off the table while I fix my dress back.

"Obviously. And thanks, I can always use your evil twist mind when I need it.

"No problem love" he pulls her in for a hug but gets a good slap on my behind when he had the chance.

"HEY!" Don't be such a perv." I go to slap him but he grabbed my

"Too slow red" he gives my arm a twist.

I grab his arms and flip him over on the floor, breaking my chair in the process. "That's how it's done blue"

He grabbed my foot pulling me to the floor and pinning me. "You were saying?" He smirked.

"You fight like a girl"

"No more like a girl than you" I grabbed and twist his chest for a purple nurple. He let's out a bloody scream.

"You sure scream like one"

We helped each other up with my hands around his neck and his on my waist. "Should we kiss now?"

"It seems like the appropriate thing to do" he leans in as we join lips for the gazillionth time.

I thank my lucky star for the night we meet otherwise I wouldn't have this amazing life with a perfect husband and beautiful children.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Speaking of children. "Oh boy the 10 headed beast is awake" he jokes and I zap him in the ear. "OW, HEY"

Tyler, Kelly and the twins finds us in my off "Dad come on you said you were taking us to the movies"

"And to hunt zombies in the cemetery"

"Then to buy me another princess gown"

"Yes OK kids I'm coming. I'll see you later tonight love" he kissed me one more time.

"Have fun, you all mind your father and no swimming in the popcorn machines anymore" I spoke to my bad kids.

"Yes mommy bye!" I wave and watch them leave.

"Finally alone again" I start to pick up all my paperwork and restock it on my desk.

I was still determined to take Monica down but I hadn't had enough evidence to really prove she was up to something. I needed more evidence and the only way to get it was to go right to the source.

I pick up my cell dialing a friend. "Jazz are you at home? Great I'm coming over, I'm going to need a few things from you"

The time had come to put away this she devil once and for all.

Speaking of which, the lady tramp was tucked away in her own work space doing a little mischievous plotting of her own.

"Madame your lawyer wants to know how soon you want those restraining order against redbrick filed?"

"IMMEDIATELY!" She scream banging on her desk and startling her servant.

Within the walls inside the secret room. Marina was giving it all she got to find the strength to move and maybe find a way out of her sisters wicked incantation.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey honey you got a moment? Cease asked.

"For you I suppose, but make it fast. Redbrick issued a court hearing and I'm going to retaliate with everything I've got"

"Oh Mon, why must you create wars when there's no reason to do so?"

"You don't get it, Redbrick has been harassing me for 20 years and I'm done playing around with him"

"But he's a good man and so is his daughter, she a charming and sweet lady just as her mother was, may she rest in peace"

She rolls her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned I don't want anyone in this family interacting with Redbrick and his hoodlums family. And I especially want Mason to break off whatever he has with Redbrick slutty grand daughter"

"Aren't you being a little exaggerated here?"

Monica standard up from her hair to her husband. She wrapping her arms around him."Cease, sweetie we've been together for many many years and as much as I love you I will not have my family engage in anything with redbrick and that's final" she scream but then calmed herself. "Now why don't we head to bed and have a little fun" she flirts playing with his tie

"Monica Vilain you are a piece of work" he grabbed her bride style carrying her off to bed.

At that very moment while Monica was distracted, a disguised Juliet was making her way to the top of her estate. Using my x-ray goggles I gave her she looks to make sure the cost was clear. Luckily only the two and a few servant were present in the house.

"Now how do I get in?" She looks for an opening and then shimmers her way down the chimney getting covered in dust and ash, good thing she was already wearing black.

Now to begin the sleuthing. I check the entire estate peaking in and out of every door but until I find the one I'm looking for. "Monica study perfect" I walk in and lock the door. "Now to see what kinds of secret you have tramp" I check all her draws and cabinets and files. In the bottom cabinet drawer I find a key taped to the bottom.

"This must unlock the hidden door" I put on my goggles again and find where the keyhole was.

"Gotcha!" Waste no time going and unlocking the door, the wallpaper rips open as I pulled the door open which revealed a tower of stairs leading up into the darkness of the secret room at the other end.

"Whoa!" I start walking up the stairs closing the door behind me. The walls were a cream color and just seem to go on in an upward slope. I held the key in my grip till I got to the end where there was one more door I push open and I was now in the secret attic room of the house.

I wasn't even up there for a second until I noticed the body in the wheelchair looking blankly into the air. I was freaking out but also curious as to who this lady was.

"Uh Hello? Excuse me miss but are you ok?"

Marina heard but couldn't move or even speak to her beloved daughter whom she hadn't seen in years. She just looked like a zombie or petrified banshee."

"Ma'am? Hey ma'am can you hear me?" I approached more seeing she had chocolate brown hair that matched mine

"Can you hear me? Are you real? Please say something so I know I'm talking to another living being?" I put my hand on her she had a slow pulse but she had a pulse. She was a in like some trance. Marina dots her eyes to the side seeing her daughters hands on hers. Marina turned her head around and for the first time in 20 years got a glimpse of her beautiful now grown up daughter.

"Oh you are alive! Thank goodness" I was relived at least to see that but still had to know

"But what are you doing here? Why are you here?" I waited for her response but she didn't say anything just looking with that blank trance face.

"Uuuummmm...uuugh" she was muttering gibberish

"What is it? You can't speak? Maybe you can write it down then" I give her a pen and paper but she was shaking to hold the pen and dropped it.

Okay so she couldn't speak or write but I knew she was trying to communicate with me. We had to be a way.

"OK let's do this; I'll ask you a question, blink once for yes and twice for no ok?" I wait and she blinks once for yes.

"OK first things first are you being held captive here?" She slowly blinks once for yes. "Who brought you here? Was it Monica? Did she brings you here?" Again she blinked yes.

"I knew it! That snake was nothing but trouble. Lying, stealing and now kidnapping. She's so going to pay"

"Listen we don't know each other but I'm going to get you out of here and get you help okay? " she blinks yes. Of course she was going to trust her own daughter.

With all that being said and done there was no time to lose. I grabbed her wheelchair and wheel her towards towards the window. There was a little balcony where they could get to but no way for Julie to get her mom down.

"Time to call in the air raid I dialed Nick and he sends the choppers for us.

"Someone called for an airlift?" Tony smiled.

"Thanks" I climbed up the ropes while Tony flies her up on deck. It was a short trip back to HQ. Julie wheels Marina inside

"OK ma'am you'll be safe here. I'm going to find a doctor and find you something to eat and I'm going to do whatever I can until you're better" I placed my hand over hers. She was cold and pale. "I need to know did she drug you with some sort of injection so you couldn't move or talk?" She blinked yes again.

Juliet decided to stay with her overnight to try and get as much information as she could and also find a way to help. The doctor who was also a trustworthy friends of mine came by to inspect.

"Dr. Frank thanks for coming over on such short notice"

"Anything for you Juliet. So what's the damage this time? One of your kids or did Gnomeo get a bucket glued on his head again?"

"Yes but this time I need you to check on a different patient" she takes him to Marina who was starting at the wall until her daughter walked by.

"I found her kidnapped and imprisoned. I'm afraid shes been drugged out and dehydrated for quite some time now"

"Whoa this does sound serious. Don't worry that's with trained for in medical school" he puts on his gloves and carries his medical bag. I had to stay outside while he did thorough examination and multiple drug, blood and respiratory tests which lasted 2 hours or more.

He comes back out pulling his mask down. "Well I must say I've never seen what saw until tonight

"What?is it bad?"

"Well for one thing you were right she was under high concentration of drugs. Must have ducked a gallon of blood and the tests came back with more drugs than I've ever studied in medical school. She is pumped to the molecular she's more drug than woman, it's a miracle she's still living"

"How long has she been like this?"

"From what I can tell I'd say about 20 years"

"After all that buildup of morphine has totally messed up other functions of her body, especially in her brain it's practically traumatized which is why she's so weak and vegetable like

"is that why she can't talk or move?"

"I'm afraid so. Poor woman probably has no idea who or what she is

"Is there any permanent damage?"

"Is there anyway to get all the drugs out here"

"Yes but that would require draining out all her old blood and filtering in new blood and that would take weeks"

"It's worth it. This woman needs help, she's been under enough tram a at the hands of a mad woman so whatever it takes Dr. Green you can do it"

"I'll see what I can do but it's best to have someone watch over her to monitor her conditions"

"I'll watch over her. Thank you doctor Green" I hive him a peck on the cheek.

"Have a goodnight Juliet" he pack up his things and leave. Now that I knew all these things I was more determined to help her in any way I can.

I walk back to her and kneel down. "Hi, are you comfortable?" She blink yes. "The doctor told me about all the drugs you have in you. I'm sorry I don't know why anyone would do this to you but I promise I'm going to help you get better and find a way to bring that monster who did this to you to justice" That made Marina happy to see her daughter so determined just as she had taught her.

"My name is Juliet by the way. I assume you would tell me your name if you could. ..I'll just call you, Miranda. Is that okay?" She blinks yes it was a close enough name.

"OK Miranda, I'm going to get you some water to keep you hydrated" she leaves her mother's side but not before her phone rings. "Hello? Hi baby. ...mmmhmm I'm still at work doing an assignment...yes, okay I'll be home soon. ..what? No no don't let them do that I'm not filing a police report for this. ...OK I love you too, bye" she hangs up her phone. "My husband he's having a hard time controlling our 10 kids" Marina was shocked to hear she had a son-in-law and 10 grandchildren of her own.

"Sometimes it feels like 11 when you're married to a man with a child personality" she laughed. Marina smiled too reaching out slowly and touching her hand over her daughters. Julie looks over seeing and smiling. It was weird but I felt a certain connection with this lady but I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like I knew her from my past.

"You know I have to get home to my family now so is it okay that I leave you here just for the night?" She blinked understanding, she too wanted to be with her family.

"I just need you to stay put and recuperate. I'm not sure how long before you're better but all those drugs have to flush out of your system somehow but I promise I'll be here to help you until you're healthy again. Once that happens I'll finally put that nasty ugly viper away forever. " that made Marina smile with pride and respect she had for her daughter. She turned out exactly how Redbrick and she had dreamed of.

"Now I need to work out a schedule that I can watch out for you and do my job around HQ. What I need is someone with a lot of free time to watch out for you" I think for a moment and I knew just who to call.

Redbrick was on the phone with his attorney. "No! Listen to me I don't care what you have to do but get it done. I want that fast swindle hustler of my in-law to pay for her crimes" the phone beeps for call waiting. "Hold on I got another call...WHAT?!"

"UH, DAD"

"Juliet, darling what a nice surprise. I don't get many calls from you"

"I know Daddy but I called because I need your help"

"Is everything alright?"

"You see I rescued this woman from a domestic abuse she's in poor condition and I just really was hoping that you could come over and watch her for me"

"Of course darling I'll be over in a jiffy"

"Thanks Dad you're the best" I kiss him through the phone and hang up. "Don't worry Miranda my father will be here and he'll take excellent care of you"*Marina looked up shocked when she heard her mention her father, the man she loves, the one her sister has manage to keep her apart as well from their teen years*

Juliet made Marina a nice comfy bed in the back room with a mattress and blankets and fluffy pillows and an automatic light. "Okay are you all comfortable?" *she blinks* "Good I want you to be as comfort as ever, you're safe here with me" Marina smiled her daughter was truly as good hearted as she was at her age. The doorbell rings and a voice calls out.

"Juliet!? Sweetheart it's me!"

Coming! Be right back, that's my Dad and don't worry, he's the best guy in the world, he's stubborn and overprotective but means well in everything. U will be safe here with him until I get back ok? Marina blinks with a smile. She was happy to hear her husband hadn't change after all these years

I think that's him, I'll be right back *gets up and finds her father already at the entrance of HQ waiting for her* hey dad thanks for coming out here in short notice

"Anything for you baby girl!" He kisses her on her forehead. "So where is your frien?"

"She's back here" They get to the back where Juliet peaks inside. "Before u go in I should warn you she's been through a lot, kidnapped abused and drugged"

I understand and don't worry, I'll watch out for her, everything will be just fine

"She's also mute so don't be upset if she doesn't respond to anything other than yes and no questions" He nods understanding. Juliet knocks alerting her. "Miranda I'm back!" She walks in and Marina smiles again seeing her. "And I brought someone to see you

*once when LR comes into the room and looks up at the woman, his breath is being taken away extremely paralyzed and extremely shocked by who this woman was, he had no words, his feet were glued to the floor and Marina was looking at him the same way*

"My god! It can't be" He mumbles under his breath. There was intense silence until Juliet broke it.

"Daddy this is Miranda...Miranda my father Redbrick!" She steps out of the way as they were focused on only each other

Well, I gotta go now before Gnomeo loses our kids again or some of them, I leave u in good hands, Miranda. Thanks again Dad *kisses his cheek and leaves leaving her parents alone and what a reunion this is*

As soon as the door closed Redbrick found it in him to move again. When be got close enough he got down on his knees to her height.

"I don't believe it! Is that you Marina is it really truly you"*she smiles and blinks once meaning yes and he didn't hesistates to go up and hug her tight as she struggled to hug him back but at least was happy to have him back, have her daughter back*

" I thought... I thought...*sniff* I lost u forever... That I never see u again. This seems so real, tell me that this isn't a cruel dream and it real is u, alive and here? He could feel her nod her head on his shoulders with a few tears. The two of them had never been so happy to see each other after so long *he pulls away to look at her that she was paler than the snow* look at u, u look like I last remembered u. "What did they do to u? U look so pale and weak? Who did this to u, my love? Who?! And I will hunt them down til the ends of the universe!" She wanted to tell him it was her wicked and envious excuse for a sister, but to him her words only sounded like muffled noise

"No, no, don't speak, u need to save ur strength. Right now u need to focuse on getting better and we will talk about that later.

As much as she appreciated his concern he needed to know once and for all the witch had been up to her dirty tricks again. She squeals her voice around trying to make actual words come out

Does Juliet knows it's u? Does she knows ur his mother when she rescued u? She shakes her head no but she kept trying to tell him something important. "Oh Juliet must know the truth and we have to find out who did this to you

"What? What is it darling? What are you trying to say?"

*Marina cries gasps to him, trying to speak and talk to him which makes him stop and she shakes her head to him in no as he cant tell her*

Well it doesn't matter once you get your strength up you can tell me everything *she nods and smiles to him as with little strength she touches his cheek and beard*

I promise now tgat I know you're alive and well I'm going to do now what I should have done then. I'm going to hug you and squeeze you and never let you go again"*she nods and they share a long sweet hug until they share a long passionate kiss that they haven't kissed for over 20 years and it was beautiful*

It was a momentous night for everyone that night. Earlier the next day Monica was resting peacefully on her husband's chest after a long intimate night. Her slumber was cut short by her maiden.

"Uh Madame. I don't mean to interrupt but it is time for you to get up"

What do u want, Gerda?! Can't u see I need my beauty sleep?!"

"You have several calls on hold and your lawyer dropped some papers off for you and then you have papers on your desk to..." She stopped speaking because her boss scared the living daylight out of her. "But uhm if you want I'll just put those all on hold for you Madame don't worry about it" She closed the door.

"Uh spineless jellyfish. Good help is so hard to find" She said all snobby resting back on her husband

C: hey! Up so early? Why don't u rest back here with me and we give ourselves the day off

"I wish I could but someone has to take care of all that paperwork and by someone I mean me" She sighs getting up but he wouldn't let her

U can do all of that later, come back here and in bed with me it's still too early come one, babe *pulls on her to come*

"You know what I could really use is a day off. Just 24 hours to myself to be me and relax and enjoy some time with the man I love" She refers to him.

C "Then why don't you? We can get out of the house for the whole day you and I and have some fun together. Like when we were teenagers and went out to movies and had picnics on the beach

Ok but let me just take care of something here at the house and we can go out

"Anything you want Mrs. Vilain, I'll be waiting for you right here" He slaps her butt cheeks smirking with a pervy yet flirty grin

Don't be such a perv *puts on her silky elegant robe and walks out to check in her little "errand"*

She locks herself up in her office and goes up her secret passageway. "Knock knock Oh sister rise and shine!"Monica walks up mistaking the bulges in the sheet for Marina. "Good news time for another healthy injection of your serum." She walks over with a needle ready to inject her again

*once she opens the door, she finds it empty and her sister GONE!* *she lets out a loud scream and drops the needle and it breaks shattering in pieces* Her screams would have alerted the others but the walls around her were sound proof. Monica was baffled and angry.

WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE ARE U U WORTHLESS VEGETABLE SLUT?! *destroys the bed and the sheets and the pillows and knowing. Down everything out of fury and anger exploding like a PSYCO maniac*

"SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I RIP THIS ENTIRE PLACE APART!" She soon realized he was talking to thin air. She was nowhere to be found. "How did she escape she couldn't have escaped that's impossible

THAT TRAMP IS A VEGETABLE! She can't even blink and less walk away on her own into the night and nobody notice! I hope the dogs ate her for a midnight snack and my problem would finally be over but I will wanted to be me to get rid of her for good!

She leaves the room locking it up behind her and just in time to hear a knock on the door. "WHAT?!"

C "Babe it's me"

Honey! Don't come in here! I'll be out in a second!

"Why? What are you doing in there?" He tried to unlock the door but it was blocked.

"No! Really don't come in here I-I I'm naked

Yeah that's gonna stop me, *thinks pervy*

"No really you wouldn't want to see me like this all naked and covered in baby oily with my body all shiny and slippery.

Seriously how is that bad?!

"Oh yeah well here you go" opens the door up and crack and squirter pepper spray in his eyes

AAAAHHH! WHYD U DO THAT! UGH THAT BURNS LIKE HELL!

She laughs to herself. "I'm sorry baby come here" leans over kissing his lips. "Now if you'll excuse me" She slammed the door in his face

I'm gonna get back at u for this! *cries and finally leaves with pepper smelly and burning eyes*

"I'd like to see you try" She calls back. Her mind was set on finding out exactly how her sister had gotten away.

Where did that trampy vegetable go?! No matter where u went I will find u and I swear finally kill u like I should have done 20 LONG FREAKING YEARS AGO! NO, WHEN U WERE BORN!

What she didn't know was that her sister was under the careful watch of her husband and daughter

*Juliet was just arriving at her home and was quickly received by an ambush*

MOM! MOMMY!

Her five youngest jumped her to the ground. "Oh my sweet little babies did you all miss mummy?" She scoops them all up in her arms

Then her middle children come next as her oldest teenagers children and the entire 10 kids come to her and every time she manages to hugs all them and kiss them all like crazy*

All my babies! *kisses* how u all spend ur night at the movies?! And how much do I owe the movie theather?

"It could have been better , the movie wasn't all that great. The popcorn was stale and I sat in gum"

"Itbmeans that you were all bring bratty and had to be discipline regardless of embarrassment

They all stay with their mother as she hugs them all to her*

"Well they must get it all from u *they all go ooooohhhh*

Wait, before anything else happens before u do anything else, let me go get something and do something real quick, ok? Be right back *quick kiss and flies off to do whatever she had planned* *he waits for her until she comes back she was wearing her long bed robe that covers her feet and she had a silver dish in her hands* Here, u earned ur real dinner tonight *pulls up the dish and shows her most favorite 12 inch sandwich in the entire world*

He smiled happily. "Thanks babe *kiss* this looks so delicious all golden brown and crispy." He goes in for a bite getting condiments on his cheek.

J "And when ur done. I'll make you your favorite dessert!" She smiles holding up the syrup and whipped cream

Ok but where's the ice cream or what? *as he chews and eats away, Juliet opens her rope as it goes down to the floor, showing her to be in his favorite black corset and with net legging over her long peachy shiny legs and that corset framed beautiful hot her chest as she fixes her hair to him, she was in her black sexy corset lingerine that he loves out of all of them and that he was paralyzed, now losing his aperture after seeing a much better meal or dessert in front of him

"Is it getting hot in here or is that just me?" She asked opening up the chocolate bottle squirting some of it inside her corset leaving her boons themselves covered in chocolate

Oh why do u do this to me? *he gets weak on his knees like every other time but this time is much hotter and he sits down on the bed getting weak watching his wife flirting and being so full and sexy and ever so curvy that he never gets tired of staring at her entirely*

She loosens the tie on the top letting it fall off leaving her in her bra and net print stockings. She made the move of sitting on his lap thrusting in him like a naughty stripper tease

J: what? U don't like it? I thought that after being so exhausted by what u did, u deserved a reward *opens his shirt stroking his chest to make him weaker* So what? Ur going to just stand here and do nothing? *grabs his hands so he can touch her chest, to make him squeeze her boobs*

"No but I" She interrupts him

"Maybe this will help" She pulls off her stocking and panties and drops more hot chocolate syrup over her body "And for an added touch" She crushed up some oreos and sprinkled them with the hot fudgr

OH HELL I WANT U! *pulls her him his arms and pins her on he bed and start eating out her chest not just the chocolate dessert in her but also her own natural flavor as well like an animal making her scream and squeal in pleasure!*

"I am in debted to you my red. My life is forever safe under your watch but also just as dangerous

20 long incredible wonderful years with 10 beautiful children and u with me by my side for eternity! I love my villainous Blue *kiss that her lips states like sweet chocolate and strawberries as he took in her scent of sweet roses and vanilla and danger*

"So do you want to have a picnic on the beach tommorow just the two of us?"

J "Sorry but I have work to do and I have to check up on my Dad. I left him with an old friend and I promised to check up on them"

And since when do u have to check up on ur father who still and never will like me?

Not my fault there's so many goody heroes to clean up the mess *she hits him in the chest* but ur my favorite goody 2 shoes out of all of them!

She holds her knife under his neck "I better be your only goody two-shoes!" She threaten him with a smirk

I love it when u get all dangerous, so sexy and hot! God, I want u! *pulls her to him as she shrieks and they have the sexiest night of their lives*

 **And once aagain we come to the end of the chapter. I'll wait for your review and see you next time**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	11. Mother-daughter together again

**Guess whos back for another chapter. This is my present to you Mickey for all you've done for me and ever will. I just wish I could have gotten you a better real present but I know u love these stories so this is for you and to all my other friends / readers I hope you all love it too.**

 **Happy reading xxxx**

It's been another few days that pass by, Julie and Redbrickeach took turns caring for her mother whom she still had no idea that she was her mother.

Redbrick was visiting her until his daughter returned from her mission in Russia. They both enjoyed the little moments they got to spend together after so many years apart. "Marina my love, I got you some hot tea, just the way you like it" He was like her loyal server until she was well again.

"I just want you to know that I've got everything set up and ready for you when you're ready to come home" He tells her. She smiled sipping on her hot tea with honey.

"It's going to be so wonderful having you back. I'll no longer have to sleep alone at night." Marina chuckle knowing how her husband always was with her.

Redbrick started to frown a little bit and she noticed. "You know for 20 long years I would always hope and wonder if you would ever return to me. I was so scared of the thought of never seeing you again, of you never watching our daughter start to grow and be happy. I thought that when you're sister came to me that day I thought you were really..." he gets a little choked up on his words. "I thought you were really taken away from me." He starts to get a little tears in his eyes. The last 2 decades were really hard on him.

Marina sets down her cup and pulled her husband closer to him for a hug. If she could she would talk and comfort his worried thoughts.

Redbrick pulls himself together wiping his face. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been this happy in a long time." He confessed. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, just like she used to do when they were teens.

"You always did know how to shut me up" he teased trying to be Witty with her and she rolled her eyes.

"But...you know there's still a matter of Juliet. Marina I think it's time we finally told her the truth about you" Marina gers those huge shocked eyes and starts to shake her head no.

"Come on she has a right to know this. She thinks you're dead and now she just thinks of you as that women she saved from her pyscho Aunt. You have to tell her soon"

Marina nods understanding but she wanted just a little more time before she came clean. This was their daughter afterall. She gestures to him to not say anything to Juliet until she was ready to say.

"Alright, I won't say anything yet. But you can't hide it forever" he said being serious. But she knew that and was looking forward to the day when she finally would come clean.

The following day Juliet was heading inside the HQ. Marina was enjoying the nice little TV that was in her room when she heard her daughter walk in "No Dad I get it, as soon as I'm done here I'll come over and check on you. You just rest until your headache goes away. I love you too"

"How are you going today Miranda?" She asks. She just shrugged her shoulder meaning 'ok'

"I'm sorry I can't stay long my father needs me but the doctor called and said that you were significantly getting better" that brought a smile to her face.

Her video phone started ringing and she goes to answer it. "Hey Thor what's up?

"Juliet. Nick wanted to know if you were going to fax him over those reports from your mission yesterday"

"Yes I was just about too" she pulled the papers from her file and sends them over to him.

"Thanks. I'll get these to him.

"Thor have you by any chance talked to Mickey?" She asked hopefully.

Thor gives his nonchalant look "Not lately but I'll keep you posted"

"Oh alright then bye" She signs off sighing. Marina looks over seeing how upset her daughter looked.

"Sorry Miranda. I've just been worried about one of my teammates. She's been with this guy' for a while and I'm just concerned that he's not treating her the way he should" Juliet sits down on the side of the bed.

Marina gestures to the necklace on her daughters neck. "What you like my necklace?" She nods

"Yeah Mickey gave this to me on our first anniversary of being BFFs" Marina sees on the back there was a picture of the two of them and Juliet remembers all the times they had together busting baddies or just goofing off.

"You're right as long as I have faith in her she'll be fine, even if she's with that devil horned sociopath" They both giggle.

"You want to know something for as Long as I can remember well I've always thought of my girlfriend as like a mother figures. My mom died at such a young age I don't remember much of her." She frowned and it made her mom frown too. "I care about my friend so much I just don't want anything to happen to them that I lose them. Like I did with her"

Hearing that was more than she could bare. The charade has been going on long enough,it was time to face the music. Marina opens her mouth to speak. "Ju... Juliet. *she finally speaks in scratchy voice but at least spoke after days and weeks of recovering, she was getting her voice and body control back slowly but was coming at last*

Juliet looks at her shocked. "You...you talked!" That was the first time she heard her speak. "You can talk!"

"Hello...Juliet" she spoke a bit more clear that time.

"Oh this is great you're talking now. Can you say anything more?"

She tried and wanted but her voice was still too weak to properly hold long dialogue for too long. Juliet could see that too. "No no its okay, that was good. We can just go ahead bit everyday until your vocal cords get used to it again"

Juliet was very patient with her for days. With afew hourly voice excersises Marina was starting to get her voice back in full, much to both of their delights.

"So Miranda you think you're ready to give it another try?"

She drink some more of her special tea to loosen her throat up and starts to speak again.

"Yes. There is so much... I need to tell u... Juliet *tries to speak now full sentences with that scratchy voice but was glad she could say something*

"Oh yes! Please whatever you have to say I'll listen. I want to know everything" Juliet was so excited to finally know about this girl.

"First off, my name... Really is... Marina *says smiling and Juliet knew that name*

"Marina!" That voice shocked her because it reminds her of her mom. "That's my...mother's name"

*Marina smiles and touches her daughter's cheek sweetly and motherly* don't u recognize me, sweet pea? *starts singing her softly scratching but sweet a soft lullaby from when Juliet was a small child and she remembers it and knows it perfectly since she sings it to her own children. Now she knew*

"M-Mo...Mother!" She was stammering over words like she'd forgotten how to speak too

My sweet Little tulip *says her nickname from child as tears came out both their eyes until Juliet didn't hold back anymore to jump and hug her mother so tight and wide that's something she dreamed of having her back for years*

"Oh mom! I can't believe it's really you!" She holds her tighter.

"But it is me my precious rosebud! For reals" Marina brushed her soft brunette locks.

"But..but Dad told me that you were...I thought you were really"

"I almost was but you saved me, you saved my life. It was all you!"

Mom, I have so many questions! So many! How are u alive?! Where were u all this time?! What happened after I was 8?! And why were u in that cobra's house?! Why did she had u imprisioned and drugged to almost kill me?! Please tell me everything and I will make justice for u! *holds on to her as Marina's warm yet warm arms around around her little girl*

"I know you have questions now my love and you'll get your answers soon but first, I must speak with your father this involves him toom"

But tell me this, does Dad know it's u? Have to told him?

"Of course he knew honey. After 20 years you think he wouldn't recognize his own wife?"

"Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why? Something as important this that's been haunting me for years that I thought I lost u forever

"Honey I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you but surely he must have said something about it to you.

"But he hid this from me. Did he know that u were alive all this time too and lied to me?

"I can't say for sure honey. Monica had me locked away for so long. I'm not sure what terrible lies she told your father

And why did she had u locked up? Whatever reasons is that prostitude had to lock u up? Is she a arch enemy u once fought and had u locked up for 20 years?

Marina shakes her head. "Darling I really don't want to answer those until I see your father. I have to see him and we'll explain every detail if the last 20 years. Please get your father"

I will because he has a lot to explain to me as well *she was angry with him but kept her cool and dials down her father to come*

Once Redbrick got the call from Juliet he rushed right over. While they waited Juliet and Marina were having a little girl talk.

"When you were a baby you used to love dance around whereever you were. You even made up the cutest song that your daddy just love hearing

*Juliet cuddled to her mother like she was a little girl as Marina stroke her long brown hair* I remembered that he used to be very calm and less controlive with everybody and everything but now he can be who he was now with u around, mom

"Marina kissed her daughters forehead. I feel so mad at myself for missing the last 20 years of your life."

It's not ur fault, mom. But if I could turn it back for a second and prevent all of this that happened to u, I would so I could have been with u and learn how to be an incredible mother like u

She held her cheeks. "From what I can tell you are an incredible mother just like I knew you would be

Wait until u meet all of them. Sometimes it's a nightmare with 10 kids and with just 1 bathroom they all share but I love them all so much. And I know they will love u too when they meet u and u will like Gnomeo too after u meet him too

"Yes! I believe your dad mentioned him while he was watching me. From what he said I'm guess they don't exactly get along dothey?"

No, it's a long story but the main reason is because Gnomeo is bad and I'm good but he loves me and the kids. I like to call him that his good bad with me and them only

"Well I'm sure I'll love them too. I have so much catching up to do around here!" There was a knock on the door.

"Hello Juliet!"

"It's Dad!" She huffs going to answer the door.

"Be nice honey your father had good intentions

I will try, i'll be right back, mom *kisses her cheek sweetly for the first time in 20 years and Marina burst with happiness and kissesher back, hugging her tight, never wanting to let her go never EVER again*

She gets up walking to the door. As soon as she saw her father her smile turned to a straight line with a blank facial expression.

"Hi Dad!"

"I got your call Darling why you want me to comr? Is something wrong?

Dad, I will be straight wih u. why didn't u tell me about my mom? *DUN DUN DUUUNN!*

His eyes got bigger and he swallowed some spit. "Your mother?! What made you bring her up darling?"

That woman in there is my mother. and u knw all this time and never told me?! U never told me, u hid something like this agan from me? u lied AGAIN to me!

Redbrick takes in a deep breath. "Juliet listen to me..." She steps back.

"Why would you lie to me about something as important to me as this. My own mother! The one I've been without for 20 years and now you're telling me that this was her the while time. HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!"

Juliet please listen to me. I was wrong in nottelling u but u need to understand that this is something much more complicated tht u think because we didn't want to put u in daner...

"Is that all? Dad I face danger every day of my life. That was no excuse for you to lie to me about this!"

Do not raise ur voice at me, Juliet. I am ur fther and I demand respect and for u to be qiet and listen to me *shows off his demanding tone and attitude again which se cant stand*

"Why should I? So you can tell me more lies!" She snapped. From the back room Marina could hear them arguing.

"Oh no! I have to get them to calm down

Listen to me Juliet, I don't care if ur a woman now, but I am ur father and u do whatever I say and I say right now is for u to stop being such a spoiled brat and listen to me

No! I don't wanna hear it Dad! No more lied! In fact I don't want to see you right now or ever again" She stormed out of the place furios

*Marina tried so much to get up from her wheelchair but she had little strength and couldn't* Wait? Juliet! *calls out to her in scratchy voice but it was too late, Juliet already stormed out*

"Juliet!" Redbrick called until he noticed Marina in her wheelchair in the back room Marina, love! *helps her calm down and carries her to the bed to lay her down to rest*

Marina takes this time to thump him. "Thanks to you our daughter stormed off before I could tell her the truth

It wasn't my fault, she didn't let me speak but I will go find her later and talk to her but right now, there's something I have to tell u

Marina looks into her husband's eyes and she knew what he was gonna say. "I think I know what you're going to say"

Juliet hadn't talked or seen either of her parents all the rest of that day. Her family was just sitting down to dinner

Mom? Mom? *her oldest son calls to her*

Hhmm? Yeah darling?

"Darling are u Okay you feel kinda distracted?"

Just some things on mi mind. I'm sorry, I need some air, I need to be excused, sorry. Dessert is in the fridge, kids *gets up leaving her cold plate and goes up to the room but climbs out the window to get some air and clear her head on the roof looking up at the starry sky, lost in her thoughts*

The more she thought about it the more she thinks she might have been hard on her parents, but she couldn't just keep letting her Dad lie to her and break her heart all the time

*she spends almost an hour out here until her husband comes out and sits by her side* stars are really out tonight huh? But kinda cold out here *puts a blanket over her shoulders and she smiles knowing that he was always thinking of her and caring for her and the kids*

"Is there something you want to talk about? You only come up here and stay when you're upset or something big has happened. So you want to tell me what it is?

Is there anything I can hide from u? Maybe tell u that I'm not a natural brunette and that I'm not getting the implants u want *jokes and share a small laugh*

Awwwww why not? And I picked you our the nicest little Bra

*gives him a playful punch in the arm* We'll talk about that later but not right now. I can't stop thinking about somebody *says and he jokes to get the wrong idea*

"Oh really?" He asked suspiciously "And just what is it about this someone that makes you feel this way"

"It's someone I haven't seen in 20 years who I thought was lost to me forever. Turns out it was all lies and now I'm both happy and confused

Look I may have my flaws but that's no reason to think that I lied to u before about some things

J: NOT U! My mom! *bursts out* Turns out my mom has always been alive all this time and my Dad knew about it and never told me. He just keeps lying to me every time and never wants to tell me anything. I don't wanna talk to him or see him cause he will just keep lying to me like this *lowers her head upset and heartbroken*

"Oh Juliet I'm sure you're just overreacting. How can you be so sure that girls really is your mother?

"I guess but still. He's treated me like a baby my whole life and even after I've proven I can do anything he still doesn't trust me

Maybe he had a good reason and I'm not taking his side but I'm just saying that if he didn't tell u before is because there's more to this secret than u think, otherwise he would have told u a long time ago

She smirks back "Shut up!" She pushed him in the chest as they roll around and fall into a flower bush

What? U know it's true but ur the most sexiest and GOURGEOUS overprotected mother I ever laid my eyes on *grts all flirty pulling her to him*

"And you're the most devilishly handsome and baddest bad boy I know"

And don't u forget it ever *pulls her in and share a long passionate kiss in the Rose bush* wait! Wait! Ow! Ow! Thorns are hurting me *whines and got thorns stocked to places were uncomfortable*

They crawl out covered in thorn spikes. "There are thorns in my butt. Ow!"

"There's thorns in my...everywhere!"

Calm down calm Down! Let's go back in and I'll take them out relax

G: wait before u do surgery on me *even with the trobbing pain he leans down and pulls out a single red rose* A red rose for an even blushier red rose *hands it to her being all romantical*

"Oh you're so sweet!" She jumps into his arms making the thorns pick him more.

"AAAHH!"

"Sorry sorry. Let's get back inside so I can take of you!"

Can I have some hot chocolate too? *asks and whines with the pain heading upstairs*

"Of course you can but let's take care of the thorns first" She gets him to their room and spends the next hour picking thorns out of him.

"OW! OW! OUCH! AAAH! How much longer?"

Hold on, this is really deep! *pulls out and he cries louder* this is why I told u never play by my rose bushes, ur all the kids in 1 *pulls out more 1 by 1*

"That's Okay no matter what trouble I get into I know I'll have you to get me out of it. Every single time!"

Yeah I'll always save ur butt, literally *makes a joke laughing and he rolls his eyes as she picked out more with the twizzers*

G "Ow! Not good!"

J "Okay Okay just one more and it's over!" She picks it out and now he can finally relax.

"Oh thanks babe!" He smiled in relife.

"Now I just need to rub alcohol on you to preserve any infection"

Wait tell me when ur gonna... UUUUGHHHHH! That sticks like hell! *grunts and cries out until she was done*

"Be brave honey you can take a little pain. Be grateful you don't have to give birth" She Pours The Rest of it on and let's it dissolve in. "OK you're all done now!"

Can I have my hot chocolate and piece of pie now? *mumbles with face against the bed groaning in pain*

"Of course stay here and I'll be right back!" She kissed his cheek leaving.

"Honesty! Where do you think I want to go now?" He asked putting his head on his pillow until she returned.

"Oh baby!" He looks up seeing her holding his pie and hot chocolate but she was also dressed in her black laced lingerie and see through black silk robe

"Hmmm I am looking at something delicious right now!" He gestures her to come closer and she moved her hips in a rythm beat. He sits upright pulling her into his lap

What? I don't want ur dessert anymore? It's very tasty and yummy and warm just like u like it *teases with the piece of pie in front of him*

He takes a bit of it just to please her. "It is tasty but not as delicious as you are!" He throws the pie away only wanting her now"

G "Is it possible to love you even more than I already do? because I'm loving you more and more" He kisses on her cheeks and neck

J "If you love me any more I'm going to have to arrest you for too much PDA"

"We're not in public so it should be called Private Display of Affection instead *makes a funny and crawls over to her*

"Witty and handsome. You're truly one of a kind" She says wrapping around his body as they engage in love all night long.

The young couple were still in bed together asleep nude smuggled together until there was a knock on the door*

Gnomeo stirs in his sleep not wanting to wake up. "Come back later I'm sleeping!" He grabs Juliet closer to him as she shifts under his body.

The knocking continued but very desperately. Juliet opens one eye seeing her husband being lazy: could be important, go check *says to him in her sleep*

He scrunched up his face "You do it! I'm sleeping!" He turns over pulling the sheets over his head. Go! Now! *pulls the sheets from him and nudged him to go*

He loos at her angry and then just gets up to do it. "I have to do everything and she just sits on her lazy butt all day!"

"I heard that!"

"Good!" He marched downstairs. "Alright Jerk you better have a good reason for getting me out of bed this early or else I'll..." He opens the door shocked to find his Dad-in-law

"Oh it's you, What do U want? *says a bit jerky by the sleep but would have been jerky to his father in law wake too*

"I'm need to speak with my daughter!"

"What for?"

"That's my business! Family business that doesn't concern the likes of you!"

Yeah she told me about what happened and don't u think u cause her enough heartbreak already?

He glares. "Well I came to sort things out with her so if you wouldn't mind getting her for me"

She's asleep like everybody in this house and I don't think she wants to see anybody right now. And u know I respect her, she's an angel, a goody but I rather not say when we're up there *whistles the way George Lopez does*

"Yes well when she wakes up tell her I said her mother and I would really like to talk to her about something important"

She's right now asleep and not sure she wants to see u right now, sir

"I think I know my own daughter. And if you knew me, you'd tell her that I want to talk with her tonight"

"I'll think about and maybe tell her. Yeah, probably not have a nice day, LR

"And a not so good day to you either, boy!" He walks off and Gnomeo closed the door. "Ugh! Talking to him is always torture"

*Gnomeo comes back and fall on his bed to sleep again* Juliet rolls back over to him with her head on his shoulders. "Who was at the door?"

"Nobody special, just your father"

She opened her eyes and sits upright. "My Dad? What did he want?"

He said he wanted to talk u about stuff u don't know much

"He probably wants to talk about yesterday. I might have overreacted without letting him explain. I should go talk to him now" She gets up

What? Ur gonna go talk to him now? *opens an eye yawning a little.8

"Why not? I'm still mad at him but the least I do is hear him out. He is my Dad after all"

"Your gonna go out today?

"Yeah I'm sure you have plans with your friends too.

"Yeah and this is your day to take the kids out its your turn now to take them to the mall or park or whatever they want

"Oh yeah about that...Would it be possible for you to watch over the kids again today. I just have some really important things to do"

"No no no! It's your turn now and last time I took them out, they destroyed and knock down an entire building with TNT

"You say that like you haven't done that before" She smiled putting on her bra. "Please babe I'll take them out the rest of the month but you just have to watch them for me today"

Yeah but it's different when I do it *gets up walking behind I and stops her from putting on her bra and starts playing and squeezing her chest one last time*

"Ur such a goofball you know that right!" She leans back closing her eyes.

Not my fault that I have the most perfect and sexiest woman as my wife *whispers in her ear as he kept touching playing with her chest and kissing the side of my neck* u smell so good as always seriously

"Thanks but I really should be going. I have things that need to be done!"

"Oh come on baby! Just one more snuggle won't kill u *pulls her back in*

"Yeah but I just want to get my to do list out of the way already

"You're always doing stuff. Why don't u just stay and snuggle with me today. Take the day off and let me take away that stress off u, babe

"I wish I could but I'm sure my Dad really wants to talk to me and I have to check on my mom too. I have a very busy day today

"So no quick morning snuggle? *kisses down her neck to her shoulder*

Juliet holds around his neck smiling and moaning with pleasure "I guess a little bit more time alone wouldn't hurt"

"Yes your so mine *hoists her up as she holds on to his waist and neck and she carries her back to the bed*

"Just for the morning. I still have to talk to my parents"

"Forget about that for a while and have some fun u and me!

"Sure what should we do first. Monopoly? Blackjack? Or Play with the Wii for a while?"

"Haha, you know what I mean *pulls the sheets over them and have a quick romantic snuggle time together*

Juliet wakes up seeing it was early in the afternoon. Gnomeo was still asleep holding her in his arms. She pushed herself up kissing his cheek "Still perfect as always my love" She snuggled back under him but hears her phone chime. She had missed 5 calls from her mother.

"Time for action *gets up and gets dressed in her heroine outfit and cape with her weapons on her belt and before she went out she kisses her husband and her 10 children who were still sleeping, one by one and leaves a note that she'll be ok and come back and she's quickly made pancakes for them and they're in the stove*

Marina was still at HQ but she was also with her husband as well. After 20 years of separation they wanted to spend as much time together as possible

*Juliet comes down casually since it was her HQ and knocks on the door of her mother's room* "Mom are you here it's me"

"Yes! Come in darling" She walks in happy to see her mom but it quickly turned stiff when she saw her dad there too.

"Oh Hi Dad. I didn't expect to see you here"

"Hello darling um we will be right out with you in a second *says and she waits outside by the large computer lobby for them to come out*

Juliet gets a message from Thor. "Hey Thor any news on Mickey?"

"That's what I called to tell you about..." Before he says it her parents interrupt her.

"Juliet! We need to talk to you now."

"Thor I gotta call you back" She hangs up on him and joins her parents on the couch.

"So what's up? What u needed me for this morning Dad?

"first off remind your low life of husband to watch his manners

"You should know he doesn't have any, Dad but talking about my husband is not the topic here. What's really up?

"Honey we know you're probably still getting over the fact about me still being alive and I know u think your father was lying to you all this time, but he wasn't. He knew nothing about what happened to me 20 years ago

"Yes but he knew now when I rescued u, when I had no idea who u were but he did, he did now immediately recognizing u and never told me!

"Honey I wanted to tell you but I was in shock myself and I wasn't sure that you were going to believe me!"

"Don't be to hard on him, darling. We wanted to tell u ourselves and now u know, please understand *Juliet takes a deep breath and rethinks it and nods understanding*

"I guess I'm partly to blame for overreacting. But it just hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth"

"I do trust u my girl and that's why we're here to tell u something and ask for ur help on to finally make justice for your mother

"Okay you two I've had enough of the secrets already! Just tell me what you both know

"We're taking Monica to trial and there are somethings u don't know about her yet that could be intense for u and its most of my fault she's the PSYCHO cobra and witch she is. Because she's my sister

Juliet was shocked "Y-your sister!?" Her mom nods.

"Then that means she's my...my aunt!"

*Marina nods sadly* she's my older sister and there's an entirely sad tragic painful story behind all this "What is it mom? You have to tell me everything?"

I think u should sit down *they sat her down and she starts telling her the entire story of her past with her sister until she got to the main point* and so she did all of this out of jealousy toward me because she blames me for my mother's dead when I was born, for my father living me more than her, because ur father loved and not her when we were teenagers and because she wanted to get rid off u when u were born because u look exactly like me after she locked me away where u found me and wanted to kill me in life

After hearing all this Juliet didn't know what to say or think and the emotions she was feeling were a hormonal mix of rage and anger

Juliet stood up full of rage and determination "Mom, I promise you I will see to it that cobra is brought to justice and you get the reconcile you deserve!"

"And we believe it's time to knock her off her royal majestic pedestal and lick her behind bars for all the damage she has caused

"That's my girl. My only regret is that I wants there for u like I should have been there for u for the last 20 years

*they hug so tight until Juliet realizes something horrifying* Wait, if that woman is my aunt, that means the her son are my cousins and that means that my Violet is dating...

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that little detail!"OMG! I GOTTA TELL HER NOW! She's can't be dating that boy! Now I have a perfect good reason! They're cousins!

"Well it could be worst at least she didn't sleep with him" *Awkward silence*

"Yeah I really need to call her now!?

"while u do that I'm gonna call my lawyer and see when has he set a date for the trial and if that wench got the little invitation to assist and be sued

"I just wanna get this entire nightmare done once and forever

"Don't worry Mom and Dad! There's no way she'll get out of this mess! The evidence against her is overwhelming!"

"And it will be mom I swear if it's the last thing I do. This family will have Justice!"

The delivery man makes his daily route and gets to Monica's house in record time. But unlike their usual mail he was carrying something more important this day.

"Oh for crying out loud can't I enjoy my morning latte in piece!" She screams answering the door in her robe and her hair filled with curlers.

"Mrs. Vilain"

"Yes what do you want?

"A message" she opens it up and starts reading it by when she was half way reading it, her anger passed her anger and screamed in all the anger in the word, crumbling the paper in her manicured hands* AAAAHHHH! UGH!

Ceasar runs towards her after hearing her scream. "What's the matter darling? Broken nail? Broken heels? Did you find another gray hair?"

UGH! THIS MEANS WAR! *rips the letter into tiny pieces and tosses it to the floor and stumps furious licking herself in her study while Ceaser took the ripped pieces and tried to put them like a puzzle piece to make out what it said*

Monica was on the phone yelling and screaming with her attorneys and executive lawyers. "YOU IDIOTS I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIVES. YOU WORK FOR ME I PAY YOU TO DO MY WORK SO JUST !"

Ceaser knocks and comes in after he slightly read the letter* Monica, what's going on? Why are u called and sued for next week?

"Ceaser I told you that Redbrick was no good. Now he's gone too far! Well if he wants to bring the legal system in I'll fight back to the bone with everything I got!"

No, I want to know why is he suing u because u must have done something because nobody sues just for a hobby!

"I don't have time to answer Ceaser I've got lawyers to call. Files to get! I've got to prepare for Redbrick downfall

No! U tell me now, Monica! What is going on?!

"Let's just say; my past has finally caught up to me and now I have to deal with the consequences

"Just tell me what's going on and I can help u

"I don't need your help. This is my business that I can handle my own way. Now if you don't mind" She pushed him out and locks the door

"Dad what's going on? What's up with Kim this time? *asks one of his oldest sons* "If I only knew. You're mom so full of herself"

"You know what? I'm gonna go find out, watch over your mother that she doesn't do anything crazy and/or dangerous. I'm going out for a few hours *takes his trench coat and wallet and keys, heading out*

"And if you happen to run into Mason tell him he still has to pay damage to my car!"

"Yes yes I will just watch over her please *heads the door to his car*

Juliet and Marina were walking around the mall to enjoy a nice mother-daughter day together. Since her mom would be returning back home soon they needed to find her some more clothes to wear

"And tell me, when's a good day to meet my grandchildren and that villainous husband of yours? That u father already told me the entire story but I want to hear it from u now

"It's a long story but I'll wait until you get to meet Gnomeo first. He hates me telling the story without him

As long as your happy, darling it's all that matters *they were both happy but what they didn't know is that the wench herself was in that mall buying a new elegant suit and shoes for the court day*

"No no no it's all wrong! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this power suit!" She was throwing a prissy fit.

*while the dressing room attendant held up a stack of suit and clothes for her* Madam, if u don't like any of these, may I suggest that other store on the 6th floor? And there is no blood coming to my head right now

"Fine. If you don't want my services, but just remember this when your paycheck comes up short" Monica bumps into Marina and Juliet without knowing it. They large hats they were wearing covered their heads.

"Excuse you two! Watch where you're going!: she pushed them aside.

"Why don't u watch where your going, prissy? *passed thru the large crowd and Monica takes a moment to recognize that voice*

"I know that voice from somewhere!" She turned around but they were lost in the large moving crowd

Wait, stop! Stop that girl! *calls out as she run after Juliet even if she couldn't see her thru this crowd/8

Marina gasped recognizing her sisters yells. "Monica!"

"Mom?! What's wrong?" Juliet holds her mom's shoulder.

She could see Monica looking for her through the crowd but luckily Monica could barely see them.

"We gotta go now!" Marina takes her arms running into the nearest clothing store.

"But what did u see? *they both stay quiet when Monica came in looking for them* I know they came in here, I can smell fear and I always like that smell *smirks evilly as she stars looking around starting with the dressing rooms in the back*

"Stay down and don't make a sound!"

Why? What's wrong?! What's the matter?! *got worried when her mother panicked like this and they hid inside a coat rack*

"My sister, that cobra is here! She's looking for us or me!"

"What? She's really here?!" She peaks out seeing her wicked Aunt searching for them. "It is her! We gotta get out of here!"

"If I go out there she'll see me for sure!" She crouched down in fear.

Don't worry mom, I won't let her find u or take u back. I'm gonna get u out of here. We just need to be silent and quick, let's go while she's distracted *start wheeling the rack slowly but quickly to the entrance*

Monica was busting in on dressing rooms and bathroom stalls. The manager comes up to her "Excuse me miss but you can't just go bursting into dressing rooms like that! If you don't leave now I'm going to call the police"

"Shut up because I can buy and sell u, idiot so don't tell me what to do and leave me alone!

*Juliet takes out from her bracelet a little audio gadget and throws it close to Monica which was to make her believe they were running away from her and actually heard their voices out the store*

"I have u now, u little worms! *chases after "them"*, giving the girls a chance to escape without behind seen*

Juliet peaks out of the rack seeing Monica fighting with the manager. "Quit mom while she's distracted" They both make a break for it, unseen.

"We have to get you somewhere safe. You can hide in my house!"

"Smart thinking sweetheart! I'm impressed"

"Thank me later mom! We can't waste anymore time here!" They ran straight for the exit and out of the mall

"Anywhere but here is safe. I'll take it!" They get into her car and push the pedal to the metal. Monica on the other hand was busy still wrecking the store searching for her sister and bratty niece.

"When I find you Marina I'm going to kill you with my bare hands & make your bratty daughter wish she was never born!"

"I'm taking u back home with me, if she almost found us, it's best she never does *run to the parking lot to her car*

"I'm so glad to be with you again darling! Another day trapped with Monica and who knows what she would have done!"

I promise u that she won't get near u anymore not as long as I'm alive, mom. Dad won't allow it either. And I hope u don't mind behind home with the kids at day

*soon they made it to the house as the son was starting to come down* huh, sun is coming down so means that Gnomeo is about to go out for "work" and maybe with my baddy kids too *says coming out the car*

"If we hurry maybe I can get a quick peak at them before they go!" They walk up to the front door but Juliet goes in first.

"I'm home!" She announced

"Get ready for the Avalanche *says to her and it was true*

"MOM! *all 10 kids come out the house and pop out of nowhere and run like horses to their mother as she received them all with open arms like all the time, kissing and hugging them like crazy*

"Oh how are all my babies!" She kissed them one by one.

"Mommy I got bitten by a squirrel today?" Bruno pulls down his sleeve to show the bite mark.

"Why?"

"Because I threw rocks at it!"

Marina laughed in secret as Juliet rolled her eyes "No animal abusive!

"Mom, I ate a bug today!" Juno said.

"Oh is ur Dad cooking again? Don't tell him I said that *chuckled kissing them all* oh times like this I wish I had longer or more arms to hug and cuddle all my babies!

Marina was standing in the doorway smiling. Her grandchildren looked so happy and full of energy.

"Who's she mommy?" Kelly was the first to notice her long-lost grandmother. She jumped from her mom's arms looking.

"You look just like my mommy, are you a robot?"

*Marina chuckles by how adorable she is and precious* No, sweetheart, I'm somebody very close to ur mummy and who she will tell u but I can tell u that I'm very nice and I love children especially ones are precious are u

A wide smile appeared on her face "I like you!" She grabs her legs tightly.

"So kids Where's your father?"

Suddenly Gnomeo appeared literally out of thin air "Boo!"

"AAHH! I hate when u do that *zaps him in the arm that he ignored it quick by pulling. Her into his arms*

He shrugged "Hey you gotta do what you gotta do" He dips her into a kiss.

"GROSS!" All the kids look away.

Kelly pulled on her grandmother shirt "They do this all the time!" She whispers to Marina who just smiles watching.

When they finally stopped only then did Gnomeo notice her "Who's your friends Juliet?"

"Uuumh she's somebody very close to me and I like u all to treat her nicely, I'm looking at u, my baddies *they hide their pranks stuff behind bushes and their backs* lets all go eat dinner

Violet was the first one up "Finally I'm starving!" They all go to the table and eat. Juliet lets Marina sit next to her.

Gnomeo noticed that his seat was taken by her "Uh that's my chair!"

Juliet stabs him with a fork."Gnomeo! Where are your manners?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Sorry u may take it for tonight *says with manners when Jules gave him a glare*

"Sorry he really knows better than to be rude to guests!" She glares at him more.

"It's fine honey and may I say Gnomeo you are quite a handsome man"

"Thank you and what is ur name, Madame? And how do u know my wife?"

Marina looks at Juliet who mods with a smile saying to tell them the truth. "Well I've been with Juliet since before she was born. I took great care of her until she was eight and then I had to...go away for a while. But I'm glad to see my little Tulip is doing so well now"

"So you were her nanny then?" He guessed taking a gulp of his veer mug.

"Actually...I'm her mother!"

*they all go silent and look toward Juliet and Marina, especially Gnomeo looking at his wife not seeing that he has now a mother in law* G: Ur... Ur... Juliet's mother?

Marina nods her head blushing. "I am!"

"Then that means...I have a mother-in-law?"

"And we have another Grandmother?!"

"Yes that's right! *she smiles and in a none Avalanche way, all the kids get up from their seats and go over to meet formally and hug their new grandmother*

"I don't believe it! Is this a good thing...I mean of course it's good for you but..."

"It's better than good! It's the bestest thing in the whole world! I have two grandma's now!"

"Twice the presents on holidays and more money on birthdays...speaking of which you owe me 17 years worth of mullah"

"JR! *snap mumbles at him glaring but Marina laughs by how all of them we're adorable, the good and bad*

"No, no, when I finally get well, we have a lot of time to catch up with all of u, including u my girl *looks up at her child as Juliet smiled back*

"You will stay in one of the guest rooms, mom and all of u go finish ur dinners to then have dessert soon

They all go back to finishing up dinner and cleaning up the kitchen afterwards. After that Marina got to sit down and get to know about all her grandchildren one by one and of course Gnomeo too

*soon Juliet's phone started ringing and it was her father* Yeah Dad? What's up?

Juliet, where are u? Please tell me that ur mother is with u? Because I'm here at HQ and she's not in her room

Juliet rolls her eyes "Relax Daddy she's with me. We're at my house"

"Oh in that case I'll be there in 30 minutes!" He hangs up.

"Your father was looking for me wasn't he?"Marina asked knowing he was. Juliet nods.

"Yeah he'll be here soon"

"Oh perfect, that's just what I need"

Why can't u get along with my Dad? Not even just this once?

"Because he doesn't and never will like me, babe. It's that simple *says and she rolls her eyes*

"You can't blame him darling. Redbrick is a challenge to get along with, so stubborn and reckless. But hey like father like daughter right Juliet!" She nudges her.

"You said it Marina!" They both laugh at her

"ok ok I think it's time for my good kids to go to bed and my bad kids to hug me bye, and I want all 5 of them back safe and sound and not one scratch as always, Gnomeo. And none of them in jail and neither u ok?

"Ugh! You take all the joy out of being evil!" He leans down kissing her lips. "I'll see you first thing in the morning" He whispers in her ears.

"I'll be waiting *whispers back in same tone* ok, my baddies give me a kiss and hug, have fun as always, and please don't get arrested cause I don't wanna see any of u in juvy

"Eh, we'd just break out of there if we do get caught!" They all hug her goodbye for the night.

"Come on kids were burning moonlight. See you all tommorow and nice meeting you Marina" He kissed her hand.

M: have fun all of u *smiles friendly as they all head out* I gotta admit, for a villain, he's quite a gentleman and they're all sweet children, all 10 of them. I'm very proud of u, my girl *hugs her tight and kisses her forehead*

"It sometimes feels like I'm raising a circus!" They both get a laugh out of that.

"Mommy can you come sing to me!"

"US too!" The rest of them said.

Of course, sweetie *the 2 worms go along with the other kids to have some little fun for a couple of hours until the middle and youngest kids broke down and fell asleep, the only one that was still awake was Autumn that was getting fed before going to sleep*

"She looks so much like you darling" Marina smiled watching her youngest grandchild get fed. Autnm let's out a big burp and then drinks more.

"And she eats just like Gnomeo" They laugh until tgey hear a knock.

"There's Dad!" She passed Autumn to Marina and goes to answer the door.

*Juliet opens the door expecting to find her father there but instead she finds Ceaser that was surprising but better than finding his poor excuse of wife*

Me. Ceaser, what are u doing here?

C: don't worry I'm alone and I need to speak with ur father, please. Is he here? "Uh no its just me and my...children. But my Dad will be here in a while if you want to come in" He nods and walks into the kitchen. "Help yourself to some refreshments I'll be right back!"

She runs upstairs and finds her mother still with Autumn. "Juliet darling..."

"Mom be quiet! He can't hear you!"

"He? He who?"

"Ceaser"

Ceaser? U mean Monica's husband? *she knew him from when they were teenagers and knows he's a good man*

"Yes! Luckily I don't think that cobra is with him, but he could be in league with her and I won't risk them finding you!"

Maybe I should go talk to him, he's trustworthy and once he hears the entire story, he can help us. He's a good man and knows the right thing to do *says but Juliet wasn't so sure*

"Mom I don't think that's smart. What if Monica sent him to find you? We can't trust him

"Darling I know Ceaser and he's always been there for me when I needed him in the past. I know I can still trust him

Monica can be whatever she is and try to manipulate him but he never falls for her tricks, he always knows something is up. He's a very good man and trustworthy

"Mom he's still her husband. U think he's going go against his wife even after hearing the truth? *Marina looks peaks by the wall and sees her long friend, takes a deep breath by how this is gonna be a big risk but she's gonna take it* Ceaser? *comes out a bit nervous*

He looks at her. "Yes do I know you?"

"Quite well, you've known me since we were teenagers "

"I'm sorry, Madame but I don't think we have the pleasure...

"Ceaser you do remember me, we used to be the best of friends and I seem to recall that you used to want to be more than friends" She smiled holding his arm.

*he gets still confused and looks at her a little more until he slightly recognizes her* Marina?!

She smiled "I'm so glad you remember me!" He stands up hugging her back.

"I can't believe it's really you!"

It's been so long, Ceaser! 20 long years! It's so good to see u again! *hugs him back*

"Where have you been?! Forgive me but I thought you were...We're

"Dead!" She says for him.

"I wasn't really dead but I sure felt like I was. 20 years of being imprisioned like a concentration camp. If it wasn't for my daughter I might not be here!"

U need to tell me the entire story. Please tell me everything, where have u been all this time? And why imprisioned by who?

Ceaser if I tell you the truth you have to promise me not to tell another breathing sole

I promise. But please tell me I want to help u as I can. I'm right here for u

OK I'll tell you but what you hear might be a little hard on your behalf" That's when she began to tell him every rotten detail of the last 20 years and how his own wife was responsible for all their grief and suffering *he was shocked and paralyzed by everything hearing that his wife was responsible for all this* So my wife, the woman I have been married for years and had 3 sons with, is a complete monster

I'm afraid so. She's been lying to you and my husband for the last 2 decades. Keeping me hostage in ur own home like a vegetable and now she's hunting me down to pin my head on the wall

In my own home! & and I never noticed... HOW COULD I NEVER SEEN THIS?! *gets up upset with himself feeling guilty* if I knew u were imprisioned in my own house, I would have helped u years ago?! Monica has been giving me the idiot role for years! Doing crimes behind my back and I'm such a idiot for not seeing this before!

It's not your fault, she's good at covering her own tracks. But her real problem is with me, she's just so blinded by her hate and jealousy that it's turned her against her own family.

I feel such an idiot! She always manipulated me as she wanted and I always fell for her lies and her tricks like an idiot! And I had 3 sons with that monster!

"It's okay! You didn't know, no one knew the truth!"

"Well I know now and I'm going to help you in any way I can" Marina smiled after all these years he was still her loyal friend.

"I really appreciate that Ceaser"*he takes her hands and kisses hem softly showing something a little more than friendship*

"But what are you going to do about Monica now?"

She already received an inform to go to court and be sued and we're all gonna show that she's guilty and go to jail for her crimes

"Oh Ceaser thank you so much! I can't tell you what this will mean to me. To finally be free of my sister forever and live with my family in peace. How can I ever thank you?"

I just wish i could have done more for u if i knew *smiles kindly* so u wouldnt have gone to ur family and get those 20 years my horrible wife took away from u almost killing u

"It's okay Ceaser. This is all Monica's doing and with your help I know we can make up for all the wrong she's done

U know, I have to confess to u something. I admit that when we were teenagers, I may have had a massive huge crush on u back then even when u were with Redbrick *blushes embarrassed a little*

Marina smiled. "Yeah I knew you did. And if I didn't love Redbrick you would have definitely been my next choice" She kissed his cheek

*he smiles and for being a gentleman and out of loyalty to his friend, he didn't do much than kissing her hand* well, I guess I should be going now. I hope u recover fully and find the happiness u deserve more than anything

"And I hope you find the very same. And a word of advice I'd file for divorce ASAP!"

Yes ur right, I will right away and it's a shame ur already taken *smiles confessing everything like he never did when they were teens*

"Don't worry a handsome rich man like you will get any girl trust me" She smiled watching him go

But no woman will never be compared to u. But what friend would I be if I stole the wife of a very good friend and man? So don't worry, we will just be very good friends

She stands up hugging him. "You're still a true and loyal friend. Thank you Ceaser!"

"Anything for you Marina!" He said letting her go. "And a good night to you Juliet!" He kissed her hand as well making his exit

*Juliet noticed the sparkle in Ceaser's eyes and liked but didn't like that at the same time* He likes u, doesn't he?

Marina nods. "It's okay honey we're just friends.

"Yeah but I can tell it from how he looks at u. He likes u a lot still, he may love u, I'm just saying and I know he's a nice man, so I feel very bad for him that he's married to that dried up prune for all these years

"I know but it's easy to fall for a pretty face and Monica does has a way of manipulating people

"At least he recognizes it now and after he divorced her, he will find a better woman because he deserves it

Marina nods. She just couldn't wait for the trial day so they could finally put Monica away and Marina would no longer have to live in fear.

 **And that's it for now. I'm going to go get some cake it's also my great grandmother birthday too so happy birthday to her and once again you Mickey** **Until next time**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	12. Trial part 1

**Whos ready for somr drama? Well not exactly drama but it will be very...well u all know what im trying to say.**

 **So Happy reading to you all**

It half gloomy and half sunny, the perfect weather for a trial day as every lawyer, every attorney in elegant professional suits with suitcases came in to begin the first intense trial*

Juliet and her parents were there all dressed up in suits and buissness skirts. Redbrick was talking to their lawyer just outside of the room. Marina and Juliet were off to the side.

"Nervous mom?"

"Terrified. I haven't been out in the world in 29 years and everything is so different and I'm terrified of what Monica will do to see me. And even behind bars, she can still harm us

Juliet hugs her mom "Mom I promise you after this is over you'll never have to worry about Monica again." Marina grabs her back in comfort. The doors burst open and the cobra herself walks in.

As always, she walks in with her hair up in a bun and in the finest and elegant and professional looking suit with her purse and high heels about to take her seat, and she expected to see the idiot of her ex brother in law but to the largest shock and her surprise, there in the plaintiff table was the imbecile of her youngest sister* U FILTHY TRAMPY SLUT! *bursts out and was about to make the stupidest decision to attack her in the least place she had to attack*

The security guards came to rip them apart and Juliet stands defending her mother. Marina was still shaken with fear whenever she was around

"You stay away from her, cobra! *growls back furious and her father joined her as well*

"Don't you dare touch my family, your soulless wench!

"Redbrick as much as I would love to humiliate you in this court room in front of the entire legal system. You made me move some very important things around just for this dumb trial...how's about we just call this all off and if you return my sister to me I'll let you and your pretty daughter walk away with your dignity and limbs in tact

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! That's why we are here so my wife can get the freedom back that u took away from her and for u to return the favor and see u behind bars until u rot for the rest of ur miserable life!

"You're not laying a finger on my mom as long as I'm around!"

"Trust me sweetheart when I win this case you nor your mother will be around for much longer"

"not this time, Monica. I'm not afraid of u anymore! And I won't let u get anyway with this anymore. I won't let u harm my family or anybody else to make u feel more powerful and supreme because ur not and never will!

"I'm more powerful than you think I am baby sister! Redbrick and Juliet won't and can't protect you forever. The second they let their guards down its over for you. I'll make sure of that!" She laughs hysterically striking fear into Marina.

"NO! STOP IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"She runs off crying in fear.

"MOM COME BACK!"

" I'm warning u that u stay away from her and my daughter and my family, because you will regret it!

"We'll see about that!" She pushed them aside going into the courtroom.

Juliet runs over to find her mother that was running down the hall* Mom! *calls out to her but Marina was stopped by Ceaser who was coming in*

"Whoa! We have got to stop bumping into each other like this!" He said playfully until he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not used to seeing my sister and not feel fear of her *wipes her tears a bit ashamed*

"Oh is she here already?" He finds her talking with her attorneys and acting snobby as usual.

"Yeah I take it your encounter was brutal" She nods. "Well she won't be happy to see me either. I did what you said and we divorced over the weekend"

"Really? that's the best news ever! I know you will find a better and kinder woman that you deserve more than anything! *hugs him kindly happy for him*

"Yeah! Only she wasn't as anxious about it as I was. You should have seen the damage she did to my car!" He huffs shaking his head

"You did the right thing, Ceaser. you deserve better and u know it" she smiles and kisses his cheek sweetly and hugs him one last time* "You're the second greatest and kindest man I ever man *keeps smiling at him until she felt better enough to pulla way and go back to the courtroom* i'll see u in there

He waves back watching her go. That spark in his heart still yearned for her but he knew and respected she belongs to another. Marina walks back into the room that was almost full, the jury was all ready to start as the rest of the room flooded in.

"Marina!" She sees her family up front and joins them

Marina goes back to him, as he hugs her tight in his arms protectively as the jury was about to finally begin once the jury arrived to their stands.

Monica walks in paying no mind to anyone else around her. She sits opposite of her sister. Her eyes shot her a death glare tgat would literally kill her if they could

All rise for Judge Joanne Falls *says the bailiff and everybody in the room gets on their feet as a woman with short peachy brown hair with glasses in her late 30s comes in in a long black robe, taking her seat and bangs her gabble* please be seated, please. Good morning, we're all here to solve the case agains Monica Vilain of kidnapping and intent of homicide of the citizen Marina Rebrick

"The plantiff shall speak first. "

"very well, ur honor I defend his wife and be proven on the monstrosity Mrs. Marina suffered for the last 20 years *says the lawyer*

"Very well, plaintiff, and before we start how does the defendant pleases?

Monica stands up dignified and poised. "I plead innocent your honor" *a sancal or murmurs and cries were heard by the disgrace and hispocracy of thsi vial woman, especially to the Reds*

Redbrick stands up protesting "FALSE! INMORAL! WITCH!

Joanne bangs her gable. "Order! Silence I say!" *room quiets* attorney Randolph you may speak now

"Thank u, ur honor, I call to my first witness, Mrs. Marina Redbrick *calls to her and she was nervous but Juliet gives her a comforting look to go and Marina stands to go while getting a murderous knife shooting glare from her sister*

Marina goes to sit the podium with all the room on her.

"Do you swear to tell nothing but the truth?" The baliff asks him

"I do!"

"Mrs. Marina, I'm going to ask u the simplest questions and the first one, where have u been in the last 20 years?

"I've been under they watchful eye of my wicked sister & trapped by her I side her own house

"LIAR! INFAMY! FALSE! *Monuca screams out of anger with all the murder in her eyes toward Marina who was still afraid of her but kept her cool and calm*

"SILENCIO! Monica don't speak unless I tell you too...go on my dear

"Well, before this monstrosity began, I was very happy with my life with my husband and my child who in that time was just a child of 8 years old until one day, as a heroine, I'm right now retired I guess but that day I head out to save some poor people from an assault in a building but what u didn't know is that it was a trap. A trap very well planned by my Oder sister to began my disgrace

There was a lot of loud murmurs and rumbling across the room. "When She finally captured me! Grabbed me and forced me to her room, she drugged me and kept me hidden away for 20 years

"FALSE! U ATE SUPPOSE TO BE GOOD AND DEAD LIKE U SHOULD BE WHEN U WERE BORN AND KILLED MY MOTHER, SLUT!

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" She screams as another riot breaks out in the room

ORDER! Orders in the court! Ladies please calm urself and u, Madame Vilain please be seated or u will lose this case. Please continue, Mrs. Marina

"If it wasn't for my envious, egotistical sister I wouldn't be so fearful or have misses out on so many wonderful things in the world things. My daughter growing up, getting married even the birth of my grandchildren. She took away sharing the best years of my child's life and I want her punishment ed for it!"

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD UNDERGROUND AND IN THE STOMACH IF THE WORMS RIGHT ABOUT NOW, DISGRACE OF LIFE! U DESTROYED MY LIFE FROM THE BEGINNING!

"You ruined your own life you cobra!"

*Bangs gable* All of you! Sit down and stop this right now!"

"Anything else u want to add, Mrs. Marina? *asks the judge to her*

"No I've said all I have to say for now!"

"Very well. Now we'll move on to the defendant side"

"Thank you, your honor *stands the defendant's lawyer to speak with Marina* Mrs. Marina, that is one very touching story u just told but do u have any proof or evidence of ur disappearance because we have a very old certificate of death right here since people took u for dead. how can we believe your story?

She gave him a dumb look "Uh hello! I'm still alive and standing right here in front of you. What more proof do u need?!

"Yes, u could say u were imprissioned or dead, or u could have been living ur own life that nobody wanted to find u, and i don't know, with a lover or living la vida loca as u wanted and forgetten u have a family and responsibilities back home. so it's very hard to beleive ur little sobby story, ma'am

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SHE WAS HELD AGAINST HER WILL!" Juliets outburst caused a flash mod of arguments

"ORDER ORDER! *gabbles* Sielnce all u and calm down!. please Lawyer, don't baggering the witness and get to the point, focuse please

"Yes your honor. Now Marina if you were held hostage for so long why did it take you 20 years to be found"

"Monica kept me hidden away right under her own roof and She tried to kill me"

"Tried to? Who takes 20 years to try and kill someone?"

"Because she wanted me to die in life. seeing me paralyzed in drugs and her bloat her success and hurting my love ones gave her pleasure, made her feel more supreme. she's sick in the head with her anger and hatred and she would take out even her family and her most loyal servants so she can get what she wants

"Lies! I care about you baby sister I just have a weird way of showing it"

Marina gives her the stink eye "GO TO HELL, WITCH! *gets the guts to talk back to her which shocked Monica but with so much fury as the trial continued on*

"Settle down you two! Now hurry up and finish your case"

"NO more questions, your honor *gets back to his seat*

"You may leave now, Mrs. Marina"

"Thank you, your honor" *she gets up and takes back her seat while Monica gives her more knives throwing glares*

"This would be a good time to take a little recess and get a chance to catch our breath from the excitement!" She bangs her gable as the courtroom cleared out

Monica gets up quick and wanted to go after her sister and put her in her place but the police already had orders to not let her go near Marina* Out of my way, u large idiot bites!

"Sorry but you're forbidden to get within 3 meters of Mrs. Redbrick at all time "And we can arrest you right now and have this trial dismissed if you refuse to cooperate!" They blocked her path watching Marina walk out with Juliet and Redbrick

"I suggest I take Marina home, away from that wench, far away. u already did what u had to do now, Marina. there's no reason to be here close to that cobra. so i;m taking u home now

"No! I appreciate that darling but I have to stay! I have to make sure that went children gets what she deserved once and for all

"Yes but u seen how she wants to attack you, no matter if she's in the least place to attack, she doesn't care about that as long as she can get to u. i don't want to risk that

"Mom. Dad's right, I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore. You need to go home, you can stay with Gnomeo and the kids they'll look after you. Please mom!"

"Thank u darling but i be much better right now if ur father took care of me for this afternoon until today's trial ends. ye please?

Juliet nods hugging her waist tight and never wanting to let go. M "I'll see you later tonight after its over okay!"

" I don't want anything to happen to u mom. I just got u back and I don't wanna lose u again

"You never will honey! I promise never again" She kissed her head sweetly

Juliet smiles sweetly and watches her parents leave*

"Hey, you okay?" She goes up to her and she quickly hugs him for comfort*

"No! I'm really worried about my mom! Even if Monica is found guilty! What are the chances that'll stop her from hurting my mom ""I just want her to be put away and finally give my mom peace of mind"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. everything will be alright *kisses her forehead and rubs her back for comfort* i know that u will be happy with ur mother, i know what ur going thru. i would feel the same way if i lost or somebody wanted to hurt my mother

Juliet looks up smiling with that little shine in her eyes. "You really get me. I'm so lucky to have you around when I need you"

"You know you can always count on me for whatever!" He pucks her up sharing a kiss.

"Let's go finish this, i just want to get this over with and so my mom will finally be free of this nightmare that cobra put her thru"

When the break was over everyone came flooding back into the room and back to their seats.

"The second part of the trial is now in session *Bangs gable* alright who's next? Where's Marina?"

"Uhm your honor my parents had to excuse themselves for the rest of the trial for urgent matters"

"OBJECTION! Failure to return to the trial is just so she can avoid being questioned anymore and tell the truth. I demand you excuse this case in my favor judge!"

"No! I can assure u, your honor. my mom wasn't feeling too well because she is still recovering from the intoxication she had and my father just took her home to rest but he will return. please i have much more to speak on their behalf

"NO! They bailed on this case just to avoid humiliation. This case is null and void in my favor!"

*Bangs gable* "Silence! Monica you are in no authority to close this case! This trial will go forward and Juliet you may speak on your parents behalf" *Bangs gable*

"Thank you Judge" She smiled.

"Ugh! You're all just out to get me!" She huffs sitting in her chair.

*Bangs gable harder* "SILENCE I SAID! One more word out of u, MRS. Vilain and this trial is over, on the behalf of the plaintiff! u have been warned, one more word out of u and u will lose this case! Do i make myself clear?

Juliet looks at her smugly only for Monica to retaliate with a death glare.

"Well?" The Judge said impatiently

"I'll behave your honor" She grits through her teeth.

"Good, now Juliet dear would you like to approach the bench?"

Juliet nods and walks to the bench taking the same oath as the others "Thank you, your honor and i would like to start with presenting these evidence that my special team of experts evaluated. These are medical records of what my mother had in her body intoxicated of drugs of every drugs known to man, from pills to injections and even medicated unnecessary

She placed a huge stack of medical bills down listed with a lot of drugs and pills as described.

"This is an exceeded record of injections. All of these came from your mother?"

"Yes! Our doctor personally took the time to cleanse all these out of her system and she's still in need of a long recovery

"Very well, i will pass these to the jury to look over. anything else u want to present, child?

"No your honor I think I've made my point quite clear!" She said getting up and going to her seat.

"Alright! Who's next?"

"I believe I have a few things to say your honor"

"WHAT!? Ur speaking in favor of them?! *Monica bursts out, seeing her husband was a traitor*

"SILENCE! Bailiff, please take this woman out of here until she is called to testify, out!

They drag her away But she didn't make it easy for them. "Hey get your hands off me!" They pulled her out and locked the door as Ceaser steps up to the stand.

"You swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, sir?

"I do!" He said.

"So Mr. Vilain tells us about your relationship with your wife?"

"Well, it has always been very well, we had a steady relationship and 3 full grown sons that are now all men but right now, after hearing and finding oit all the crimes my wife has done against Mrs. Marina, i don't know her anymore. i married a complete monster

"So your saying you had no idea that your wife was behind these crimes?"

"None! none of anything! She always gave me the idiot's face and went behind my back committing horrible crimes and more under my own roof and never noticed! if i knew that Marina was being tortured by my wife under my own roof, i would have done something years ago. that's why i feel so guilty

"It's not your fault Ceaser she fooled all of us!"

"Just one more thing Mr. Vilain what would you think would have caused your wife to commit these crimes?"

"I believe it was the jealousy she had for her sister. Along with my good friend Redbrick, the 4 of us, grew up together in high school & i admit that Mrs. Marina was a veru, well still is, a very beautiful and gifted and kind heated woman & Monica always grew a large hatred and jealousy toward her

"So Monica was always envious of her sister"

"Yes because she was far more appealing than she was. I had always had a thing for Marina but she loved my best friend which I respected entirely. Sometimes I feel I only married Monica to stay close to her, and make sure she was taken care of"

"And another question, do u have an idea who could have rescued and found Mrs. Marina in your house that not even u knew she was there dying in life?

He looks at Juliet knowing the truth from what Marina told him before. "I can't say for certain but I'm sure she just had a guardian angel looking out for her" He winks at Juliet

"Very well, no more questions, ur honor *sits back donw and now it was the turn of the defendant's lawyer*

"Mr. Vilain you tell us that you knew nothing about the fact that your wife was harboring a civilian inside your own home for the last 20 years correct?"

He nods "That's right"

"So why are you going against your spouse under these alleged claims?"

"Because i cannot be an accomplice of my wife in her horrible crimes?

"So now that u know she has the possibility of getting jailed, u thought that now u should just wash your hands and leave her perish after u could have been an accomplice?

"OBJECTION! Ur honor, the lawyer is banterering the witness to things that are not proven to be truth and aren't

"Stand down Ms. Redbrick and get to the point already!"

"My point is that your choice to abandon your wife right at the time of her trial is indicating that you know something!"

"I KNOW NOTHING!" He almost goes off but at the last second he got hold of his himself again. "All I know is my wife abused a woman who was practically family to me. When behind my back, lying to me the last 2 decades and I want nothing more to do with her"

"And so your now leaving he Titanic like a rat? No, that's offensive to rats because the rats stayed and went down with the ship unlike u who's abandoning it but i should tell u that if u abandon your responsibility, u will get only frozen waters and die of coldness *speaks in metaphor that threat*

"I've been thinking about leaving my wife for a long time now! I've just been putting it off to try and make it work but it after seeing all this I'm certain she's just not the woman I thought she was

"And so your time to leave her is now when she's about to be jailed for an injustice like this? What kind of husband and life partner are u, man?!

"I could ask her the same thing. I've been by her side 20 years and she's the one doing incriminating things behind my back! That just proves how good a spouse she is...and I'm saying that sarcastically

"Yes but a real husband would stick by his wife all the wait inform better and for worst til death due u part?! Or what?! Did u lie in ur matrimony vows in the eyes of God which is very serious sin! *keeps intimidating and the crowd gasps and mumbles*

"Oh you're one to talk I can see the wedding ring tan line on your finger from here. I'm not the only guy who's not commuting to the rules of matrimony

"MEN SUCK! *a woman in the crowd calls out and more scandal happens*

"ORDER ORDER! SILENCE! *hits gabble to call down the crowd*

"Your honor my wife has been pulling the rug over everyone's eyes for too long. Speaking for my friends she deserves to be brought to justice

Alright! Alright! This concludes the first part of this case! That's enough for today and lawyers for the next time have a better case than a circus! Understood?! *bangs gabble* case dismiss for today

The courtroom clears out and Juliet runs up to Ceaser.

"You did great. Thanks!"

From another room, Monica has heard everything* U DESPICABLE TRAITOR! *first thing she does is slap hard Ceaser's face* HOW CAN U BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!? *growls to murder him too but Juliet stood to defend him as well from this sick cobra*

"Don't touch him. He's not traitor he's sticking up for a friends. He's more loyal than you've ever seen to him

"Now that my idiotic sister is out in the open, he's gonna leave me and go after her but u forget that she's married to your father but my beloved husband won't stop him from getting her. So enjoy her and I wish u ur death bed after the stupid imbecile Redbrick murders u for me

"You're crazy! & I'm going to enjoy it tomorrow when you finally get put away for everything you put my mother through. What you put my father and me through! Family or not I'm going to enjoy taking you down

"We will see about that, u little tramp because I should have I taken care of u when u got the chance too *growls and backs away to leave* see u at home, darling *says to him and goes*

"I'm not your darling anymore, sweetheart! And when I get home I want you out of my house and back in the sewer you crawled out of!"

"May I remind u that that house and all ur properties and the boys are also mine so u can't kick me out even if u wanted by force, baby so good luck with that *smirks and finally leave out the door*

"Don't worry I only have her under my name while we're married. The second we divorce she'll be as broke as she was when I met her

"That's good for u because u really deserve better than that bitch. Your a very good man and any woman would be thrilled to have u, Ceaser *hugs him kindly and friendly quick* I gotta go but don't worry, everything will be om and this will all be for he best for everybody *smiles kindly and he sees that same beauty and kindness of her m*other in her

"Glad to see Marina's spirit still burns inside of you. And you're just as beautiful as she is to me" Juliet grins appreciating that.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She bolts out of the building and Gnomeo was waiting for her there.

"Babe, u coming? *calls to her, trying not to make this awkward*

"Yeah, i'm coming. so see u soon and take care, Ceaser *hugs and kisses his cheek quick and walks away*

"Yeah I need to get home before Monica reinstall all the locks" He takes his limo back.

"Who's Casanova?" He asked slightly jealous

"Calm down, he's the husband of the cobra but he's a very good man and has a crush on my mom still. so need to get jealous

"Yeah but he was eyeing you and only I get to do that!"

"I better be the only girl you eye!"

"Well Duh who else?" *His phone rings and it was Benny* "Hello?"

"Where are you? The beach is crawling with bikini models and you said you'd be here for the exposed booby contest" *unfortunately He had that on speaker*

Right before Gnomeo could answer, she takes his phone to speak for him* Hey, Benny, what's up? *grins annoyed and Benny stays quiet for a second hearing his cousin in law and could get in trouble with his own wife for this*

"Oh hey Juliet uhm...how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh just all of it!" She said glaring at Gnomeo.

So how u been? How are the kids? And how's that diet going? U look great by the way *tries to soften her up so he won't get in trouble but it doesn't work*

"So, Benny, does Jazz knows about this little... Get together u and Gnomeo are gonna do?

"Well she's knows I'm out, but she doesn't exactly know where"

"Really? So then maybe I should call her and she what she thinks of this little Get-together

"NO NO NO PLEASE I BEG U PLEASE OR I WILL NOT HAVE SEX FOR LIFE AND TRUST ME THAT THAT WOMAN MAKES GOOD AND YUMMY SEX *makes it awkward and Juliet covers the phone so hat part wasn't heard*

"Ok did not need to know that

"Benny exactly how good is she?" Juliet knees him in the manhood. "I was just asking" He falls over in pain.

"Listen I'd love to stay and chat more but I have to go home to my beautiful wife and tell her just how much I love and appreciate her. Bye bye!"

Hangs up and tosses her husband's his phone that was still groaning in pain*

"I'm so calling Jazz about this *takes out her own phone and texts u instead about this, warning u about what Benny was gonna do with u to butter u up and their get together and for u to kill him*

Gnomeo finally gets over the pain enough to stand. "You do know Jazmin will throw him in the incinerator if she finds out"

"I should tell her to do it to you too" She threatened and he keeps his mouth shut.

"What u got against swimsuits models? *groans*

"I don't mind as long as they're male so maybe I should go with u to gawk and let them use me Dumbbells like Baywatch *smirks and walks away*

"Don't go getting any ideas!" He said until his phone rings again.

"Hey Dad! Did you know the bikini models are here at the beach? And I'm spotting a few I'm about to get to fourth base action with" He growls unknowing Juliet could hear him.

"Uuummm son, I'm gonna have to call u back and it's best that u come back home because u mother will kill me right now and double now. Ok love ya too bye *hangs up and her eyes glow red bright*

" I'll give you a 3 second head start. 1... *starts shooting and zapping him*

"What happen to 2 & 3?! *cries and flies off to get away and she zooms after him zapping*

Meanwhile back at the estate Monica was back in her office screaming with rage of her own.

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! IF ONLY I GOT MY HANDS BACK ON HER WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE?! I should have grab her by the neck and choked the life out of her but her stubborn brat got in my way!"

What is she rambling about? *says the middle son*

"I don't know but it sounds serious and scary, scarier than usual. Should we ask or not get involved?

"All my plans! All my time all wasted for nothing! When u get my hands on that tramp I'll make sure she'll be sorry she ever crossed Monica Rachel Vilain" *thats when their father comes in thru the front door*

"Dad what's going on? What's up with mom by how demon like she is in there? Should we call the cops or a asylum place?

"Boys just go back to your rooms and don't worry about your mom! I'll take care of it" He opens her door with the spare key.

U! OUT! OUT OF NY HOUSE! MY LIFE! MY SIGHT! MY BANK ACCOUNTS AND GO LIVE UNDER A BRIDGE! *screams bloody murder like if she wanted to mutate by all the fury and hatred running thru her veins and soul*

"You have it backwards Monica! I gave you all this! This is my house and my property which you are not welcome on anymore

UR A DESPICABLE DICK TRAITOR! All because u love my sister! Everybody loves that imbecile & NOW U! UR MY HUSBAND! MY MAN FOR THE 20 YEARS! UR A TRAITOR AND U JUST MADE MY LIST IMBECILE! And I swear that u will lose all of this because or ur betrayal!

Ceaser takes a heavy step forward to her glaring hard "Stay back! Get away from me Ceaser!" She backs up as he got closer..

Monica listen to me, I'm not with them. I don't want to be with them because I am only with u and I only pretended to be on their side so it will look believable but u know that I'm with u *he secretly had a pen inside his best coat that was also a recorder and was recording*

Monica glares "Really? And I'm just supposed to believe you on that"

Yes be haze it's true in fact *pulls out from his coat pocket a small skinny box and shows her that he got her a very stunning and expensive diamond necklace with shimmering tiny diamonds hanging from bigger diamonds.

She was dumbfounded by all those sparkling gems. "Oh baby look at the size of those rocks! "

"And they would look fabulous on you my darling wife. may I? *takes it to put it in her and she loves when he spoke her like this.

"Well diamonds are a girl's best friend after all *smiles pulling away her hair so he'll put it around her neck. Oh u are such a naughty boy *flirts back and now was the perfect time to spill the beans*

And u know what would be so sexy to me, baby? And get me warmed up? That u would give all the detail and reason on how u did so I can be so proud of the sneaky and clever woman I have by my side. I wanna hear every detail

But Monica wanted to test her husband a little bit further "Of course I'd love to for you sweetie. But, before I do..." She walks backwards throwing all the stuff off her desk and sitting on it. "How's about we get a little frisky?! Right here, right now...Just to make sure you really are on my side"

*this was not part of the plan, in fact it it delayed it to get to the objective but he had to do this even if he didn't want too* anything for my Queen of The Nile, for my queen, my goddess, my everything *crawls over to get on top of her on the desk, playing his flirtation role to get the dirt out of her*

She undoes his vest and tie letting out his toned upper body. "Oh I forgot how much muscle you had!" She smiles holding his biceps.

"Yeah I keep myself in good shape"

"Well since you know so much about it, tell me. How good do you think these are?" She rips off her blouse leaving out her C size cups

Oh so nice! Very nice! So delicious all these years and more to come *squeeze and touches her as they keep at it* oh tell me everything tell me all of it to make get excited more and want u more, my love, my beauty!

"No! Not yet. I can't wait any longer Ceaser, I've never wanted you more than I do right now. You have to take me now and then I'll tell you everything! Right now!" She pulls him closer to her

I will I will! I need to get more excited and make desire u more! That's how I want u so badly, my queen!

"Then stop stalling and just so it!" She pulled him in for a kiss which lead to an hour of passionate and slightly uncomfortable love making"

M "Oh Ceaser that was fantastic wasn't it?" She smiled resting by his sise

The best and incredible I ever had in my existence *lies but acts it to make it look believable as he kisses her back and neck* so, tell me how did I end up marrying the most GOURGEOUS and cleverest and cunning woman in the face of this Earth?

"Well if you must know. After Marina was married to Redbrick I got a little mad and I hoped they would break up. But then she had to have a child with him and I got so jealous of her ruining my life and making a family with the man I loved. So when she had her guard down I took that to my advantage and drugged her unconscious and stored her away I'm my hidden cellar room. And for the last 20 years I kept her quiet and submissive by intoxicating her with every type of drugs in the book

*everything was being recorded and since it was a pen, it was very hard to tell it was also a recorder and she was singing all the right notes* so ur saying that loved the Idiot if Redbrick and never me? And why did u marry me then? *says a very not important question but had to keep up this little theater long as possible*

"Well I really wanted to be with Redbrick but he'd never love me as long as Marina was around. When you came into my life I thought if I could get Marina jealous about you I could get Redbrick

U so just used me to get to him? That's so despicable and yet so irresistible how u calculate every step u take and how u manipulate everything so perfectly. That guy is a true idiot for not knowing the kind of woman he lost

"Yeah but it's not like I haven't loved the years we've spent together. You gave me everything I asked for and such wonderful sons too.

Yeah and I knew that u were a smoking woman but never knew I were the dangerous fire itself *keeps this up for hours to convince her until she finally fell asleep*

Once she was asleep he finally manages to get his pen. "Yes! Thanks for the evidence wifey" He smiled evilly *he quickly gets dressed because something like this must never wait or it will be too late, he finishes putting in his shoes and goes out in the dark quietly thru the front door and makes sure that nobody hears him start his car and drive away*

Back at the Garden Juliet was snuggled up in bed next to Gnomeo who was snoring like a thunderstorm. Then sound of rock pebbles hitting on her window pane is what woke her up

What's that? *Juliet wakes up but thinks it was some of the kids and falls back asleep but then hears that noise again* what is that? *gets up putting on her robe to the window seeing more pebbles hit the glass*

She opened her window seeing Ceaser in the flesh.

"Juliet come down here. Quick"

Ceaser? It's 3 in the morning? Can't this wait until morning? *yawns rubbing her sleepy eyes*

"Do you think I would be here now if this could wait?!" He makes a valid point and she jumped out the window right beside him

Whoa that's cool *impressed by her skills even still half asleep*

What's up? Why are u here at this hour that couldn't wait, Ceaser?

"Listen I went home, did a few things with Monica but this is going to help you in the nxt cas" holds out his hand but to Juliet it just looked like a regular pen

Wow a pen. Very interesting. I'm going to bed now *turns to leave uninterested*

He grabs her arm. "This isn't just a pen it's a recording pen. And on it is Monica revealing to me every detail of her crimes

Really? And how did u get this?! Wait, don't give me details! Just tell me what exactly u got her to confess?!

"Exactly what you need. Her confessing how and why she took your mother and all the drugs she injected her with

This is incredible, Ceaser! Ur the best! Ur the AWESOMEST seriously! *hugs him quick out of excitement* I can't thank u enough for what ur doing for me and my mom

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for Marina and her beautiful daughter" He smiled holding her in his arms.

Well, thank u so much again. I gotta go back, and u better head back before that cobra suspects anything

He nods. "And tell your mom I look forward to seeing that cobra crushed as much as she is

"Thank you. I'll see you soon. Thank you again so much"

They parted ways as Juliet slipped back into her room and back into bed "Who was that, huh? *mumbles in his sleep knowing she was talking to somebody out there*

"Just a friend who had to give me something important. Don't worry about it go back to sleep" She yawns resting under his arms

 **To be continued...**

 **That's all for now folks I got to go. Until next time**

 **Jazzy xoxo signing off.**


	13. Trial part 2

**Who's ready for the next and concluding part to this here trial. I hope you're all ready for it**

The next week goes by and the second half of the trial was on its way. As usual everyone returned for it including Marina, who was more dressed up than before.

"You look ravishing darling. Your looking much better now *kisses her cheek as they walk in arm in arm*

"I feel so much better! Those pills the doctor was giving me really helped. I feel the same way I did 20 years ago" She smiled walking inside only to bump into her

"Greetings baby sister *smiles a Grinch grin that still scared Marina*

Lord R moves in to protect her. "Don't even think about trying anything witch! You'll have to get past me first"

"I can always knock you down easily too along with your spoiled TRAMP brat as well"

"I'd like to see you try!" She appears out of nowhere guarding both her parents

"And look who it is. Little tramp 2. And where's little tramp 3, your little brat that's bewitching my youngest boy? I knew there was always something disgusting and revolting about that little slut. I damn the day my son met her, none of this would be happening if you just controlled your little prostitute *that really ticked off Juliet*

"THAT'S IT!" She literally threw herself at her as they began a cat fight

"JULIET! Juliet no! It's not worth it! *her father grabs her so she will stop but keeps going and a scandal riot begins in the least place there should be a riot or a cat fight*

"Stay out of this Redbrick! If it's a fight ur pretty daughter wants it's a fight she'll get" She grabs Juliets braided hair as she screamed

"HEY STOP THIS LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER! *tries to break THIS fight up until the police gives it a try by force and takes them both away to court jail*

"Hey wait you can't arrest me! I'm the good one here!"

both police guards take them away and they lick them both in cells with keys across from each other which was not a good idea cause they could still strangle each other thru the bars*

"Great just great so this is what it looks like in the other side of the bars

"This is all Marina's fault! If she never was born I wouldn't be having to deal with this

"Shut the hell up! Ur the one who's cause all of this! Leave my mother out of this, "auntie" *wipes her tongue after saying that*

"It's not my mom's fault she's so much better than you at everything!"

"Yes it is! She took everything from me! My mother, my love and now she's destroying my life

"You destroyed ur own life!

"I can rip ur teeth out of that pretty little mouth of yours

"And I use gloves to rip out all those gross implants and Botox u got cause I ain't touching that wrinkly skin hell no

Just then Gnomeo and Ceaser all came running into the police station. "Juliet!"

"Monica!"

"Oh thank heavens!" They both exclaimed

Gnomeo takes a GOOD look at his wife* oh this is such a pretty picture. I never thought I be alive to see the day that my wife will be behind bars instead of me like always but I need to savor this moment *takes his phone and snaps a picture with her annoyed*

"If you send that to anyone you're going to get a lot more than a zap to the butt!" She warns him

"Eehhh I will get it anyway so I got nothing to lose *sends it and she rolls her eyes annoyed*

"Stay here! I'll go talk to the cheif and get you out!"

"Where do u think I'm going to go?!" She snapped

She takes it and zaps it to ashes and blows them back in his face.

"You ma'am owe me a new harmonica!"

"Add a kidney to the list too because youre going to need two new ones if you don't get me out of here now!"

Ok fine pushy. Jail can be so cruel on u so I get it. I'll be right back to pay off ur bail, just sit tight *says and walks away as she sits and wait*

Monica looks over to Ceaser who was only here to really check up on Juliet. "Well are you going to stare at me or get me out of here!"

"Don't bother! You're right where you need to be!"

"Ceaser, u have to get me out of here! U need to cause I can't spend another second in this rat hole and less next to her

"I assure you the feeling is mutual!" They both glare towards each other.

"Calm down I'll be right back to get you! In the meantime don't kill each other"

"Debatable, Ceaser *growls and sits back down, and cures her bruises and scratches with her healing powers so she will look so flawless as always*

"Good thing you have magical powers to keep yourself pretty otherwise that husband of yours would have been out of your life years ago

"At least my husband loses me for me and I know he's a troublemaker and never killed anybody unlike u who killed ur own family

"Technically she's still alive so that pokes a gapping hole in your little theory now doesn't it

"Your gonna rot in Jail until ur bags have bags and ur plastic surgery will look saggy and disgusting while my mom recovers her beauty and her happiness that u took away from her

"Well she might stay pretty but I don't know if you will be once I got my hands on you!" She reached through the bars pulling on her

"Oh give it a rest will u?! *zaps her arm to get away* face it, u lost! Ur entire empire where u were and stat on that throne for years have crumbled and fallen! Ur gonna be jailed for the rest of ur miserable life! So drop the act already and face ur date because it's clear that water that ur gonna be foun guilty! Everybody know knows the psychopath and murder u are. Ur finished for good and frankly, everybody is better off without u, even ur husband

"Ha! That's what you think!" She huffs. Just in time for the guys to return.

"Good news girls you're all free to go now!"

"I told u, sweetheart. Nobody can defeat me but cute speech thou *grins and walks out with her husband in a proud fashion as Juliet's eye glow red ready to burn and turn her to ashes*

"Don't let her get to you Juliet. You're better than her and you know it!"

"I just want this to be over already, Gnomeo. And if not by justice that I'll crisp her myself

"Don't worry about it. You're going to see to it that your,mother gets the justice she deserves

"I hope so, Gnomeo. And thanks for the bail, feels weird to trade places with u for once

At least it wasn't real Jail. But I wouldn't mind sneaking in to watch u shower with all those other ladies" He growls in her ears. Oh u never lose an opportunity to be funny and flirty, don't u? *rolls her eyes, pushing him a little with her finger* tell u what, if this goes well, and I wanna celebrate tonight, I'll let u know *whispers back biting his lip and pulling back flirting hot*

"In that case I'll run to the store and pick you our a brand new nighty!" He grabs her waist making her giggle.

"Don't forget to pick up mire chocolate for 'dessert:

"Ok I'll go get the dessert when u win this case. And by get, steal it from a guy at a Baskin Robins store *kisses her long passionately and she chuckles as they part ways*

"Anything u want, and I would never mind having u for a cell mate *pulls her in flirting*

She pushed him away. "Save it for the bedroom. Right now I have a trial to get back too"

"Juliet flies back to the courtroom. Just in time to find her parents.

"Juliet!" They run up to her

"Hey guys *hugs them both as the judge and jury take their place to begin the trial*

Monica and Ceaser walk in and take their seats next to their attorney. "Watch and learn baby as I put these losers in their place" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"You've so got this baby. They're fools for challenging you" He smiled back even though he was just putting the show on until the final moment

"Ok this is the second and final part to show evidence relevant of this case from the plaintiff and the defendant before we move to the witnesses. So let's hear it

The defendant attorney stands up. "Your honor I'd like to call Redbrick to the stand please"

LR gets up from his seat and takes the stand* "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?

"I do"

"Now Redbrick if you wouldn't mind by giving us some detail about your past with the defendant"

There are no words on how to describe what I'm feeling right now. The sorrow I have felt all these years inside thinking I lost the only woman I ever loved was alive in a way all this time and being captive by the demon herself and take it from somebody who has villainous grandchildren

"So you've known the defendant and her sister since your adolescents correct?"

LR "Yes we all went through middle school and high school together. Marina was always a pleasure to be around and Monica...well she's always been a challenge to get along with

Challenge my ass seriously this guy is such an imbecile *mumbles growling with steam coming out her pores but still way way WAAAAYYY deep down she still felt some attractive for him*

"Now since she is being accused of abusing your wife. Tell us have you ever known her before to take her rage out on any innocent civilian?

She's a complete PSYCHO. I go right and say it cause that's what she is because she has always been jealous that Marina always got it all, the attention, the love of her family, her father, her friends, of me, and inner and outer beauty which is clearly those 2 last things Monica never had and she does have love, she has and gets fear instead of love

"UNTRUE! I did love once. I loved you, but you never noticed because she took you away from me.

"THAT'S A LIE! *this time Marina shout out and the judge bangs his gabble*

ORDER! This is not a soap opera with a twist ending and love triangle so please sit and be quiet all of u!

"No more questions your honor!" The defendant sits back down and this time the plaintiff stands up

"LR, I'm going to ask u the very obvious question that everybody is asking here. Do u have any idea who or how did your wife came back? Did somebody rescued her that u are aware of?

"As a matter of fact my daughter Juliet was the one who found her!" *Most eyes turns towards her

"Objection, your honor! The plaintiff has committed a crime of breaking and entering and I demand her to be arrested this instant

"I second that demand!

"OBJECTION! My father was welcomed into the house at the time I discovered this and I just happen to be with him!"

DOUBLE OBJECTION! She never was invited to look thru my personal belongings and less around my house without my permission!

"Your husband did insist I make myself at home and I do have legal approval to search private property

"SILENCE! We will discuss the breaking and entering later but right now let's all focus on this case!

"Now if you can please tell the court what actually happened on that day when your wife disappeared?"

"As usual, she went to go do her heroic heroine duties to help some people being hostages, she says to me she will be back before sunset to tuck in our little girl but hours go by and I started to get worried and left my child with some friends while I went took find my wife but never found her but never stopped for days and weeks and months until I got a noticed that she was found dead in the attend

"Your honor the plaintiff clearly did not actually see his wife disappeared nor had any lead that it was in fact my client as everyone claims.

"Yes but he's giving his point of the story. Now silence. Continue please

LR "After a few weeks went by I had noticed that I hadn't seen Monica since she vanished. So I went to her house to talk to her but she wasn't home. About the same time after I got the call saying that Marina was found dead. That's when Monica reappeared

"And what did u do to face your sister in law about your wife after Mrs. Vilain reappeared?

"When I asked her where she had been. She said and I quote 'taking care of some unfinished business'"

Crowds goes ooohhhh and mumbles whispering that she maybe was guilty*

"No more questions your honor *sits back down and LR goes back to his place as well*

"Well now I feel like this case is just about wrapped up nicely but if anyone else has one last thing to say before we reach a final decision" *That's when Ceasar looks over at Juliet and nods telling her it was time for the secret weapon

"Your honor I would like to present my final evidence that showed up at last minute by an ominous *didn't want to say Ceaser's name and she gets up to present the pen recorder to the judge and everybody didn't took her serious at first.8

"A pen? How exactly is that helpful in this case!"

"Seriously your honor the girls delusional! Just plead me innocent and we can end this charades once and for all"

"Actually your honor this is more than just a pen, it's also a recorder and I wish for all of u in the court room to listen to this *presses the button and everybody starts hearing the "conversation between Monica and Ceaser, she even skipped some not important parts until got down to the confession*

Monica was the one most shocked. "How did she even?" She turns around looking at her deceitful husband who was smirking evilly her way. "You?!" She hissed clawing her chair

"I'M GOING TO KILL U! *made the stupidest decision to attack her husband but then she took the advantage of also attacking her sister and throwing her to the ground* U F***ING BITCH I'M GONNA KILL U LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE 2 DECADES AGO! *guards came to break them apart especially LR pulling his wife away from this maniac*

"YOU?!" She screams at Ceaser! "YOU TRAITOR?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THUS TO ME?! I'M YOUR WIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD

"SILENCE! SILENCE ALL! *hits gabble up on her feet and everybody went silent and the guards grabbed tight Monica* Well I don't need any more evidence! Monica Vilain, I sentence into life in a high security and as a request from Mr. Ceaser Vilain, I consider him the divorce and all to take ur name off his properties and bank accounts. CASE CLOSE! *bangs gabble for the final sentence and Monica goes insane*

"YES!" Juliet and her family were dancing with joy and happiness, especially Marina who was overflowing with tears.

"Oh my sweet little Tulip I'm so happy!" She grabs her in a hug.

"Oh mummy! *hugs her so tight but Monica still goes insane to murder her but she get held down by a lot of big string police guards*

"It's finally over mom! You're finally free, we can finally be a family again!" Juliet was filling with great amounts of emotions

"From now on its the three of us! As it should have been from the start" He holds them both in his arms.

"I'm just so happy to be with my family now and catch up on all the time I missed *hugs them tight so tight*

They walked out of the courthouse a flash mod was congratulating them for a great victory today. The police lead Monica out in handcuffs with a lot of people booing and hissing and tossing things her way.

"Remember this baby sister! You so haven't seen the last of me!"

"TAKE HER AWAY! TAKE HER AWAY NOW COPPERS! *orders to not see her face ever in this life time ever again! And that's what the cops do and finally get her in the police car and drive away to the prison*

"Marina, although happy she finally put away her deadliest enemy was also sad that she had lost her only sister. "Is it wrong for me to feel even the tiniest bit of sympathy for her? She's a monster, I know, but she's the only sister I have.

"Don't feel any, darling she doesn't deserve any kind of kind of kindness and less from u. Come on, I'll take u home. U've had enough excitement for today

"Marina stops him when she sees Ceaser standing all alone. "Wait! You and Juliet go to the car I'll be right there!" She leaves him to go check on her friend. *they leave her as Marina approach him* Hey, u feeling ok?

"Honestly, I've been better" He wipes his face showing he was a bit sad. "I just lost my only wife in 20 years! What do I now?"

"What you need to do now. Begin your on life and move on and find a better and more caring woman that will love U for u and makes u happy *places her hand on his shoulder showing comfort*

He smiles. "I doubt I'll ever find anyone who can compare to you." He grabs her hands lovingly

*she smiles but pulled away softly* Ceaser, u know I love Redbrick even I have a nice sweet friendship with u and nothing will change that

He frowns a little. "I know and I'm not trying to come between you. I just thought you should know my feelings for you" He said as she grins a warm smile.

"Oh and one more thing I hope you'll accept it" He pulls out the same diamond necklace as before. "Monica threw this at me before they took her away! But it was real meant for you"

*she gasps in surprise by his gesture and smiles up to him* no, I can't accept it, Ceaser. It's too worthy and you might need it someday *but he insists*

"Take it! I want you to have it really I do. After everything you've been through you deserve to be treated like a Queen even for a second"

*she smiles more and finally takes it* thank u

"And I was wondering if we an catch up like hang out and get a cup of coffee? Or espresso or something. Whatever works for u *clears throat nervous

"Yeah! Of course we could Uh whatever day works best for you

"Saturday?" He propsed

"I'll be there" They hug it out once more before she leaves his embrace and goes to find Redbrick and Juliet

Juliet opens the door for ger "ready to go now, mom?

"Am I ever! I can't wait to get home and spend time with my family" She gets in the car as they drive off

Later that night the entire garden celebrated the defeat of Marina's monster sister and they all welcomed her with open arms. Marina was most happy to finally being able to sleep easy at night without fear of her sister coming after her and Juliet was spending every moment of her free time with her as well. But now she was going to have to deal with a new problem.

"Hello...Thor I was just thinking about you...any news on Mickey?"

"That's what I called to tell you. Something bad has happened to her really bad"

"What happened? And why do I have the feeling that I need to be armed for what ur gonna tell me

"Well I could tell you but you might want to come to Asgard and see for yourself and bring the girls toi!"

Ok I'm on my way! Don't do anything Stupid until I get there! *hangs up and loads up her guns and calls the girls for back up*

Oh please tell me that Loki didn't do what I'm thinking off to Mick?!

"I'm afraid so and you better get here now

Juliet calls the girls and they were in Asgard in an hour. "We're here?! What's the big emergency

"The problem is that Mickey woke up last night

"Really? She's still alive!" They all cheered in relife.

"But...I have a Butt!"

"You said you have a butt..A very hot butt seriously *looks over to check with a smirk*

We pulled her back "Down girl! What is it about Mickey Thor"

"What happened is what Mick and all of us feared Loki would do with her again?

"Did he got her knocked up again?!

"No! Well technically yes but it's something else something worse"

"Take us to her!" She demand as they all rush in

I suggest all of u get armed because this will get intense *he advise and walks along as they all follow them into the castle of his kingdom Asgard. They walked through the halls like he normally would be on the way Thor was greeted by his nephew. "Uncle Thor!" The three years old jumps into his arms.

"Hello Victor how are you? Do u know where your mother and father are? *picks him up*

He nods "They're in the throne room. Have you seen my puppy I want to play with him in the garden?"

"I think he's already out there digging in the gardens or in ur father's graveyard of all his victims

"Thanks!" He hugs Thor and runs away.

"Awwwww so precious. Why don't I have a baby as sweet as that!"

"Because u can't keep a man? *pushes her in the gut*

"LADIES! Not now we have much bigger problems!" They head into the throne room. It was dark and seemed empty.

"So this is what your throne room looks like *look up to see only Loki relaxing on the throne with his horns and scepter like he owns the place*

"Brother, WE NEED TO TALK"

Loki straightens up with a straight face. "Thor, last I checked it's Rude to approach the King without a formidable bow. But since you're family I'll let it slide...for now"

"Save the chit chat. Where my best friend?! Where's Mickey?! What did You do to her this time!?

"Mickey? My Mickey?! I don't recall the Queen having any appointments scheduled" He was toying with us now.

"Stop playing dumb and tell us Where's Mickey?"

Suddenly there was lighting coming from inside and a tornado like wind sweept through. In a puff of green/black smoke a tall figure dressed in black with devil horns and dark makeup appeared. "Did somebody call my name?"

They all stare at me in my husband female version outfit which is my long tailed dress with long sleeves, with the dark green cape and with my horn crown that framed my hot dark makeup with my red eyes with my now black long hair*

"oh not again!

"You sit next to Loki who was gawking at you "My Darling you're looking exceptionally fierce today. I love the horns" He picks them with his fingers

I had an inspiration *smirk blushing with a sneaky evil eye*

"What have you done to her?!"

"I know! Those shoes with that belt it's a crime against fashiom!"

"Jazz this is no time to talk about fashion!"

"Your turned her into your image AGAIN! I knew u never loved her! *gets pissed off*

"WRONG! I do love her, but why should she have to hide her true identity because of you goody goodies. She's better this way! She loves it. Don't you my dark rose?"

"Please let's not go thru this again. U know this isn't right. U know that this ur selfish act again proving that u don't really live ur wife for who she is but u just wanted to control her for ur selfish needs

"Thor I think I know my wife better than you do. She knows I everything I do I do it because I love her and always will."

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER! U know nothing about love because love is according the person for who they are and never want to change them, your doing this again with her and also your son. And when she turns back to who she is, she's gonna kick your Asgarian ass for good and give u no more freaking chances and send u to hell when she should have done it 3 YEARS AGO!

"Oh I'm not worried about that! The potion I gave her is powerful. Plus even if she does change back I've got plenty more to change her as much as I want

"You know that she's good and she will turn back because she's one of us and u can't change her no matter how many drug or poisons potions u inject her with!

He laughed hard. "It doesn't matter either way. I'm her husband and she'll do as I say good or bad. Her heart belongs to me and I don't intend to let her go anytime soon

"And who said that I have to do what u say? *raise my brow at him cause I take no orders from him, good or bad*

He looks at u smiling nervous. "Please Not in front of the heroes baby doll okay!"

"Mickey snap out of it! Don't you see that he's turned you into this again! He's controlling and manipulating u because that's what u are to him. Ur his puppet to control for his selfish needs and desires!"

"Baby don't listen to them! You were always meant to be powerful. You were meant to be my Queen and rule by my side

"NO SHE WAS NEVER WAS!

"Not when she was already the queen o pain of neck! OUR NECKS thank u very much!

"Ugh! Spare me the sob stories and if you guys just came here to chew me out! I can see to it that you all just leave

"I'm not going anywhere until u turn her back or I will turn her back and that way I will have a front row seat of her finally sending u to hell, literally!

"I've got a better idea!" He raised his staff making lightning spark and suddenly he teleports you all someplacr far away.

 **Mickey pov**

"Finally! Alone with my Queen once more" Loki pulled on my hands kissing them.

I crossed my arms "I didn't tell you that I was done talking to them, u know?"

"Well I was. They were distracting me from you" He leans over grabbing my waist and I smiled at his oh so charming flirts.

"And so what's your first law and declaration as King, hmmm? *i fix his cape and golden neck collar*

"How's about you pick our first law. Afterall you are destined to rule by my side for all eternity"

"Well first of all give me and our children our rightful place in Asgard *i sat in the big throne crossing my legs that show*

"Done. Later on I'll address the Kingdom with Victor as our Prince and you as my sexy Asgardian Queen"

"You're forgetting about our second child *move away from him and feeling my baby bump growing stronger and healthy*

"Yes I kmow our second little pride and joy. But honey we still have no idea what he or she will be"

I really hope it's a girl and if u don't want a girl, then deal with it *sounded so dry and nasty. But he loved that*

"A girl would be nice. Then I'd have two beautiful girls in my life, but you'd still be my number one!" *slaps ur behind.

I glare and with my foot I stump to cause a little earthquake like he does and knock him down as I put my high heel boot on his chest* no touching the merchandise unless I say so, ok? *smirk evilly and walked away as my tape and dress tail covered his face as I walked away*

He smirks watching you leave "Now that is what I call a real woman!" H

 **Uh oh the Evil Queen returns...will she be this way forever now? *dramatic sting* And here's the end for now. Now I gotta go back through and write out the next chapter from memory. UGH! MICKEY WHYD WE HAVE TO WRITE SO MUCH AWESOME STUFF! *Bang head into wall***

 **Anyways I'll see you all next time.**

 **Jazzy xoxox**


	14. Queen Mickey

**And here we are once again another chapter. It took me forever to rewrite this all from memory and revising. Hope you all enjoy Happy reading xXxX**

You know things are bad when you have a best friend who marries of to a God who literally transports you and your friends to the middle of nowhere with no hope of survival.

"I don't believe it! One minute we're arguing with devil horns. And now we're here In this wasteland" I kick up the dusty sand beneath me.

Bri asked "Thor What kind of weirdo dimensions did your psycho brother send us to?"

"Definitely not a place with a delicious sweet shoppe" Penny said.

"Nope this is a place I know and for your girls sakes I suggest all of us stay alert and together unless u want to get killed our eaten by large mutant bugs and beings, ladies" Clearly Thor knew what he was talking about plus the fact that there were rotting skeletal bones in our views.

"In that case I want the first class ticket out of here now. Please tell me there's a way out of here!"

"It's not so easy getting out of here. Last time I was here I crashed a spaceship here with Loki and almost got killed l. We're gonna need a portal but that requires a lot of power from my hammer but don't know if it will be strong enough for all of us"

"Well we have to try and get back home! I have 10 kids to feed and I can't leave Gnomeo alone all night with them." Juliet said charging ahead of us.

"Yeah and I got 5 kids, make that 6 with Benny"

"Don't worry ladies, we just need to find some shelter for a few minutes because out in this opened is not very safe. Let's find the nearest cave we can find and open the portal there"

"A cave? do we look like girl scouts earning spelunking badges. Lets just keep going what's the worse that could happen"

We heard loud terriying creature sounds that sounded like it came from every direction. We huddled close together feeling them closing in all around.

"You were saying Pen?" I raised my brow.

"Stay brave girls the creatures around here can smell fear"

"That's not all they're going to smell" Carrie squeals.

"Just find us someplace to hide and let's get out of here"

"Follow me and stay together and anything that u think can kill and eaten u, kill it first, go for the head, makes the kill faster but bloodier *says as he takes the lead*

"Thanks for the tip but I just bought this suit and I don't wanna stain it with blood yet."

"Then follow me and whatever you do try not to draw any attention to yourself"

Thor takes us to a nearby cave that we hid inside until we come up with a plan to get back to our own home world.

"Anyone want trail mix?" Bri holds out a bag for us all to eat on while we wait.

"Thor fill me in on this, but when did the heartless conqueror turn Mickey back to the dark side?

"He took advantage when she was uncoucnsious, recovering from the poison and then he injected in her as she slept"

I scoffed "Typical Loki. Always taking advantage of her in her weak moments! "I can't believe that I never saw this coming. I should have known he'd be up to his old tricks."

"I should have seen this coming too. Loki never keeps his words to anything"

"We can't be all surprised that he manipulated her that she made the stupid decisions to trust him"

"I never trusted him from the start. I knew he'd do this again after the first time"

"We all knew that she only stayed with him for their kid but knowing her, she's gonna end it for real when we turn her back"

"And personally I'd like to be there when she lays him out for it!"

"Good news ladies! I found us a place to go. Down there in those caverns"

"So what we do now, Thor? How much power to do u need?

"A lot my hammer needs a strong source of lighting to be able to make a portal powerful enough to get us all home

"That might be a problem cause none of us have lighting related powers"

"No but I do know where I can get some!" He points out into the far far off distance. There were large storm clouds forming over the horizon and they were charge with lightning sparks.

"And just how are we supposed to get all the way over there?" Juliet asked crossing her arms.

"I could make a tornado and blast us over" Carrie said.

"Works for me. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The hard wind could break our spinal cords, our skin could get peeled off, all the dry air and dust combined could suffocate us"

Penny glares "It was a Rhetorical question!"

Just them some sort of winged beast with razor sharp claws came swooping out of the night sky almost taking our heads off.

"AAAHH THE MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING US!" Bri was freaking out. Thor tackles her and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream you'll only attract more!" He grits through his teeth.

Suddenly more beasts came out of the darkness surrounding us. We tried fighting them off but we couldn't hold them back forever.

"The more we hit the more they seem to come out!"

"Just keep shooting! I'm not trying to be lunch!"

"Carrie it looks like its up you now" Thor exclaim bashing them in the heads with his hammer.

Carrie nods "Hold on guys! I'm getting us out of here!" She focused all her energy making the air around us swirl into a supersized tornado

"Anytime now, Car cause we're about to get eaten here! *pushes them away and Carrie finally makes it large and strong enough to escape*

"Thanks Carrie you saved our skins!" Juliet pats her on the back.

"Don't mention it now hold on!" She pushed us forward all the way to the top of the Mountain. The storm clouds were just above us striking out lightning sparks.

"That enough power Thor?"

"More than enough" He walks to a sturdy mound of rocks and dirt sticking his hammer inside. Lighting struck the hammer as it began to absorb its power.

"Shocking" Bri made a funny.

"This will take some time for it to draw maximum power. As long as none of us get separated or wander off we can-

"Yeah just so long as we go before more monsters show up

Too late guys *see down from the mountains creepy killing monsters coming and climbing up to get their dinner again*

"How's they get here so fast"

"Uh because they're monsters

"Get that hammer charged. We'll deal with these beasts"

"It takes time! Just keep them busy *he buys time by hitting his gamer against the ground and crates craters deep enough for the critters to fall in and easy to kill*

"Great but that won't keep them away for long"

"Good news ladies we're good to go!"

"Good lets get out of here before we're eaten! *one by one jump into the portal to get back to Asgard and they all arrive on the outsides of the castle where it was beautiful and green full with majestic nature and water parts*

"Yes!" Bri jumps down to the ground. "Sweet earth *kiss* beautiful dirty ground ill never leave you again *kiss* *gag* oh I think I kissed a bug"

"Great so what do we do now?"

"First we have to turn Mickey back to normal. But to do that we need to get her away from Loki"

"Right. The old kidnap and sabatoge routine." Bri smirked

Carrie bonks her on the head "Bree this is no time to go all willy nilly. We need to do this right!"

"We should go back to HQ and think of a plan. If we charge back in there Loki will send us right back to another dimension" Penny made a good point

"She's right. As long he has his specter and seeing that Mick has her own powers like him, we stand no chance without a plan"

"Okay we'll get back to HQ and think of a foolproof plan. Then we'll get Mickey back and get Loki out of our lives for good" We all agreed and head off back to HQ.

"You girls go! I'll stay here and keep an eye on him"

"Good! I'm gonna call the meanest and terrible people on this earth to help too! Divorce lawyers! *dials down and waits* great I'm on hold! *hums the hold music*

While we were planning Mickey safe return back. Loki had more plans for her as well. He was down in his personal potion room where he kept all his potions and spells books and as usual he was cooking up trouble

"Gotta make sure those goody heroines don't mess up my plans again. Gotta make this permanent and stronger that no potion or miracle in this existence reverse what I created *says to himself creating an even stronger version of his original dark potion*

He mixed together all the ingredients in his culdron waiting for it to simmer for the perfect results. "Perfect soon it'll be ready and no one will take you away from me my Dark Rose!" He talked to a picture of you He had with him.

"Loki!" Mickey call him and he hides his potions behind the curtains

"Are you down here? I can feel ur presence so don't hide from me or it will be much worst for U *she call to him*

"I can't let her see this!" *He hides his potions behind the wall and makes himself present. "Hello Darling what brings you into my lair?"

I wanted to ask u something and look thru ur potions for somethings. For something that can help my pregnancy *she walk forward knowing his potions around here somewhere. He stepped in front of her to block her from getting any closer and see the work he was doing.

"Is everything alright my love? Are you feeling nauseaous? Lightheaded? Do you need a doctor?"

"No no and I set him on fire. And actually I want to know if u have something that can speed up my pregnancy, u know? Instead of 9 months, it can be like 3 at least or 2? I wanna check *move forward to look for his potions but he stops me*

"Oh I don't know if I have a potion like that. I'm not sure such a potion even exsists" *keeps blocking u* "And why do you wish to speed up your pregnancy?"

"Because it's so exhausting and it will only get worst when months gone by and I want me baby to be out already and I wish I could speed it up. Do you think you can brew a poition that Can do that for me?" She gives him the big baby doll eyes.

He sees this meant a lot to you and he didn't want to disappoint. "If you're really sure, I'll see what I can d. But you're better off letting it go it's natural course"

"I'm not asking for much. Just for u to at least try. The least thing I want to happen is losing our child or something happening to it. I know I can always count on u *fix his black hair and , leaning for a kiss but pulling away to mess around with him* I'll see u for dinner.

Mick walks back through the halls of the castle opening a door that lead to a wonderland of children's toys scattered all along the way. She couldnt even take two steps without crunching on Legos.

"Oh Victor my little meatball where are you?"

He pops out from nowhere a trick no doubt Loki taught him to do "Hi mama. Look at what I made" he stacked all his tours into an unstable mountain of clutter"

"That's very creative darling."

"You look pretty today mommy. Like a cupcake or the ocean"

"So do u, my love. You know I was wrong and I think it's a good idea for ur father to be a good influence on u and u can also wear anything u want. And come on, I'm taking u to school today so go get ur bag" you tussle in his short black hair.

"YAY! I GET TO BE LIKE DADDY!" He zaps himself into his Costume. "Now I am all powerful kneel down before me!" He said just like Loki woukd.

No because u have to kneel before me, u little prince"

"Yes! Mama I mean Queen mama!" and he does as he's told and kiss my hand like a cute little prince.

You grab him and tickle him down. "NO! STOP MAMA STOP!"

"Ok ok ok! now is time to go so u can get smarter than ur father *i take off my horns and cape to just been in my long black dress to be more comfortable and I take his hand to go*

"Mama will my new sibling be good or bad like?"

"I don't know he or she will be whatever it wants to be"

"I want it to be bad like me. Then we could cause trouble all over" to show off his bad side he pushed over a plant but that was more obnoxious childish thing.

"Yeah but not too much trouble

"I want to say bye to papa, mama?"

"Alright but hurry back no goofing off." She lets him run back to see his father.

He winks and goes running off to find Loki. He was just finishing up the last bit of ingredients needed to permanently keep her evil. "Finally it's done! &pretty soon Mickey will be my Queen forever" he seals the bottle with a fork not noticing the little monkey sneaking up on him.

"GOTCHA! *little Victor jumps on him like a piggyback ride that almost made Loki drop the vile in the pot that could could have been lost forever"

"No no no no" He caught it just in time but the fact that he almost lost this after so much work to make it made him mad.

"VICTOR!" He prys him off setting him on the ground. "Don't ever do that again! Ever! you hear me!"

Victor was confused as to why his Dad was upset "I'm sorry Papa! I just wanted to play with u *says sad*

"THEN DONT! Cause I don't want to play! Can't u see I'm busy right now! I could have lost this potion that's very rare and unique! And I could have... Just go just get out and don't bother me when I'm working ever again! *snaps angry* His outburst caused tears in his sons eyes.

"What's going on here? * Mickey come in after hearing all the yelling and Victor comes crying.

"MAMA!" He runs into his mothers arms.

"Que past mi precioso?"

"Daddy yelled at me and it hurt my feelings!" He buries his head on her dress crying.

Mickey look up glaring at her husband for an explanation. "I was busy and he distracted me and almost ruined my work. You know I need to concentrate when I'm down here!?

"THat doesn't justify u yelling at him! We will talk about this later. Come on mi amor, I get u some ice cream before school *glare at him as taking my babies away with me*

He rolls his eyes going back to his work. "So stubborn and hardheaded...that's so irresistible!" He grins putting his potion I'm a safe place until the right moment.

 **Mickey pov**

It takes me an hour to take my son to his school and poof back to Asgard and finish this infuriating conversation with my not so dear husband* what in the hell do u have in ur head to yell at our son like that?! I may destroy and kill whoever I want but I won't tolerate my son being upset and less from his stupid idiotic father yelling at him. He could be all evil like u but he's still a child, a little boy!

He looks at me with a straight face "I was just upset that he interrupted my work, you know how I feel about that. It's nothing to get upset over.

U know he's a kid and how energetic he is! Seriously, u just make me wanna stab u in the head for the stupid things u do like that!"

Loki wasn't showing much interest in the conversation "Whatever Victor will forget about it when he gets home. He's a kid after all."

"That's not the point here! Uugh seriously sometimes I can't stand u. I need some air, gotta go torture slaves down at the dungeon *huffs and was about to leave until he grabs me* hands off, Lauyferson. Now *growled*

"I don't think so! I love Victor as much as you do but sometimes I just snap, I don't enjoy it but it just happens. I would never try to purposely hurt him or you" *tries to hold me in his arms but I push back*

"Yeah well, I don't believe that cause u just don't know how to control ur temper on our son. If u think 4 years old is bad, wait until he's 16

"By the time he's 16 he'll have conquered entire dimensions and if I could I'd die so happy and full of pride for him"

I roll my eyes with a small grin "From now on you have Show me and him that he can look up to u and let's see how u do on our second child because u need to start being there for them than ur slaves and subjects, ok? *push down his crown to be playful and sneaky as always*

He pushed his crown back up and grabs me by the waist "I'll always be there for Victor and my new baby boy or girl *rubs ur tummy* But mostly I'll always be there for you. You're my everything" He said sweetly going for a kiss.

*i pinch his lips to a duck face* no, none of that until I see u take action on that promise and no cheating on using magic or I will send all the plagues on u until u beg me to stop *smirk evilly and walk away slowly*

"There's nothing hotter than you threatening me like that" He smiled. "Except maybe..." snaps his fingers putting you I'm a sexy one piece corset. "Ooh spicy"

"Oh really? I can do that too *snap fingers and I put him in nerdy nerd outfit* what up, Urkel? *laugh mocking as I change back* oh yeah, I went there *do the head thing sassy*

He changed back with a half smirk. "I see you like to play games. Then allow me to show you my favorite game" before I knew it he hoist me over his shoulders carrying me away and I knew too well where this was going.

"NOOOO! NOOO! LOKI PUT ME DOWN! Don't test me seriously cause I can and will destroy u! Or worst turn good to then kill u!

*he throws me down on the bed and locking the door* ok fine but if we're gonna do this. Let's do this right like no crushing me when I'm in labor

"Don't worry I'll be gentle"

U never give up, do u? *back away to the end against the bed frame*

"Well how would it looks like if anyone knew that the God of Mischief backed down. Especially to you. My reputation would collapsed

Oh so ur reputation is better than me? And why don't u go have sex with that instead of me, huh? *back away a little more*

"One, my reputation isn't something I can have sex with. Second I don't get to see it nude...unlike you" takes a shortcut and takes off all ur clothes for you

HEY! *cover myself behind in my corset* doing that won't get u anywhere with me!

"Oh I only do it our of love" He walked around you gazing at ur thick body curves

"Your powers can't solve all your problems you know"

"What problems? I just want to have some fun with my Queen"

"And what about the type of fun I want to do, hmm?" Crossed her hands with a raised brow.

"You want to take the lead this time? Be my guess" He lays down in bed and pulls you on top of him. "Arouse me" he whispered licking behind your ears.

"How do you know I won't try to double cross you my lord?"

"A husband has to trust that his wife will take care of him. And in return I'll take even better care of you"

"In that case; You're a complete fool for trusting me *snap fingers now chaining him up and closing his mouth shut with the mouth lock his brother puts him not to bite or talk back* that's how u like me, right baby? *grin so much evil than he will ever be*

He screams under his mouth lock struggling at how you could do this to him.

Ur own fault baby on making me like u *kiss over his mouth lock* goodnight *winks and walks away taking my dress with me*

He was both furious and impressed with your skills but he wasn't quite through yet. He used his powers of ice to freeze the chains out and rip off his mouth lock. "You're good baby but not good enough!" He hissed

*i kept my demon grin on* we will see about that but some other time cause I'm tired and i wanna go to bed. In the guest room where there's no chains to chain me down to the bed. Buenas noches, mi pelinegro *keep walking away*

"No honey you know I hate sleeping alone. I need another body I can snuggle with at night. I might be an all powerful God but I'm a sucker for a good cuddle

Then go cuddle with one of ur prisoners downstairs *keep walking away but he keeps following me*

"I can't! Mostly because they're all guys and they're not even attractive!" You both walk upstairs together. "Please My Dark Rose I promise to behave myself. I cherish our us time so much

Ok fine. But first I need some chocolate layered with chocolate and then some ice cream with chocolate on top and a Oreo milkshake. U know for our baby *rub my baby bump*

"Please allow me!" He poofs up all things chocolate and delicious. "Oreo Milkshake for three?" He winks trying to be charming

"When ur not being aggressive and needy, u can be quite charming u know? *click glass together of the shakes* "One day ur gonna go a little too out of hand and ur gonna lose me, so please just control ur temper with me and our son, ok? That's all I ask of u

"I promise I'll be better and I'll make it up to Victor tommorow" He holds ur hands. "Controlling my temper is one thing...but my inner urges is a whole different story" slides u over his lap and down in bed.

Ok fine I think u have been punished enough. Be gentle be gentle unless u want it to start kicking before time to tell that he or she is listening to what ur doing to his or her mother

"Only a baby could keep me from being happy with you"

"Just shut up and kiss me before I say no again *pull him to shut him up and start making out under the sheets while getting rid of our clothing*

From right outside the door Thor was keeping watch on Mickey to make sure Loki wasn't up to anything more drastic. "OK don't need to see that!" He said going away from that scenario.

"Let me guess...they're making more little monsters right?"

"Yes *cringe* I don't wanna talk about it"

Bri sets down her water cup and stands up "Okay well we're done! There's nothing we can do. Mick will be missed dearly. Let's go get ice cream and pizza *walks away but she's pulled back*

"Focus Breezy. Loki is taking advantage of Mickey again and we need to put a stop to it before things get worse

I still don't see the problem. She stayed with that freak cause she wanted too even before he turned her like that again

I still don't see the problem. She stayed with that freak cause she wanted too even before he turned her like that again.

"Yes but I didn't just stay with Benny because we had kids together. I also stayed because I love him, I love him a lot and you feel the same about Gnomeo, maybe even more. So why should we get in the way of Mickey love

"Because that's not real love! Real love is not poisoning somebody and turning them into ur puppet for eternity instead of loving and accepting the person for who they are and if u guys are not gonna help me than I will help Mick myself because I'm not gonna stand there and do nothing knowing she's under s curse

Well what about all the other times she wasn't under a spell these last three years?"

P "What if you're wrong Jules? We could be messing up Mickey happiness and then we'd be no better than Loki

No. I know she's in there and I need to help her. This isn't here at all. No matter how rebellious and hard character Mick is, she's our friend and she's one of us. Or u guys forgot that and so ur just gonna abandon her with that monster and he'll control her all he wants like she was his toy o puppet?

"We're not abandoning her. We're just thinking about her and what she wants. She may be evil now but even if she wasn't she'd still have a family and life with him.

Still maybe I should go talk to her and settle things with her. I understand why she could be with him but I still don't want her to be controlled by that guy. She's like all of us, fee independent woman that don't need our men to controls us and he

"Touche that's something we can agree on. But I don't think Mickey will let Loki have his way so easy

"And I won't *u guys turn around and I was there the entire time listening with my black dress on and dark make up*

B "Gah! How'd she get in here so fast?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Funny because that's what I was considering yo do. At least to you" you pluck a strand of her hair out

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and devil horns be conquering dimensions or enslaving souls or whatever

"That's not of ur concern and I don't know who any of u are but I don't want u around my castle

"Mickey we're your friends we've always been your friends"

U! I want to talk to u only in private *point only to Jules*

"Hey whatever you got to say you can say in front of us"

"Yeah I could but what a shame" she snapped her fingers and we all get locked in chains and stuck to the walls. "You're all chained up"

"Hey what are you crazy?"

"Nope. Just evil" she winks and flipped her hair back.

"And as I said. I want to talk to you. Now"

"Ooohh the scary eyes...NOT!" Bri bursts with laughter only making Mick angrier.

J Juliet glared "Knock it off Bri!" She thumped her head.

I'm warning u to not get on nerves so I'm givin fair warning to talk now if not then I'll just go but u guys go home with chains and with scars on ur face

J "No need for that Mickey. We can talk if you want" *stands up going to the back room

"Shut the door I don't want anybody listening and it's best because these walls can talk and listen

"I'm not so sure about that but okay" *lock the door and sit on opposite sides of the room*

I kept looking around from caution and was about to speak but she speaks first and interrupts me*

"Mickey I just want to say that even though you might not remember me I'm still your best friend and I always will be. You're an amazing girl but Loki has you under a magic spell

Look, I know that must be... *i say but she interrupts*

"I know you really love him but he doesn't love you, the real you. He only loves what he made you into. He took advantage of you in ur weak state and now you're not who you're meant to be anymore

Listen, he doesn't know that I... *but interrupts again which was getting on my nerves*

"You might be thinking I'm crazy about telling you all this but you have to belive me. He's not the kind of guy who you should be with. You might have kids with him buy he's taking control of your life and making you his little puppet Queen. And *you finally stop her by putting a mouth lock over her lips*

Will u please shut up for just one second! *growl and then calm down and reach over my head taking off my hair and by hair as in wig to show my real hair* it's me Jules. It's me

Her jaws dropped in shock. "Mickey? When, why h-how are you...but I saw...and you were"She spouts gibberish

Ssshhhh... Just calm down and don't scream. I'll let u go but u have to swear that u won't scream or tell *i shut her mouth and she nods as I let her go*

"But-but how are you still you? I thought he turned you into an awful devil horned beast" *U give her a look*

"No offense!"

I like to explain it all but it's too risky here. All u can say that it's me, for reals. I got to him before he could get to me. Looks like all my paranoid finally paid off, u know?

She grin. "I'll say this Mick...you're just full of surprises!" She punched ur arms

HEY, I can still hurt u back but in my special way *winks and grin* now listen to me Jules, I'm risking my life her cause if Loki finds out that I destroyed his potion before it got to my heart, he won't doubt in trying again and stronger or worst so please I'm only trusting u with this, only u

"You have my word Mick this is strivklu between us

"I knew he was gonna try something after what happened or anytime so I always took caution and this will only be temporary that I have to keep up this act

"Mickey I'm telling you this is your chance to finally be done with him. You deserve better than what he's trying to turn you into! Please think about yourself and your children"

"I will but I want to wait until I my baby if not I could lose it if he finds out before. U don't know him like I do. He loses his temper even with our son that he can't control

Juliet still thought u should leave him now but she also understood you wanted to do this at the right moment. "Okay but I'll keep quiet about this. But I expect you to keep me updated on everything that happens from now on deal?"

"Don't worry about me. I know how to keep up this act and to control him and after my baby is born and is safe from him, both of them. I will drop the bomb on him even he's locked and away from me

"You're a bold and crazy chick but that's what makes you awesome!" You girls hug it out. Until there was a knock on the door.

"Jules? You still in there?"

"Are you still alive? Did she eat you?! If you're still alive say something"

"We need to make this belivabble you've got to go back out there with cuts and bruises"

"Hmm I have an idea!" She goes to the closet and pulls out some leftover makeup and costume bits from Halloween. "I knew this stuff would come in handy again"

"Right!" You help her put on the fake scars, moky dark makeup and fake blood. The girls were outside with their ears on the door. "Do you think she's still alive?"

"Juliet tough what's the worst that could happen?"

They both come out now. Mick drag Juliet out all covered in bruises and blood* this is the last time I want to see u or ur little floozies friends in my kingdom! *kept up the act real good with my wig on.

"YOU MONSTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" We all run up to her lookin at her

"This is just a warning if any of u come near me or my family again! SO GET THE HELL OUT IF MY SIGHT NOW!"

"No u get out!"

"Gladly and remember what we talked about, Jules. Not one word *i say it in a very threading voice by she knew it was just my act and knew exactly what I meant and poof out of there with a dark cloud-8

Mick turned her back on us snapping out fingers and we were released from our chains. "Now get out of my castle before I feed you too my beast"

"Loki doesn't scare us"

"I meant my actual beast" Mick walks away into the halls closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe her. She's just as evil as he is"

"Don't worry Jules we'll help you" they carry her to the couch

"We need some alcohol hot water and lots of towels and bandages

I go back and it was still night out so I have to get back to my bedroom before u know who notices*

"Out for a late night stroll darling?" King Odin appears giving me a fright.

"Oh not exactly your majessty"

"Please child we're family now call me Odin or pops if you want"

"Oh no I can't it wouldn't feel right" I don't know why I was so nervous about him I see him all the time.

"But what are you doing up so late your majesty?"

"I stay up late sometimes to enjoy the peace and quiet. I was just about to take a stroll in the garden if u want to join me

Well I think i should head back to my room before ur son notices I'm gone... *but he insists*

Oh you spend too much time with him. A little nightly stroll and some fresh air will be good for you*he offers his arm as I think it for a while until I accept it out of respect and walks me out to the gardens*

The nighttime air was cool as it blew through the weeping willow trees that hung over the pond. The two of you stroll across the path as fireflies glowed all around. "I'm getting a feeling that you're having trouble with Loki again right?

No, why would u say that? Everything is fine between us

"Are you sure about that my child? I'm getting som negative energy from you. And I did hear you two arguing earlier"

"That was just a little quarrel. Everything is fine really" But he just wasn't buying it. "Mickey if you're having trouble with Loki again you don't have to be afraid to tell me. As his father I've seen it all. And I shouldn't be saying this but...if he's giving you any hardship at all, I wouldn't blame you for leaving him"

*i look up at him as he smiles fatherly even to me* King Odin, with all due respect, I don't feel comfortable telling u that I would do that even if ur son and I have troubles

"I'm not saying any of this to make you do anything rash. Loki does have so much love for you in ways I can't explain, he cherishes you and treats you like his Queen. But I know there are times he gets wrapped in his own self-absorbed needs and you don't know what to do about it. But don't lose faith in him all at once, he is a semi-good husband and father

I can tell. And I don't know if I want to be here on the day he completely loses his last nerve and might do anything to hurt me and our children just to show off his power

"You know he'd Never do anything to hurt you or your children. You just have to help him control his anger and you'll have nothing more to fear" He touched ur knee gently

"Be live me I try but he won't let me either. After my baby is born, I'm gonna have a talk with him about what's gonna happen between us and with our children

He nods understanding. "If that's what you want child but just remember. Have faith in him, he'll come through eventually.

"I want to see what will happen between us before talking to him"

You hug him out of respect. "Now you better get yourself up to bed. You're going to have a full day my Queen" *playfully winks at you

Thank you for the small talk, King Odin. It helped a lot *get up and kiss his bald spot kindly* I should get back now. have a good night, ur majesty

"Sleep well my child." He waves you as you go back into the Castle and slip into bed next to Loki

*i dropped the entire act for that moment knowing that we won't be together for long no more and I had to do what's right no mater how much it will kill him inside* what am I gonna do with u? *whisper softly touching his black hair as he sleeps*

He feels your touch in his sleep and takes ur hand in his. Sometimes I just don't understand u when u do the things u do or act the way I do but I don't doubt ur love for me and our children *rub his pale skin with my thumb gently*

"I do them all in the same sake of my love for you. My Dark Rose" he opens one eye to show he wasn't really asleep.

And ur never gonna let me have an open minded conversation when ur asleep, huh?

"Maybe you should try talking to yourself in your head" she flips over with his hands behind his head.

"Just go to be bed. Remember you're taking Victor to school Tommorow" I tujr out the lamp and rest in bed only to feel something wrap around my stomach in seconds. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling you" he kissed the back of my neck down now.

I look over my shoulder "I thought you were tired oh great and powerful one?"

"Sorry sorry. What if I Just massage ur shoulders until you fall asleep mi armor!" He cracks his knuckles starring to massage the perfect spot on my shoulders and neck

I closed my eyes letting it happen "You are just lucky that I had a long day with our son and with the corpses I got rid off today that was exhuasting, especially more with our son...a little over to the left please"

"You killed someone without me?! You know I don't like you doing crimes against humanity without me" He leans over for a kiss. I slap him quickly on the cheek.

"Well too bad so watch out that I don't steal your business and be way better than you*show a little my shoulder "accidental" to make him weak*

He noticed that and returns the smirks. "Is that a challenge?"

"Nope it's a fact" Ooohh Sassy.

"Well I won't argue, much. You are pretty amazing yourself"

I turn over to my right to be face to face, holding my arms around his neck "I had a pretty good teacher I might add but I probably won't *chuckle teasing*

"Thanks I am a very persuasive teacher!" He clicks off the lights holding me in his arms.

"What? U getting in the mood or something, hmmm?"

He responds by pulling me on top of him. "Does that answer your question?"

I giggle and rest on him "You are such a goof"

"You do crazy things to me u know" He pulls on my straps pulling the top of myr dress down.

"Maybe but lets just save this for another night okay" I get back on my side and pull my nightgown back up.

"But Why?"

There was a knock on the door. "Mama Papa?" The door creaks opening and a sweet little head pokes out.

"Victor what's wrong baby?"

He walks over to your bed holding his stuffed dinosaur "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"No!" Loki was blunt.

"Loki! *cheek slap* what's wrong with your bed mi Amor?"

"Nothing. I just wanna sleep with you guys. Can I?" He gives the sad puppy eyes and no one can resist the puppy eyes

"Sorry son but we..." I cover his mouth before he finished.

"Of course you can sleep with us baby. Come to mama" I stretch my arms and he comes running to me. He was getting bigger by the day he wouldn't be my baby for much longer.

He gets all comfort right between Loki and I "Goodnight mama" but he cuddled up to me.

"Buenas noches mi precioso mono" I cuddle him under my body.

"Night papa"

"Hmm, Goodnight" He was a bit bitter that our time was interrupted but he wasn't going to take that out on our son"

Speaking of Victor he fell right to sleep in no time. I could tell by his light pigby oink like snoring. "He snores like you" Loki teased.

"Shut up I don't snore it's a breathing problen. Just go to sleep already" I demand.

"Yes your royal crabiness"

"I said shut it"

"Make me"

"I've got a stapler and I'm not afraid to use it"

"Eh I wouldn't mind that" he blows you a kiss and lays down on his pillow.

I crawl over towards him to almost where our faces touched "Thanks for understanding *leans over and kiss him his lips to calm him down before going to my side to finally sleep*

 **And done...at least for now next chapter awaits you if I can ever rewrite it from memory ugh my head hurts so much.** **Anyways until we meet again.**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	15. Best Frenemies

**Boy my stories have been comimg along slowly but the longer you wait the better the chapter am I right? Anyways this is a long one Mickie and Kaliey this one goes out to the two of you so I really hope you enjoy it**

 **Happy Reading xxxx**

Carrie walks into the field wearing a white tennis court suit "Alright ladies you better think fast cause I'm serving the heat"

"Just throw the ball please" I snapped being impatient.

Juliet, Penny, Carrie, Bri, and I were all in the backyard of our Headquarters getting a little bit of exercise into our bodies since there was no crime to fight. And what better way than with a competitive game of volleyball

"My serve!" I serve first over to Bri and Penny's side.

"I got it!" Penny serves back to Carrie and Me.

"Catch it Car" She runs fast and launched it back over the net scoring us a point.

I walk over grabbing the ball "You know if the guys were here it would be some real competition"

"No it wouldn't they'd all just destroy the ball with their freakish monster strength. Besides this is our court and our HQ so they can't get here unless we say so"

"Hey if you two ladies are done can we get back to the game please" Bri said getting antsy.

"Ready to lose already Bri" Carrie smirks.

"You two are going to be the losers here" Pen says as we start the game again.

Mickey, as usual, had fallen asleep on the couch after eating a whole package of fresh bologna and an bag of crackers that covered her face. Kailey walks into the room with a head towel wrapped around her hair. She was humming to herself when she noticed Mickey's loud and heavy snoring. Then she gets a sneaky clever idea. She grabs out her phone putting it on record.

"Hey guys it's Kailey and I'm about to have a little fun and do things to Mickey while she's asleep" She sets her phone down angled to you on the couch. She steps over behind the couch and peels the empty bag from your face watching you to see if you were totally asleep.

She reached into her pockets pulling out a marker "First a thick black marker" She draws Mickey a thick mustache and beard without waking her. "Now for a little red" She colors in your nose red like a clowns. "Next i'll add some glue" Draws three straight lines on both your cheeks in clear stick glue. "And a little sparkle to complete the look" Sprinkles glitter on top of it all. "Perfect" She placed the chip back back over your face to conceal the work.

"Now onto the rest of her" She puts more glue on your hands and the bottoms of your feet and covers them up with fur.

She goes into the kitchen and comes back out with a spray can "Next some squeezable canned cheese" She squirts some over your stomach. "And the final touch" grabs the little mouse from the rat trap and puts it next to the cheese as it eats it.

"This concludes our segment of doing things to Mickey while she sleeps. Ta-Ta" She turns off her phone.

The back door opens and she hears us coming in. She takes any evidence of her being there and runs back into the next room just as we walked into the living room.

"So after we hit the showers you guys want too..." I freeze in place when I see what I saw next.

"Jazz? Jazzy?" You all wave your hands in front of me but I don't react. You all follow my gaze to the mouse resting on Mickey's stomach and get the same looks.

"Where's the broom?"

"Forget the broom" Brie grabs the big bat beside her coming upon you slowly and aiming for the rat.

Mickey starts to wake up just in time to see Brie coming at her still unaware of the mouse. "BRIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She jumped up frantically, the mouse jumps off her running across the floors.

We all screamed and shout trying to find things to kill it with as it runs around. Eventually Brie leads it to the door and chased it outside. "And stay out!"

"Brie the next time you come at me with a bat you're going to be taking an arrow to the butt" She glares.

We all stood there with our faces when we saw what Kailey had done to her face. What was worst is what Mickey was going to do when she saw it.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Should we tell her?" Penny whispers

I shake my head saying "I wouldn't" We all had to not show too much reaction or it would give it all away.

"What? do I have a booger showing?" She heads into the bathroom and now we could all finally relax our faces.

"You think she'll notice?" Carrie asks.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"She noticed"

Mickey runs back out almost charging at us. "WHO DID THIS TO ME? You must think you're so funny BRIE WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I didn't do it honest, I was playing V-ball with the girls the whole time"

"We were all outside when this happened"

"Well I didn't do this to myself. One of you did it!"

"But we didn't no one was inside with you when it happened"

"Well almost not everyone" As if on Cue Kailey walks in with her hair all wet whistling to herself. "Man you guys have some sweet smelling shampoo. Hope you girls don't mind I used your waxing strips too"

Mickey instantly put two and two together and it equals. "YOU? YOU DID THIS TO ME?" she snapped furiously.

One thing is you guys but a very grave one is me! and one thing is one and few times but another is A LOT of times like she is and she's INSANE AND I HATE HER! AND SHE HATES ME!" It was not false, i did and she does.

"Okay how's about you just let it go it was just a one time thing"

"Yeah Mickey no harm tight" She holds out her hands and you bite at it. "Oooh down Fido" *smirk*

"I have an idea why don't you go and clean the toilets. It is your turn"

"Oh I did it for her" Kailey says.

"Oh how nice of you Kailey. See She's not that bad" *you roll your eyes*

"BTW you might want to buy more flexible arrows I must have used at least a dozen to unclog all that gunk in the toilet."

I got paralyzed and this time I really wanted to murder her not caring to be jailed. "Jazz, we're your double triple fire cannon with a laser? and the shovels?" I walk over to her with murder in my eyes but you guys still hold me back!

"No no no let it go! Go to your happy place

"Guys... do me a favor and call my husband and have him let me borrow his scepter for a few minutes..." I pull out my phone to actually call him and mean it and dial him down on speed dial. "Hello, Loki... for once, I need a favor from you... HEY!" then you take my phone away and you talk to him.

"Sorry ignore this call she won't be needing anything from you!" I hang up and tossed your phone

"So you not only defend that slut but now you trying to ruin my marriage too?! Don't be surprised when you guys later hear screaming and it won't be mine THIS TIME! now if you guys excuse me, I'm gone go get my arrows out the toilet and disinfect them!"Grunts frustrated, walking out furious but you guys were confused cause that was it.

"She too it better than I thought" you say but it was a second later when you guys hear an explosion in the other room and crashing and breaking glass and another explosion since i'm in a tantrum to let all my fury out by smashing and destroying stuff!

"Ugh I'll go get the broom and dustpan"

"We seriously need to get those 2 to get along or this entire HQ is going to come down by their tantrums and pranks and wars. But what can we do for them to get along and not end up killing each other?"

"Which would be very entertaining by the way. You think they sell mud pits on Amazon and we can sell those videos for large amounts of money?"

I bump her on the head. "They need to work out their own problems and hopefully things will get better"

Nick was calling us from our super computer. "Ladies I have an assignment for you

"What kind of assignment, Nick? Is it one that doesn't involve bombs or knives or guns or anything sharp cause we can't have that right now, Nick. Is it a cat stuck in a tree type?"

"Well actually there's a infestation of swamp monsters in the Amazon I want you girls to handle it"

"The Swamp Oh and I just cleaned my suit from that giant squid mission" I sighed.

"Don't worry Nick we'll handle it"

"Actually there is one other mission up in the mountains so I'm going to need two of you for that mission"

"So that leaves us, you and I Jules for the Amazon mission but the other girls are in Mars looking for that rover , so that only leaves..." that didn't sound good at all on hat they were thinking.

"It could be risky!"

"But if they do this maybe they'll get over this ridiculous feuding nonsense" We both nod agreeing.

"Nick we'll handle the Swamp Mission and I know just who can handle the Mountain Mission"

"Thanks girls I can always count on you" he salutes signing off

"Oh on Jazz maybe this is a mistake cause there might be a 99.9999999% that they will kill each other first before getting killed by something else and they obviously are not going to agree to go together on this mission

"They'll have to they have more in common than they realize." I say. You walk into the room shortly after.

"Can you believe it a check worth of arrows down the drain"

"Worry about that later right now we need to get Kailey for a mission"

"Is it one where she'll get eaten or poison or thrown into another dimension?"

We both look at each other and then Kailey walks in.

"Hey girls if you two are hiding from Mickey you're not doing a good job of it. BTW I used your razor to shave myself hope you don't mind" She tosses Mickey electric razor all covered in HER disgusting body hair and i toss it aside and was getting so pissed off by her that she had a medieval spike ball to stick it in her head as Juliet turned to me seeing how this was turning off and was not a brilliant idea to send us off together alone on a mission.

"Trust me this is going to work" I mumble *clear throat* "Okay Nick gave us two assignments so we decided to split it. Mickey you're going to the snowy mountains to investigate"

"Great so are you or Jules going with me?"

"Uh Mickey, Jazz and I are going on a separate mission to the Amazon"

"So I'll just go solo no big deal. i'll be in and out of there in no time. When's and where's the mission going to be?"

"Jazz can I talk to you for a second?" Jules whispers to your and takes me to another room to talk. "Look I may have an idea that might work but we can't be suspicious about it and there's still the chance they might kill us but it might work and the best part we don't even have to tell them now"

"Juliet I really think they can reach some common ground if we just tell them" I peak back outside Kailey was snooping through your phone.

"Hey Mickey if I send this picture of you flashing yourself in front of frat boys to your husband you think he'd be really mad at you?" She smirked.

"You photo shopped that!"

"Let's see if you're husband feel the same" You both start wrestling for the photos getting violent

I shut the door "Okay I'm listening..."

"Ok... here's what we do..." she starts whispering to you in the ear the plan. "Trust me this will work in just know it!" She said.

 **Mickey pov**

2 hours or less go by the I 'm finally ready with a very large hiking backpack with gadgets and winter equipment and all suit up in winter clothing with a super think coat and clever boots and goggles with skies and snowboard" Jazz i'm ready!

"looks like it! Can you walk in that puffy coat" I poke you and you feel so soft and pudgy

"By experience but don't poke me please in this, I fee like a big fluffy marshmallow with legs"

"Okay here's your microphone headpiece in case you need to radio and SOS and here take this too" I give her my heat sensor goggles with the built-in in heat ray

"Thanks, Jazz so at what time do Launch out to the village in the Himalayas?"

"Oh Nick should be sending the Jet out to pick you up any minute"

"Good and I hope I get my own snow machine this time cause remember our mission in the Atlantic 2 years ago to stop global warming? It was cool shredding down those glaciers but not fast enough snow machines

I hold your shoulders. "You'll be fine girls just be on high alert and watch out for avalanches you know those can be triggered by even the slightest vibration

"Okay I'm guess I'm ready to go, Jazz. Anything else I need before I get on the jet with Nick?" Ask as we headed to the launch bay.

"No no you're all set and I just wish you good luck and the best

"Honey, I've been doing this for almost 25 years now so I got this and I've been thru work and a chill weathered Coney Island makes no different from any other mission I've gone ok? And I bet I find the Yeti before Discovery Channel does" we share a quick laugh before departing ways. "I'll see you guys soon and tell Loki I'll be home late and the kids and try no to bark at each other when you deliver the message please" I beg and u roll eyes annoyed knowing u diseased talking to you "brother in law".

"It's always him who starts stuff not me but I'll tell him if you really want me too!" We share one more quick hug before we take off

"I'll see you in 24 hours girl and if I'm not back warm and toasty by then, send me to Hawaii please. Good luck in the Amazons, girl!" get on the jet which I'll be flying but Nick was on the screen giving orders and Jules comes up to you as the jet takes off.  
"You think this will work?" She asks u.

"If not then we should have the bear trap ready for when she comes back to kill us!"

Yeah in that case we should stay more time in the Amazon by the time they get back to kill us or they'll go over to kill us if the piranhas or poisonous snakes or plants don't get us first

Meanwhile you were heading over the mountains of Nepal to the quiet little village below. "Okay Mickey there's no where to land so we're going to have to parachute you down." He takes you to the door and straps on your parachute and oxygen mask.

"Now we're going to drop you right over our little rendezvous station chalet and you'll find some things inside waiting for you"

"Okay, and you have your contacts there already waiting for me from SHIELD?" I ask thru the mask and goggles on, ready to jump as he opens the door and lets in the atmosphere rushed air coming in, being at 50,000+ feet high one the rocky and snowy deadly Himalayas mountains surrounding the EVEREST.

"Oh yes I'm sure the two of you will be great working together!"

"Together? What do you mean by...

"Uh time to drop!" He shoved you out and you go falling thousands of highs in sub-zero temperature .

Wait Nick tell me what did you mean by... WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" He didn't even let me finish my sentence as I felt the impact of dropping 50,000+ feet down the air as entering the Earth's equator and by dropping like this, my cheek wobble and my hears could explode but had the right equipment on so that won;t happen as approaching the Himalayas to soon drop but for now it was kinda relaxing dropping in like this.

"Mickey can you hear me?" Nick was speaking through your headphones. "Just forgot to mention that you'll be in avalanches territory so don't cause too much noise or you'll be frozen alive

"Yeah that's a seriously nice spot to land, Nick. Gee thanks" I say sarcastically. "And anyways, what is ti that you meant about together? is one of the girls coming to help me?"

"Uh sorry *static noises* the altitude is interrupts I'm breaking up" He shuts the phone off as you keep dropping closer to the ground

The ground was closing in when it was time to pull not he strap to let go the parachute and start to land gently down on the snowy ground but not in a safe place since it was a mountain slide that with the slightest sound, an avalanche could start but quiet and gentle so far.

She lands in a thick pile of snow but at least there was no avalanche yet. Like Nick said you landed right outside the Chalet that was set up just for you and your partner who was waiting inside

"Hello? Anybody in here?" ask out and look around but no sign of any human being inside, just plans and intrusions and gadgets and winter little kitchen in the corner was filled with food, drinks and snacks. "Awww how thoughtful of Nick, although I don't think these grenades are supposed to be in the grape bowl"

"AH good to see you're setting in nicely" Nick face appears on the Screen above the fireplace

"Yeah thanks for all the frozen pizzas, so ironically funny, Nick. So what's the next step? Didn't you say there be somebody here to help me on the mission? I see no scientists, no hikers, no mountain climber experts, not even the Yeti so who's the contact you sent me?"

"She should be there we sent her in before you did"

"She?" The toilet flushing and Kailey walks out. "Oh man I love these heated toilet seats makes it so much more comfortable to go number two"

"Oh hell no..." I slowly turn around with a cringe to hearing that stupid annoying voice and see it's my worst frenemy and then she sees me, having the same reaction but not as bad as mine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ME? I ASKED YOU FIRST! STOP REPEATING ME! I'M NOT YOU ARE! NICK?!" You both looked to him glaring.  
"Good to see you girls getting along" He smiled being sarcastic

"Nick what the Hell is this!? WHATS SHE DOING HERE!?" I was seriously pissed off and she was too but not like me!

"You two are going to be partners on this mission and you will like it!"

"WHAT!?" We both yell at the same time in shock and disgust.

"HELL NO! I'm not doing his mission with her! With this rookie tramp with implants!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TRAMP SLUT?!"

"Girls, GIRLS?!" Nick snapped getting their attention. "This is not about who's what this is about your duty as heroine. I expect you both to act like such especially you Mickey

"Well then send me somebody who's out of her baby teeth and her training guns, Nick. And one that doesn't get on my last nerves! One of the girls, I'll even take one of the Avengers but not this little sneak, please!"

"Sorry the boys are already battling mummies in Egypt and the other girls have already been given their assignment. In fact it was their idea to pair you both up

"I'm so going to murder them when I see them" I growl thru my teeth, clutching my fists.  
"Just please work together on this mission and try not to kill each other. Stop being 2 complete feuding idiots and get this mission done for the good of this village. Find this cure and save them, so put aside your differences and work together just this once please. Good luck and I'll send you more reports but make this work, good luck" he signs off and leaves us both alone as I boil my inside with anger and steam by this.

"I can't believe it is got stuck with you on this mission."

"Listen, rookie. I've had it up to her with you but I'm not going to let you humiliate me on this or any mission and remember where we are so I will not hesitate to push you down a cliff or toss you into a frozen river or feed you to the Yeti. So stay out of my way and i will not lose my job cause I got 4 kids to feed, so I have to lose unlike you in this job"

"You think I enjoy working with you you're the last person I'd want to be paired with. So let's just get this mission over with as fast as possible so we don't ever have to be together again

"Yeah and stay out of my stuff cause for once I will ask my husband to lend me his scepter to either zap you to oblivion or stab you to death so stay out of my way ok? Nick is seriously losing his only good eye after this and the girls, won't even say what I'll do to them when I see them for this little joke they pulled on me".

"You're one to talk you sure didn't see that prank I pulled on you did you. BTW you still have some of it left on you"  
"This is my face"  
"Oh it's so hard to tell the difference"

"You're worthy of my punches so shut up and do your part and I'll do mine which is the action harder part while you stick your nose in the computers, nerd, ok?" I walk away to go get ready to go out there with winter equipment and a snow machine and snowboards.

"You don't need to wear all that you're already cold-blooded

I control myself to not rip her head off but I tried to be the bigger person and just continued to walk away and get ready, me in my side and she in hers.

"Okay Nick said he had transportation for us in here somewhere" She opened the door to the garage the automatic lights turn on revealing two snowmobile equipped with lethal guns and a GPS tracker.  
"Sweet rides" She gets on one starting it up

"Yeah" She takes one step forward but I grab and pull her back. "eh eh eh was are you doing? Has anybody told you that black is MY color and anything that's black is mine, ok? So the black one is mine, thank you very much" i GET ON MINE THAT WAS COMPLETELY BLACK AND SHE GOES TO THE BLUE ONE.

"Yeah back to match your heart" She smirks putting on her helmet

"Says the one who put snake sin my bed when i WAS NAPPING IN HQ, NOT DOMESTIC ONES! Poisonous cobra, pythons ones!"

"Snakes for a snake makes perfect sense when you think about it. But enough talk time for action" revving their engine they start to head out into the freezing cold

"Sweetheart.. I'm married to the worst snake of all and he's not the one I want to choke to death right now" I call out, meaning it and riding in front ahead, wanting to lose her of not wanting to work at all with her.

She proved to be a great snow rider catching up to her quickly "Control yourself, Mick. Control yourself, Mick. Even if you want to stab her in the neck with your dagger" I kept telling myself as i RIDE AND JUMP OVER A very large gorge no problem to the other side, riding down to a small little village of Nepalis that were waiting for us.

The village was small and quiet and covered in snow but that was normal for the people who lived there. "It's quiet, too quiet...where's everyone?"

"You go check the houses and I'll go check the city hall to see if I can find the leader or somebody in charge"

"What, wait how come you get to lead on this mission?"

"Cause i'm the one with more experience here and have done this 100 times when you were still a tadpole in your mother's belly so go now" Got a bit creepy there to make a point and walk away.

"I might not have been doing this as long as you buy I'm more than experienced to deal with these types of missions"

"Just stay in your side and do your rookie thing and i'll do mine that's the high level kind, ok? You're still in training or worst, an intern yet"

"You walk around the streets. It was like a ghost town no one seemed to be anywhere not one shop or store was open

To be a happy village with chocolate and marshmallows, it's nothing but a deserted place. Where is everybody? Or anybody?" look around the shops and stands that were abandoned and kick some things around gently as the cold wind whooshes. "Nick? Nick, do you copy?" i CALL INTO MY EAR MIKE.

There was a lot of interference with the call. "Mi...key...I'm having trouble *static* 'earing you" he cut off by the bad connection.  
"Shoot!" You walk along in the streets but then hears another trashcan tipping over and a dark shadow

By alarmed reaction all the time, i PULL out my gun to shoot and look around to see who's around here. "Kailey is that you then this isn't funny cause I will shoot either way if you're playing a prank in the wrong place and time, idiot"

Another trashcan tipping over behind you but this time the figure was visible. "FREEZE!" You shoot instantly hitting her in the arm.

"It's me you idiot!" Kailey shouts picking the arrows from her arm

"You IMBECILE! We're in a mission and you decide to play your stupid childish pranks now!?" i TOSS HER A ROLL OF bandages for that scratch. "You deserve that actually for being a hypocrite imbecile!"

"I wasn't playing around I was looking around and I tripped over the trash!" She screamed wrapping her arm.

"You should now that you shouldn't sneak up on me cause that happens. here puts some bandages and you'll be fine, I HAVE GOOD AIM AND I NEVER KILL BEFORE wounding and it's just a scratch so you'll be fine, ok?"

While you two were arguing someone an middle aged woman the only civilian seen in the whole city came around the corner looking very desperate. "Excuse me Oh please you both have to help me please!"

"What's wrong miss?"

"My uncle is trapped under the snow. He's very fragile and if he's trapped any longer he could suffocate or worst"

"Ma'am, ma'am, please clam down. We will help you. Just calm down and tell us where he is and place tell us what happened around here" she was too desperate and with anxiety she couldn't speak well.

"You should ask my uncle I was only here today visiting him. But now he needs help and fast"

"Then why are you still talking lead the way already " Kailey shouts. The girls take you both to the scene of a recent avalanche cause and there police tape around it. "My uncle is right through here. UNCLE ?!"

"OVER HERE HONEY. PLEASE HURRY"HE was trapped in a tight hole with tons of snow packed on top of him.

"Gentleman, we're from SHIELD HQ" We show them our badges to get into the incident scene. "We're here to help please. How deep is down there to get to the man who's trapped down there?"

"About five feet. But all this snow is packed on tight if you try to dig it out more snow will just fall down in its place

"And what if somehow we melted the snow without causing another Avalanche?"

I think melting it might be our best option here. If we just melt it away bit by bit

But to melt this we would need a massive heatwave to melt this off! Of course!" I grab a pick axe and start digging on the ground, trying to break the ground in a small crater, knowing what would happen.

"Okay you do that I'm going to find a way to melt this snow down" You both get to work clearing away some of the snow and eventually you get the poor man our safely.

Since creating a small crater line, there was heat under ground and steam hisses up to the surface and melts down the the snow enough to dig out the man who was freezing cold but safe now. "Sir we're here. Everything is going to be ok now, come please" we both pull him out of there as he struggles to walk by feeling so weak and who knows how long he was trapped in there.

"UNCLE!" The girl runs over to him and support him as he walks feeling his legs moving in the last day or two.

"I'm free Oh thank you so much ladies I was sure I'd be a goner"

"Just doing our job sir."

"And it's lucky you came by too my little niece seeing as how everyone else is gone

"Sir could you please tell us where is everybody else. We've been sent here to investigate a disease that was infecting the village but there's nobody here"

"Nope they're ain't no diseases spreading just a lot of haunting"

"Haunting?!"

"Yes! It started a while ago unexplained avalanches occurred burying over the city each more dangerous than the last. None of us really thought much of it but these avalanches happen more and more which is not common even for a mountains and they aren't caused naturally, no sirree, it's as if someone or something triggers them on purpose. A lot of good and innocent lives already perished from the previous collapse no one else wants to take chances on the next one that's why the place is abandoned"

"I have to contact nick about this. Is there anymore people around here. You need to evacuate the village immediately to a safe place while we stay to find out what's happened here"

"No pretty much everyone else is out of town. I'm pretty much the only one left until I got caught in this hear snow drift. But thanks again for the help now"

"I'm calling Nick to send in a jet immediately so you can evacuate and anybody who is still here. Please take all your belonging while we search around for anybody who's still here and the jet gets here in 5 minutes"

"Thank you again Miss. Let's go Uncle before anything else bad happens" The girl takes her uncle leaving just the two of you

"Kailey you go east and i'll take the west"

"Why do you get the west maybe I want that part?"

"Does it really matter which way we go?"

"Yes because I don't take orders from you!"

"Yes you do because I'm more superior than you, so do what I say, rookie. Cause I know what to do and how this game works so do what I SAY AND GO TAKE EAST, Ok?"

You turn away from her for a second and a snowball nailed you right in the back of the head. "HEY!" Kailey stands there whistling like nothing had happened. "What? stop staring at me?"

"Provoking me to strike you back in anyway is not going to help cause I'm the boss here you like it or not, rookie. So get over there now and do your job and i'll do mine. Spoiled brat" mumbled thru my teeth that part as getting on my snowmobile with helmet on.

"Whatever you say Cruella" She hissed getting on board her snowmobile. At least going in separate directions you two couldn't argue with each other.

"Give me strength to be the better person here and not push her off an abyss!" I mumbled while riding forward and she did the same talking about me.

We start off with Kailey side everything there seemed empty no open stores, no lights on, not even any parked cars anywhere. "Everyone must have high tailed it right out of this place there's not even a rodent running the streets here anymore" She hops off her bike walking on the cobblestones. Complete and total silence everywhere she looked

"Hello? Is anybody here? I'm with the authorities. And I'm here to help, is there anybody here?" call out but all there is was silence but had the creepiest feeling of being watched.

She stopped by the old retirement home knocking and ringing the bell no answer. She takes her hair pin to unlock the door. "Anyone home? Hello?" She walks inside, and it felt like she was back in the 60s everything was all rustic and antique and old fashioned style.  
"I feel like back in my grandma's house *sniff* it even has that old person smell in here" She walked through all the halls and rooms but they were all totally emptied out or so she thought. There was a loud creaking sound that echoed through the walls, like someone moving in a rocking chair.

"Hello? I'm with the authorities and i'm here to evacuate anybody here to a safer place. Please answer me" I walk in slowly with my gun in my side belt in case I needed it as the creepy figure rocks in the chair with no answer. "Hello? Sir? Or ma'am?"

She creeps up slowly touching on their shoulder but it wasn't a real person just a decoy set up in its place. "What the..." the windows blast open letting in a blizzard of snow and freezing cold air and mist, clearly signaling an am bush was in progress

"IT'S AN AMBUSH! KAILEY! GET HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I ran out of there were there were like Huns figures thieves burst in along with the snow to cause an avalanche so it was double dangerous and death threading in both ways. "KAILEY! KAILEY WHERE ARE YOU INCREDIBLY TINY ANNOYING BRAT!?" I call to her in the mike knowing she was in the east side of the village as I shot these bastards to run away, running o the exit.

"MICKEY? IS THAT YOU I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU OVER ALL THAT NOISE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"THERE'S HUN IN HERE! The village is infected with Huns so no wonder the people had to go and evacuate this village! We need to get out of here and call Nick for backup!" I yell while stabbing a large Hun in the back, running out to the outside and get on my snowmobile to get away.

"What did you say the what are doing where now?" Kailey gets on her bike too coming back your way. "I'm coming back your way so I can make sense of what you're saying"

"NO DON'T COME BACK TURN AROUND?!"

"I can't hear you over all that noise. Never mind I'm almost there now"

"KAILEY YOU IDIOT GET BACK OVER HERE! TURN BACK NOW! UGH She's an imbecile!" I had to turn back to go get here cause she was literally getting into the Wolf's mouth and get herself killed!

Kailey stops arriving where you were but with a lot more destruction left behind "Mickey? hello? oh now where'd she go?" She feels the ground shake and a few of the huns ambush her out of nowhere.  
"Forget Mickey, where'd you all come from?! Get away from me?" She picks up her gun getting ready to fight back too

THE HUNS POPPED OUT OF THE SNOW LIKE DAISES and knowing what Huns are, they kill anything in sight! The ancient terrorists and destroy all villages and kill anybody in their paths and KAILEY WAS NO DIFFERENCE WITH THEIR SHARP swords and knives and Chinese Asian bombs for intent quick bloody kills!

"Okay you want to dance then let's dance?" She cracks her knuckles ready to strike. One of them with the throwing stars strikes first Kailey goes between his legs and flips him off his feet.

"Who's next?" But the Huns were ll getting up to fast to attack and kill her in the most violent way possible and were too fast for her even if she was dodging them but they knock her down and wound her arm and her face that started bleeding from those scratches they gave her!

They grab her while she was down getting ready to finish the job. The one with a sword steps up to do it only to get arrows shot through his arms courtesy of you.

"GRAB ON!" I actually crash into the building with the snowmobile to come in and grab her on time and hop her onto the snowmobile to get away as we cruze down the hallways and being chased by these guys. "Kailey, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good"

"You sure? You're not hurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

That's when I start hitting her with one arm while driving with the other "THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE U THINKING, KNUCKELHEAD!? I told you not to come this way when I said those rats have invaded this village!"

"Well it was hard to hear you over all the noise. next time speak up when you're warning me?"  
"We can discuss this later right now we've got to lose these guys!" The huns were gaining on you rails fast

"Here! make yourself useful and kill anyone that's coming chasing us while i look for a less destructive exit" I pass her a laser gun and see that we were being chased in both ways from the back and the front, cause they were popping out of nowhere and I had to find other hallways to get away from them and find an exit that's less dangerous and not kill ourselves in a crash.

"Okay one of these buttons must do something" you pressed the first button on your control panel. The snowmobile flashed their headlights on full blast blinding the Huns and you drive right over them. "Well that worked"

"Keep pressing buttons" Kailey urged firing the ones behind you.

"Okay red button what's this one do" The red button when pressed released super sticky goo that trapped more Huns like a fly on a spider web.

"Man I am loving these snowmobiles"

"Hey what's this button do?" Kailey pressed the orange button which unfortunately was the eject button and it ejects them both right off.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" WE jump and float in the air for a a few seconds until we get back down and land in the snowmobile but I was backward and Kailey landed on my shoulders, sitting on my shoulders as I drive and try not to crash. "DON'T press that button again! and get your butt out of my face, I can't see!"

"Get your face outta my butt you mean!" She jumps off your shoulder and back onto the mobile helping you steer and not crash. "on the bright side at least we lost those pesky Huns" But their trouble was not over yet.  
Some Huns who stayed hidden in the mountains were rolling large snow boulders down the mountain in an attempt to cause another massive avalanche.

"Kailey, Kailey, call nick! CALL NICK NOW!" I screamed seeing the massive incredibly dangerous stamped of Huns coming down the mountains and followed by a deadly avalanche as I tried to make the snowmobile go even faster and Kailey shoots them, closing in on us!"

"I'm trying these stupid communicators don't seem to pick up signal in this area" she bangs it but it still wasn't responding. "No good doesn't Nick have an phone button on this jeep?" she looks around seeing a button that looked like a phone. "Here it is!"

"NO WAIT THAT'S NOT A PHONE THAT'S THE..." She already pressed it and the you both were flung in the air in a sudden explosion of your vehicle. "Self destruct button"

"What idiot puts a self destruct button in a snow machine?!"!"

"We have our reasons, how much time does it say we got?"

"Oh 15 seconds and counting" She said slowly, you both had not choice but to ditch the mobile and run all while trying to avoid the avalanche too.

"We can't outrun it!" You both head for an old cafe shop and it was unlocked "Quick in here hurry?" you both run in and duck for cover.  
The snow comes in at a rapid speed breaking through the glass and door of the building covering all the exits in 20ft of hard snow. Now you both were completely trapped.

There was nothing but silence for a while. everything was calm and the entire avalanche has covered and frozen to death all the Huns, the entire army but there might be some survivors. Kailey grabs a handful of stand trying to dig her way out but there was way more snow than she'd ever seen "Great now we're trapped in here!"

I pop out the snow, sneezing out the fluffy snow out my face and my clothes. "Whoa, never been buried under that much snow when my evil sister buried me when I was 4" cough out and shake off the snow. Looks like we will be here for a while, must be at least 10-10 feet outside unless you want to start digging"

"Forget digging maybe we can melt our way out. I have a blowtorch in my bag" She pulls it out and turns it on but it just blows one spark of fire and nothing more. "Hey what's wrong with this thing?" looks and the gas gauge was emptied out. "Oh I forgot to put in a new can of gasoline"

"Great. So we're stuff in here. Let's see if we can find a heating system in here, we could use that and ticker with it to melt this snow away. I just hope that Nick finds out and realizes or picks up something from the calls"

"Don't hold your breath if Nick had any sense he would have known sending us on this mission was a total waste of our time andenergyy from the start

"I'm gonna check the kitchen cause there's obviously have to be gas tanks in there and get us out of this problem you got us in of course" I say softly that part but she hears it cause it was kinda her fault we're trapped and stuck.

"My fault!" You were the one who was driving the stupid thing why didn't you just press a button to get us out the situation"

"Me?! So now this is all my fault!? I'm not the one who literally walked into the danger itself when I told you NOT TOO! But no! You can't even follow a simple order!"

"Ugh I knew this mission was going to be ruined from the minuet I saw your face. Nothing has been going right since we met"

"I didn't ask you to come with me! I hate you in fact! And you make me do things that I don't even hesitate to do like ask my husband favor to kill and hurt you!"

"Oh like being around you is so easy you are so obnoxiously bratty and hardheaded and who do you think you're trying to fool with that bossy little attitude of at's just a desperate cry for attention if you ask me"

"Listen sweetheart, I'm not the one who turned everybody plus the girls and everybody on Earth into flesh eating zombies cause you don't fill me one bit that you've changed and redeem yourself so you can drop the act anytime with me cause I ain't buying it

"I was being controlled by someone who is evil when all that happened I'm twice the heroine you are.

"You wouldn't know about being a hero when if it hit you in the face and hard to disfigure that little sneaky stupid little innocent princess look you have. You may have everybody filled but not me, Princess cause I know evil when I see it cause I am evil but in my way. Pure nothing but a rookie, ok? You're still in your pull ups and braces

"At least I didn't have to marry a beast to feel big and important" Oooohhh that really crossed the line there and I clutch my fists, trying to control my anger. "I never chose to marry him in the first place. So you don't know anything" I growl softly, trying to control my temper but she just provokes me more.

"Of course you didn't why would anyone want to put up with your baggage. And I can only imagine how hated your children must be

Yep, there it is! THERE'S where she crossed the line."With my kids... YOU DON'T MESS, B***!" I didn't hold back and PUNCHED Her hard in the face that brought blood out of her mouth but she deserved it! "One thing mess with me but with my kids no one messes, imbecile!"

She stands up touch her lips where the blood was and gets that same look in her face. "Okay it's on now once and for all" She throws herself on you as you both wrestler in the snow. We fought and tossed around cat fighting but the incredibly brutal type like men do that not even men fought like the anymore until I pulled out my gun at her all wrinkled up and bruised as well, was;t planning to kill her but just to stop and scare her off.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! Years I've trained for this! years of training and experience to now you come along and take my place just like that!? The others are idiots to trust you but you DON'T FOLL ME AT ALL! I smell a t*** from miles away and not the ones from Vegas but the manipulative conniving ones like you, fooling innocent saps. One thing messing with me but even mentioning my family and more my kids, you're dead"

"You don't scare me one bit and you're right maybe I blow manipulate people but that's just who I am and it doesn't matter what you say because everyone else likes and trusts me!"

That's because they're 100& goody goody while I'm only 55% because I don't trust you and NEVER WILL! Yes I despise you but I've never done anything to you because you came in to ruin us and turn everybody into zombies already so you're not the sweet innocent princess who sing with birds as you appear

"That wasn't all my fault it was beyond my control and I said I was sorry but you didn't want to accept my apologies

"BECAUSE U DON'T DESERVE IT! And I will never forgive you because I don't believe or trust you, Just look at what happened just now!

"Hey that was your fault too so don't act like I'm the burden when you're a bigger one

"This never would have happened if I wasn't stuck here babysitting you! I could have done this mission on my own like I've done millions of times before! I'm gong to try and look for a way out of here and contact SHIELD so you STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I push her aside and walk away to another part of the building to work on my own!

"No I'm going to find my own way our of here without your help. Because I don't need you either!" She goes her own way to look for a way out.

"Spoiled brat s***, seriously!" Really gotten to my last nerve as I look around the kitchen, looking for gas tanks and matches and trying to get some signal to contact or something but muttering to myself as the air starts to get very cold, even with the thick clothing on.

"I can't believe my friends would do this to me. I'm so going to get Jazz for this when I get home" You look around seeing

"And then bunk them hard in the head, for once i'm going to ask Loki for some of his things or his scepter to hurt them for this set up, seriously!" Growl and had my watch trying to get some signal but nothing by being buried. "It work if I climbed the Everest maybe yes"

"I can't believe my friends would do this to me. I'm so going to get Jazz for this when I get home" You look around seeing

Kailey was walking around in the other room looking around as well. "Next time I see those girls I'm going to shave off their eyebrows for this!" She passed by a old chimney that was closed off by a little gate. "Huh maybe I can fit through the chimney and get to the outside and call for help

But she couldn't fit because of that exactly, her butt was too big and couldn't pull herself up and out the chimney that was covered and buried with snow as well and she falls back down covered in cinder and ashes.

"A-A-ACHOO! *sniff* okay that was a bust. There has to be something around here is can burn to melt this snow

Luckily I was able to get at least one bar on my watch to make one call. "FINALLY I finally got a signal!" And dial down an SOS to SHIELD and a message. "Nick, it's me! Please answer me! Answer me Nick or anybody" I wanted anxiously and desperate until somebody did answers.

"Hello? Is somebody calling?" You hears Nicks voice finally picking up

"NICK!? NICK ITS ME! It's Mick! Please we need help! The mission turned out failing! We're trapped under an avalanche in he the village after a hunt attack, please send help cause it's at least 20ft, Nick!?" The signal was struggling and all he could hear is my voice in between since the signal was about to drop.

"Mi-key I'm having trouble...hearing you"

"NICK! PLEASE HELP US WE'RE IN A TIGHT SITUATION!"

"What...I can't hear you!"

NICK! HELP!" That's all he could hear and the signal gets cut off.

"Oh I really hope he heard me! I don't know what else to do now!" You stay until the signal was totally gone. CRASH! That noise came from the next room but it was just Kailey.

"What are you doing now"

"I was trying to break open this window so I can shovel out of here

"Will you please stop breaking anything, we're trying to get out of the snow, not get more buried in! Listen I contacted Nick but our signal got cut fast but he at least knows we need help so he'll for sure send a team over to help cause he knows where we are at least since he has all the details of this mission so I suggest we start a fire and not freeze in here as we wait for them or find some other way to get out, got it?

"There you go commanding me again. I don't take orders from you, maybe they do on another planet but not me

"You will do as I say and like it, pipsqueak cause I'm the boss and superior here and I'm the one who's been more situations like this before you could walk so I'm the one who knows more about this that you who are still a rookie ok? So shut up and start a fire if u can cause even Girl Scouts learn that before they crawl

"Ugh! How did anyone put up with you without gagging you

"I'd ask you the same question but I be only wasting my precious one with you" from there we stopped talking to each other for an hour as I set up a fire at the fireplace to keep us warm and alive for a while while I kept trying to get in contact but we were in separate far away corners and Kailey looked thru the drawers for food but nothing good or edible yet.

"All this silverware and not a crumb of food anywhere" She slammed the drawers making the utensils rattle. She pressed on her stomach feeling it rumble. "Oh man I'm really hungry. Not wanting to hear her anymore complaining, I take out a can of food from my bag and toss it to her. "Here! Hope you like Campbell's chicken noodle cause if you were prepared like I am, you'd know that canned food is one of the best resources on missions like this, especially water" toss her a bottle water too.

"Don't suppose you brought a can opener in there did you?

Mickey Toss her too a corkscrew too unopened of course. "Thank you" she takes it to open it and have a bowl of soup. And A little goes by again As I was working on My watch to get it to work, I noticed and felt Kailey was staring at me for a while.

"What?!"

"I just don't get it"

"Get what?"

"That you're married to a Frost Giant God. I mean, he's not Thor pretty but he's in some way creepy pretty..."

"Did you just call my husband creepy pretty?" That was weird.

"... So how did or would he noticed YOU? That's what I don't get. Did he lose something valuable to be stuck with you? Cause I heard he had an even prettier wife before you"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Come on I'll can't be the first person you ask you about him. It's just a little odd him marrying a heroine like you with all the other choices of girls out there"

"Look I don't need to tell you anything about me and less my marriage with my husband, ok? The others know my entire story so ask them if u want when we get out of here cause I ain't telling anything for the simple reason that it's my personal life and I hate your slimy guts, ok?

"The feeling is mutual believe me! But since we are stuck here we might as well make the most of it and act like civilized humans and by we of course I mean you

"I've rather eat yellow snow than talk to you about anything so just drop it ok?

"So yeah on earlier? Really? He chose you? Over all the other women in literally all the cosmos? The Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief choosing a goody heroine with a bad temper?

"Will shut you already?! Why you care anyway?! And more, why should I even tell you anything just shut up or I'll see ur mouth shut!"

"Hey I'm just asking a simple question that anyone would ask you even strangers. How does a good like him sink so low as to marry a poison apple like you out of the whole bushel of bigger brighter ones...or let me guess you were just one of his little chamber maidens who got a hot meal by giving him sexual favors is that it?

I was this close to stabbing her but instead I just threw a knife toward her and land an inch away from her face stuck in in the wall for the offense and get her to shut the f*** up! "That's it. I'm getting out of here cause I'm not gonna stand listening to all the crap you have to say that's MY life, ok? Cause u know NOTHING about me and less him!"

"Wow! What's your damage? I'm just making conversation with you and you've been giving me the cold shoulder

"Yeah but you used the wrong topic to start a conversation cause my marriage is not to be talk about in anyway!

"Why? Is it failing?! Does he beat you?! Did he cheat on you?! I read the comics so I know he's got another wife!"

"How stupid and idiotic crap you say. This isn't a comic it's the real world and what about you? Cause at least I have a man or God Frost Giant and a family. Go and get your own and quit asking about mine, ok?

"Yeah well you're lucky you had one it's hard for me to talk about something I've never really had myself"

"So you're telling me that the entire year you have worked for SHIELD, u not have a boyfriend yet? I find that really hard to believe! *scoff*

"Well not all of us can flirt our way into a Frost Giants arms and/or bed. Some of us have more self respect than that"

"For the record, I never flirted my way in the first place, he kidnapped and chained me up. Not the best way to propose but it's what happened! You don't know what I went thru with him and let's say that you're lucky you're still single

"It's not Lucky everyday to come home after a long day of heroes work. No one to greet you or ask you about your day or carry you to bed when you're tired

"Oh come on, there must be somebody who's in their crazy mind to be attractive to you in the agency cause at least you're not horrible looking

"Thank you... I think?" I think it was kinda a compliment.

"And I guess when you get past the nasty attitude you're not such a crabby witch even if you do still have bad taste in fashion"

"Hey I know about fashion, I just chose not to use it, that's all, okay?! And you should know that black is MY color okay?

"Yeah clearly and so is bad unmanageable hair." She snickered

"What was that about my hair?!" I yell cause I did hear that even if it was true.

"oh nothing never mind its a cute look for someone who likes to look like a porcupine"

"And this is the hair that I love, okay? I don't care what anybody say. It's puffy frizzy whatever, it's mine and I love it just the way it is, ok? Only I can tame it and what you care about my hair and unique style of clothing?"

"I don't care but at least i'm being the bigger person and trying to make conversation"

"You think just by having any critic about my choosing and clothing and criticizing my husband which I'm used to it by now is making you the bigger person? So naive and doubtful, sweetheart. *scoff* And what about you? You must have some sucker after you or you after the sucker?"

"I've got better things to do than chase after a guys who's not even worth my valuable time"

"In other words, you're alone?"

"Better than being some Giants mail order tramp"

"At least I have one and I'm married to one and have 4 kids with him and his family loves me, okay? He's a demon power domination dictator psycho, nobody knows that better than me but he loves me and that's what matters, okay? and I have the feeling that YOU DO have somebody in mind"

"Yeah well you don't know me i don't really have time for guys even if I did have maybe have it in for one in particular which i don't"

"All I heard was blah blah blah blah one in particular and blah. That's all I heard. So spill it Who is he?" cross arms with a smug look wanting to know but more cause i'm right.

"You're out of your mind it's no one absolutely no one and if you even think about asking Clint about anything then you're wrong"

"Clint? Clint Barton? As in Hawk eye Clint Barton? You like him?" I get a mini Grinch smile cause she just tattled on who she likes and she blushes hard embarrassed cause it's true.

"What I never said anything like that? I don't even know Clint like that nor do I stalk him sometimes when I'm around SHEILD"

"I never even mentioned that you liked an Avengers and less a really cute one like Clint cause he is cute but I hear he's married" that was a lie, I just wanted to see how she reacts to that in anger.

"Married? Clint his profile sure didn't say anything about that" She mumbles but you hear her. "I mean, How very nice for him"

"That's a lie, Kai. He's single. I just made you confess that you're crazy about him. Plus, I work with him all the time cause he's the one who trained me with my archery skills in my rookie years, so I know him and all of them like the back of my hand, plus, one of them is my brother in law!"

"I hate being tricked like that" she said feeling embarrassed she just got herself busted like that

"So you and Clint... You haven't even asked him out yet? Clint is a nice guy and very gentleman so why don't you break his arrows or use them as plungers instead of mine?"

"Because unlike you hes not a grouch plus i get so nervous when i'm around him I get all weak

"Oh you're such a jellyfish, a spineless jellyfish really" I poke her cause she's too scrawny and skinny and has no meat on her bones. "When we get out of this, you seriously need some help, child cause that way Clint will never noticed you if you keep stalking him instead of going up to him and say hey, wanna go get some coffee or rip an alien's head off together. Nothing says romance than killing aliens together"

"THANKS I'll keep that in mind if we ever see him or anyone else ever again"

"Relax, Nick knows we're here but in the mean time we have to find another way to save ourselves from here while they get here. And you never know, Your Clinty comes along to come save us, or more likely you"

"Ha ha very funny!" She leans back on the closed door behind her but the door was weak and break right open and she goes falling back and into the darkness of the back room.

"Kailey?" You ask looking back to see where she was.

She gets off the floor with a bucket stuck on her head "I'm okay" She tried to get the bucket but it was kinda stuck on her tight. "A little help here please"

Ok, hold on, relax. I have a laser around her somewhere"

"WHAT?! LASER?! What are you planning to do?!" she yells trying to run away but only bangs against the wall with the bucket.

"Oh relax, I know what I'm doing, just hold still and relax"

"How can I relax when you just said you want to laser cut my head off!?"

As fun as that would be for you that wasn't what you were going to do. "Just hold still" you make her bend over and cut through the bucket with your laser

"See? I'm not as scary and deadly as I look, okay?"

"Thanks it's hard to trust you by how you are"

"There's more to me than a dark image, okay? Why do you think i'm a hero and not a villain, even if I'm a little half half of both"

She gave you a faint smile then kicked her leg on the back of an old tarp. "Ouch" She moved the tarp back and finds a big leaf blower.

"Hey look Mickey maybe we can clean away some of the snow to make a big enough hole to escape"

"Possibly, but there's a risk that if we dig out, more snow will fall on us or we might fall off a cliff if we don't know where we're going but it's worth a shot, I'll get the tracker and we'll start digging"

"Maybe there's a second snow blower for you I'll go check" She moved through all the boxes but there was just the one. "Nope this one is it, now how do you turn it on?" She pressed the switch it started blowing like crazy blasting anything in it's way. Kailey turned it off and everything went quiet. "This thing would make a great weapon If only it shot fire" she laughed nervous but that gave you an idea.

"Kailey that's s great idea"

"It is? I mean, of course it is...wait, what is?"

You take the blower away from her and takes the long hose attached to the furnace and hooked it up to the back. You turn the leaf blower back on and it shoots fire instead of hard gusts of wind "Ta-da instant blowtorch now we can get out of here"

"Whoa that is... actually a good idea"

"Thanks, here. try to get some connection while we dig out of here. Nick needs to know exactly where we are and we need back up"

"Wait, what if the Huns are still up there and alive?"

"Then you'll need this" I toss her one of my guns. "That's why we need that tracker to work not only to contact shield but also see what we're up against up there.

"Here put these on too safety first" She hands you a pair of goggles to protect your eyes from the fire heat.

"Time to light fire" You click the nozzle and fire blows fast melting away some of the snow as it turned to water. "Look it's working" You melt a tunnel out and upward so there'll be less snow to burn through.

We were doing just fine for a while and creating a fine ice tunnel cause the snow turns into snow cone ice of crystallize ice that looked beautiful thanks to the heat and we ere heading north, maybe. "How's the tracker coming along, Kai? Cause we need to know where we're going and not fall off a cliff or anything. and call Nick then"

"I'm working on it, a tunnel of snow is not the best place to get phone reception" She moved it around but it wasn't picking up a strong enough signal.

"Maybe if we head upwards a little more maybe closer to the surface we could get better reception

"To climb up there we will be needing either kleets or rocket bottom and thanks to Jazz, she took away mine saying I'm not using them right, that's stupid seriously.

"Knowing you you probably weren't using them right so you can't be too mad at her" She she felt a snowball hit her right in the face. "HEY!"

"That was for earlier so now we're even, okay?" we kept climbing up with kleets in our shoes, melting the snow out of our way for a long time since it was more than 20 ft high. "Look down below that nothing falls in your face, Kai"

"Trust me, snow is nothing that I have to stare at your large butt in my face.

"Zip it or I'm shooting this flamethrower in your face!"

"Trust me, it's not that flamethrower in your hands is the one that i'm worry about that'll shoot in my face"

"Just be glad I didn't eat any beans for lunch before we got here okay" You smirk still melting your way out. You both head upwards a few more yards, Kailey's communicator starts beeping and lighting up the WIFI sign "Hey I think I'm getting a signal" She holds it up and the signal gets a little better. "Yes here it is

"I think I can call Nick now"

"It's about time!"

"Nick? Hello? Nick are you there? can you hear me?"

"Kailey, KAILEY, TALK TO ME NOW, KAILEY. WHERE ARE YOU GIRLS?"

"Ask them if they're still alive? If the avalanche haven't freeze them to death, they kill each other?" somebody, maybe on of the girls yell in the background and that was super annoying.

"Girls? Nick? WE NEED HELP LIKE NOW! NICK? ANSWER ME? Oh I don't think they can hear me this signal is barely holding together? are we any closet to the surface yet Mickey?"

"Not even close cause I really don't know how long until the surface, here, give me the tracker, maybe I van get something by being up here" she hands me the tracker and I hold it up as far I can to get some signal on it" Come on, come on, baby, come on, get me something...

"Nick hello? Hello answer me please. I know you're there? Please pick up" Kailey tries to pick up the lost signal but it still was barely picking up anything.

"Come on Baby please give me a signal" As if by a miracle there was a signal from both the tracker and communicator.

"HEY I GOT A SIGNAL!" they say over one another.

"Kailey? Mickey? Are you girls there?" Nick finally picks up

"Yeah and if so are you still alive?" You could hear our voices in the background

"Yeah guys we're still alive but not for long if you don't come and help please. There was a Huns and then came a massive avalanche at least 20ft deep and we're under it trying to dig out, no signal at all and have no idea where we're going. We need back up now, nick!"

"Did see say avalanche?

"Bri be quiet!"

"Where are you girls exactly?"

"Last we checked in the mountain village in Nepal but we've been digging for so long we're not sure where we are anymore. Please just send the Avengers or someone"

"Remain calm girls help is on the way"

"Yeah please come get us cause we're in a deadly part. No wonder the villagers had to evacuate by the avalanches sensitivity but especially the invaders Huns, Nick that they may have survived and be up there in the surface".

"Seriously you couldn't have started with that? Help is on the way girls just try not to freeze too soon"

"NICK!" We all shouted at him

"Right, I'm coming" he clicked off.

"Finally, he got our message, so what do we do now? If we move he might not find us but if we don't move, we'll freeze in here and the flamethrower is running out of gas"

"Not much we can do. I say we keep going, with any luck we might get to the surface before Nick and them get to us"

"Yeah but still we don't know if the Huns are still up there and we're unharmed, our weapons are frozen literally so let's hope we don't get found by them" we kept climbing up with the little resources we had to get out and there was at least 10 feet more of digging.

The blowtorch was running low on fire until POOF it was totally out of steam "Uh we've got a problem here" You shake it but it was totally burned out.

"Out of gas. DAMMIT! Guess we better resort to plan B"

"What's plan B?"

"We use our bare hands" Kailey starts using her nails to dig the snow but it was giving her frostbite quick.

"Isn't there another way?"

"Well I suppose we could always go with plan C?'

"What's plan C?"

"That depends is your bladder full?"

"Oh...oh, GROSS! I'd rather dig out with my nails"

"If you insist get to work Sugar Queen"

"Just when I think you couldn't get any crazier, so why don't you pee in the snow"

"Who said I already didn't"

"EW! GROSSER! And then you talk about me!"

"Just get to digging, with any luck we're close to the surface and won't have to be stuck long" They start shoveling out with your hands and luckily you had on out thick gloves to protect your fingers.

It takes us a long while again until we finally reached the surface, first checking there wasn't anybody in the surface, like the Huns to come attack us but it was all clear and pull each other out.

"There! We made it"

"Hey, KAILEY DO you feel that?"

"Feel what?"Neither of us could say anything else when we start hearing some rumbling and a cracking underneath Kailey, there was ice cracking.

"WATCH OUT!" I push her out of the way, landing on the soft snow but I fell into the hole that was cracking to an underground rocky cave, getting trapped in there again but even worst, with the snow and rocks blocking he only way out and the cave was pretty same and cold and suffocating.

Kailey was back at the surface covered by the mist and snow that slowly faded away, but saw that you was nowhere in sight. "Mickey? Oh no Mickey? can you hear me are you okay?" She tried to move the rocks but there were too many and way too much snow too

"KAILEY!" That's when Nick Fury, the girls and the Avengers finally came to help. "Kailey are you alright?"

"What has happened here?"

"And where's Mickey?"

"Oh well let's see we just clawed our way out of 20ft of snow and then the ground opens up and trapped mickey inside again

"Men, get the shovels and the machines ready to start digging now! Lets just hope she's alive"

"Hey, Kailey, is it true that you guys worked to gather to get out of there and you didn't once tried to kill each other?"

"Uhm you're half right" She says modestly.

Meanwhile you were trapped down there in the freezing cold and dark cramped hole.

"Oh great, just when I'm out, I get sucked right in" cough out dust of the rocks and try to move the rocks but none would budge and plus they are freezing cold and it was hard to do anything of being freezing cold down there, even my gadgets and weapons were frozen solid and destroyed. "Who knows how deep I'm in here now"

"You drop in the corner curled up in a little ball. there was so much cold and so little air in that air tight space there wasn't much time until you really suffocated down there.

"How long will it be until we find her, Nick? She must be freezing and suffocating wherever she's trapped down there! We've been digging for almost an hour now and nothing! plus we could cause an avalanche at any minute now by all this digging equipment"

"It's too bad Frosty isn't here he could blow this all us and grab Mickey right out of the ground"

"Don't get any ideas he'd probably just bury us in an avalanche afterwards"

"Yeah and it's not the best idea either because Frost Giants are much more complicated in power and all to aggressive and unstable than you all can imagine and knowing my brother knowing his wife is down there, things will just get worst so let's not involve him and less inform him" Thor informs.

"Well whatever we don't we better do it fast! I don't think she has enough oxygen left down there

"Jazmin, can't you call your youngest son to come help because we could really use some global warming here and what better heat that your own son?"

"Oh duh why didn't I think of that. Okay I'm going to go get him you guys do what you can in the meantime." I fly off all the way back home

It takes a while for you to get here with your son, Vulcan as I was trembling and shaking by coldness and no way at all of any hear, I couldn't even feel my hands and my lips were blue as the sky and starting to lose consciousness by the coldness and freezing up. The guys were still trying to find another way to get you out of there. They were trying to break through with the jackhammers.

"I think it's working" unfortunately the rocks were too tough and it burned out the jackhammers instead."Not"

"Oh Jazz better get here soon"

"So Kailey what did you and Mickey talk a when you were both trapped?"

She and I talked after we swing a few punches at each other and she almost broke my jaw"

"That's Mick for ya!"

"But then we started talking a little calmer about each other's lives and then she kinda tricked me to tell who I... Liked..." She mumbles under her breath that last word to not be heard by a certain someone who was here and near her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing never mind" She blushed looking over at Clint .

"Don't worry I'm here guys!" I finally arrived and with Vulcan too.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Vulcan wanted to make a pit stop in Brazil to watch a soccer game"

"You stopped in Brazil to look at a FIFA game!? And you didn't invite me?!"

"Guys! Mick is trapped down there! We'll talk about a break and worldwide first class traveling later. Vulcan, you think you can melt 50 feet of snow to get to an underground cave?"

"I think I can. I'll do what it takes to get my future mother in law out of there!"

"That's my boy! Wait what? Future mother in law?" U get confused by that last part and he starts to warm up.

"Never mind mommy but you all might want to take a few feet back" He rubs his hands together getting them warmed up his hands turned a hot steaming red and lava shoot from his palms quickly eating through the rocks and snows

By the time Vulcan melts the entire snow so quickly by the lava and magma steam power thru his hands and his soul down to the underneath underground tiny cave I was in already frozen up but still alive but not for long, all skinned blue and white pale and covered in front and could t feel anything or move at all.

"Oh my gosh Mickey are you okay?"

"Ouch she's ice cold" I lean on your chest hearing a slow heartbreak.

"But I can still hear a heartbeat"

"We gotta get her to a hospital and then to HQ! She needs to be under an incubator to unfreeze her!" the guys pick up my incredibly cold body and Steve Rogers could learn that by experience since he;s been frozen for 70+ years and lived.

"Ahem! Isn't anyone going to thank me?" Vulcan asks.

I lean down giving him a kiss "You did great sweetheart I'm going to take you to Disney World as a treat this weekend"

"Thanks mom and make sure my future mom-in-law gets well"

"Ok you and I are going to talk about that later when we get home, Ok?" You say to him and he giggles since he had a cute kiddie liking to my littlest!"

"Okay, yes great thanks nick. Bye"

"Good news girls Nick was able to unfreeze Mickey she should be fine after she recovers"

"That's good to hear"

"AAHHHH!"

"What was that?"

"Kailey, what's wrong?"

"AAHHH!"

"Kailey you've got a giant fuzzy caterpillar on your head"

"Yikes I've heard big eyebrows are the style now but that's a bit much?"

"I didn't ask for this what happened?"

'Consider this payback for defacing me earlier' love Mickey "oh Typical Mickey"

"Wow even after facing certain death she always gets the last word"

"I DEMAND YOU FIX THIS RIGHT NOW"

"IF YOU INSIST" Bri stands up holding her electric razor. "And don't worry about afterwards a few burning dabs of rubbing alcohol will help"

"AH NO STAY AWAY FROM ME, AH!" Mickey fled as Bri chased her with the razors.

We laughed while enjoying our breakfast. Things around here were definitely back as they should be.

 **And cut Wow that was a lot of writing to do but it was worth it for you Kai and Mickey. I really hoped ypu guts liked it. Be sure to tell me TTYL Also getting so super ready for the sequel movie I can't wait.**

 **Jazzy xoxoxo**


	16. New girl in town

**Hey there welcome back and happy reading. Intro over now lets get to the story. Happy reading y'all**

"Alright girls our meeting will now come to order" I bang on the table as we start going over our next mission assignment.

"So for the past few years or so government has been tracking down an aloof gang who have been smuggling dangerous tons of illegal goods across the Border from Mexico"

"And by illegal you mean?" Kai asks

"Guns, drugs, pousion, Nuclear plutonium, bombs things tha"

Penny shakes her head. "Actually there's gonna be a new shipment there at what time exactly?

"In an hour and we have to get to it before it crosses but we can't show that were after them. We have to be stealthy and rob them blind. When they see that their truck are empty when they cross the border. That's where u help us out, Mickey *winks at u*

Mick winks and clicks herb tongue back in agreement. "Don't worry I've got this. You guys just take care of the evidence"

"Of course for this to go off without a hitch we'll need someone on the inside *turns to you* that's where you come in Mickey"

"Then after the cargo is hidden and our possession, we take these crooks down, right to the high security jails and let the marine handle this too, hand them over to them. Everybody got the plan?

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good so as soon as Mickey is done stuffing her face we can put this plan into action

"Not my fault it asks me for more and not my fault these donuts are from Krispy Kremes either

"Just hurry up and finish will you we still have to get you into your disguise

"What disguise? No one said anything about a disguise" she got worried now.

"The Crime Boss and his croonues are going to be contacting with their allies in Mexico soon and you have to blend in with those guys so we can get the details we need. What did you think I meant when I said you'll be the one on the inside job"

"So what? U want me to dress as a mafia guy? *they had other plans for that for me*

"You could say that"

Oh I don't like that looks on ur faces? What are u planning?

Careful Mickey you're having trust issues again. Don't want another Loki incident to happen twice do you?" We tease her about it

Not funny and just tell me already what u guys are planning on doing to me? And let's get it over with already

We look at each other. "You heard the girl let's do it." We grab her by the arms pulling her and get to work.

Oh I have a bad feeling about this *i whine but they take to get into my "disguise" with a black wig and outfit and makeup and everything which I wasn't enjoying it* ow! That hurts! *they even pull out my girl stache and pluck my eyebrow to make me look like a mafia woman*

Ow! Ow! Ow that wax hurts and that corset too! *the tighten it to have the perfect hourglass or guitar figure and then oil my arms and legs*

"Sorry but you have to look perfect or it won't work. Besides you're sneaking into a mafia you don't want them to shoot a pregnant woman do you?" I say waxing off her chin hair

"Hey beauty is pain. & you have to look your best to get in there"

*after so much pain and suffering to be the perfect hit image, they were finally done and they even gave me a little cute miles in my cheek and contacts lenses of different color and my wig was a long black convincing looking black and my dress was tight that barely could breathe and was a sparkling black with rhinestones and matching high heel boots* I can barely breath with this thing *try to fix the dang corset that was cruising my spine*

"Yeah but you look like a real hot mama" I snap my fingers and move my head in that sassy way. "Just one more thing" I take a dark makeup pen and dot a small birthmark above her lip. "Now you are Como se dice? Perfecto"

Gracias. But is this really necessary? And why me? How come Penny or Jazz ft this role? Ur way better at it than me and u enjoy it better and do I really need these implants too? *felt uncomfortable these breast implant to make my chest a bit bigger which was exaggerated*

"Please Mickey you've watched All the gangster mafia drug dealer cartel movies you know how these guys think"

"Fair enough. I'll do it, tell me what I gotta do? how do I get their tattention, other than how I look? *I ask sticing a tiny mike into my bra and there was inside me whoop earings*

"Okay so you're going to be going in as the female associate of the group under the name Pas."

"Pas?

"Short for Paulina Anita Suarez. "Those croods are going to think you're the daughter of their most mysterious trading partner, Jose Suarez "

Ok and what do once I'm in? Who do i ask for the lead crood?

"You just get the leader or at the very least one of his cronies to spill as much as possible but don't be too obvious about it or they might catch on

Ok, got it and I'm armed either way too in case this get out of hand too *i get the instructions and go to my place and u guys go to urs, waiting and hidden near by wait hung and waiting thru binoculars*

That night we were pulling up to the out lands of the city 13 miles from the border. It was twilight zone time and the temperature was still humid but much cooler in the night. We were pulled up behind a large huddle of rocks in My spy car. I was adjusting her microphone and earpiece for her.

"Okay Mickey those goins are meeting secretively in that cave over therd you're all clear on what to do right"

Ok got it. So shall we go now? Before this corset kill me more *grunts by it but we head out to start the plan*

I press the button to turn ur microphone on. "Testing, testing, can u hear me Mick?"

OW! That hurts! Always hate that new Mike testing! Yeah I hear u but speak softly please Jazz

"Sorry. Okay they're in the big cave straight ahead. There should be a like a ribbon tied to the side so u can tell

Ok got it *head over down the path to the big cave that from a distance I see some goons already there waiting for me* ok, guys I see them. Im going and wish me luck

"Good luck and remember act natura"

Ok *i burp accidentally*

" not that natural!

Ok, sorry it slipped out. Ok *deep breath and put up with the feminine poised charm but with seriousness* Señores, u men waiting for Paulina Anita Suarez? *i ask with my hidden Spain accent, which I know a lot of accents and many languages for these situations*

One guard looks on his monstrous meaty arms where he scrolls for the name. "Sí Señora por favor Entrada"

Gracias, *i walk acting with poise and grace into the cave elegantly and the cave was a secret entrance to the inside of a hidden majestic golden beautiful mansion* whoa, exquisite

Golden chandeliers hung over the many marble column casting a rainbow of colors against the Ivory paint job. "Señorita!" U were suddenly greeted by a tall sturdy set man in a fadora. "Here to see the boss, no?"

Si, claro, of course or what? U gonna keep me waiting longer?! *act all snotty and stubborn with a serious snotty look and my hand on my hip*

"Lo siento Señorita por favor sígame" He escorts you to the dining hall. There were a few others in the room, all male in their 30-40s with tough thug guy expressions.

*i walk along and in my other eating had a tiny tiny camera that u guys were watching this too from wherever u guys were hidden*

Kai smiles "nice place. Why do bad guys always get all the glorious houses?"

You walk up to the front of the table and get seated right up front next to the boss chair.

"Señores y Señorita Bienvienidos! For those of you who don't know I am Manuel, solo hermano del nuestro jefe, who has gathered us all here on this noche buena"

Guys, r u guys getting all of this? *i mumble ever so quietly that u guys hear and talk back to me*

Yes! Every word of it. Great job Mick just keep going

I just hope this guys doesn't call out to me when he arrives *but it was too late, the man of the hour just arrived and all the men take off their hats in respect and he was a man in his late 40s but still looked sorta attractive and bluff but not the much*

He walks up inside with his two croonues at his side for protection

*i turn to that direction so the girls can get a good look of the guy*

J: that's him. That's the crook we have been looking for for the last 3 years but tonight we're gonna catch him, girls. Tonight, we just need to be a little more patient

*i try to not make eye contact and keep my chin up but keep the camera and microphone toward the guy as he greets his guests until he comes over to me first*

He looks over at you with a warm smile. "Señorita Suarez Como estas mi bella?" He grabs ur hand kissing it.

*i feel uncomfortable by that knowing that I'm married but act the part* muy bien, caballero señor. Como está? *nod in respect and with the snotty seriousness*

B: man record this to for future blackmailing guys *eats popcorn enjoying this*

I turn up the volume so we can hear better. "Now I bet you're all wondering why I've asked you all here?"

I was wondering the same thing and how I'm running my precious time, energy and patience on this *flip my hair back in a snotty serious way*

A lot of the guys were observing you in a perverted way but Rodolfo brought them back.

"Comrades. I've brought you here to talk buissness, as you have all now we are all operate small 'businesses' that smuggle our goods into American soil. Which is why I want to make a proposition I'm sure you'll all be pleased with.

*u guys turn up the volume and zoomed in on the guy* "This guy looks like he perfect stereotype of mafia bosses"

"Quiet I'm trying to listen" I turn up the frequency volume to get a better hearing.

"As we speak my men are loading my next truck shipment to be delivered over the boarder. I understand the rest of you have a few goods you'd like shipped over as well and perhaps I can be of assistance to you

What kind of assistance? *i speak out* I have a very massive important cargo of illegal weapons and drugs that's need to get across the border by dawn to be shipped to Europe. How can I sure ur equipment is the best? *i act like a real mafia woman*

"I'm glad you brought that up Pas. I've been running this whole operations from its rotten underbelly and I've keep this ship floating for more than half century. I have contacts and deals with our kind all over the globe, I know every loophole, every twist, turn, curve, and backtrack these jokers will throw at you and I can aid you all to advance from where you are to the Empire I have created"

That still doesn't impress me. Believe me I have seen much much better system that u *look snotty serious acting not impressed*

"Ah mi bella there's so much I can offer you. To all of you. It's people like us who keep the very foundation of society grounded. All these naysayers who try to tear us down don't understand the truth behind our operations. We give to the community, our customers depend on us for sustenance. On our own we've thrived but I see now that joined together we will not only thrive but divide and conquer"

That is something that u will have to show instead of just saying and promising, I only believe in actions, not in words or promises. I'm a very powerful woman, taking over my father's empire isn't easy and less when I have goody doers behind me

"Well Pas should you consider my proposal I insist you come and see for yourself close and personal that I am the best service provider you will ever have"

*i give him a snotty grin and I hold my hand up for him to take it* very well, querido

We shall see that *grin and takes me by the arm as the girls continued to watch*

"Ok girls write down his directions, he's for sure gonna take her to where he store his cargo"

He grabs ur hand kissing it. "You will not be disappointed with me hermosa

"Well Rodolfo if you have her trust you have ours as well right Señores?" *they all agreed to that*

"Trust is something to fear, caballeros. U never know I can stab u all in the back like I did to all who betrayed me in the past, me and my husband *grin and they respected that*

"Well hombre y mujer. Tonight I will fulfill your wishes all I ask is that you conference with me all that you wish to be delivered and I will get it done"

We girls watch more thru the entire dinner meeting and at the end it was only down to me and this older guy* well, after all of this meeting, I believe it's time for me to go now *get up to leave*

"You sure you wouldn't mind staying for dessert. There's chocolate moose" He asked holding up a glass of wine

"Go for the moose! Go for the moose *Kai cries over in my Mike and it did sound pretty good but I can't trust this guy I don't know and if a mafia boss*

"Stay a while Pas. I would certainly love to get to know you a lot better, seeing as how we're going to be in buissness together" He holds a champagne bottle up for you.

"No, Mick, time to get out of there. Don't accept that, he for sure put something to get u drunk *and she could be right but I couldn't look to suspicious*

"And what is ur idea of getting to know me better, querido? *i take the glass with a grin*

He hides his smirks behind the cup clenched in his hands "For starters, I'd like to know a little about your personal life. I mean your father is a very successful businessman isn't he?"

Tell him that he was and how he was killed by a gun shooting out of revenge and he wasn't much a father to u either *Jules says to me*

"Yes, he was a very good in business and nothing on being a father to me

"I see and how does it feel to be taking over an entire buissness so suddenly?"

I feel like this business is more for a woman than for a man any day *grin evilly*

"OOHHH that was good. Let's see where this guy gets too"

"Well I've been running things around here for years and I've gotten farther than any woman I've seen working for me" He could see the glare on your face.

"So impress me...what makes you so special to hold your own in this business?"

Well what can I do that can impress u? It's clear to me that u are very hard to impress, no?

Let's just say that I'm very untouchable and I let now man come near me *take sip off the glass and lick my lips with the dark red lipstick*

He smiles intrigued by your demand yet sassy attitude. "I'll admit I do sense some strength in you. You and I will do very well together don't you think?" He puts his arm around you

No... *i grin by then pull out my lucky knife out stick under his chin to push him away* when I say no man, I mean NO MAN for reals

He puts his hands up but also grins by your rugged personality "I've never met a woman Who's always on point like this? Peligrosa, determinada y muy Hermosa. The perfect blend of woman I've ever seen"

Si, I am la my jet u can look but never touch unlike the floozies men like u only pick up at night clubs and strip clubs *drink the last of my drink* and if ur not going to talk no more than I must get back to my own palace

"Espera Un momento por favor. Before you go" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an ruby brotch in the shape of a flower . "A small token of my affection"

I won't be traveling alone. Mia hombres are on their way to come pick me up, I appreciate the offer but no gracias. I wish u buenas noches and gracias for the dinner *grin and turn to leave in a elegant fashion moving my hips and my hair wig bounced*

I have to act the part to be very convincing guys *i mumble walking out and find a black car from HQ already waiting for me to take me back to HQ* You get inside as the cars autonavigation drives you back to HQ where we all regroup.

Fine! I can get out this female monkey suit! *wasted no time in taking off my wig, heels and tight corset and makeup*

"Oh don't be such a tomboy you looked great. I mean those guys didn't take their eyes off you all night

That was Pas, not me. Here *i give Jules my earring with the Mike and tiny camera* it's all I got that night and the direction of his vault where his cargo is I go to the door and get our pizza's. "Oh I'm a little short on cash. But maybe this would be enough collateral" I hand him a pocket photo of 'me' in my bikini top and no bottom.

He gravity looking at it perverted "Yes! This will do just fine ma'am you a nice night" I close the door snickering.

"Good thing that was my sister and not me" I walk back to the cough and u yell about the phone call u got

(Got it!) J: Hey Mick come and eat with us before Breezy eats ur slices! *calls to me but I finish hanging up my phone and looking pale and paralyzed*

J: Mick u ok? *they all noticed* who was that?

That was Thor, he found Loki in another galaxy destroying planets out of anger because of me. I have to go

B: whoa destroying planets out of betrayal and love, that's so romantic. U got urself a winner, Mick *drinks from from her soda but I lift the bottom so the soda will spill all over here*

U race out to Thor house and he shows Loki causing so many to perish and suffer and it crushes you.

He's back. He's who he was before... All because of me. His old self return. So afraid this will happen and I'm the one who caused it *i choke scared and guilty with Thor next to me*

Thor wraps his arms around you "He's only acting this way because he's being a child! He has a hard time expressing emotions in a more positive manner"

"What can we do? he's destroying everything."

T: he's right now in our special lock down for when this happens but he will call down soon don't worry

This is all my fault. How is he? Does he know I'm here?

"Not yet but you can see him if you want!"*i nod and I walk pass him to down the hall alone but he insists on coming along with me for caution*

U travel way below ground level where a special chamber was. You could see Loki in there through the door window. He had his head buried under his cape. He looked pretty wiped out.

"Is he okay?" U asked worried

"He used up a lot of energy on his tantrum rampage. How do you think I got him down here so easily?"

I need to go and talk to him, it's ok. I know how to calm him down, trust me *and he did and he lets me into his cell but stayed outside for caution* *for the first time it crushed me to see my husband so broken down like this, I slowly approached him softly and kneeled down in front of him that he was asleep and stroke his black hair*

We may not have the best relationship but always some how made it work in our own strange way and I can't stand seeing u like this *i talk to him asleep* He flinched in his sleep as you graze his cheekbones with ur manicured nails. What am I going to do with u? I was wrong on not trusting u but u need to understand me, I was afraid u will turn like this again. But now I know that u already did and because of me and I don't blame u

He turns over afqcing way from you like he was hearing you in his sleep and he was. *sigh and sit on the corner of the bed behind him* I was wrong to keep this from u, I let my fear get the best of me. Maybe it was because deep down inside I still hate u for what u did to me when u kidnapped me and turned me into what u wanted of me and I didn't want to do the same to my kids, our kids I admit that I may had some anger and hate toward u inside me in secret all this time. U were the God I hated for years but at the end I learned to love the man God behind the beast as well. The one that I got to love and hate too *i touch his head and scratch softly his black hair upset since he was asleep*

He hears that and frowns, feeling maybe he did overreact and he should be the one apologizing. U lie beside him holding his arms around you

I may be all stubborn and hardcore like u think but even stubborn girls like me can still feel fear and pain and right now I can't stand seeing u like this. Destroying because of me. I can deal with u destroying for u but not for me, I'm not worthy of ur anger. Too bad that u can't hear me right now *frown and lean down, kissing his head softly to get up and leave now*

Before you leave you feel his fingers wrapped around your wrist. "Oh but I can hear you!" He turns over smiling at you

*i look over at him surprised and a bit mad cause he was awake the entire time listening* ur not asleep, u tricked me and yet u ask why I don't trust u *i get mad for something stupid like that as he gets up*

"Do you trust me enough to let me say sorry" He surprises u with that. "I was acting like such an unreasonable airheaded fool! & you didn't deserve the grief I put u through

No, u were just being u and I never should have hid this from u and told u the truth sooner but I just want to say that I will never be afraid of u ever cause now I know that I can trust u *touch the side of his face*

*i think about it for a while until I look up at him* what am I going do with u? Ur really hard to control and have stay still in one place *i shake his head in a fun wanting to choke him way* ur really something, u know that?

"Oh sure make me the bad guy here. I'm not the only one who wastefully jumps to conclusions" *u glare at him*

"But...Explain all you want if you must but at least tell me you'll think about forgiving me, soon"

At least I'm not a thousand and 700 years old, grandpa! And wear gigantic horns and u know what? I should make u kneel, Mr. Bow down to me and worship me as ur King

He scoffs "Speak for yourself miss high and mighty!" He pulls u in by the hips

"Uh don't you mean Queen?" He teases

I gave u an order, now kneel down to me. Kneel now! *i order but he had another idea*

He grins evilly. "Of course my Queen!" He kneels down.

"That's better!" When u weren't looking her grabs ur legs and pulls you over his shoulder

AAAHH! NOOO! NO NO PUT ME DOWN! Loki no! Seriously put me down before I hurt u bad! *kick and squeal* I rule over u! U have to do what I say!

"Oh rule number one here I make the rules & number two y our my Queen to do as I please"

"And number three take a bath! You smell like alcohol and slutty makeup! P.U!" She holds her nose.

Loki smirks. "Good idea and you can join me. It has been a while since had a little Wet N' Wild fun" He carries her to the bathroom

Seriously this isn't funny! I do not enjoy being carried like this! I will hurt u! And yet u ask me why I'm always mad at u! Put me down, Loki! *hit his chest but couldn't stop laughing*

He locked the bathroom door and drops her on the floor for a laugh.

"What? I let go like you askef

Ur such a freak! But ur my freak *smile as we end up both together in the bubbly tub/hot tube that was beautifully crafted with images of Greek Gods in solid gold and with only the finest bath beds, we were both relaxing as we both were nude with my hair up in a bun*

Why do we always fight, Loki? Why do we always find something to fight about instead of getting along better? *i say softly resting on his nude chest*

"Well opposites do attract but there's always something that keeps them together and that something is our love"

Yeah but one of these days were gonna have a massive fight that we're gonna end up go against eachother, blinded by the hate or something. Something that I hope never comes up

"Me neither! You're too important to me especially now that we're having another child "

Which I still owe u a beating cause u got me drunk the other night *punch him in the chest and slashed some water in his face*

"Okay I deserve it but at least some good came out of that night

Yeah u enjoying it and me not remembering anything and waking up with a headache *i tease* ur never gonna change, r u? *chuckckel a little*

"You said you liked me the way I was. An all powerful, all masculine God"

Good because I don't want u to change just don't get destructive when we get into a fight, I do get hotties about u

"I knew it! Come here you" pushes u against the tub and starts violently kissing your chest area

AAAHH NOO! *i squeal out loud laughing until I pull him up and we start making out violently and slowly the entire night in the tub and the room, making up... At least for now*

 **And once again we're done hope you guys liked it.**

 **Jazzy xxx**


End file.
